A New Bleach Generation
by Holy Writer
Summary: This is the story of a new soul reaper hero. Ichigo Kurosaki's time is now done, his son, Seinaru Kurosaki will take his father's place. Seinaru will learn what truly it means to be a soul reaper as he fights enemies old an new. His adventures are only the beginning to his intense battles. His new life as a soul reaper will take him to places he's never dreamed of. ARC 1 COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

A New Bleach Generation

Author's notes and disclaimers: I don't own bleach nor any of Tite Kubo's characters. I will never own Bleach at all. This is just a fan made story. I only own the main protagonist and the OC's in this story nothing more. This story will take place sometime in the future at the ending of the bleach anime. The manga is still going on right now. Please send me a review if you like what you see here or if you have any advice/criticism for me. I will gladly listen to them. No flames allowed. Enjoy!

Date: July 30th

Time: 4:36

Location: Karakura town

In Karakura town was in the season of summer and all of the people who weren't in school were all doing things they mostly couldn't do as much while they were at school but now they have much more free time. Some kids were hanging out with friends doing crazy stuff, tiring themselves out to exhaustion, wandering around town while bored, or just plain chilling at their homes inside or outside. This is what's mostly going on at the moment and it has been like this for a while. But we focus our attention at just one teen who was just wandering around his hometown with nothing to do so he just decided to just walk around while looking for something to kill the time.

While walking, he hears some laughing that someone could easily recognize that it was from a random thug. He saw them messing around near a telephone pole. At first he was just going to ignore them and walk away, but he quickly saw something that the thugs were doing that set him off.

"HEY, YOU THREE OVER THERE! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING OVER THERE." The teen yelled. The three thugs stopped what they were doing and looked behind them to see a tall teen who looked around 6'1, had nearly shoulder length shaggy hair that looked like it had a couple spikes on the sides and back sticking out, unique colored eyes, and a scowl on his face that looked like he held it there for a long while now. He glared at the three thugs.

Name: Seinaru Kurosaki

Age: 17

Eye Color: Brown/Green Mix

Hair Color: Dark Red

Occupation: High School Student

Special Ability: …

"Can I help you punk?" The biggest punk snarled. He looked like he was the leader of his group. The teen just stood and glared at him. "Hey kid, I just asked you a question. How about you answer it before I punch your lights out?"

"…" The teen was silent. This pissed the thug leader off. He raised his fist and sent it toward the teen's face

"Hey Answer me da-" *CRACK* The thug was all of a sudden interrupted and hit square in the face with the teen's own fist. He had hard knuckles so it easily knocked the leader out cold and he was sent back at least 20 feet away.

"HOLY CRAP, BOSS ARE YOU OKAY?" One of the other thugs yelled. The one yelling had a beanie on.

"No way." The second thug said out of shock. "The boss was knocked out just like that. I can't believe it." The second thugs then got into a fighting stance. "We gotta take him out now."

"Hell no!" The thug with the beanie on was shaking with fear. "There's no way I'm taking on an insane guy like him." He then tried to run away but after just having his back turned for only 3 seconds, he felt a hand grab his shoulder. The thug quickly tensed up and froze with fear. He looked behind him and saw the teen with a pissed off look on his face. He also saw that the thug he was just talking to was already knocked out with a bloody nose.

"Now, why don't you tell me what you and your buddies were doing on this fine day?" The teen said with malice in his voice. The thug with the beanie was scared stiff and couldn't talk. But he eventually managed to get out,

"W-w-well, we were t-t-tossing a hacky s-s-sack a-a-around." The thug responded while his teeth were chattering with fear.

"That's a good answer." The teen then pointed at the telephone pole. "Now I want you to tell me what you see over there and why it became like that in the first place." The thug looked and saw a knocked over flower vase with red flowers in it and a couple were out of the vase. The thug was really afraid of the next event.

"I-I-I guess t-t-that's a v-v-vase for a kid who dies here."

*POW*

The thug was sent back with another fist from the teen in the face. This time, he was not knocked out with a single blow.

"I'm surprised that you managed to catch on like that. You must be pretty quick when you want to be." The thug got up with a black eye and when he looked back at the teen, he nearly lost it. "NOW GO AND APPOLOGIZE OR YOU'RE GONNA REGRET IT AND THOSE FLOWERS WILL BE FOR YOU NEXT TIME."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The thug minion screamed and he was scared. And the teen swore he saw the thug piss his pants just now. "I'm sorry, please forgive me." The thug got up and carried his knocked out leader and buddy away from the scene they were at just now.

"Maybe I was a little too rough." The teen said while sighing slightly. He turned his head toward the telephone pole and said, "Sorry about getting violent like that. Those people really set me off and I guess I got carried away." Something then appeared over the vase. Above the vase was a little boy who looked at least 10. He had a small chain connected to his chest which the teen guessed that it meant that the specific person was dead. And so far, he was right.

Special Ability: The Power to See Ghosts

"It's ok." said the little boy. "I wanted those bullies to stop messing around here. This vase is something my Mom gave to me so it's really important." The teen just smiled and put the vase right back up. Even though the teen still had a scowl on his face, his smile put the boy at ease.

"Do you want some fresh new flowers tomorrow? Cause I can do that." The teen asked.

"Yes please, It looks so much better with flowers in it anyway. Thank you." The boy was smiling after that.

"I'll seeya tomorrow then. And I'll keep my word to you. Maybe you can now rest in peace. You deserve it." The teen then walked away. "Glad I could help out. It was no trouble at all." The teen took several steps but the boy stopped him.

"WAIT!" The boy shouted. "Can you tell me what your name is for me?" The teen then turned around and said his full name to the little boy.

"My name is Seinaru Kurosaki." The teen said with a grin on his face. Seinaru then continued walking off. _"Glad I could help out." _He said in his mind. He looked around some more and saw that nothing was going on. _"Just gonna be another average day I guess. A lot of my friends are on vacation right now so I won't be able to call them up. Oh well." _Seinaru then walked off once again.

Later, 7:35

Seinaru arrived at his house in the late afternoon and the position of the sun looked like it should be a little earlier. Seinaru was just about to open his door when a large pressure went over him for a split second. This made him stop in his tracks and look around himself. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary when looked and dismissed it.

"_Must've been my imagination." _Seinaru said in his mind. He opened his front door and he was greeted with a foot rushing toward him. Seinaru didn't do anything except move out of the way with just one step sideways. The blur that was charging toward him rushed past him and crash landed in the front yard of his house. Seinaru turned his head and glared at the person who attacked him.

"What the hell was that for Dad? What kind of sick freak attacks his own son out of nowhere?" Seinaru shouted in a pissed off tone. The man got up on his feet and smiled at Seinaru.

"You're good son. You're just as good as me when I was your age. Possible even better. Keep up the good work." The man then patted Seinaru's head. Seinaru just sighed. The man who was in front of Seinaru was Ichigo Kurosaki, his father. Ichigo was the same exact height as Seinaru of 6'1, had brown colored eyes, short bright orange spiky colored hair, and a faint goatee on his face that was also orange colored. His age looked around 40 years of age. All in all, he was a young looking middle aged man. "So tell me, what were you doing while you were gone? I take it you were helping spirits pass on in peace? No, I know that's exactly what you were doing."

"And tell me how you knew that?" Seinaru asked.

"Kid, I was doing the same exact thing you're doing right now. You're a lot like me, so I can tell." Ichigo said with a grin on his face.

"_I highly doubt that. There's no way I was like you when you were young. I refuse to let myself become childish like you." _Seinaru said in his mind.

"Why don't you come on in now? Your mother has just finished making dinner so you're just in time." Ichigo said while pointing to the inside of the house. Seinaru and Ichigo walked inside and they went to the dinner table where Seinaru saw his mother Orihime, his little bro Jinsuke, and his little sis Rukia await him.

"How's it going everyone?" Seinaru asked. "I'm starving here. I'm ready to eat Mom."

"Sure, go ahead and dig in." Orihime said with a small laugh in her sentence.

* * *

And the first chapter is done once again. This chapter was completely redone to a better version. The reason is simple. It just had to be updated. Anyway, This is my very first fanfiction story ever so I'm welcoming any constructive criticism you might have. I'm especially welcoming positive reviews. Your guy's reviews really count here so I can be better at this stuff. The only favor I ask is don't send me any flames. If you're gonna be a jerk about it then don't say anything. If it's just friendly advice from one author to another then I welcome it. If you have any questions for me involving this story at all, don't be afraid to PM me. I'll be happy to answer them. It just depends on the question is all. All you readers out there, please review and I hope you like this story a lot. This is the Holy Writer signing out.


	2. Chapter 2

CH.2

"Well I'm done eating." said Seinaru as he finished his dinner. "I'm pretty tired, so I'm gonna turn in early tonight." He then got up, washed his plate, and headed up to his room. "Dinner was good as always mom. Even though you still make dishes with random types of food"

"Thank you Seinaru, your too kind" Said Orihime

"By the way Seinaru, tomorrow your mom and I are going to be gone early this morning, so do you mind taking Jinsuke and Rukia out with you tomorrow?" asked Ichigo. "They were really hoping on going to the park and hanging out with some friends of theirs for a birthday party."

"I guess so." said Seinaru "I've got nothing else to do."

"Thank you Seinaru" Said his younger sis Rukia. She had brown hair that wasn't that much longer than Seinaru's, gray eyes like her mother, and a mole under her left eye.

"I thought we couldn't go for a second, but thank you." said Jinsuke, he had short orange spiked hair like his father and had his brown colored eyes. Both of them are 12 years old.

"Have a good night son." said Ichigo

"Sweet dreams." said Orihime

"No problem." said Seinaru. He then went upstairs into his room. When he got up there he turned on his TV to the news as background noise while he got on his bed to lay down and try to go to sleep. Seinaru then heard on the news that an accident has occurred in the town. "_Huh… I didn't expect that to happen so close."_ said Seinaru in his head. "_Still I can't help but feel that something may happen soon." _After finishing that last thought his eyes started to feel heavy and then drifted off to sleep.

Seinaru was sleeping peacefully like no one could disturb him, but all that changed in a single second when all of a sudden a load noise was heard.

"ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAR"

Seinaru literally jumped out of bed and was wide awake at the moment, and was breathing heavy.

"_What was that howling sound just now?" _Seinaru in his head "_It sounded nearby." _Seinaru thought hard for a second. _"Maybe that howling sound came from my dream. Funny I can't remember what it was. What time is it any way." Se_inaru then looked at his digital clock as it said 5:35. "_Wow it's that early? I guess I should go back to sleep, but first since I'm up I guess I'll go and get some water."_ Seinaru then got out of bed and went to the kitchen to get some water. On the way he passed his parent's room which was empty.

"_Wow when they said they were leaving early they were not kidding."_said the surprised teen in his head. Seinaru entered the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. When he finished he looked behind him and saw a black butterfly with glowing pink spots on its back.

"I've never seen a butterfly like that before." said Seinaru to himself. "I wonder if I can make it land on my finger." He then held out a finger and much to Seinaru's surprise it came down just like that. Seinaru stared at the butterfly that just landed on his finger in amazement. He has never seen a glowing butterfly before. After a few minutes later he decided to let it be free. "There you go. You're a one of kind with your type. You shouldn't waste your beauty on one person." said Seinaru as he opened a small window to let the butterfly go free. "I guess I'll just go back to- Before Seinaru could finish, he saw something he did not expect. What he saw was a teenage girl who looked his age. She wore a type of battle gear that a warrior would wear. The color was black on the outside and white in the inside, and wore sandals with socks in them. She had long dark brown hair with some parts of her hair lighter brown then the rest and her hair was thick and slightly wavy that was a little longer than shoulder length and light brown eyes. She also had a chest size a little bigger than average but not really considered huge (somewhere around Yoruichi Shihoin size). She also had a katana in A sheathe right next to her. Seinaru didn't do anything but asked in a serious tone

"How the hell did you get in here? All the doors were locked." The girl didn't say a word, but clutched her katana with one hand.

"HEY PUT THAT THING AWAY NO NEED TO GET VIOLENT." Said a freaked out Seinaru. The girl still did not say a word as she walked into the living room. "Hey I asked you a question" Seinaru then followed the girl into the living room who looked like she was looking for something. Seinaru then went right behind the girl. He was just about to say something when the girl finally said something

"You can't hide from me forever." she said "I'll find you today because I know you're nearby."

"THAT'S IT!" Seinaru yelled. He then lifted one leg and kicked the back of the girl's legs, as a result the girl fell on her back near Seinaru's legs.

"OWWW" the girl screamed "who hit me?" she looked to her side as he saw Seinaru.

"Hey people consider it rude when the people they're talking too don't respond back to them." said Seinaru. However the girl just stared with a shocked expression on her face. "Well? Aren't you gonna say anything?"

"Hey Seinaru!" said Jinsuke in a groggy tone. Seinaru looked behind him and saw Jinsuke who did not look happy. "What the heck are you doing making all this noise so early in the morning? I'll have you know that me and Rukia are still sleeping." Seinaru then grabbed the girl by the sleeve of her outfit and lifted her up.

"I was trying to protect our home from burglars." said Seinaru. Jinsuke looked at his older brother with a confused look

"What are you talking about? I don't see anyone else but you."

Seinaru was speechless. "You don't see the girl in my hand with samurai like clothes and a katana?" Jinsuke however was more pissed off at the moment "Oh my god Seinaru I think you've lost it." He then went upstairs and said before he disappeared "Keep quite now ok. I hate being grumpy." He then left the room. Seinaru dragged the girl properly, but made it to where she couldn't get away. When he entered the family room, Seinaru sort of threw the girl on the couch and, was about to ask a lot of questions.

"First of all, I want to know who you are." said Seinaru. "It's obvious that you're not human if my little brother can't see you." The girl answered in a very pissed off tone "How dare you treat me like a burglar or even call one at that. I would make you pay for your insolence, but it seems you only want to talk. I guess I can spare a moment. So you really want to know what I am. Heh! Fine I'll tell you, I'm a soul reaper.

**Meanwhile**

A giant white monster with an odd skull mask pattern was wandering around the streets looking for good soul as a breakfast meal when all of a sudden it caught an extremely strong scent.

"This smell" said the giant monster "It's the smell of a delicious soul reaper." The white skulled face monster smelled the air again only this time to catch an even better scent "Oh this is my lucky day, this second soul's scent is even better than any soul reaper I've ever eaten before. They're even nearby." The monster then walked straight to the smell of the two souls that he believed were gonna be his first meals of the day.

* * *

This is chapter two everyone. Wow this came much sooner than even I expected. It seems now that almost every chapter is gonna be posted every 2-5 days instead. Hey that's better than two weeks right? Anyway I'm enjoying writing these for you guys. I hope you continue to read my stories cuz they are awesome.

Please review and thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

CH. 3

Kurosaki Houshold:

"So let me get this straight." said Seinaru who just finished listening to the female soul reaper's story. "You're something called a soul reaper, correct?"

"Yes." she said back

"You've been sent here from somewhere called the soul society where a bunch of people like you are from."

"Yes."

"Your main job is to destroy these monsters called hollows, and along with helping spirits pass on in peace."

"Yes."

"You wanna know what I think about all this?" Seinaru asked the female soul reaper

"What is it." she asked who do did not pick up a slight change of tone in Seinaru's voice

"This story you just told me is like saying FLYING MONKEYS FREAKING EXIST." said Seinaru shouting. In the family room Seinaru won't have to worry about waking up his younger siblings when yelling.

The female soul reaper jumped a little bit after she heard him shouting just now. "You don't believe my story even though you have living proof right in front of you." she said in an angered tone

"Technically if you say you're a soul reaper then you're a soul, and if you're a soul then that means you're dead at the moment." said Seinaru

The female soul reaper thought for a moment, than she finally said "Dammit your right."

"Good you understand." Responded Seinaru "Now, tell me why are you wearing samurai like clothes and have a katana."

"First tell me what's with your get-up." said the female soul reaper. Seinaru was confused for a second then realized that he was still wearing his night time cloths. He wore a tank top and a pair of shorts. When he realized this Seinaru ran to the exit as he said in a rage filled tone

"Damn you!" he then looked back to the soul reaper with a glare as he said "Don't move from that spot while I'm gone alright."

"Fine, whatever." said the female soul reaper. Seinaru then changed into a gray T-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. "Dammit she better still be there or I'm gonna be pissed at the moment." Seinaru then went back into the family room to see the soul reaper still there on the couch. "Alright then, now tell me what's with your get-up." asked Seinaru

"This is what all soul reapers where, and this sword is called zan-pact-to. It's the weapon that all soul reapers use to exorcise hollows." said the soul reaper.

"OK you know what?" said Seinaru who was then done with hearing the soul reaper's story after hearing about the sword "This story you're telling me is a load of bullcrap. There's no such thing as soul reapers, hollows, or this place called the soul society. Now do me a favor and go back to doing your job you got that you annoying pest. I've had enough crap from ghosts who've tailed me before. I don't need some ghost who's all hotheaded just because I don't believe some fantasy tale."

"Hotheaded you say?" said the soul reaper in an easily noticeable calm, but raged tone. Seinaru easily noticed this and ignored it, but he would soon regret making that move.

"Bakudo number one, SAI!" the soul reaper chanted. Almost instantly Seinaru felt his arms being pulled to his back and legs becoming hard to balance on. "THUD" Seinaru then fell to the ground on his knees and face.

"Goddammit." said Seinaru who was struggling just to lift head. "What the hell did you do to me? I can't move."

The female soul reaper answered with a victory smirk "That was something called a kido that I used on you. It's something only a soul reaper can cast. You're lucky I only used one of our weakest kidos, otherwise I might have killed you on the spot."

"Damn you." Muttered Seinaru

"Now that you understand your situation at the moment, I say it's best that you just shut up and listen to what I have to say." said the soul reaper with an evil look on her face.

"First tell me something." said Seinaru "You could have easily escaped if you wanted to. But you chose to stay, why is that?"

"Well first to start out with the obvious." The soul reaper started "You can see me. It's very rare, so I'm curious how that is possible."

"It's rare?" questioned Seinaru "There were other humans that could see soul reapers?"

"The last time a human saw a soul reaper clearly was nearly 25 years ago." said the soul reaper who calmed down "I don't know the name of that human but, I heard he's alive in the world of the living right now and I want to meet him at least once before he dies."

"_I wonder who could it be. Could this story of hers actually be true? Probably yes since she got me in this spell of hers, but I've never seen or heard of anything called a hollow before in my entire life. So unless I've seen one myself then I can't be certain if this is the truth or not." _Seinaru thought in his mind. He then spoke "Hey just to let you know, this whole story is still a little hard to believe, but I have something I want to ask."

The female soul reaper was very interested in hearing this.

"Tell me what a hollow is since you claim they exist."

The female soul reaper thought for a moment. "Alright" she said "It seems you're serious about this. It seems its ok if I tell you about it, but pay attention. I absolutely hate repeating myself."

"No problem" said Seinaru grinning but still has his eyebrows frowning. He sorta looks like his father when he was his age. "I listen easily when I'm serious."

The female soul reaper thought for a moment. She then said after a couple minutes have gone by. "Well truth is I don't really know how to describe what exactly a hollow is, but I can say this. They are souls themselves but they have a different nature. They have a never ending emptiness inside of them. This causes them to eat human souls."

Seinaru then realized something. "_Now that I think about it, there were times where I saw a pile of blood on the ground. The strange part was they were all in places where some souls that I knew were. I always thought something happened to them like they got hurt or something like that and had to leave. I Never thought they would get eat human souls." _Then an odd thought crossed his mind. "_Wait a minute. She said hollows are also souls, so they're most likely also human but with different natures. Souls eating souls, hmmmmmmm… WOULDN'T THAT BE CANNIBALISM?" _Seinaru shivered a little bit after thinking that.

"Something wrong?" asked the female soul reaper.

"Its nothing." He said "Anyway, why are you here in this world anyway? Are you here on a specific mission besides killing hollows?"

"That and helping souls find peace by sending them to the soul society." The soul reaper said. She then explained more what soul reapers do when all of a sudden

ROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR

Seinaru nearly jumped off of himself when he heard that howl. "What was that?" he asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

The female soul reaper then said "I said right now I'm hunting for a hollow that's loose around this area."

"_Not what I was talking about dammit._" Seinaru thought and was a little angered at the moment. "If you're hunting for the hollow then go kill it."

"Calm down." said the female soul reaper. "I don't know where it is at the moment. If I heard a nasty howl then I would instantly find it's location."

"Seinaru was even more angry after hearing that "you're deaf then."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I just heard a nasty like howl a few seconds ago. How did you not hear that? That could be a hollow out there."

"What are you talking about I don't-

ROOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR

The female soul reaper was the one who jumped this time. "That is a hollow." She then headed out the door, but was greeted by a strong presence. "_This spiritual pressure, It's so close. How could I have not sensed it earlier. _She then looked at Seinaru "_He sensed it before a soul reaper. How is that possible?" _After that last thought she left to kill the hollow that was close.

"OH COME ON!" Seinaru yelled "UNDO THIS SPELL OF YOURS AND WAIT FOR ME BEFORE YOU GO." He then got up to his knees and managed to walk as fast as he could to where the soul reaper was.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Seinaru then heard a loud crash in his house.

"Dammit, what the hell was that?" Seinaru then struggled to his feet. "Wait a minute. That crash came directly upstairs. Then that means- ! JINSUKE! RUKIA!." If only I wasn't caught in this spell." Seinaru then found his resolve acting up. "If that soul reaper won't undo it, I'LL BREAK IT." Seinaru then pulled his arms that were still stuck.

"rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" Seinaru was slowly breaking the kido put on him until finally "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" he managed to finally break the kido on him" Huff huff huff." Seinaru then grabbed a baseball bat and headed out to his younger brother's and sister's room.

* * *

Chapter 3 is finally finished sorry for taking a while I was working on a new Digimon story. Anyway hope you like this chapter and read my new Digimon story called "Digimon World 2: A Digital Galliant Hero" You'll most likely wait a few days for the next chapter but I'm still gonna write for you all out there. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

CH. 4

Seinaru ran as fast as he could up to Jinsuke and Rukia's room, after hearing that loud crashing sound he knew it couldn't be good. When Seinaru finally entered the room he saw something he didn't expect. The room was perfectly fine like no one was in here in the first place except the fact that, Jinsuke and Rukia were gone.

"Dammit, where are they?" Seinaru shouted. Then he felt something inside the room on the beds. Upon closer inspection Seinaru saw that on the bed was an aura of an unknown enemy. "What was that loud noise I heard in here? I'm pretty sure it sounded like a wall got destroyed yet it looks like it does every morning. And how did this enemy managed to get Jinsuke and Rukia almost to the point where nothing happened?" He got an answer when another loud crash was heard.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Seinaru immediately sprinted downstairs. He heard the crash coming from the garage and that's where he went. When he got there, Seinaru saw a horrific sight. It was his very first encounter with a hollow face to face. His eyes went wide when he saw the white monster that destroyed the garage door.

"_Is that a hollow?_" Seinaru thought in a fear filled mind. "_When that soul reaper told me about hollows I just assumed it was human since they're also souls, but it's a monster." _When Seinaru finished that thought he heard a scream for help.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME."

Seinaru recognized that voice as Rukia's.

'RUKIA, JINSUKE, WHERE ARE YOU?" Seinaru screamed. He got his answer when the hollow turned its ugly mug at Seinaru. It had Rukia in its hand and Jinsuke was nowhere to be found. Seinaru gave a glare to the hollow. The hollow had giant hands of a human and feet of a tiger. It had a white tiger tail, three red spikes on its back, a tiger like mask that had a red slash mark across its face, and a red diamond marking on its stomach. Seinaru then ran up to the hollow and was prepared to strike the hollow as hard as he could. He then jumped in front of it, but the hollow just simply swatted Seinaru that sent him at least 30 feet away.

"Damn you." Seinaru muttered in pain on the ground. "Give Rukia back." The hollow stood there and stared at Seinaru. After a few seconds of waiting the hollow said

"Hahahahah, I finally found my best meal ever." The hollow then extended an arm to grab the beaten down Seinaru, but all of a sudden the female soul reaper appeared and sliced off a couple fingers that were carrying Rukia. Seinaru then saw that the female soul reaper was carrying Jinsuke in one of her arms.

"_Thank goodness that Jinsuke's alright. Thank you soul reaper" _Seinaru said in his mind. The female soul reaper then caught Rukia that fell off the hollow's hand and took both Rukia and Jinsuke who were both out at the moment. She then looked behind her and saw something she did not expect. She saw Seinaru who was no longer under the kido spell. She then jumped and landed near Seinaru.

"How the hell did manage to break the spell I put on you?" asked the shocked soul reaper. "There's no way a human could get out of it."

"I just struggled to move my arms and then managed to break it eventually after much pulling." said Seinaru. "But enough of that take my bro and sis to a safe place, quickly." But the soul reaper just put the two near Seinaru.

"You take those two and run." The soul reaper said getting in a battle position. "Right now this hollow is aiming for a real tasty soul right now, and won't rest until it get what it wants."

"Whose soul is it looking for?" Seinaru asking fearing that it could be him or his siblibgs.

"Well" the soul reaper began. "I've never seen a human break a kido spell before and you're one of the rare few that can see soul reapers clearly. You also managed to sense the hollow before me so that is saying something."

Seinaru's eyes went wide when he heard this and the said in fear "No, you can't mean"

"Yes, I believe that hollow has its eyes set on you." Said the female soul reaper "I'm sorry this has happened, but you can still save yourself and your brother and sister. Just run and don't come back for a while. And you don't have to worry about the mess I'll clean it all up." Just then someone ran in past the soul reaper. She saw that it was Seinaru himself, "YOU IDIOT WHAT ARE-"

"YOU COWARD." Seinaru yelled interrupting the female soul reaper "There's no need to involve everyone else here. IF IT'S MY SOUL YOU WANT, YOU CAN HAVE IT. COME RIGHT AT ME YOU UGLY BASTARD."

'ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAR

The hollow just ran straight at the red haired teen who just stood there who wanted to protect his family. He closed his eyed and waited for what was about to happen.

CRUNCH

Seinaru opened his eyes and saw the female soul in the jaws of the hollow instead of himself. The female soul reaper in pain raised her sword and sliced the face of the hollow who then shrieked in pain. The soul reaper then dropped on the ground with a nasty wound.

"Why did you do that?" Seinaru asked

"You think that after you give your soul to a hollow he'll never come again?" The female soul reaper asked Seinaru. "If that's what you were thinking then you are a one of the biggest idiots out there. Hollows are never satisfied when they eat souls. I repeat NEVER SATISFIED."

"I just thought that-" Seinaru began but was interrupted

"But that doesn't mean there isn't a way to save your family." Seinaru's eyes went wide when he heard this.

"Tell me if it's able to save my family I'll do it."

"Ok, you must become a soul reaper yourself" said the female soul reaper

"How?" Seinaru questioned.

The female soul reaper then lifted her sword and pointed it at Seinaru " It's only temporary but, I'll drive my zan-pact-to into you and give you half of my powers. This will allow you to become a soul reaper. I can't be for sure if you'll live or not though."

"That part doesn't matter at the moment." Seinaru said with a tone of determination. He then looked at the soul reaper and said with a grin "Give me your sword and I'll become a strong soul reaper."

"What is your name?" The soul reaper asked

"Seinaru Kurosaki"

The soul reaper laughed and said "Holy knight huh."

"That's what my name means." The hollow then ran to the two prepared to eat them. Seinaru then pointed the sword at his chest and then asked "What is your name?"

"Tiana Alpha" The soul reaper said with a grin. She then shoved the sword into Seinaru and a bright flash then enveloped Seinaru, Tiana, and the hollow

Yes a cliffhanger. I'm joking I hate cliffhangers to. This is chapter 4 I hope you like it. I know it's very similar to the original bleach. What can I say, Like father like son lol. Thank you for reading and I hope you'll continue reading my bleach story in the future.


	5. Chapter 5

CH. 5

The hollow was blinded by the bright light and could not see a thing. All of a sudden his arm was cut clean off. The hollow roared in pain as he saw his arm flying back and landing on the ground. Then when the light cleared up, the hollow saw Seinaru Kurosaki in a soul reaper uniform along with a zan-pact-to sword that was 4 1/2 feet tall, including guard and hilt. The blade was a pure silver color with the width 4 inches wide that was a little wider than a regular zan-pact-to. The hilt was gray with blue wrapping around it. And finally, the guard was also a gray color. It was a rectangle shape with the corners pointed inward. The guard had no special design in it. Seinaru was holding the sword backward with the blade pointed behind him.

"_Unbelievable"_ Tiana thought in her mind as she watched the fight between soul reaper and hollow in amazement and shock. "_He managed to take all of my soul reaper powers. I only thought he would take half of it at most. Not only that but, his zan-pact-to that reflects one's spirit energy is bigger than an average size sword. Could his power be as great as the last human that I've heard about that soul reaper powers?"_

Seinaru then ran straight to the hollow and managed to cut one of its legs off. The hollow then roared in pain as it the glared at Seinaru that was glaring at him. Tiana then started to realize something as she watched the battle unfold.

"_Even though his spiritual pressure is massive, I don't feel any weight emanating from him. No, it's helping me back up from my exhausted state."_ Tiana was right because she quickly caught her breath and her wounds didn't hurt as much either. "_Who is he? I've never heard of a soul reaper's spiritual pressure being able to heal people before." _said a confused and amazed Tiana. Seinaru watched the hollow scream in pain and decided to end this.

"This is what you get for attacking my family you piece of crap." said Seinaru who was just about to deal with the final blow. "PREPARE TO FEEL MY WRATH OF EVERYONE THAT YOU'VE HURT." After that last shout, Seinaru jumped and slashed the hollow's head right in the middle sideways. Seinaru then landed right behind the hollow and watched behind him and watched the hollow disappear right before his eyes, but was glad that it was gone. "That's that" Seinaru said to himself who was victorious

Name: Seinaru Kurosaki

Age: 17

Eye Color: Brown/ Green mix

Hair Color: Dark Red

Occupation: High School Student/ Soul Reaper

Then all of a sudden, Seinaru's vision became white. He had no idea what was going on.

"Dammit things had better go back to normal soon." Seinaru said in confusion tone. Then all of a sudden he heard a shout behind him.

"SEINARUUUUUUUUU RIIIIIISE AND SHIIIIIIIIIINE" Seinaru looked to where that shout was coming from, and could not find the source of where it is. Then all of a sudden, Seinaru then sensed that something was coming behind him. He looked behind him and saw Jinsuke and Rukia just about to hit Seinaru with a couple of pillows. Seinaru managed to grab the both of the pillows using one of each hand to snatch them away and then counterattack by hitting both Rukia and Jinsuke on the head with the pillows he just snatched away.

BOOF

"I thought I told you to not to wake me up like this while I'm sleeping or else you will pay the price." said Seinaru who managed to a counterattack his bro and sis.

"Sorry Seinaru." said Rukia who was trying to fix her hair that got messy from being hit on the head with a pillow. "It was getting close for our friends birthday party to start, and we wanted to be there on time. But why did you have to hit us the pillows we had."

"Well you were trying to hit me with them, so you sorta deserved it." said Seinaru. All of a sudden something hit him "HEY WHAT HAPPENED TO THE BRUISES ON YOUR FACE EARLIER THIS MORNING?"

"Bruises? What are you talking about? We were sleeping just like you were." said Rukia who was confused with her brother's sudden outburst.

"Say what?" Seinaru then removed the blanket from himself. He saw he had his nighttime clothes on that consisted of a tank top and shorts. "But earlier today I changed into my clothes, I knew I did." Seinaru thought for a moment. "The garage! Jinsuke, Rukia follow me." Seinaru then got out of his bed and ran to the garage along with Jinsuke and Rukia trying to keep up. "OK here it is, see the garage is-" Seinaru was completely shocked when he saw that the garage door in front of the house was completely repaired right now. Jinsuke and Rukia were really confused right now.

"Seinaru, what are you talking about, nothing happened last while we were all asleep." said Jinsuke

"Yeah, are you alright?" asked Rukia who saw that Seinaru was really confused right now. Seinaru then looked at Rukia as he said

"Yeah I'm fine." Seinaru said as he looked at Jinsuke and Rukia with a worried look, but tried to hide it with a smile on his face. "Just give me a few minutes to get ready and then we can head over to your friend's birthday party. If you need me I'll be in the shower." While Seinaru was in the shower he thought about earlier this morning when he met Tiana and fought the hollow that hurt Jinsuke and Rukia. "_It couldn't have been a dream. It felt real."_ He looked at his hand and remembered the sword he held. "_I don't get it. Was it really just a dream? No, I'm positive that it was real."_ He then remembered something about the place where soul reapers come from. "_Did she go back to that soul society place? If so then I can't really thank her for helping me protect my family. But for some reason now I can't hide this feeling that ever since earlier today, I now feel different. I shouldn't worry about it right now. For now, just act like a normal 17 year old on summer break who's gonna become a second year in high school soon." _Seinaru then got dressed wearing the same gray T-shirt and dark blue jeans he wore earlier.

"Hey Seinaru are you all ready to go? Rukia and I are all ready to go down here." shouted Jinsuke who was raring to go.

"Yeah I'm coming now." Seinaru said shouting back. He then went downstairs where he was greeted by his brother and sister. When Seinaru and gang first headed outside in front of the garage, Seinaru noticed a piece of paper on the ground. When he opened it and read it he was very shocked.

"**Dear Seinaru **

**I told you I would clean up the whole mess. Just like I promised**

**From Tiana"**

"_It wasn't a dream." _Seinaru said in his mind who was now convinced that everything he did was real. He then heard Rukia and Jinsuke call out for him telling him to hurry up. "Alright calm down I'm coming." Seinaru said calling him back. They then arrived at the park where the party was being held at the moment. "Hey Rukia Jinsuke, I'm gonna walk around for a little bit alright. Both Rukia and Jinsuke nodded and then Rukia said

"Don't forget the party ends at 5:30."

"Alright I won't." After saying that Seinaru walked around Karakura town wondering about what happened earlier this morning. "_It seems that what happened was all true. Except that the garage door is healed, plus Rukia and Jinsuke's injuries are all gone, what did that soul reaper named Tiana do?" _Seinaru stopped for a second and asked knowing he wouldn't get an answer right away said "Tiana what did you do to Rukia and Jinsuke? They don't remember anything from earlier this morning, and their injuries are all completely healed."

"I see that the results of last night are a success." said a girls voice that sounded familier to Seinaru.

Seinaru looked behind him and his eyes went wide as he saw none other than Tiana Alpha.

"We meet again Seinaru." said Tiana who grinned at Seinaru. Seinaru was speechless. When he saw Tiana, but then also grinned at Tiana as he said

"Yeah, we do meet once again. But I've got a lot of questions for you.

* * *

Chapter 5 is finished. Sorry for taking a little longer than usual, I was busy with stuff. Any way I hope you like the chapter. While I work on chapter 6 I want your opinion on something when sending reviews about the bleach story. I'm thinking of writing a pokemon mystery dungeon story along with Bleach. The only problem is that I won't be able to work on the bleach story as much. So please tell me if I should write this Bleach story along with pokemon mystery dungeon, or I should wait a little bit. The results should be in author's notes in chapter 6. Thank you for your cooperation, keep reading.


	6. Chapter 6

CH. 6 The Beginning of the Soul Reaper Chronicals

Seinaru and Tiana found a bench to sit down on in the park. Tiana could tell that Seinaru wanted to know everything about what happened earlier this morning.

"What do you wanna know first?" Tiana asked Seinaru when they first sat down. Seinaru saw that Tiana wasn't wearing her soul reaper clothes and sword. Tiana was wearing a pair of jean shorts that went down to her knees, a white T-shirt, a necklace that had a pendant that looked like a flower, and wore a pair of red and white tennis shoes.

"First, may I ask why you're not wearing your soul reaper clothes?" asked Seinaru

"That's because earlier this morning I lost almost every single one of my powers and was too weak to continue as what I was before, so I had to use something called a gigai. And that's exactly what I'm in right now." responded Tiana.

"What's a gigai?" Seinaru asked.

"It's a temporary body soul reapers use when they lose almost all of their powers, that helps them recharge all of the powers that soul reaper has lost. Remember when I gave you my soul reaper powers?" asked Tiana

"Yeah I do. That was when you stabbed me in the chest wasn't it?" Seinaru responded "You nearly gave me a heart attack when you did that so surprisingly." Seinaru said who got a little freaked out just thinking about that.

"Yeah sorry about that" Tiana said sheepishly "I forgot to tell you that I had to drive my zan-pact-to into you in order for the power transfer to work. But it doesn't matter right now I guess."

"Fine then" Seinaru said sighing "Most likely that wouldn't really have mattered even if I knew." Seinaru thought for a second and then said "How were you able to clean up all the destruction and not have anyone suspect a thing?"

"Oh that's a secret for now." Responded Tiana who grinned while saying that "You'll figure it out eventually now that you're a soul reaper" Seinaru eyes went a little wide when he heard that last sentence

"What did you just say?" asked Seinaru who was really wanting to know what was going on right now.

"I said you're now a soul reaper. Didn't you forget what happened last night?" Tiana asked

"Yes I do remember what happened last night. How could I forget something like that at all?" Seinaru responded "It's just that you said that it was only going to be a one timer. After that it was it, please don't tell me that all of your powers that you gave to me are permanently inside of me and they're gonna stay like that forever."

"Well not forever, but just until I get all my powers." responded Tiana "I just have no idea when they're gonna return." Seinaru did not like the sound of this. He was almost afraid on what she was gonna say next. "So that means until all my soul reaper powers return, you Seinaru Kurosaki are going to preform my duties as a soul reaper." Tiana said in an almost authoritive like tone

"SAY WHAT?" yelled Seinaru who did not like the sound of what he just heard at the moment.

"You heard me." said Tiana "You must perform my duties as a soul reaper. You don't even have the option to say- "

"NO WAY IN HELL AM I DOING THAT JOB. I REFUSE." Seinaru yelled cutting off Tiana. Tiana was shocked after hearing Seinaru say that.

"What are you talking about?" asked Tiana "You were more than willing to become a soul reaper earlier this morning. What's with the sudden change in heart?"

"Earlier this morning was just a one timer. The reason I accepted your powers so easily is because my family was in danger." responded Seinaru who had zero interest in becoming a full time soul reaper "Now that you understand, you have no reason to bug me anymore about soul reapers and hollows."

"I see then" said Tiana "You leave me with no choice then." Tiana then put a red fingerless glove with a blue flame design and skull on the back of the glove. Tiana then jumped from her seat and grabbed Seinaru's head. Seinaru who even though had very fast reflexes got his head grabbed and had his soul pulled out. Seinaru saw that his soul got pulled out had soul reaper clothes on along with a zan-pact-to in the sheathe that was a deep gray color on his back.

"Seinaru, you're coming with me right now." said Tiana in a serious tone. "I'm gonna knock some sense into you whether you like it or not."

"HEY, WHAT THE HELL, LET GO OF ME DAMMIT." Seinaru was dragged out to the river, and was forced to stay there for the time being.

"You've got a lot of nerve to drag me out here." said Seinaru who was very angry at the moment.

"Yeah yeah keep complaining all you want, It's not gonna help you at all." said Tiana. "Anyway, according to my soul tracker there's a hollow around here. It also says that there is a lost soul nearby to." Tiana showed her phone to Seinaru that showed a red and green dot on the screen.

"I know who the soul is. I've seen him every time I came here." said Seinaru who recalled his memory. "It's a little girl who used to hang out here with her older sister. They spent many happy times here in this field."

"I take it you know quite a bit of souls around this town." said Tiana who wanted to hear his story.

"Yeah, a lot of them are kids and teens who are a little younger than me. More souls have been appearing lately, and now I'm starting to have some souls stalk me. It's very annoying. Sometimes I wish I couldn't see them."

"Well now that you're a soul reaper you'll have the ability to send them off to the soul society where souls rest in peace." said Tiana who then sat down on the grass next to Seinaru. "I'm not saying this because souls are a nuisance, it's just that soul reapers have the ability to help souls. It's better this way."

"Alright I'll take your word for it." said Seinaru who started to get tired.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

A loud noise was all of a sudden heard and a giant dust cloud was formed. Then a little girl soul came running out of the cloud with fear in her eyes.

"SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEEEEEE"

Then following the little girl was a snake like hollow with a white body and red eyes. Seianru saw that the soul was the little girl that he knew. Seinaru then charged at the hollow and stabbed the hollow in the back. Then the little girl saw a teenage boy battling the hollow. She then recognized him and realized it was Seinaru.

"Seinaru, What are you doing?" she asked. Seinaru could not hear what she said but Tiana did. She then put a hand on the girl's shoulder as she said "Seinaru is trying to protect you from a monster called a hollow."

"Seinaru is doing that?" The little girl then watched as Seinaru cut the hollow's body sideways and was now in two pieces.

"Tiana" yelled Seinaru. Tiana then looked at Seinaru who was still battling the hollow "I've decided to do this work as a soul reaper." Tiana was confused with Seinaru's sudden change of heart "But keep this in mind though, I'm not doing it because I want to. I'm doing it because, I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO HELP SOULS REST IN PEACE AND I ALWAYS WANTED TO PROTECT PEOPLE, SO IF I DO THIS SOUL REAPER JOB, THEN I CAN ACCTUALLY HELP AND PROTECT PEOPLE." After saying that last sentence Seinaru stabbed the hollow straight in the head. The hollow then disappeared. Seinaru then walked up to the little girl and then asked to the little girl. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. That monster really scared me." said the little girl.

"Well in that case" began Tiana "Do you wanna go to a place where you'll never see those monsters ever again?"

"I don't know." responded the little girl.

"It's something called the soul society." said Seinaru "If you go there then you might be able to meet your sister there." The little girl became happy when she heard that.

"Really, I can really meet her there?" Seinaru nodded and then faced Tiana and asked

"How do I send people to the soul society?"

"This is something called a konso." Responded Tiana "All you have to do is tap the bottom the hilt on her forehead and away she goes."

Seinaru then did as instructed and the little girl who was very happy to finally meet her sister after a year of waiting said "Thank you Seinaru" Seinaru who watched the girl finally rest in peace said "Your Welcome, Fei" She then disappeared to the soul society.

"You did that very beautifully." Tiana said who was very impressed.

"Listen" began Seinaru "As I said before I'll do this soul reaper job of yours. I'm not going to enjoy it, but it seems like the best thing to do right now at the moment." Seinaru held out a hand to show his commitment. Tiana smiled and grabbed Seinaru's hand and said

"Good, I'm counting on you"

* * *

Chapter 6 is now complete. I managed to finish this chapter in only one day. I'm just awesome like that. And now the results involving the pokemon mystery dungeon story. I've decided to work on the first chapter after I finish chapter 9 in the Bleach story so not that long from now. I just need some time to think of how to begin the story, plot characters, etc, you know how the whole routine works. Please read and review my story to tell me what you think of it right now and do the same in the near future. Thank you very much. Keep reading FanFiction out there. This is Holy Writer signing out


	7. Chapter 7

CH. 7

*SCHING*

Seinaru just slashed a hollow's head and watched it disappear.

"Done and done." said Seinaru finishing off his 7th hollow of the day as a soul reaper.

"Seinaru, another hollow has appeared." Tiana shouted as she looked at her soul tracker that looked like a cell phone.

"Oh come on, another one?" complained Seinaru. He shook off the whining feeling and then asked "Where is it?"

"Not too far from here, a half mile at the most."

"Alright, lead the way." Seinaru then followed Tiana to where the hollow is. Almost 2 weeks have gone by since Seinaru has become a soul reaper. To be exact it has been 12 days since then. Seinaru was serious about his commitment on carrying out his duties as a soul reaper. Every morning Seinaru would meet Tiana in Karakura Park and battle hollows till the afternoon. Usually Seinaru would tell his parents he's hanging out with a friend.

"Seinaru, there it is." shouted Tiana pointing at an octopus like hollow. Seinaru drew his sword from its sheathe and sprinted directly to the hollow. While being a soul reaper, Seinaru was able to run faster than he normally did in his regular body, he was slightly stronger strength wise, and able to jump much higher than ever before, it was like his feet were springs themselves. The octopus hollow saw Seinaru with its yellow eyes and shot two tentacles at him. Seinaru dodged and chopped off the two tentacles easily, and chopped off another two as well in the process. The hollow octopus hollow shrieked in pain with the loss of half of its limbs. Seinaru then jumped and stabbed the hollow in the face. The hollow then disappeared and Seinaru was flat out exhausted after going on a wild goose chase for hollows.

"How many (HUFF) more are there left Tiana?" asked Seinaru

"That's all for today Seinaru." said Tiana "You've been working hard for nearly two weeks. You deserve to done for the day since hollows seemed to have stopped coming."

"That's good to know." said Seinaru who was relieved that hollows have finally stopped coming for now. Seinaru and Tiana went to Seinaru's body that was lying on the park bench. The body looked like it was sleeping. Seinaru entered his body and the body sprang to life. Seinaru stretched a little bit after getting in.

"Man, sure is good to be back in my original body." said Seinaru

"Well I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." said Tiana "That doesn't mean you can relax completely yet."

"Why do hollows attack human souls anyway, there must be a reason for why that hollows do that kind of stuff." Tiana thought for a second and then said

"Honestly I have no idea whatsoever. Truth is no one has any idea why hollows are motivated with the only thought of eating human souls. All I know is that hollows eat human souls to satisfy a never ending emptiness inside of them. The hole on hollow's chests signifies the emptiness they have since they have no hearts."

"I see, so that's the only hint you have about a hollow's motivation." Tiana nodded in response "So not only do they have no heart but they also have no conscience either." Tiana then remembered the fact that none of the hollows she went up against never thought about their actions.

"That explains so much." said Tiana laughing a little bit. "Surprising you managed to figure that out on your own in such a short time."

"Even a beginner could figure it out on the first day fighting hollows." said Seinaru

"Unlike someone I know." said Tiana in a joking tone who then pointed at Seinaru. Seinaru then got mad in a joking way after hearing that.

"Oh really, I guess I better-"

"Hello Seinaru!" said a singsong voice

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" yelled a freaked out Seinaru. He turned around and saw it was his mother Orihime.

"Holy crap mom, you just scared me stiff." said Seinaru

"Sorry Seinaru, I didn't mean to scare you like that. I just wanted to say hi to you since I found you on my way home from the store." Tiana laughed a little bit while watching Seinaru and his mother Orihime talk. Orihime heard Tiana laugh and then said

"Hello there, are you a friend of Seinaru's?" asked Orihime. "Seinaru said he's been hanging out with a friend lately. Turns out it's a girl he's been with teehee."

"Mom, I've hung out with girls before. It's not like this is any different." said Seinaru

"Are you perhaps, embarrassed Seinaru?" asked a grinning Tiana

"Why you" said an angered Seinaru. Tiana couldn't help but laugh after that. She then introduced herself to Orihime.

"I'm Tiana Alpha, a friend of Seinaru's." Tiana held her hand out and shook her hand with Orihime's

"I'm Orihime Kurosaki, Seinaru's mother. But you probably already knew that a few seconds ago."

"Yeah I did" said Tiana "I just moved to karakura town and the first person I met was Seinaru."

"Well that's nice." said Orihime. She then got an idea in her mind. "Why don't you eat dinner with us tonight if you want to that is."

"I don't know" said Tiana "I'm sort of a stranger to you."

"Any friend of Seinaru's is welcome in our home." announced Orihime "All of Seinaru's friends are nice people."

"Alright then, I'll come by tonight." said Tiana. After that Orihime headed home to prepare the home

"Come by at 6" shouted Orihime as she left. Seinaru was then wondering how things were going to turn out. "_If Tiana comes over for dinner then most likely mom and dad will wonder where she's from. I can't just say, Hey Tiana is something called a soul reaper from this place called the soul society that battles these evil monsters called hollows. Plus I've become a soul reaper myself for the past 12 days, as if they would ever believe that." _Seinaru then looked at Tiana and just about to say something when

"HEY SEINARU"

Seinaru turned around and saw a close friend of his named Rin Fengari.

"Hey Rin." said Seinaru shouting back. Rin had short dirty blonde that had side burns that went down to the bottom of his ears, blue eyes, and was slightly shorter than Seinaru. "How's your summer vacation so far?"

"It's pretty good so far. As long as there's no school, then I'm good." Rin then noticed Tiana "Hey are you new around here? I've never seen you around here before."

"Hi I'm Tiana. I just moved here a couple weeks ago." Tiana and Rin shook hands. Tiana then felt spirit energy of a hollow close by. "_Where the hell did that come from? My soul tracker didn't detect a hollow at all." _Tiana then looked behind her and accidentally let go of Rin's hand. After Tiana looked behind her the spirit energy she felt right then and there disappeared. Tiana was confused about what just happened._ "I could have sworn there was a hollow nearby. I don't know, just relax for now and not worry about it."_

"Are you alright Tiana?" asked Rin. Tiana shook off her confused look and said

"Yep, I'm doing A-ok" Rin looked at Tiana with a confused look, but then said

"Alright if you say so." Rin then looked at Seinaru as he said "Listen I've got to run, but we should get together sometime soon."

"Alright seeya soon Rin." responded Seinaru. Rin then left for home. Seinaru looked at Tiana with a serious look. "You felt it to, did you Tiana?"

Tiana also had a serious look on her face as she said "Yes, that really bad feeling was the presence of a hollow." Tiana however had something else on her mind at the moment right now. Something she couldn't tell seinaru just yet. _"I'll talk to him about it tonight." _Seinaru and Tiana then walked to Seinaru's house for dinner. The first to answer was Seinaru's father Ichigo

"You must be Tiana who's friends with Seinaru, and who Orihime said she invited to dinner tonight. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm Seinaru's father. These two little kids behind me are Jinsuke and Rukia, Seinaru's little brother and sister." After everyone in Seinaru's home introduced themselves to Tiana, Everyone went to the dinner table to eat dinner and get to know Tiana better.

"So where do you want me to start?" asked Tiana who wanted to know Seinaru's family better.

* * *

CH. 7 is now complete. I may have shoved too much in here and made things rushed a little bit. Anyway I hope you like my bleach story so far and you'll keep on reading it in the future. By the way I have good news. As of today I'm on summer vacation, so that means I'll have much more time to write fanfiction. Still take a couple days for each chapter but it's slightly less time than usual. Please when reviewing my story, send only positive reviews or any type of criticism you have for me but be nice about it. Absolutely nothing negative like flames ina any way. I only accept positive reviews (Not trying to be rude in anyway, I just want everyone who reads my stories to know that. Thank you for your cooperation. Please review. This is Holy Writer signing out.


	8. Chapter 8

CH. 8

Seinaru and Tiana were the first ones to finish eating dinner which was pizza that had some toppings not really used for a pizza that included pieces of onion rings, lettuce, and some crackers. Of course there were some toppings that were normal, it was peperoni, beef, and bacon bits. Tiana at first hesitated a little bit to eat the bizarre pizza, but took a bite and thought the pizza was pretty good.

"_Judging from what Seinaru's mom's cooking style is, this isn't the only odd dish she's made." _Tiana thought in her head. She then looked at Seinaru made a face of curiosity. "_How does he scarf down food like that anyway? He said he's 17 so that means he's been eating food like this for a while. He's also very slim so I'm surprised that he's stayed that way and not get fat from strange eating."_

"We'll be up in my room mom." said Seinaru as he and Tiana got up

"Dinner was good tonight." said Tiana "I've never had pizza like that before."

"Thank you very much Tiana. And yes I know how I cook is weird, but for some reason my children like it very much." said Orihime "I guess you like it as well."

"I guess I do hahaha." said Tiana laughing a little bit.

"Don't stay up there for too long, but hope you two have fun up there." said Ichigo in a joking tone. Seinaru then gave his dad a "shut up" look. Ichigo just merely laughed when he saw that look on Seinaru's face.

"_He was just like me when I was his age." _Ichigo thought in his head

When Seinaru and Tiana got upstairs they sat down and talked for a little bit.

"You have nice parents" said Tiana "They look pretty young though, how old are they?"

"They're both 42." said Seinaru. Tiana was surprised to hear this.

"No way, really?"

"You're not the only one to say that they don't look 42." said Seinaru. "Even I wonder about it as well."

"That's interesting" said Tiana "Interesting personality your dad has, I'm sure he's friendly with everyone."

"He's a very good person it's just that he's sometimes a little childish. It's rare when that happens but that's how he is. Everyone acts like a child at least once in their life. He's a very funny person though. And the strange part is that he wasn't like that when he was my age. He acted like more like me when he was younger. But his dad was even worse when he was my age."

"How so?" Tiana asked out of curiosity

"You don't wanna know." Seinaru said answering Tiana's question

"Ok then." said Tiana "_I'm pretty sure I don't wanna know now based off of what Seinaru just said" _Tiana thought in her mind.

"I could tell my family liked you." said Seinaru "I don't really bring friends over to my place for dinner that often because of the strange foods my mom makes, but she offered it to you so I couldn't say anything. You liked the food anyway so I guess it doesn't really matter when you eat over here."

"How can you scarf down food like that anyway?" asked Tiana "It just seems weird."

"I honestly I don't know." responded Seinaru "Don't get me wrong though, I've eaten normal food dishes before." Tiana then had a thought that questioned Seinaru with the things he eats

"_What kind of tastebuds does Seinaru have anyway?" _Tiana said in her mind. Seinaru then looked at Tiana with a serious look and decided to change the subject.

"You've been meaning to tell me something after dinner alone weren't you?" asked Seinaru. When Tiana heard that question she knew Seinaru figured it out.

"When did you realize it?" Tiana asked

"Ever since you met Rin, I could tell you were hiding something." began Seinaru "When we both sensed that hollow I could tell you had an idea on where it came from." Tiana was surprised Seinaru was able to figure out something like that so soon and so easily. "Before you answer that question I want to know, does it have to do something with Rin?"

"_Just because of that last question, he deserves to know." _Tiana thought in her mind "You should probably know what's going on in my mind right now, but you're probably not gonna like it." Seinaru nodded in agreement and said "I sorta figured something like this would happen ever since I became a soul reaper." Tiana nodded and knew Seinaru was prepared to hear her thoughts no matter how bad it is.

"Truth is I'm not 100% sure it's true but, that hollow we sensed may have been coming from your friend Rin." said Tiana

"What makes you think so?" asked Seinaru who became concerned about the matter at hand.

"I didn't realize it at first, but when I shook Rin's hand, almost instantly I sensed the presence of a hollow the moment I touched his hand. Then the presence disappeared when I let go of his hand."

"I see then." said Seinaru who understood the situation so far. "Is there anything else that you know of about what's going on?

"Nothing else so far" began Tiana "but I do want to keep an eye on him for a few days to see if my hunch is right or not about the hollow coming from your friend."

"What do you suppose we do to keep a better eye on him?" asked Seinaru "The only problem is that he just recently came back from vacation last week and most likely he's not gonna be out unless he has to do an errand." Tiana thought for a moment and said

"Why don't we follow everywhere he goes, since you know him best than you'll be able to tell if he's acting strange or not." suggested Tiana

"So you're suggesting that we stalk him." said Seinaru

"Ok, I admit we're kind of stalking him. But it's only to figure out if he's involved with a hollow or not. It's just sneaking around that's all." said Tiana who didn't want to stalk him either.

"Look," began Seinaru "Instead of following him around I've got a better idea but it will only work at night during a certain time and place."

"Yeah, let's go with your idea instead." said Tiana "My idea was meant as a last resort. I'm not like that in anyway though."

"I already knew you weren't" said Seinaru "Tomorrow we meet at the usual place at the usual time doing our regular soul reaper duties. But this time, we're going to stay out longer than usual."

"What do you have in mind?" Tiana asked who wanted to know what Seinaru was thinking

"I'll tell you about that tomorrow morning." said Seinaru "Besides my plan involves a little bit of strategy and we need plenty of time to think about it."

"If you say so, but I hope you know what to do." said Tiana who wasn't really convinced about Seinaru's plan that she knew nothing about but desided to go with it for now. "I should probably get going now, thanks for the dinner."

"Where do you go anyway?" asked Seinaru "I've known you for nearly two weeks and I don't really know where you sleep or eat."

"Why do you wanna know Seinaru?" asked Tiana in a joking tone "Do you want to know that badly?" Seinaru became a little irritated after hearing that.

"As if I care." responded Seinaru in an angered tone "You can stay hidden for all I care."

"Good, now excuse me while I take my leave." said Tiana "Don't worry about walking me home I'll be fine."

"Fine then" said Seinaru "I'll see you tomorrow morning then."

"Seeya then" Tiana said saying goodbye. Tiana then left for wherever she's staying at. Seinaru layed down on his bed and began to think about the hollow Tiana felt while talking to Rin.

"If what Tiana said is true then Rin is in a deep situation right now and needs help right away." All of a sudden Seinaru's door shot open and out came his father Ichigo. Seinaru didn't do anything except open his bedroom window and watched his father fly out his window. Ichigo fell through the window and landed in the back yard.

"Good job evading that attack my boy. Have a good night son." shouted Ichigo from the backyard causing some neighborhood dogs to bark through the night sky.

"Good night dad." said Seinaru as he closed the window "How did someone like dad turned from a tough and responsible teenager to someone who is 40 years old and is emotionally still in preschool around me sometimes and randomly attacks me like what grandpa did to dad when he was younger?" Seinaru said to himself in whisper. "I guess I should get some sleep myself because if I'm gonna stay up late tomorrow then I need a good nights worth of sleep." Seinaru got into his sheet covers and closed his eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep.

**The Next Day **

Seinaru was on his way to the place where he usually meets Tiana which is karakura park. However Seinaru passed someone he did not expect to pass so early in the morning. Seinaru walked right pass his friend Rin. What shocked Seinaru is that Rin didn't even look at him. It was like Seinaru was transparent to him.

"_That does it."_ Seinaru thought in his mind "_Something is definetly wrong with Rin if he just walked past me without saying a word. Usually he's the one who says the first word whenever we meet." _ Seinaru decided to follow him for a little bit because he knew that there was something wrong with Rin. "_Sorry Tiana, but I have to do something before I battle any hollows today." _After saying that last thought Seinaru followed Rin who was acting funny, he was even walking different than usual.

"_Man if anyone notices me stalking someone they're gonna get the wrong idea. I guess I should lay low while following Rin, and make sure no one catches me." _Seinaru followed Rin around town for almost an hour and watched him run a couple errands for his family. "_I'm never doing this again unless it's necessary."_ Vowed Seinaru. During the time Seinaru followed Rin, he noticed that Rin was acting completely different than usual. Something Seinaru easily caught on to. "_What the hell is going on? Rin was always a morning person. He would usually be a friendly and act nice towards people, but now he's not even giving people a glance. The Rin I know would always act extremely nice around people and help some people when needed. There was a kid that needed help with getting a book on a shelf and Rin just ignored him even when the kid asked for help. If Rin was himself, he would get the book for the kid without being asked. That last event just clinched it, something is wrong with Rin and the possibility of the hollow coming from him is now more likely than ever. I better tell Tiana about this." _Before Seinaru left he heard Rin talk to the cashier with with a tone that gave Seinaru a nasty feeling

"I'll be taking my stuff now." said Rin with a voice that was monotone and sounded like it came from an actor with very bad acting skills.

"Here you go." said the cashier "_Wow, what a rude kid. Is he always like this?" _the cashier thought in his mind

"_What was that nasty feeling I had when I heard Rin talk like that? Could it be that a hollow has taken over him? But how and when did that happen?"_ Seinaru then got up and decided to tell Tiana what he knows. "_I can't believe Tiana's hunch about Rin involved with the hollow could actually be true." _Seinaru ran to the park to find Tiana. Then sitting on the park bench was Tiana, who was asleep. Seinaru just stood there staring at the sleeping Tiana with a shocked look. "_Tiana just how long have you been asleep for?" _Seinaru was just about to wake up Tiana until,

"SURPRISE." shouted Tiana who came out from her sleeping state. Apparently Tiana was pretending to be asleep.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" shouted a freaked out Seinaru. Tiana was then laughing at Seinaru's scared expression just a second ago. "Huff, huff, dammit Tiana why did you do that?" asked an angered Seinaru

"Serves you right for being late." said Tiana who was mad at Seinaru

"I'm going to get you back for that." said Seinaru. He then remembered about why he came late in the first place. "Tiana, I may have figured out what is wrong with Rin." Tiana realized that if Seinaru was late then it was for a good reason that involved Rin.

"That explains why you were late today. But anyway what do think is wrong with your friend Rin?" asked Tiana. Seinaru then cleared his throught as he managed to say

"A hollow may have possessed Rin."

* * *

Chapter 8 is now done, yes! I hope you like the chapter and it's mystery that's trying to get solved involving Seinaru's close friend Rin which has now been revealed on why he's acting weird. In the next chapter should explain how it happened in the first. Don't expect a delay in any way because I already have the entire plot set up. I know you're all excited to read more of my bleach story. I'm glad writers block didn't hit me because that would have been bad. Please review my story because it's awesome like that hahaha. This is the one and only Holy Writer signing out.


	9. Chapter 9

CH. 9

* * *

Before I get on with this chapter I have an announcement to make. First off, this chapter is gonna be longer than my usual chapters since so many people have liked my story so I thought I'd make things more interesting. Another thing I wanna tell you all is that I'm gonna post chapter 1 of my pokemon mystery dungeon story soon so I thought I'd give you a heads up about that. I'm still gonna work on my bleach story more often, but I'll work on pokemon sometimes here and there. The same goes for my Digimon fanfiction "Digimon world 2: A Digital Galliant Hero" (No, it's not a sequel to anything it's based off of the digimon world 2 video game except I made things a little bit different). So, I hope you'll read my Bleach, Pokemon, and Digimon fanfiction in the future. But for Now enjoy Bleach CH. 9

* * *

Seinaru and Tiana just stood there for a few minutes in silence after Seinaru announced the fact that there's an extremely strong possibility that a hollow has possessed Seinaru's friend rin. Tiana was the first one to break the silence.

"What the hell happened that make you think of this? Don't get me wrong, I do believe you about the hollow I just want to know what influenced over your decision so strongly." asked Tiana

"Well I sorta ran into Rin on my way over here." began Seinaru "But it was strange, he walked right passed me like he didn't even know me or even see me. He's always the first one to say hi whenever we meet." Tiana nodded to show that she was paying attention and also wanted to know what Seinaru was thinking at the moment. "And if that wasn't bad enough, Rin was walking funny and when I heard him talk to a cashier at the store Rin's voice was monotone and sounded like it came from the worst actor in history. When I heard him talk like that I got a really nasty feeling emanating from." as Seinaru explained what he experienced with Rin, Seinaru started to sound more and more enraged in his tone. "The last thing I saw is that when Rin was asked for help from a kid, Rin just ignored him like he heard nothing. The Rin I know would've helped the kid without being asked to do it." After Tiana listened to Seinaru's story she began thinking of hollows that could possess someone like that, but couldn't think of any.

"Seinaru!" said Tiana trying to get Seinaru's attention "Let's go back to my orginal plan and follow Rin on what he does. If what you said is true about the nast feeling you felt when Rin talked, then he really reeks of a hollow. We must find him immediately." Tiana and Seinaru then went looking for Rin and getting rid of the hollow that possessed him. They first went to the last place he was seen, the store that Seinaru saw him in. When they arrived Seinaru found the cashier Rin was talking to earlier.

"Hey mister, can you help me with something?" Seinaru asked

"Sure kid, what can I do for you?" said the cashier

"Have you seen a teenager about my age with short dirty blonde hair and is slightly shorter than me?" asked Seinaru who wanted some information on where Rin is. Seinaru knew what the cashier was gonna say, he just hoped that the cashier maybe knew something else and knew where he was going

"Yeah I saw a very rude teen that fit that description." began the cashier "His voice was monotone with no emotion. The same goes for his actions and facial expression, no emotion at all. Do you know why he was acting like that?" Seinaru was thinking of an answer to the question when Tiana answered it for him.

"Oh he didn't get enough sleep last night so were trying to find him and take his place in all of his work duties today." responded Tiana

"Oh I see then." said the cashier "He should definitely catch up on his sleep if he always acts like that when he doesn't catch up on it then. You're both nice to take your friends place the chores he has to do."

"Thank you very much, He's a very close friend to us so we're just looking out for him." said Seinaru "Anyway, do you have any idea on where he's going anything at all?"

"Well I Don't know for sure if this true but, I think I heard him say something about him going to the mall. But I might have misunderstood him saying something else like planning to eat at a restaurant."

"Alright thank you very much." said Seinaru "We at least got some leads on where he might be."

"You're welcome, sorry I wasn't the greatest help." Said the cashier

"It's fine." said Tiana "It's better than nothing." Seinaru and Tiana left the store and discussed on where they should search next

"Let's search the mall first since that's what we heard first." said Tiana

"Fine by me." said Seinaru "When we get there though, since the mall is huge we should split up so that way we can cover more ground."

"Agreed" said Tiana. When Seinaru and Tiana entered the mall is was busy in there.

"Damn, this is gonna make things difficult." said Seinaru. He then turned to Tiana and said "You remember what Rin looks like right?"

"Don't worry I remember what he looks like. I never forget a face so I have no problem." said Tiana

"_Sort of the opposite of me." Seinaru admitted_ in his head "_Unless it's an enemy, new friend, or someone important, it's difficult to remember but I'm at least better than dad when it comes to remembering new faces." _Seinaru then said "This mall has two floors so you check the bottom half and I'll check the top half."

"Got it" responded Tiana. They then went their separate ways looking for Rin Fengari.

Tiana looked throughout the 1st floor of the mall but so far she found nothing

"_Dammit, not only is it too crowded in here but, with so many people around even a thief could blend in."_ Tiana kept looking left and right but found nothing. Then Tiana went into the sports authority store and, "_Huh?" _Tiana then saw someone's hairstyle short, messy and a dirty blonde color. "_Found you Rin!"_ said Tiana in her mind. Tiana ran up to the person from behind and put a shoulder on person. "Found you Rin." said Tiana in triumph. Then the person turned around Tiana saw that it was someone else who looked like Rin from behind.

"My names not Rin." said the young man "But, it seems that you are looking for some company so how about you and-" *KRACK* Tiana who was calm but full of rage just falcon kicked the lookalike in the face when she learned what the persons objective was.

"_What a bunch of idiots." _said an enraged Tiana. She then left the person she knocked out and left the store to continue looking for Rin.

Meanwhile with Seinaru and his status on looking for Rin

Seinaru was looking for Rin the best he could but he couldn't find Rin at all "_So far I can't find Rin anywhere. If this keeps up then things will get worse for him. No, I can't let that happen. That hollow is dead when I find him." _Seinaru thought in his mind. The problem is that Seinaru has looked almost everywhere on the 2nd floor of the mall and has found no results at all. "_Dammit, I better find Rin soon." _Seinaru then thought for a second and got an idea. _"Wait a minute, the cashier at the store said something about maybe going to a restaurant. So maybe I'll find him at the food court" _Seinaru went straight to the food court but still looked around him to make sure if Rin is in other places. When Seinaru arrived at the food court he was disappointed. _"Oh come on, I felt pretty confident that Rin would be here but he isn't that really-" _Seinaru stopped his last thought to see something in the corner of his eye. He saw a person from behind with short dirty blonde hair and was slightly shorter than him. He was also wearing a mask "_Found him. I wonder why he's wearing a mask. I guess it's so I won't catch him." _Seinaru then walked silently to the back of Rin, but saw Seinaru at the last second and ran away. Seinaru chased after Rin. "_Crap he saw me. I guess I'll have to get him with people watching." _Seinaru eventually caught up to Rin and pinned him down. Rin was about to pull something out of the pocket, but Seinaru saw this and stopped him. "_Mission accomplished." _But Seinaru's triumphant feeling faded when he heard a loud noise

*TWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET*

This made Seinaru flinch a little bit when he heard that loud noise. He looked behind him and when he saw the person behind him, he knew he was in deep trouble now. Right behind him was a police officer.

"_Oh shit, I'm so dead right now. When mom and dad hear about this they'll ground me until summer vacations over." _said Seinaru who was filled with fear at the moment. The police officer then walked over to Seinaru who became more and more freaked out as the police officer got closer. When the police officer got right next to Seinaru he bent over and said

"Good job kid." said the police officer smiling

"_Huh?" _said Seinaru in his mind and had a face of confusion

"You managed to catch a runaway criminal that was running away from us."

"I did WHAT?" asked a shocked Seinaru

"Yeah, we've been trying to get this criminal for a couple days now and you managed to catch him just like that." said the police officer "Thank you very much for your cooperation." Seinaru then looked at the criminal's face and watched the police officer take his mask off. Seinaru was dumbfounded when he saw face. Even though the criminal had short dirty blonde hair, he looked nothing like Rin. The police officer then took the criminal away leaving a shocked Seinaru standing there. Then a bunch of cheers were heard throughout the food court.

"WAY TO GO DUDE." said a random person.

"THAT WAS AWESOME."

Seinaru was getting a lot of attention from a bunch of people and he was getting congratulated left and right. Seinaru then received bag of stuff from one of the employees that ran a Coffee shop.

"That's on the house from me." said the worker. "The criminal looked like he was gonna steal stuff from my shop." Seinaru looked in the back and saw there were nearly 7 poppy seed muffins in there.

"Thank you very much." said Seinaru. "_What the hell just happened."_ said a shocked Seinaru in his mind who knew exactly what happened, he just wanted to know how it happened.

**A Couple Hours Later**

Tiana was outside of the mall waiting for Seinaru since she found nothing on her part. She then looked behind and saw Seinaru walking towards her.

"Seinaru!" Tiana said calling out to Seinaru "Did you find Rin yet?"

"Nope." said Seinaru. Tiana then noticed the bag and asked "What's that?" Seinaru then put his hand in the bag and took out a wrapped muffin.

"They're poppy seed muffins, want one?" asked Seinaru. Tiana looked at the muffin and said

"Sure, why not." Tiana took the muffin and bit into it. "Where did you get these anyway, they're pretty good."

"From this coffee shop in the food court." said Seinaru

"How did you get these, I don't think you have your wallet with you." said Tiana.

"I helped in the arrest in a criminal and didn't even know it." began Seinaru. Tiana was a little confused after hearing that part. "I thought it was Rin when I first saw him."

"That explains it then." said Tiana

Seinaru then got out a muffin for himself and asked "No luck on your end either?" Tiana nodded her head sideways showing she didn't find anything either.

"I also saw someone I thought was Rin as well but turned out to be a pervert." said Tiana.

"What did you do?" asked Seinaru. He knew that Tiana had to have done something if she called this person a pervert.

"I kicked him in the face." said Tiana

"Well serves him right then. I'm just surprised no one caught you kicking someone." said Seinaru. "Any other ideas on where Rin might be?"

"No I don't have anything else we can use." said Tiana. "We could-" Tiana then saw someone that looked awfully familier. After a few seconds of thinking, Tiana saw that she saw the real Rin "Seinaru I-"

"I know, I saw him to." Seinaru and Tiana then chased after Rin. Rin looked to his side and saw Seinaru and Tiana running to him. He then ran away from them and tried to lose them but had no luck whatsoever. Actually it was the opposite. Whenever Rin tried to block off Seinaru and Tiana's path it just slowed him down while his pursuers were catching up to him that much easier. Nighttime has fallen a half hour later and Rin was cornered in an ally way. Seinaru and Tiana managed to catch up easily and Seinaru and Tiana were both tired at the moment.

"I (HUFF) got you (HUFF) now Rin." Rin looked behing him and glared at Seinaru. Seinaru got another nasty feeling when he looked into Rin's eyes. When Tiana saw Rin's eyes she knew immediately what was going on.

"I should have known." said Tiana the moment she figured out what was going on. "Seinaru, your friend Rin is being possessed by a hollow with the code name spirit consumer."

"Spirit consumer? What's that?" Seinaru asked

"It's a hollow we've been trying to catch for nearly 8 years now. It latches on to people with high spiritual energy and slowly absorbs that persons spirit energy which temporarly gives him stronger abilities. When this hollow finishes absorbing all of a person's spiritual energy, that person dies." said Tiana who just finished explaining what spirit consumer does.

"If that's the case, where the hell is that hollow? I don't see him anywhere." said a confused Seinaru who was looking for the hollow.

"It's on the back of Rin's neck." said Tiana pointing to Rin's neck. "Here battle him and you'll see him eventually." Tiana then put on her red fingerless glove that she uses in order to force Seinaru's soul reaper form out is his body. Tiana then shoved Seinaru's soul reaper out of his body and Seinaru ran straight to Rin without drawing his sword and shoved Rin to the ground on his front side of his body. Seinaru then saw a small bug like hollow that hissed at him. Seinaru then flicked the hollow off of Rin's neck but then the hollow did something Seinaru did not expect, it grew. At first the hollow was the size of a regular fly but it kept on growing bigger and bigger until it became the size of regular hollow. The hollow had two sets of wings, crimson colored eyes, and yellow antennas. It's body was the shape of moth.

"**How rude." **The hollow said in a nasty voice that made Seinaru get another nasty feeling but this time it wasn't as bad as the last two times he felt the nasty feeling. **"A soul reaper disturbs a meal that I was working on these last couple of days. No matter though, it seems I'll be able to eat something even better now."** Seinaru drew his zan-pact-to and charged straight at the hollow. Seinaru attacked the hollow trying to split his head open, but the hollow blocked the attack with its wings.

"Nnnnngh what happened." said Rin in a groggy voice. The moment he got up he saw the hollow battling a blur that was hard to see but could still almost make out the blur's face. "AAAAAAAH WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" asked a freaked out Rin.

"I see your finally awake." said Tiana who was watching over Rin and watching the battle between Seinaru and the hollow called spirit consumer take place. Rin looked behind him and saw Tiana standing there.

"Tiana?" said a confused Rin. "What the hell are you doing here, and what the hell is going on in front of us? That giant moth is battling something but I can't tell if it's human or not. Wait a minute." then all of a sudden Rin got a clear view of who the hollow was battling.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH" yelled an enraged Seinaru *KLANG, KLANG, KLANG* Seinaru kept on landing hit after hit on soul consumer but it blocked every single one of Seinaru's attacks with its wings

"Seinaru, is that you right there?" asked a freaked out Rin

Seinaru looked over at his friend Rin who returned to normal. When Seinaru saw that Rin was back to normal, he just grinned as he said "Just sit back and watch the show."

* * *

And thus ends the extra-long chapter 9 special. I hope you all like it because I sure enjoyed typing this out for everyone out there who likes this bleach story. I hope you liked the couple of humorous parts with Seinaru and Tiana in the mall, it took me a little bit to think of something like this but at least I managed to type this out quickly for everyone to read. As I said before chapter 1 of my pokemon mystery dungeon story will be published soon so I hope you read that story as well along with my Digimon story. I know my digimon story is a little boring at first but after chapter 3 it will be exciting. So you better read my stories or else… I'm just joking it's your choice if you read my stories or not. Please review, And this is the Holy Writer signing out.


	10. Chapter 10

CH. 10

* * *

Woohoo, I've hit the double digit mark for my Bleach story (Awesome). Anyway I know it took me a little longer than usual to upload CH. 10. That's because the first chapter of my pokemon mystery dungeon story is up and running. So I was working on that and be sure to check it out. It's called "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: River's Exploration Tale. Another reason is because I found this cool Mai-Hime story called "Altered Destiny" by "DarkNovelist1217". It's labeled Mai-Hime but it takes place in the otome universe, If you have an interest in Mai-hime then you should check out "Altered Destiny" because it's just plain awesome (And be sure to review that story as well). The final reason is because too many things were going on for me so it was a little hard to find time to write for you all out there. Without further ado, I present to you all CH. 10 of my bleach story. Enjoy.

* * *

Rin just sat there as he watched his close friend Seinaru wearing clothes he's never seen before along with wielding a katana that looked almost twice as big as regular one battle a giant moth like monster.

"_Just what the hell is going on? I've never seen Seinaru do something like this before."_ Rin then looked at Tiana as he asked "Tiana, just who are you? And what is Seinaru doing?" Tiana then looked at Rin and said

"My name is Tiana Alpha." she began "I'm something called a soul reaper, but after a certain incident I lost almost all of my powers and gave them to Seinaru. So he is now a soul reaper himself." Rin then looked at Seinaru who was still battling the moth like hollow named Spirit consumer.

*KLANG, KLANG, KLANG*

"Dammit you hollow." shouted Seinaru who kept on coming at the hollow that blocked all of Seinaru's attacks. Seinaru noticed something about the hollow that he was battling after quite a few blocked attacks. "_That's weird, not once has he attacked yet. He's only defending. Why is that?" _Spirit consumer then blocked another attack from Seinaru with its wings and pushed Seinaru back by opening the wings that were used to block. Seinaru then quickly got traction on his feet and launched himself to Spirit consumer to try and do an attack while Spirit consumer had his wings wide open. Spirit consumer who was slow to react saw Seinaru's attempt to attack at the last second and barely had enough time to defend the attack. Seinaru swung wide at the moth like hollow, but even though Spirit consumer barely had enough time to defend due to Seinaru's quick counterattack he managed to defend himself with one of its wings at the last second. Seinaru swung his sword so hard and fast that it caused one of Spirit consumer's wings to crack and break a little bit.

"_Yes, I managed to get him a little bit." _Seinaru thought in his head _"Just keep on charging at him like this and he won't have anything to use to defend against. I wonder why the soul reapers had difficulty destroying this hollow for 8 years." _Spirit consumer looked at his cracked wing and laughed. Seinaru, Tiana, and Rin were confused why he was laughing.

"**Impressive" **said Spirit consumer. **"I can't believe that you were able to break my wing a little bit. Normally no soul reaper could do that at all. You're only the 3****rd**** to actually break it." **

"_Well that's just good to know." _Seianaru thought in his mind a little sarcastically _"I'm only the 3__rd__ to chip his wing like that? He must be really that strong then." _Seinaru held his sword up assuming fighting position. _"Damn, all he's been doing so far is defending. Now that his wing has been chipped, most likely he's gonna go on the attack then." _

"**Well then soul reaper, you've proved that you're stronger than the other soul reapers I've eaten." **said Spirit Consumer. He then charged at Seinaru and swung his wing at him. Seinaru managed to block the attack, but was pushed back a little bit. Seinaru held his sword up against the wing that used to attack him and was holding his ground against Spirit consumer's attack. **"Now that it turns out I'll have to go on the offensive since you cracked my wing. Are you ready to die and be eaten by me?" **asked Spirit consumer. Seinaru just simply smiled at the hollow.

"I'm ready for anything hollow. In fact, I'm more than ready to take on the likes of you." said Seinaru who was ready to fight. "Come at me with everything you've got Spirit consumer." Seinaru shouted who was eager to destroy this hollow once and for all. Spirit consumer glared at Seinaru with its crimson eyes and charged at him. Seinaru dodged and Spirit consumer crashed into the wall. Seinaru then ran straight to Spirit consumer and swung his sword at him. But Spirit consumer just swung his wing in defense which caused the sword to go up. Spirit consumer saw this chance and swung another wing at Seianru. Seianru tried backing away from the attack, but got cut on the leg while moving away. Seinaru saw the cut on his leg and then glared at Spirit consumer. _"I have to be more careful. That wound he gave me on the leg made it to where I can't move it as well." _

"_That wound he got on his leg is pretty bad." _Rin thought in his mind.

"Seinaru, pay attention to his eyes when he attacks so you'll know where he will strike next." shouted Tiana. Seinaru payed attention to Tiana's advice because when Spirit consumer charged at him, Seinaru saw that the attacking hollow was aiming for his injured leg by watching where Spirit consumer's eyes were looking at even though they were bug like eyes. Seianru blocked the attack easily and pushed the hollow back. Seinaru charged at the hollow that was just pushed back with its wings spread out.

*SCHING*

Seianru managed to stab Spirit consumer in the stomach. Spirit consumer shrieked in pain from the stomach wound.

"**RAAAAAAAH Damn you soul reaper. I can't believe you managed to wound me like this." **said Spirit consumer. But for some unknown reason Spirit consumer just laughed. **"I guess I should use that then." **

"_What is he planning to do now?" _said Seianru in his mind.

"**Come to me human." **Just then something jumped right in front of Spirit consumer. Seianru went wide eyed when he saw what was in front of him. Right in front of Seinaru, was his friend Rin. After Seinaru came over his shock he glared at Spirit consumer and was mad as hell.

"Damn you hollow." shouted an enraged Seinaru "Quit acting like a coward and fight me without involving innocent people like that." Seianru then faced Tiana "Tiana, what the hell happened to Rin?"

"Soul consumer has the ability to control victims that he isn't finished with yet." responded Tiana "He can use his victims as shields against attacks." _"That hollow is a coward if you ask me. Truth is I fought against Spirit consumer as well and he used a woman as a shield against me. I was lucky to have been saved by my captain." _Tiana then got enraged just thinking about her own encounter with Spirit consumer. "SEIANARU!" yelled a raged filled Tiana. Seinaru was shocked to hear that from Tiana.

"_I've never heard Tiana like this before." _thought Seianru in his mind. _"But, for some reason, that shout just made me want to destroy this hollow more than ever now." _

"Destroy this hollow like you've never destroyed hollows before. And also," Tiana looked at Seianru square in the eye as she said her next sentence. "Don't make the same mistake that I made when I went up against this hollow. Seianru was surprised to hear the fact that Tiana also fought Spirit consumer as well in the past. Then right after hearing that last sentence only one thing mattered in his mind right now, destroy the hollow known as Spirit consumer who acted like a coward for the last 8 years once and for all. Seianru then took a couple steps toward Spirit consumer and then stopped near Rin who was possessed.

"**Well then soul reaper, what are you going do now? Your dear friend is under my con-" **

*SLASH*

Spirit consumer was interrupted by the sound of two of its wings being sliced off. Spirit consumer looked behind him and saw Seinaru in the air with his sword that was covered in the hollow's blood a little bit. Spirit consumer also saw its cut off wings behind him. Seinaru looked behind him and glared at Spirit consumer. When Seinaru glared at Spirit consumer, a huge blast of spirit energy was released for a split-second, and then it went back to normal. The huge blast of spirit energy stunned spirit consumer and couldn't move at all. Seinaru didn't even waste a second when this happened. He charged at Spirit consumer a lot faster than usual and cut off the remaining two wings off of his opponent.

*SLASH*

"**ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAR, CURSE YOU SOUL REAPER." **said Spirit consumer yelling in pain. Tiana was just astonished when she felt that split-second blast of spirit energy emanating from Seianru.

"_This feeling is just like that time Seinaru first became soul reaper." _said Tiana in her mind. Seinaru then went up to the controlled Rin and looked straight into Rin's eyes. After just one look, Spirit consumer lost control of Rin and fell on top of Seinaru. _"Seinaru just healed someone by using spirit energy alone. How can he do that? This isn't the first time he's done this before." _said Tiana in her mind _"When Seinaru first became a soul reaper, he was able to make to where the massive wounds I sustained that night didn't hurt as much just by feeling his spirit energy. Now he was able to break Spirit consumer's control by using his spirit energy alone even though he can't really control it." _

Seinaru held the unconscious Rin over his shoulder and placed him down near Tiana. Seinaru then turned to Spirit consumer who has just all four of his wings. As a result, it can longer fly or defend.

"Take care of Rin." said Seianru. Tiana nodded even though Seinaru couldn't see it. Seinaru knew Tiana's response even without looking behind him. "I'm gonna do one final attack on him, and then this hollow will no longer be a threat to anyone. To humans and soul reapers." After that last sentence, Seianru charged one last time at Spirit consumer to do the final blow. Spirit consumer tried to use one more attack on Seinaru to try and get away at the last minute. Spirit consumer raised its two front leags and shot them at Seinaru. Seianru just dodged the two leg attacks and before Spirit consumer knew it, Seinaru was right in front of him. Seinaru raised his sword up high in the air, held on to the sword with both of his hands, and swung it down. To Spirit consumer it seemed that the sword was coming down extremely slow. Spirit consumer just sat there watching the sword coming closer and closer to his face.

"**Curse…. You…. Seinaru." **After those last few words, Seianru slashed Spirit consumer's face. Spirit consumer slowly disappeared as Seinaru walked to Tiana and Rin. Seinaru knelt down and watch Rin slowly open his eyes and said while trying to hold a smile

"You've got a lot of explaining to do you know that." Rin said weakly. Seinaru just smiled at rin as he said

"Yeah I'll explain everything soon enough."

**THE NEXT DAY**

Seinaru was walking to the store doing errands for his mother and he was glad that no hollows have appeared so far.

"Hey Seianru." said a familer voice Seinaru. Seinaru looked behind him and saw Rin. "Hey Seinaru, whats new?"

"Nothing much." said Seianru "I'm just doing errands for my mom."

"I see, are you free next Thursday?" asked Rin

"Yeah I am, something going on that day?" asked Seianru

"Yeah, I've got concert tickets of our favorite band and I wanted to know if you'd like to come with along with a few other of our friends. I've got an extra ticket for Tiana if she'd like to go as well. The three of us sure had a good time at the park yesterday. Who would've thought that a sumo wrestler would come charging through the park while holding chair." said Rin

"Yeah, we had a pretty good time." said Seinaru "I have to move along I'll ask Tiana if she has any interest in coming with us to the concert."

"Alright, later." said Rin as he walked away. Seianru watched Rin walk away as he thought

"_Sorry for letting Tiana do this to you."_ said Seianru in his head.

*FLASHBACK* 

"Seianru" shouted Rin "Tell what was it that you're-"

*BOOM*

Rin was blinded by an explosion and was knocked out the moment he saw it."

"Tiana, what the hell did you do?" asked a freaked out Seinaru who saw that Tiana held something in front of Rin that exploded. Tiana held a small rod that had a dangling chicken head at the tip of the rod.

"This is something called memory replacement." explained Tiana "Soul reapers usually use this when we try to cover up our tracks when either people see us or hollows so that way we can prevent an uproar with humans.

"Memory replacement?" said Seianru "So you just replaced Rin's memories with something else?"

'Yes" began Tiana "The only problem is that we don't get to choose what the forgotten memories will be replaced with."

"Wait, what?" asked Seinaru

"You'll know exactly what I mean tomorrow." explained Tiana while grinning a little bit.

*FLASHBACK END*

"Seinaru, a hollow has been spotted." shouted Tiana who came out of nowhere. Seianru who didn't complain followed Tiana to where the hollow's location was.

"_Sorry mom" _said Seinaru in his mind. _"Turns out I'm gonna be home a little late today."_

* * *

And that's the end of CH. 10. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. Once again I'm sorry for posting later than usual. The reason is on top of the chapter. Anyway, I have a little favor to ask you all when reviewing. Please comment on how I did during the battle between Seinaru and the hollow called Spirit consumer. I wanna know if I did good, bad, or maybe it was good except there were some things to work on, that sort of thing. If you can comment on the battle, that would be most appreciative. I'm not really the greatest when writing really long battles. Please Review and this is the Holy Writer signing out.


	11. Chapter 11

CH. 11

"_Five days have passed since the battle with Spirit consumer." _said Tiana in her mind while looking at her soul tracker. _"The soul society has already taken notice of this. They gave me a notice saying that Spirit consumer is down, but they also said they have no idea who took care of it."_ Tiana thought for a minute as she read the update on the soul society. _"Should I tell the soul society about Seinaru? Maybe, I just don't know for sure. I'll wait a little while longer before I say anything about him." _Tiana then looked at her hand and moved around a bit. _"Well it seems that some of powers have come back now. I just hope that my powers will be completely restored very soon." _Tiana then felt something behind her and looked behind herself. Tiana hoped that it was Seinaru so that he could get back to work on exorcising hollows but instead, she saw a teenage girl that looked the same age as Seinaru. She had long black hair that almost touched her mid back and had bangs over her forehead. Her eyes were a turquoise color. She was also pretty tall, somewhere around 5 Ft 9 inches. Tiana was 5 Ft 4 inches. She also had an average sized chest. (Just to give you a heads up I'm doing something different than what Titte kubo did with Orihime)

"Hi, are you new around here?" asked the girl. "I've never seen you around here before." Tiana then put a smile on her face as she said

"Yes I am." she began "I moved here a couple weeks ago and so far I'm liking it here so far. My name is Tiana Alpha." _"Seinaru did say to try and blend in around here. And so far no one really suspects anything." _

"Well it's nice to have a new face around here." said the teenage girl "My name is Selena Etzuma."

"Thank you" said Tiana. The two girls then shook hands and started to talk to get to know each other. Tiana soon forgot about waiting for Seinaru.

**Meanwhile at Seinaru's house**

Seinaru was eating breakfast right now and trying to eat as fast as he could.

"_Dammit, I can't believe I overslept. Tiana is most likely gonna be mad at me for that."_ said Seinaru in his mind. He then heard footsteps behind him which caused him to look behind him and see his younger sister Rukia with a newspaper in her hand.

"Seinaru, you're in the newspaper." said Rukia.

"I am?" asked a confused Seinaru

"Yeah" said Rukia as she showed Seinaru the front page. "See, right here."

"_Huh?" _said Seinaru in his mind. _"How did this get in the paper?"_

**Local teenager named Seinaru Kurosaki helps in the arrest of a wanted criminal. **

"_When did this become a hit?" _said Seianru in his head. On the front of the paper was a picture of Seinaru taking down the criminal he thought was Rin. _"The picture of me on the paper must've been from the cameras that were watching over the stores." _

"When did you have an interest in becoming a policeman?" asked Rukia "I thought you weren't sure what you wanted to do in the future."

"Yes, I'm still deciding on what I want to do." responded Seinaru. "I just recognized the face of that criminal and took him down, simple as that." said Seinaru lying a little bit. "Just do me a favor though."

"What is it?" asked Rukia

"Can we just keep this between ourselves? I really don't want to show this to mom or dad that much." asked Seinaru _"Plus if mom and dad see this then most likely they'll wonder why I did it in the first place. And I can't tell them about soul reapers and hollows." _Seinaru then thought for a second. _"Then again, I could just tell them what I told Rukia. But it's still best not to show mom or dad, or even Jinsuke the paper. Luckily, mom and dad don't really read the paper, or I would've been screwed right now."_

"Yeah, no problem." said Rukia "I can understand why you don't want mom or dad to see this. Even though dad can be childish at times he can still be the type of guy that should be feared, when either me, you, or Jinsuke do something we're not supposed to."

"Yeah, Dad's wicked side is scary." said Seinaru. "I got disturbed by it when I got in trouble for…. That!"

"I still can't believe you did that." Said Rukia. "What were you thinking at the time?"

"I don't know." said Seinaru. "I just don't know. But dad helped me learn my lesson."

"Agreed." said Rukia "I've had my share of dad's dark side as well."

_A FEW FEAR FILLED MOMENTS LATER FROM SEINARU AND RUKIA_

"I'm heading out now." said Seinaru. "Be sure to get rid of that newspaper for me." Rukia folded up the paper and gave a thumbs up saying that she will do that. Seinaru went outside the door and headed out to where Tiana is.

"_Luckily it was Rukia who found out first rather than Jinsuke. He can't really keep a secret for very long." _said Seinaru in his mind. _"Rukia can keep a secret very well when I'm involved in it." _Seinaru then arrived at usual place where he and Tiana meet. _"Huh? Is that Tiana talking to someone? Yeah, she is. Who is it though?" _As Seinaru walked closer he began to recognize the face of the person who was talking to Tiana.

"Hey Selena, is that you over there?" asked Seinaru. Selena turned her head to see Seinaru walking over to her and Tiana. She smiled as she said

"Hey Seinaru, How's it going? Are you enjoying summer break so far?" Selena then looked at Tiana and decided to let the two introduce themselves. "Seinaru, this person right here is-"

"Tiana Alpha." said Seinaru interrupting Selena.

"Yes you're right." said a surprised Selena "How'd you know?"

"Seinaru was the first person I met when I moved here." said Tiana. Tiana was also surprised that Seinaru and Selena know each other.

"Well that's good to know, that makes things easier then." said Selena. "Say Seinaru, are you still able to go to that concert with me, Rin, and Matt?"

"_Matt must be another friend of Seinaru's that I haven't see yet." _Said Tiana in her mind.

"Yeah I can go tomorrow night." said Seinaru. "I've got nothing going on that day."

"Do you wanna go with to Tiana?" asked Selena "It would be nice if you came with as well."

"I'd be happy to go as well." said Tiana "Who's playing?"

"Aqua-Timez." responded Selena "They have good songs and we like their music. It will be nice to have a 5th member in our group who's new in town."

"Are we just meeting everyone at the front of the concert?" asked Seinaru

"Yes we are." responded Selena. "Rin has the tickets and he'll give them out to us on the day of the concert."

"Well Tiana and I will meet you there tomorrow night then." said Seinaru.

"Yeah, seeya tomorrow Seinaru." said Selena as she walked away to home." She waved to Seinaru who then waved back to Selena.

"Selena is a nice person." said Tiana. "How do you know her?"

"Well I've known her since I was 12 and when she first saw me in the 6th grade she was afraid of me." began Seinaru.

"Afraid of you?" said Tiana who was wondering how someone who feared someone could become a good friend to that person.

"Well even though I was 12, There were some kids who were jerks to other kids. So I tried teaching them to not be jerks." said Seinaru. "Many other kids didn't wanna have anything to do with me except for my friend Matt that Selena was just talking about. Selena was the one who was afraid of me the most. She wouldn't even stay in the same place as me at all, or even look at me."

"What made her that fear you that much even though she already feared you earlier?" asked Tiana who was now wanting to know now more than ever.

"Just plain rumors." began Seinaru "Some kids spread rumors about me that weren't true. To be more specific it was the kids that were jerks to other kids that were spreading the rumors about me."

"So how did you and Selena become friends?" asked Tiana.

"I'm getting to that part." said Seinaru. "One day, Selena was walking home and some kids were harassing her. But for some reason Selena tried to stand up to the kids that were jerks. It didn't work out since Selena became timid in the end. The jerks noticed this and took her hand and was about to take her somewhere. I don't know where, but I knew it wasn't good."

"And how old were these kids exactly?" asked Tiana

"Truth is they were only 13, a year older than me and Selena at the time." said Seinaru.

"_What were these kids thinking at the time?"_ said Tiana in her mind.

"Selena was really scared when she was being taken away." said Seinaru "So when I saw this happen I ran up to the jerks that were harassing Selena and threatened them to back off. They said no and summoned a couple more goons that were with them. They were all the same age as the first jerk. I knew that I couldn't win but I fought them anyway. I fought them as best as I could, but in the end I was beaten." Seinaru then smiled a little bit before he told the next part. "Even though she was afraid of me, Selena was worried about me and tried helping me up and helped me walk home. She thanked me for saving her while we were walking to my house. I had to listen to a lecture from my parents about fighting when I got home, but it was worth it in order to save Selena. Selena stayed in my room with me for the rest of the day and watched over me making sure I was alright. She stayed with me as long as she could before she had to leave for home. I didn't expect her to do that and my parents were happy to let her stay with me during the day."

"_What a nice thing to do Seinaru. Even when you were a kid you were a very nice kid. Even though you were a fighter back then." _said Tiana in her mind.

"The next day at school during recess Selena walked up to me, looked square in my eyes which was something she never did before and asked if me and Matt wanted to play with the other kids in the playground. The other kids surprisingly had no problem with me playing because most of them were kids that were bullied and saved by me. But Selena helped me get along with people and I was so happy when Selena helped me play with other kids and helped the kids not be afraid of me. And ever since then she's been a very good friend to me."

Tiana smiled after hearing the story. "It really is amazing that something like that can happen in life." Tiana then looked at her soul tracker and was surprised about something. "Huh, that's weird." She began. "So far, not a single hollow has appeared." Seinaru then looked at his watch and was surprised on how much time has passed by.

"Tiana, it's already 5:30." Seianru began. "I can't believe how much time has passed." However that relaxing moment was gonna end soon.

_*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*_

Tiana then looked at her soul tracker and found the hollow's location.

"Seinaru it's this way." Shouted Tiana as she pulled Seinaru's soul reaper form out of his body. Tiana and Seinaru the ran to the hollow's location. When they got there something unexpected happened.

"Seianru, the hollow's signal is gone." Shouted a confused Tiana

"What the hell, how did that happen?" said Seinaru "Wait a minute." Seinaru then recognized the place they were at. "Tiana, this is where the concert is supposed to take place tomorrow night." Tiana looked around and begin to have a thought in her mind.

"_How can a hollow erase his presence like that? _said Tiana in her mind. _"I wonder," _She then got an idea in her head that could have the answer to what was happening right now. "Seinaru," Seinaru then looked over at Tiana. "Tomorrow night we've got a concert to go." said Tiana grinning after she said that last sentence. Seinaru was confused to what Tiana was talking about, but decided to go with it.

"I guess I'll see you here tomorrow night then." said Seianru who then also grinned with Tiana. Seinaru then got back into his body and headed out to home while Tiana went into a different direction.

"_Tiana," _Seinaru began in his mind _"You know for sure what's going on in the stadium. And when I also figure it out I'll be there to protect my friends from harm._

* * *

And that's the end of CH. 11, I hope you like it. I thought the story I made between my characters Seinaru and Selena was sweet, you at least gotta admit that. Just to give you all a heads up, these next few chapters are gonna be used to introduce Seinaru's friends. But the good news is that the action is here to stay. So it's not a complete loss. Tite Kubo did that in the regular Bleach where some chapters were used to introduce Orihime, Chad, and Uryu in the beginning. Also I'm gonna try and update chapter 12 before or on Independence Day, so I'm hoping that I'll be able to do that. Also I know that Aqua-Timez is a real Japanese band that played 2 bleach openings and one Bleach ending. I chose Aqua-Timez to be In my story for a short time for two reasons, 1. They have awesome songs. 2. I literally had no other Japanese band in mind to use in this story. Anyway please review my Bleach story and this is the Holy Writer signing out.


	12. Chapter 12

CH. 12

Date: August 19th

Time: 7:35 PM

Location: Karakura stadium

In front of the stadium was Seinaru and Rin waiting for the rest of the group to arrive and enjoy the music. Seinaru was getting a little bit impatient at the moment.

"They better get here soon since the line is getting really long." said Seinaru "How long have we been waiting out here for anyway?"

Rin then looked at his watch and said "We've been standing here for 35 minutes." Rin was also getting impatient "We were supposed to meet in front of the stadium at 7, why are they taking so long?"

"I don't know, this is rare for Selena to be late to these sort of things and Tiana's usually earlier than me when arriving at places. And Matt likes to arrive fashionably late but not this late." said Seinaru. He then saw someone he recognized in the huge crowd of people. "Hey, I think I see Matt!" Just as Seinaru said that, Matt came over to Seinaru and Rin. Matt is also the same age as Seinaru and Rin. Matt has dark brown, short, wavy, hair, purple eyes, and a narrow face that looked pretty good. Matt was also really tall, somewhere around 6 FT and 4 inches tall. Seinaru's height is 6 FT, 1 inch and Rin's height is 5 FT 11 inches. Matt was also a slim lean built teen.

"About time you got here." shouted Seinaru. Matt ran up to Seinaru and Rin and greeted his friends.

"Sorry I'm late." said Matt. "I had to do something for my older brother and he really needed the help." Matt then looked at Rin and then back to Seinaru and asked "Is anyone else going to be here with us tonight?"

"Yeah, Selena's gonna be here along with someone else new named Tiana who moved here a little over 3 weeks ago." said Seinaru

"Oh yeah," began Matt "Rin told me about her and it sounded like she was excited to go." Matt then took out his phone and checked the time.

Time: 7:42

"Well Selena and Tiana better get here soon because the concert is gonna start soon." said Matt "Ironically, Selena is one of the last people to show up in our group. Usually she's always here right on time on when we meet at specific places for certain activities."

"Hey everyone." said a girl's voice. Seinaru, Rin, and Matt turned around themselves and saw Selena along with Tiana behind her. "We're so sorry we're really late. We lost track of time while were hanging out together."

"We at least made it Selena." said Tiana "Let's get this show on the road."

"Alright" began Seinaru "Let's go inside and listen to some good music. You've got the tickets Rin?"

"Right here." Rin showed 5 tickets in his hand and gave a ticket to each of the members of the group. They finally got in the long line of people and surprisingly didn't have to wait that long to get in. Once Seinaru, Rin, Matt, Selena, and Tiana entered the stadium, they were immediately greeted by a huge crowd of people wanting the concert to start. As Seinaru squirmed his way through the crowd, he felt a small poke on his right side. He looked and saw Tiana handing Seinaru a folded piece of paper. After Seinaru took the paper, Tiana then acted like she didn't do anything a second ago. Seinaru then slowed himself down on purpose so that none of his friends could see the note Seinaru was about to read. He opened the paper and began reading.

**Seinaru**

**When searching for the hollow from yesterday, I want you to do nothing for now. I know it sounds confusing and something I wouldn't ever recommend but just trust me on this. You'll see what I mean later. But for now, enjoy the concert as much as you can. I know I will.**

**From Tiana **

"_This better be for a good reason or I'm gonna question your battle strategies from now on." _said Seinaru in his mind. _"Since when did Tiana order me to do nothing? This is something Tiana would not suggest unless it was for a good reason. That's how she is. Even though I've only known Tiana for 3 weeks, I know that Tiana never does things like this unless it's for a good reason." _Seinaru then folded up the paper and put it in his pocket. He then caught up with the group and acted like everything was all right. Then Aqua-Timez entered the stage. Everyone was cheering and was eager to listen to some music. They started out by playing Velonica. While the music was going on, Seinaru saw that Tiana was cheering for Aqua-Timez.

"_Well I'm glad she's enjoying herself." _said Seinaru in his mind. Selena and Rin were also excited to listen to Aqua-Timez live. Matt was standing and smiling while he was watching the group.

"_Matt never really was the type who would show his excitement by cheering. He always showed his excitement by grinning like that." _Seinaru was also the same way. It's rare for Seinaru to jump up and down like a kid when he gets excited over something. Seinaru also grins big when excited over something.

**A FEW SONGS LATER**

Seinaru kept on looking at Tiana giving her a face that meant "Is it time yet?" And then resulted in Tiana giving a face to Seinaru in response saying "Not yet, be patient." Whenever this happened Seinaru just went back to enjoying the concert.

"_I should just relax and enjoy the concert." _said Seinaru in his mind. _"Tiana knows what she's doing just leave it at that until the time comes and then I'll take care of the hollow." _Seinaru's feeling of relaxation however didn't last for very long after that last thought. Seinaru then felt a hollow nearby and looked behind him and saw a hollow sitting on the edge of the stadium. Seinaru was just about to run to the hollow but he felt someone grab his arm. Seinaru looked behind him and saw that Tiana stopped him from going anywhere.

"What are you doing?" asked a confused Seinaru "That's the hollow we were looking for right?"

Tiana just smiled when she answered the question and said "That hollow is just listening to the music."

"What?" asked a confused Seinaru. He then looked back to the hollow and saw that it hasn't moved from the top of the stadium at all. "What the hell? Why is that hollow not doing anything?" asked a confused Seinaru.

"Truth is I don't know either, but I think that hollow has precious memeries here while it was alive." said Tiana _"I'm surprised that this hollow has a strong will_

"What do you mean by, while it was alive?" asked Seinaru

'Oh yeah, I haven't told you about that yet." said Tiana. "All hollows were once normal people alive sometime in their past." When Seinaru heard that, he became a little freaked out.

"So I've been killing people then." said an angered Seinaru. Tiana noticed this and had to explain it to Seinaru what he's been doing.

'Soul reapers aren't killing hollows completely." said Tiana. "We're just freeing the soul that's been taken over by a hollow and sending them off to the soul society. The zan-pact-to that soul reapers wash away the crimes souls have committed as hollows and helps them pass on in peace. To put it simply, you're just saving souls from pain and suffering."

Seinaru was relieved when he heard that he's actually in truth saving souls. But Seinaru was still confused on how souls become hollows.

"Alright I'll explain that part as well." said Tiana "As I said before human souls eventually become hollows but that happens when the chain on a soul's chest is gone."

"Now that I think about it, I remember every single soul I've seen before having a chain on their chests." said Seinaru "I've always wondered about that."

"The chain on their chests is called a soul chain." said Tiana. "That shows that they are dead. But as time goes on, the chain gets smaller and smaller. When it reaches the souls chests, a hole forms where their heart is. When that happens, the soul also known as something called a whole becomes a hollow. The hole in hollow's chest represents the emptiness and pain a hollow has. Hollows try to fill up their emptiness by eating human souls endlessly. But they never fill up the emptiness they have. So soul reapers come in and exorcise the hollow and freeing the soul from pain to the soul society."

"Well that's good to know. I'm glad of that." said Seinaru. He then looked over to the hollow who was still sitting there listening to the music. "Should I go exorcise that hollow then? I think it's better if I destroy it now before it causes any trouble to anyone."

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea. Normally I would wait a little bit longer but, it's better to be cautious rather than risk it." said Tiana. Seinaru and Tiana then told Rin, Matt, and Selena that they had to use the restroom. After Seinaru and Tiana found a place where no one could see them, Tiana turned Seianru into a soul reaper. Seinaru then ran to the hollow that was still on top of the edge of the stadium. Seinaru was hoping to end it in one shot with a sneak attack, but the hollow saw Seinaru and went from calm just listening to the music to a wild and vicious nature a hollow usually has. The hollow looked like a human type hollow with a shark like face. The hollow attacked Seinaru but managed to block the attack with his sword. The hollow managed to push Seinaru off of the stadium and were falling to the ground. When they made impact with the ground a loud noise was heard but no one heard it except for Tiana and one other person who Seinaru and Tiana would never expect to hear it.

BOOOOOOOM

"Huh? What was that loud crash I just heard?" asked Selena who wondered what she just heard.

"What crash?" asked Matt "I didn't hear anything like that."

"Same here." said Rin "Did you maybe just imagine it?"

"No I'm positive that I heard a loud crash just a second ago." said Selena. "I didn't imagine it." Selena then thought about it for a second and said "I'm gonna go check it out." Selena then left the giant crowd of people and was just about to leave the stadium but heard some footsteps behind her. Selena looked behind and saw Rin and Matt following Selena.

"The concert is about to end soon, so we thought it would be a good idea to leave before it gets too crowded." said Matt.

"Plus the last song was something we've already heard of before." said Rin.

"_They're just trying to find an excuse to come with me and not leave me by myself." _said Selena in her head. _"Oh well, it means that they care. Thanks guys." _ The three friends then exited the stadium and split up to look for where the loud crash came from.

Selena didn't have to look for very long though. She saw the humanoid shark like hollow that Seinaru found earlier.

"_W-W-What is that?" _asked a scared stiff Selena. _"I've got to get out of here." _before Selena could take even a step away, Selena became even more wide eyed when she saw Seinaru himself battling the hollow. "Seinaru?" Selena managed to whisper. Selena watched the battle between Seinaru and the hollow take place. _"Is that really Seinaru? What is he doing?" _After Selena asked that in mind Seinaru sliced the hollow in half vertically and the hollow slowly disappeared. As Seinaru watched the hollow disappear, he saw a human soul in the middle of the evaporating hollow. Seinaru saw that the soul was a teenegae boy that looked slightly younger than him. Seinaru also saw that the boy was smiling as he was disappearing. This caused Seianru to smile while watching the teenage boy disappear. Seinaru then left when the hollow completely disappeared. Selena tried to follow Seinaru but lost him after the first corner. Selena then stood there after she lost Seinaru.

"_Seinaru, just what was that you were doing just now?" _asked Selena in her head. _"Should I ask him that? I don't know." _Selena then jumped a little bit when all of a sudden a hand touched her shoulder. Selena looked behind her and saw Seinaru, Rin, Matt, and Tiana.

"There you are." said Rin. "Where were you?"

"Are you alright?" asked Seinaru "You look a little pale."

"Yeah I was just surprised that you came behind me all of a sudden." said Selena

"Sorry about that." said Seinaru

"Did you find anything Selena?" asked Rin

"Find what?" asked Tiana.

"We'll explain later." said Matt. The five friends then headed out to home since the concert was over. A little bit of time has passed and Rin, Matt, and Tiana already left. Seinaru was walking Selena home and Selena was surprisingly silent.

"Are you tired?" asked Seinaru "You're awfully silent this evening."

"Yeah, I'm just eager to go to sleep is all." said Selena. Seinaru and Selena then arrived in front of Selena's house.

"_If there was ever a good time to ask about what happened earlier, now is a good time." _said Selena in her head.

"Alright then, seeya tomorrow." said Seinaru. He then walked a few feet and then heard Selena calling his name.

"Seinaru!" said Selena. Seinaru looked at Selena wondering what she was going to say to him. Selena was just about to ask Seinaru what she saw earlier but instead, she said something else. "Thanks for walking me home."

"No problem." said Seinaru. "Have a nice night." Seinaru then continued walking away to his house. Selena watched Seinaru walk until he left Selena's field of vision. Selena then walked inside of her house and into her room.

"_It was probably best if I didn't ask Seinaru about earlier." _said Selena in her mind. _"Seinaru's not the type of guy who would not keep things from his friends unless it was for a good reason. I'll let Seinaru decide on when he should tell us on what's going on. But for now, I should keep silent about this. Seinaru obviously doesn't want anyone else to know about it. It was strange though, when I saw Seinaru I think he was emanating an energy that felt really warm. It was like he's an even better person for doing something like that. Oh well, I probably should stop thinking about it for now. It will keep me up all night." _Selena then got ready for bed and then got under the sheet covers of her bed. Selena fell asleep after this last thought.

_"Good night Seinaru. I hope you continue on what you were doing helping people."_ After that last thought, Selena fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

And that's that of chapter 12. I hope everyone likes it. As promised, I managed to upload chapter 12 on the 4th of July. So that's awesome. Also before I leave I just wanna give you all a heads up about the next chapter.

1. A character from the original Bleach is gonna be in the next chapter or two. You'll all be surprised on who it's gonna be.

2. Possibly the 13th chapter will be delayed for a few days I don't know for sure. Most likely not but I just thought I'd let you know.

Anyway, please review my Bleach story so I know what you all think of this story so far and this is the one and only Holy Writer signing out HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY EVERYONE.


	13. Chapter 13

CH. 13

"Hey dad" said Seinaru

"Yeah, what's up?" asked Ichigo

"Remind me why I'm here in the first place."

"Because your mother, brother, and sister like this show very much on TV and they really wanted to come down here for the live performance." said Ichigo "And they really wanted us to come down here so they could spend some time with us."

"Got it." said Seinaru "Correct me if I'm wrong, but don't you sorta hate this show?"

"Yes I do." said Ichigo "I take it you also hate this show as well?"

"Always have, always will." responded Seinaru. "I still can't believe that I got convinced to come over here." Ichigo turned his head to Seinaru and was a little surprised about something.

"Have you always been almost as tall as me?" asked Ichigo to his son. "I don't remember you being that tall before."

"I know I'm a little tall for my age but I'm fine with it." said Seinaru.

"Hey I was this tall when I was a senior in high school." said Ichigo

"GOOOOOOOOOOOD EVENING LADIES AND GENTLEMAN." shouted the announcer without warning. "TONIGHT, WE-"

While the announcer was beginning the show, Seinaru was trying to ignore him and was not having that much luck due to the fact that the announcer had an incredibly loud voice even without the microphone the announcer was using.

"_Well this just sucks." _said Seinaru in his mind. _"Here I am in a large crowd of freaks who have a huge love for this show. If I remember correctly, I believe this show his called Spirit Hunter? And the main star of this show is a crazed spirit fanatic. What was his name again?" _

"AND NOW LET ME INTRODUCE TO YOU THE SPIRITUALIST AND MESSENGER FROM HELL, DON KANONJI."

"_Yep, that's the one."_

Then out of nowhere, a helicopter appeared and a man jumped out of the helicopter. He had on the most ridicules and flashy clothes Seinaru has ever seen on a person. This person had on a tall hat that had his initials on it, a pair of black pants, a big golden necklace with a D hanging from it, He even had a black cape that went down to his ankles that also had long sleeves and a hood with fur on the edges of the hood. The cape also had huge shoulder pads.

"THE SPIRITS ARE ALWAYS WITH YOU." said Don Kanonji yelling to the crowd of people who wanted to see him live. He then launched his parachute to slow his fall. Don Kanonji had dark brown hair that was in dreadlocks and had some gray in his hair showing that he was getting old, a small, yet thick mustache that also had some gray on it, an odd shaped nose, and a chin that slightly goes past his lips. He also looked a little Hispanic

"_Oh great he even has a cape." _said Seinaru in his mind. _"Are those sunglasses he's wearing? I can understand during the day but during the night? That's not right at all. I'm surprised that even though he's getting pretty old, he's still doing these stupid little spirit rituals of his."_ Seinaru then saw on the corner of his eye his dad quickly putting on a hat like he was trying to hide himself.

"Hey dad why are you all of a sudden putting on a hat?" asked Seinaru

"I just don't want anyone that I know to see me here." said Ichigo. "Plus this is just in case the camera points at me."

"_Well there's obviously something else going on."_ said Seinaru in his mind. _"But I won't ask him about it. Most likely he doesn't want to talk about it." _After that last thought Don Kanonji landed his fall and removed his parachute. He then faced his fans and did his signature laugh

"BWAHAHAHA" said Kanonji while putting his arms across his chest over each other and made it look like he was just about to grab his shoulders.

"BWAHAHAHA" said the entire crowd repeating the laugh.

"Welcome everyone." shouted Kanonji "Tonight in this old lone house has an evil presence that has been detected in there that gives off an evil feeling."

"THAT SMELLS LIKE BAD SPIRIT." said the crowd of crazed Don Kanonji fans. Then a thick fog surrounded Kanonji and completely covered him up.

"CUT!" shouted the director. "We're going to commercial." Everyone in the crowd clapped and cheered for the show. The director then led the crowd to the back side of the old house.

"_Whatever is gonna happen on the other side of the house will be as boring as the show." _said Seinaru in his head.

"Hey Seinaru." said Ichigo. Seinaru looked at his dad to listen to what he had to say. "If you need me, I'll be with your mother and little brother and sister. Are you fine with that?"

"Zero complaints here." said Seinaru.

"Ok then, If you stay by yourself till the end of the end of the show let's all meet in front of that tree over there." said Ichigo pointing to a big and bushy tree that looked like about 75 yards away from the old house.

"Alright I'll meet you all there soon enough." said Seinaru. Ichigo then left to meet Orihime, Rukia, and Jinsuke.

"_Well I guess I should go do the same thing in a little bit when this show is half-way over. Sucks that none of my friends could make it here tonight."_ said Seinaru in his mind.

"Hey Seinaru." said a girl's voice that Seinaru knew all too well. Seinaru looked behind him to see Tiana.

"Bwahahaha." said Tiana in an excited laugh.

"_Oh dear god not you to." _said Seinaru in his head who didn't want Tiana to do that laugh at all. _"Did all the freaks here influence you to act like that?"_

"Hey what's up with that look on your face?" asked Tiana. "You act like you aren't having a good time."

"There's nothing wrong with my face, it's been like this since always." said Seinaru "What I want to know is why are you here? I never told you about this event going on right now."

"Your mother told me about this." said Tiana. "Plus I thought it would be nice to see you excited about something and taking this time to relax since you've been real busy being a soul reaper for the last few weeks. So lighten up and enjoy the show. Why don't you go to your family now and hang out with them. Don't worry about any hollows tonight."

Seinaru was a little surprised to hear that. _"I've never heard Tiana show that much concern before. Especially if she's saying I shouldn't worry about hollows tonight." _

"By the way I've got a question to ask you." said Tiana "Just who's this Don Kanonji that everyone keeps on talking about? And what does he do?"

"You showed up here knowing that you don't know anything about what's going on right now?" asked Seinaru. Before he got his question answered a nasty howl was heard not too far from where Seinaru and Tiana were.

"A hollow?" asked a confused Tiana. "But my soul tracker never picked up a hollow's signal."

"Wait a minute." said Seinaru. Tiana was confused on what Seinaru is thinking right now. "The hollow's spirit energy might be blocked by another person's spirit energy."

"What makes you think that?" asked Tiana

"When the hollow was howling I got a faint trace of his spirit energy that was released. But I could tell that it was being covered up by another spirit energy which made the two energy's mish mash in a weird way."

"_Did he really just think of all that so easily?" _asked a surprised Tiana in her mind. _"But that doesn't mean it's a long shot. Something similar like right now has happened before. I just didn't think Seinaru who just became a soul reaper could develop this quickly."_

"If that's what you're feeling right now then you're absolutely right." said Tiana out loud to Seinaru. "A soul reaper has felt the exact same thing that you're feeling as of this moment. What I want to know is what a hollow is doing here."

"Alright we're back on the air." said the director.

"It seems that we'll have to worry about that later." said Seinaru. "We won't be able to hear each other over the crowd of people along with Don Kanonji."

"You're right." said Tiana. "And besides, If the hollow hasn't really done anything then that means that its hiding. So we don't have anything to worry about right now."

"BWHAHAHAH" shouted Kanonji.

"_Again with that laugh, really?" _said Seinaru in his head. _"Oh well Tiana's right I should enjoy myself tonight even though I'm watching a stupid show."_

"In this haunted old house," began Kanonji. "Is a white masked spirit that is very dangerous and is not something that any of you should face unless either me, or my no. 1 pupil are with any of you."

Seinaru became a little confused yet he might know what Don Kanonji was talking about. When he thought of what could most likely be the answer Seinaru went a little wide eyed.

"_Is he seriously talking about a hollow? There's no way. How could he ever think about facing a hollow all by himself? And also, who's his no. 1 pupil he's talking about right now? There's no way a couple of normal humans could have been destroying hollows without dying for who knows how long."_

"Hey Seinaru," said Tiana "it's best if-"

"Don't worry, I already know what you're thinking about right now." said Seinaru interrupting Tiana. "I also think that it's a good idea as well. It's best if we do the plan right now." Tiana nodded in agreement.

"And now wish me luck everyone as I fulfill my duty tonight." said Kanonji

"BWAHAHAHA" said the huge crowd who were saying that to wish him good luck. Don Kanonji was just about to enter the building when he felt a hand grab the back of his shoulder. Kanonji looked behind himself to see Seinaru stopping him.

* * *

And chapter 13 is finally finished. First off, I would like to apologize for taking a little longer than usual to update. I was busy all these last few days and only had small breaks to work on this. The next chapter will be uploaded much quicker. And also I know this chapter is a little shorter than usual. The reason is because I couldn't think of a whole lot to put in this chapter. So this isn't really my best work. But I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway. Please review my story and this is the Holy Writer signing out.


	14. Chapter 14

CH. 14

A few seconds have gone after Seinaru grabbed Don Kanonji's shoulder. Kanonji just stared at Seinaru during that time. Seconds seemed like long minutes for Seinaru as he stared back at Kanonji. Then Kanonji broke the silence.

"How's it going Mr. Lost Spirit?"

"_What?" _said Seinaru in his mind. _"What is this old man talking about?" _

"I can tell that you're dead and you need help passing on." said Kanonji.

"I'm not that surprised that you can see me at all." said Seinaru trying to ignore Kanonji. "I know that you can easily see spirits since I can see them clearly as well."

"It turns out I'm famous even among the dead." said Kanonji. "Would you like an autograph from me?"

"No I don't." said an angered Seinaru. "I just want to-"

"THAT'S RIGHT EVERYONE, I'M EVEN FAMOUS AMONG THE DEAD." shouted Kanonji to the crowd of fans. "BWAHAHAHA."

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." said Seinaru who became ticked off at the moment. After a few minutes of watching Kanonji acting like an idiot Seinaru could not take it anymore.

"That's it." said Seinaru. Seinaru then grabbed Kanonji's shoulder once again and dragged him into the old abandoned house. Seinaru was lucky that they were in a place where a couple of trees and bushes were surrounding them or the crowd would've been in an uproar seeing that Don Kanonji all of a sudden getting kidnapped by something unknown. When Seinaru and Kanonji arrived inside, Seinaru pushed Kanonji in front of him and was just about to ask him what was going on. But Don Kanonji cut him off before Seinaru could speak.

"Hey kid what was that for? I've got a job to do protecting everyone here."

"What are you talking about?" asked a confused Seianru. "Do you have any idea what you're about to go up against? You could possibly-"

"I already know about hollows." said Kanonji interrupting Seinaru. Seinaru was speechless when he heard those few words.

"_He knows?" _said Seinaru in his mind. _"How could he know about hollows? This doesn't make sense at all. Someone obviously has told him everything about hollows. Even an idiot could tell that a soul reaper has come in contact with him and that same soul reaper has told him everything about hollows and possibly soul reapers as well. But who told Kanonji about hollows? Guess it couldn't hurt to ask." _

"Kanonji, may I ask who told you about hollows?" asked Seinaru

"My no. 1 pupil taught me everything about them." responded Kanonji. "He helped show me my wrongful ways in the past."

"_His pupil taught him about hollows? Was his pupil a soul reaper? If so then how did that person become the pupil of Don Kanonji? What an idiot. It should've been the other way around." _

"My no. 1 pupil wore similar clothes like you and had a huge sword as tall as him. It was bigger than yours in fact. He looked 15 years old the last time I saw him. So I last saw him 25 years ago. I wonder how's he doing now?"

"_Was he seriously only 15? A 15 year old taught him about hollows? That's really impressive. If what Don says is true, then he's 100% a soul reaper. He must've been a really powerful one at that. He's definitely stronger than me I can say that much since he was 15 and the fact that his zan-pact-to is bigger than mine. According to what Don said, he met this soul reaper 25 years ago, then that means that he's probably 40 by now. "_ Seianru then noticed that Kanonji was looking at him. But it looked more like Kanonji was examining him with a face of confusion.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" asked Seianru

"I don't know why, but you look so much alike compared to my no. 1 pupil 25 years ago." said Kanonji. "Even though you two are different people, I can see my no. 1 pupil in your eyes."

"What's his name?" asked Seianru. _"If I know the name of his so-called no. 1 pupil, then Tiana might know this person." _

"Truth is, I don't know his name." said Kanonji. "He never told me his name ever."

"_I have a strong suspicion that it's because he's Don Kanonji's no. 1 pupil. Smart move on his part that he didn't reveal his own name, I guess he's not that much of an idiot I thought he was."_

"All I know is that he lives in Karakura town." said Kanonji. When Seianru heard that, his eyes went wide when he heard that last part.

"_Did Don just say that this soul reaper lives in Karakura town?" _Seianru then easily put two and two together and figured something out about the soul reaper that Kanonji has met before. _"If that's the case then that means that he's the last human who gained soul reaper powers 25 years ago that Tiana was talking about before. I can't believe that he was the one who Don met before. If only I could just figure out his name then I can easily find this guy. I just can't believe that he's so close to me."_

"Kanonji, do you remember what this no. 1 pupil of yours looked like?" asked Seinaru.

"My memories a bit foggy but I do remember him having dark brown eyes but that's about it." said Kanonji "They kind of looked like yours except for the fact that your eyes have a partial green color to them."

"_So the only fact I could get is that this other human who also got reaper powers just like me has dark brown eyes." _said a disappointed Seinaru. _"I suppose it's better than nothing." _

"Tell me though kid," said Kanonji. "Are you here to help the legendary Don Kanonji in his fight for helping spirits pass on in peace?" asked Kanonji changing the subject.

"What?...No I came here to-"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM

ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAR

Seinaru was cut off by a loud noise and a loud howl that occurred almost next to him and Kanonji. Seinaru and Kanonji backed off and got into fighting positions as they saw the hollow that has emerged. Kanonji was the first to strike.

"CANONBALL!" shouted Kanonji as he fired a small ball of light at the hollow. The hollow just stood there and swatted the ball of light with a swat of its tail. The hollow looked like a giant lizard with evil Yellow eyes and vertical black slits across its eyes. The hollow charged at Kanonji first and was just about to bite him but, Seinaru blocked the attack with his sword. Seinaru pushed the hollow back and tried wounding the hollow.

*KLUNK*

Seinaru swung his sword onto the hollow's arm but the hollow caught the sword with his mouth.

"_Oh you have got to be kidding me." _said an angered Seinaru in his mind. Seinaru glared at the hollow as he tried to break free from the hollow's grip. After a few minutes of pulling and swinging around to break his sword free, Seinaru couldn't take it anymore and decided to kick the hollow square in the face.

*KRACK*

Seinaru managed to put a few cracks on the hollow's face as a result from kicking the hollow. Seinaru broke free but he could tell the hollow was raged right now. He howled in pain from his face being kicked by Seinaru. Seinaru then charged at the hollow and swung his sword at it. The hollow did the same thing and charged at Seianru.

*KLANG*

Seinaru and the lizard hollow made contact with each other as they both charged at each other. They both ran past each other after they both attacked one another. After Seinaru and the hollow landed on the ground, they stared at each other and glared. Seinaru decided to break the silence.

"You know hollow," began Seianru. "This is something know as a Mexican standoff and after one move," Seianru then eyed a rope that was next to him hanging something. "IT'S ALL OVER." Seinaru then sliced the rope in front of him and a chandelier that was right above the hollow crashed right on top of the hollow.

*BOOM*

The entire house that Don and Seianru were in shook violently for a second.

"_That should've left him seriously wounded." _said Seianru in his mind. _"I know that chandelier didn't completely destroy you. When I kicked you, I could tell that you had a type of armor on. That kick may have bruised my foot and made it difficult to walk on. Damn this is gonna be difficult."_

"Boy what are you doing?" asked a confused Kanonji. "Why aren't you celebrating your victory?"

"He isn't dead yet." said Seianru who had his guard up really high at the moment. _"Why haven't you come out yet?" _Seianru looked around to look for the hollow. But he had no luck right now at the moment.

"KANONJI!" shouted Seinaru to Don. "Do me a favor and look for that hollow like your life depended on it."

"Got it." said Kanonji. Then Kanonji saw something he did not expect. The hollow, even though almost beaten to death by the chandelier charged at Seinaru from behind. Kanonji jumped in between the hollow and Seinaru who didn't see the hollowuntil the last second. Kanonji blocked the hollow's attack with a cane of his and stabbed the hollow in the right eye. The hollow howled in pain over the loss of his right eye's sight taken from him.

"Kanonji, why did you-"

"Because I have a duty to protect the town." said Kanonji smiling showing his white teeth. "I know that my no. 1 pupil would've wanted me to protect my fans. Ever since I first met my no. 1 pupil and helped defeat that hollow that night 25 years ago, more people have been watching my adventures and cheering me on. I now have 33% out of all the viewers out there. There's always either 1 or 2 people in every household watching my show. I can't disappoint them. And I'm sure my no. 1 pupil would've wanted me taking of hollows as best and as long as I can." Seinaru was speechless after hearing that side of Kanonji. "Now go boy my friend, finish off that hollow and protect everyone." Seinaru sprinted right then and there to the hollow. The hollow was still stunned from Kanonji stabbing him in the eye. Seinaru wasted lterally zero time giving the hollow the chance to come back and get revenge. Seianru then stabbed the hollow straight into the face. After that last attack, the lizard hollow slowly disappeared and Seinaru and Don Kanonji watched the soul that was the hollow pass on in peace. Both Seinaru and Kanonji smiled after watching the soul pass on in peace.

"Hey kid." said Kanonji. Seinaru looked at Kanonji wondering what was up. "That was without a doubt the most intense battle I've been in in a long time." Seianru then noticed Kanonji holding out a hand. "I would very much like it if you would help me out in the future. I'm getting old and getting to the point where I need someone assisting me in battle. So would you like to help fight alongside with me?" Seinaru thought about it for a second and smiled as he said.

"Yeah, I guess helping you from time to time won't be so bad." Seinaru then grabbed Kanonji's hand a shook it firmly.

"From now on," began Kanonji. "You'll be known as, my second best pupil."

THAT'S THE WORST DEMOTION I'VE EVER HAD." yelled Seianru.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

Seinaru was waiting for his family under the tree muttering to himself.

"I can't believe I started to have respect for Kanonji. Biggest mistake of my life."

"There you are Seianru." said a 12 year old girl's voice. Seinaru looked and saw his family waving and smiling to him. Seeing his families smiling faces cheered Seinaru up and smiled himself as he walked to his family.

"Did you enjoy the show?" asked Ichigo. Seianru thought for a moment before responding and then said.

"Yeah, I had a good time." said Seianru

"I'm glad you enjoyed the show Seianru." said Orihime. "Let's all walk home together and watch a family movie when we get back."

"That sounds good." said Seinaru. Seinaru and his family then were on their way home and Seinaru looked back and said with his mind.

"_I guess it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I'm only saying this once but, good luck Don Kanonji."_

* * *

And that ends the Don Kanonji mini adventure I hope you all liked it. I tried my best when writing Kanonji to imitate his type of personality. I know I'm not the best but what can I say, nobody's perfect when writing fanficition. As long as they try their best then that's all that matters. The same goes for everyone out there writing fanfiction. Do your best. That's all everybody can ask for. When I read fanfiction I read the summary and then read a chapter or two trying out the story first before giving out my opinion. And so far it's worked wonders for me. But anyways first off before I leave, thank you very much for everyone out there for reading and reviewing my Bleach story. It has really motivated me to write for you all out there. And now finally, please review so I can be even more motivated to writing to you all. This is the Holy Writer signing out.


	15. Chapter 15

CH. 15

It was early in the morning in Karakura town and the sun was shining bright. Many kids were playing outside or inside. The point is that even though it was 9 AM, people were already out and about. Seianru however, had different plans. The dark red haired teen decided to sleep in for once after so many late nights being a soul reaper. While he was sleeping something small crawled in through the window. It jumped over Seinaru and its shadow also went over Seianru and caused him to groan a little bit.

"nnnnnnngh" said Seinaru who was still sleeping and moved around a little bit. The creature that crawled through the open window looked like a cat. The cat then jumped on a chair that was in Seinaru's room and stared at the sleeping Seinaru. The cat sat on the chair for a half hour just staring at Seinaru who appeared to be waiting for Seinaru to wake up. Once the clock hit 9:38 the cat acted a little impatient and then jumped on Seinaru's face.

"Mmmmph…MMPH!" Seinaru went wide eyed when he saw the cat right on his face. Seinaru then shot straight up and grabbed the cat by back of its neck and peeled it off his face.

"Mmmmph…..BLAGH hack, hack, cough." Seinaru tried catching his breath due to the fact that the cat that jumped and landed on his face made it difficult for Seinaru to breathe. "Cough, hack, hack. I think there's hair in my mouth." Seinaru then looked at the cat that jumped on his on face and glared at it. The cat Seinaru was carrying had jet-black fur all over its body and had yellow eyes. Seinaru had a strong suspicion that the black cat he's holding right now was trying to suppress a smile.

"Just how in the hell did you get in here?" asked Seianru. He then looked to his right and saw the open window. "Ooooooh, that explains it. You should get going now." Seinaru then placed the cat on his windowsill and left his room to make breakfast. The black cat then jumped off of the windowsill and followed Seinaru into the kitchen. When Seinaru came downstairs into the living room, he was greeted by little sister Rukia.

"Morning Seinaru." said Rukia "Why did you sleep in so late?"

"I did it because I can and also since it's summer vacation." responded Seinaru. "Sucks that our vacation is going to end soon."

"I know I hate it." said Rukia pouting a little bit. "What day is it today again?"

"August 25th I believe." said Seinaru "And we go back to school on either September 4th or 5th I can't entirely remember."

"Sigh." said Rukia. She then noticed something behind Seinaru. "Awwwwww what a cute kitty you have behind you. Where did you find him?" Seinaru was a little confused at first but quickly realized what Rukia was talking about. Seinaru looked behind himself and saw the same black cat that jumped on his face making him wake up.

"I thought he went back." said Seinaru "You should probably head on out. You might have a family that's looking for you."

"Aw come on Seinaru." said Rukia whining a little bit. "Can't he please stay here for a little bit longer? This kitty is so cute."

"Fine I guess he can stay for a little while longer." said Seinaru sighing a little bit. "Where are mom and dad anyway?"

"They went to the farmers market. Well actually mom wanted to go and begged dad to go with." said Rukia "Dad said yes right away without resisting at all."

"I see then. When will they be back?" asked Seinaru

"Not till the early afternoon." said Rukia. "Jinsuke's in the kitchen just in case you're wondering."

"Thanks for letting me know." said Seinaru. "I'm also heading out there as well." Seinaru then went to the kitchen with the black cat closely following Seinaru.

"I think the cat likes you a lot." said Rukia. "Since when were you an animal person?" asked Rukia teasing Seinaru a little bit. Seinaru ignored Rukia and entered in the kitchen to see Jinsuke eating cereal.

"Morning Jinsuke." said Seinaru. "Sleep well?"

"Yes I did." said Jinsuke. He then noticed the cat behind Seinaru. "Where did you get the cat?"

"He crawled through my window and now he's following me." said Seinaru. The black cat then jumped on one of the stools to Seinaru's shoulder and layed across his shoulders. "Apparently he really likes me for some reason." Seinaru then got out some cereal for himself and made himself a bowl. "After I eat breakfast I'm gonna head out. Aren't you and Rukia hanging out with a friend today?"

"Yeah, and we're spending the night at that friend's house to." said Jinsuke. "What are you gonna do today?"

"Well first things first." said Seinaru. "I should find this cat's home. This cat looks and smells really clean so this cat obviously has a home that needs to return to."

"That sounds good." said Jinsuke. "Oh yeah." Jinsuke took out a letter and handed it to Seinaru. "This letter is for you. Dad found it in the mail box today." Jinsuke finished off the last of his cereal and decided to join Rukia in the living room.

"I wonder who sent me this letter." Seinaru opened the letter and inside revealed a red fingerless glove with a skull in front of some blue flames and a piece of paper with writing on it. "According to the letter it's from Tiana. I wonder what's going on." Seinaru then read the letter.

**Dear Seinaru, **

**I won't be able to meet with you at all today. I have some very important stuff to attend to. In the meantime, use the fingerless glove I sent you just in case a hollow has been sighted and I'm not around. Just put the glove to your chest and then your soul reaper form will pop out. I doubt any hollows will appear today but it doesn't hurt to be cautious. I won't be gone for very long. **

**Tiana**

"Well I don't have to worry about that right now." said Seinaru to himself. "I wonder what Tiana had to do? It's most likely very important if she had to leave so early." After Seinaru ate his cereal, he went upstairs and got in the shower, got dressed, and headed out. When Seinaru was just about to leave the black cat quickly went from Rukia's lap to Seinaru's shoulders once again.

"Ok, first things first, I need to find your home little guy." said Seinaru as he stroked the cat's ears. The black cat purred as Seinaru stroked him. He first started out in his neighborhood. Many people like the cat but when asked they said they don't know whose cat this is. Almost two hours have gone by when he finished with a couple nieghborhoods and Seinaru has found zero results. Seinaru decided to take a break by buying a soda from a vending machine and sitting down on the park bench.

"_Damn, I can't believe it's so hard just to find a cat's home." _said Seinaru in his mind.

"Hi Seinaru." said a voice that came from behind Seinaru. He looked behind him and saw Selena standing behind him.

"Hey Selena." said Seinaru.

"What a nice and cute cat you have here." said Selena "When did you get a cat?"

"I found him in my room when I woke up today and he has a very strong liking to me." said Seinaru. "And right now I'm trying to find his owner."

"Any luck yet?" asked Selena.

"Nada."

"Well how about I help you out?" asked Selena. I'm free for the rest of today."

"I thought you wanted to go to the farmers market today?" asked Seinaru.

"I already had my fun so I'm all good." said Selena. "I got a bunch of stuff and I'm happy with what I got."

"Alright you can help me then." said Seinaru smiling a little bit. "I'm about to head out into the rest of the town now. I'll tell you what ground I've covered up while we're walking."

"That sounds good." said Selena. Selena and Seinaru then continued their search for the black cat's home. They asked many people asking is this your cat, do you know who owns this cat, or have you ever seen this cat before. Afternoon came around and Seinaru and Selena had no luck at all.

"Seinaru, how long have we been doing this for?" asked Selena.

"Seinaru looked at his watch.

"Nearly 6 hours. I say we stop for the rest of the day."

"Agreed." said Selena. "I'm going to head on home. But, I'm glad I got something to do today. As long as I'm with a friend then I won't complain no matter how boring things get."

"Seeya tomorrow then." said Seinaru waving goodbye to Selena.

"Bye Seinaru." said Selena. Selena then watched Seinaru walk home with the black cat still on his shoulders.

"_I wonder if Seinaru is still doing that thing he does battling those monster-looking things."_ said Selena. _"If he is, then I'm sure he'll explain why he's doing that. I can't help but wonder If I should do something." _Selena then thought about what she's gonna do and finally made a decision. A decision she knew that might make her family angry with her. But to her, it was worth it.

With Seinaru:

Seinaru was walking home and was glad to be home. His legs hurt like hell to him and he really wanted to sit down. When he walked inside, he heard a little bit of talking and went into the family room. When he got there, he saw his mom and dad watching some TV on the news. Orihime was the first to notice Seinaru.

"Hi there, did you enjoy your day?" asked Orihime.

"Yep, I'm just living the dream." said Seinaru. Ichigo laughed a little bit when he heard that.

"So what is it that you've been doing?" asked Ichigo. "Jinsuke and Rukia said that a cat crawled in through your window and stalked you a little bit around the house."

"I guess you can say that." Seinaru then took the black cat off of his shoulders and showed the cat to his parents. "This cat has had an obsession over me the whole entire time he's been with me. I've searching for the fast 6 hours or so looking for his home."

"That cat does look familiar." said Orihime.

"Hey Seinaru." said Ichigo who was trying to hold in a laugh. "That cat right there, belongs to an old friend of mine named Kisuke Urahara.

"Oh that's why that cat looks so familiar. I haven't seen his cat in a long time." said Orihime

Seinaru just stood there wide eyed and mouth hung open in shock.

"You said WHAT ABOUT THIS CAT?" asked a dumbfounded Seinaru. "And all this time I've been wandering aimlessly around town without even thinking about the slightest chance that my own parents actually know where this cat belongs?"

"Yeah pretty much." said a smiling Orihime. "And just to let you know the cat's name is Yoruichi if I'm not mistaken."

"Interesting name this cat has." said Seinaru. "Where does this kisuke live? I'll go return Yoruichi to him."

"Here, I'll right down directions to you from our house to his." said Ichigo getting up and getting a pen and a piece of paper. While Ichigo was doing that, Yoruichi the cat went to Seinaru and rubbed his back against his legs. Seinaru noticed that his mom trying hard not to laugh a little bit.

"What's so funny?" asked a confused Seinaru

"Just thinking about something funny that's all."

"_Does she think that a regular cat the likes me is funny? Or maybe it's something else about the cat. Oh well, don't let it get to you."_ Ichigo then came back into the family room and handed Seinaru some instructions.

"Just follow these exact directions to my old friend's house and then you'll meet him there to return his cat. I already called him saying you're on your way there now." said Ichigo.

"How will I know which house is your friend's house?" asked Seinaru.

"He's seen you before but you've never seen him before either." said Ichigo. "But when he sees his cat you'll know."

"Alright then, I'll be back." Seinaru then walked back to the front door and went outside.

"It appears that Yoruichi likes Seinaru." said Orihime. When Ichigo heard that he looked over at his wife with a confused look. "Come here then." Orihime then whispered something in her husband's ear. Ichigo snickered when he heard what Orihime was talking about.

"I guess things will get very interesting for Seinaru soon enough." said Ichigo. "I just wonder how Seinaru is gonna act when he learns about that about Yoruichi." Orihime laughed a little bit too.

"Yeah, I just wish I can see my son's face when he does learn about that one thing about Yoruichi." said a smiling  
Orihime.

Meanwhile with Seinaru

"_So far so good, I'm not lost so far so that's good." _said Seinaru in his mind. _"According to the list of directions, my destination is an old looking store. I guess that should be easy to not miss."_ Seinaru slowly walked to his destination. He then decided to rest and sit down for a little bit when he got to a bench. Seinaru sat down and looked at his watch.

Time: 5:24

"_Wow I can't believe that so much time has passed. And it was all for trying to look for this cat's home. I just can't believe I sort of wasted my whole day."_ said Seinaru in his mind.

BOOOOOOOOOM

A loud explosion was then heard not too far away from Seinaru. Seinaru sensed something nasty from the explosion. He then immediately got up and sprinted as hard as he could to the explosion's location. When he got there Seinaru saw a hollow with a pig head and a fat body. Seinaru wasted no time as he got out the fingerless glove from Tiana, put it up against his chest, and drew his sword as he ran to the hollow. The hollow wasn't too hard against Seinaru but always backed away from Seinaru. When the hollow backed away enough, it then fired a type of acid at Seinaru. He easily dodged but he saw some acid heading straight toward Yoruichi. Seinaru sprinted as hard as he could to stop that acid block from hitting the cat.

"_No, Not gonna make it in time. Dammit you're not going to die on me now you stupid cat." _said Seinaru in his mind. All of a sudden, Seinaru felt himself disappear and appear right in front of Yoruichi the cat. Seinaru then swung his sword at the block of acid heading off to the black cat. Seinaru was speechless when he learned what he just did.

"_What the hell just happened? One minute I wasn't going to make it. Then the next thing I know, I felt like I teleported but It only felt like I ran much faster than usual."_ said Seinaru in his mind. Yoruichi the cat then rubbed his back against Seinaru's leg saying thank you. _"Oh goody, even some animals can see me in my soul reaper form."_ Seinaru looked at his sword to see how it is after blocking some acid. Much to Seinaru's surprise, it was completely healed.

"_I can't believe it, not a single scratch on my zan-pact-to." _

Seinaru then ran to the hollow and was prepared to finish him off for good. The hollow kept on firing acid blocks at Seinaru but the red haired teen kept on blocking the attacks with his sword. Seinaru kept on running closer to the hollow as he blocked one after one of its attacks. The hollow looked really scared and tried to run away. Seinaru easily caught up to the hollow and slashed the hollows head right off.

*SCHING*

Seinaru watched the hollow disappear and slowly walked back to his body while he was still exhausted. When Seinaru arrived at his body he saw Yoruichi sitting next to his body waiting for Seinaru to get back in it. When Seinaru entered his body, Yoruichi almost immediately jumped back on Seinaru's shoulders. Seinaru slowly walked to the place he was supposed to go. When he got there, he saw a sign that said Urahara shouten. Seinaru saw someone in front of the shop. He looked like a young adult who was also huge. He also had red hair like Seinaru's except Seinaru's was darker. The other red haired person had lighter colored hair and his was pushed back.

"Excuse me." said Seinaru. The red haired adult looked at Seinaru and glared at him.

"You want something you punk?" asked the red haired adult. Seinaru just tried to ignore his glare as he said "I'm looking for a kisuke Urahara. Does he live here?"

"Nope he does not." said the red haired adult. "Now go away, I'm busy right now."

"Ok that's gotta be the worst lie I've ever heard of." said Seinaru. "The store says Urahara Shouten right on the front. And you are telling me that a Kisuke Urahara does not live here at all."

"Do you wanna get hurt that badly?" asked the red haired adult. You're gonna feel the wrath of-"

*POW*

The red haired adult was then punched on the back of the head.

"Jinta, I told you not to be rude to any of our customers while sweeping." said a man who possibly looked 7 feet tall and had huge muscles all over his body. It looked like his entire body was just one solid muscle.

"He heh heh sorry Tessai." said the red haired adult nervously. "It won't happen again. The huge man then noticed Seinaru and Yoruichi on his shoulders.

"You must be Seinaru Kurosaki correct?" asked the huge guy.

"Yes I am." said Seinaru. "Are you kisuke Urahara?"

"hahahaha no I am not him but the boss will be down here soon. My name is Tessai." Seinaru and Tessai then shook hands and went inside the store. Seinaru the saw a young women with black hair and had her bangs over her face in a weird way to Seinaru. She had two strands of her hair down her nose and then split apart.

"Are you Mr. Seinaru Kurosaki." said a mysterious voice that mad Seinaru jump.

"Holy crap you scared me." said Seinaru. He saw a man that looked like his father's age. He had long blonde hair like Seinaru's except this man's hair was flipped at the back of his hair. Seinaru's hair did not flip but his hair had several strands stick up naturally. The man also had a bucket hat on with green and white strips. He had a thin beard and was a lot taller than Seinaru since this man had clogs on. He had a shirt on that revealed his chest quite a bit, a jacket that went down to his legs, and had on a pair of pants that went down to his shins.

"Hahahahaha I'm sorry about that." he then raised a hand and said "I'm Kisuke Urahara at your service." Seinaru grabbed Kisuke's hand as he introduced himself.

"I'm Seinaru Kurosaki. I'm Ichigo's son." said Seinaru.

"I know that." said Kisuke. "I heard you have my little Yoruichi. Now where is he?"

"Right here." said Seinaru pointing at his shoulder.

"Yes, it is Yoruichi." The blonde haired man then grabbed the black cat and held him up in the air. "Where were you today you little devil?"

"_He's a little pathetic if he treats a cat like his best friend." _said Seinaru in his mind.

"Thank you for bringing my little Yoruichi home." said Kisuke with glee. "I hope to see you in the future and say hi to your father and mother for me."

"_I should've known that he also knows my mom as well." _said Seinaru in his mind. "Seeya later then." Seinaru then left the store and closed the store.

"So how have you been this fin afternoon?" asked Kisuke to Yoruichi.

"Enough with that childish act." said Yoruichi. "I've confirmed our theory about Seinaru. He really is a soul reaper." Kisuke grinned when he heard that.

"I'm not surprised after all." said Kisuke. "Seinaru is seems like the type of person that would become a soul reaper."

"What are you going to do?" asked Yoruichi

"Well first I'm going to have a nice chat with a customer that we have." Kisuke opened his door and said. "I know you're there so you can come out now." Behind a garbage can that was in front of the shop was a girl with long black hair down to her mid back and had bangs on her forehead. "I take it you're a friend of Seinaru's?" asked Kisuke to the girl. She nodded "Why don't you tell me your name and then we can talk." The girl stood up as she said

"My name is Selena Etzuma. And I've got a lot of questions involving Seinaru."

"Well come on in." said Kisuke grinning. "I've got some seats out back we can sit on.

* * *

And thus ends chapter 15. It came out a lot longer than I thought it would be. Plus it came out a lot quicker than I thought as well. I only managed to type this out in one night Awesome. This is without a doubt the longest chapter I've ever written.I tried to add some humorous parts in here I hope you find them funny. I don't really have the greatest sense of humor. I hope you all like it. I just had to add Yoruichi in this chapter. Anyway Just to give you all a heads up I'm gonna skip the conversation between Kisuke and Selena. But I will put in bits and pieces of the conversation that Selena and Kisuke had possibly in the next chapter. I'm telling you all this now to avoid confusion in the next chapter. I hope you enjoy my story please review if you want to and this is the Holy Writer signing out.


	16. Chapter 16

CH. 16

*Brrrrring*

"I'm coming I'm coming." said Seinaru who was on his way to answer the door. _"I wonder who it could be, we weren't expecting anyone today. I guess I'll find out soon enough." _Seinaru went up to the door and opened it to greet whoever rang the doorbell.

"Hello? Can I help you?" Seinaru's eyes went wide once he got a good look at the person who rang the doorbell.

"Hello there my second best pupil." said Don Kanonji who was the one who rang the doorbell. "How would you like to help me out in a dangerous mission this fine morning?" Seinaru just stood there and stared at Kanonji shocked and panicked face.

"_What the hell is Don Kanonji doing here? For starters how the hell did he find my house in the first place? I never told him where I live."_

"Hey Seinaru, who's at the door?" asked Ichigo who was in the other room. "That voice sounds familiar." Seinaru totally freaked out when he heard his dad asking who it was at the door and covered Kanonji's mouth with his hand to silence him.

"Oh, it's just Matt." said Seinaru who panicked a little bit. 'He just wanted to know if I could hang out today and help him and his older brother do some stuff at his place. So I'm gonna go help out."

"Ok if you say so, but I could've sworn that it sounded like someone else." said Ichigo.

"Probably just your imagination." said Seinaru trying to leave as soon as possible. "I'm going to leave now so I'll see you and mom later. I'll be back for dinner though. So bye!" After that last sentence, Seinaru ran as fast as he could while carrying Kanonji in the process. Once they were out of sight from everyone, they stopped in Karakura park that was surprisingly empty. Seinaru never expected Don Kanonji to appear right in front of his house and was really pissed at Kanonji for appearing in the first place.

"_He chooses now of all times to find me?" _asked Seinaru in his mind. _"My family could've seen him and Kanonji would definitely reveal to my family what I've been doing this past month. I really don't want to involve them in my soul reaper mess. It's better if they don't know." _

"Why would my second best pupil treat me so coldly like that?" asked Kanonji who was confused about Seinaru's actions earlier. "I came all this way to greet you and I even dressed in clothes to blend in with everyone."

"_Most normal looking clothes my ass."_ said Seinaru in his head. Kanonji had a blue, flashy, button up shirt that had big shoulder pads and the botton of the shirt went down to his knees. He also had white pants on. On his head was a blue crown that said the word "Don" on the front. In the O was a heart.

"Anyway, how would you like to go on a dangerous mission here in Karakura town?" asked Kanonji. "The mission I'm doing here is going to be-"

"No thanks." said Seinaru abruptly cutting off Kanonji. "I have zero interest in going with you on some crazed journey that I don't want to get involved in." Kanonji just stood and stared at Seinaru who was frozen in place. On the outside, Kanonji's face looked like its usual enthusiastic look. But on the inside, Kanonji was shocked to hear those words from Seinaru or in his case, his second best pupil. "Now unless you came here for a very good reason, I'm going to take leave now and suggest you never bother me around my house ever again." When Kanonji heard this he got out of his frozen state and leaped towards Seinaru's leg.

"Wait for me my second best pupil." Kanonji grabbed Seinaru's leg and held on to it tight. Seinaru was really pissed off now and the pissed off feeling wouldn't go away until Kanonji left.

"Hey old man, let me go." said Seinaru. But Kanonji would not let go of Seinaru's leg. "Hey, I said let go of my leg dammit."

"Please hear me out." said Kanonji in a tone that almost sounded like he was begging. "I really did come here for a good reason."

"Fine, you have one chance, now talk right now." said Seinaru in an angered tone. "And let go of my leg already." Kanonji got up and brushed off his clothes.

"I have come here before to tell you that I have found my no. 1 pupil." said Kanonji in proud tone. Seinaru went wide eyed when he heard that.

"Are you serious?" asked Seinaru "You really managed to find him?"

"Yes I have." said Kanonji.

"Can you take me to him?" asked Seinaru "I would very much like to meet him."

"I see you're interested." said Kanonji. "I just have one problem though." Seinaru was expecting something like this to happen. "I have no idea where he is at the moment." Seinaru still determined to find him since his face was seen.

"That part doesn't matter." began Seinaru. "We can still find him since you know what he looks like."

"Another problem with that part." said Kanonji. Seinaru started to get a little worried after hearing that last sentence from Kanonji. "It's true that I know what he looks like but the only problem is that he was wearing a hat at the time so I couldn't tell what his hair color. And I forgot what his hair color is. But I do know that his hair is naturally spiked."

"_Naturally spiked?" _said Seinaru in his mind. _"That does narrow it down quite a bit. Not a whole lot of people around here have spikey hair. I do know that my dad has orange hair that's spikey. But I know for sure that it isn't him since he doesn't like Don Kanonji at all. But Kanonji did say that the person he saw was wearing a hat, and dad was wearing a hat during Kanonji's show a few days ago." _Seinaru thought for a minute asked Kanonji something that could answer some questions he has.

"When and where did you see your pupil?" asked Seinaru

"At my last show in Karakura a few days ago in that old abandon house." said Kanonji "That was when we first met and I made you my pupil."

"_Hmmmmmm….. I doubt that it could be my dad. The chances that my dad is a soul reaper himself are extremely slim. I guess he's out of the picture. Oh yeah I never asked Kanonji how he saw him in the first place." _

"Hey Kanonji, how did you find your pupil in the first place?" asked Seinaru.

"My no. 1 pupil came to my last show in Karakura." said Kanonji. "I bet he refused to miss the chance to watch my show live. I also saw his dark brown eyes in the crowd even though he was wearing a hat."

"_Figures that he would come to the show." _said Seinaru in his head." _That isn't the best lead but I guess it's better than nothing. Sigh, I can't believe I'm saying this but,"_

"Kanonji I've decided to help you out in this mission of yours." said Seinaru

"Oh yeah!" shouted Kanonji in triumph. "Let us go my second best pupil. And we will go on the search for my no. 1 pupil."

"_I can't believe I'm actually going along with this. I'm starting to regret agreeing to this." _said Seinaru in his mind.

"Oh yeah Kanonji, one more question." asked Seinaru. "How did you find out exactly where I live in the first place?"

"I'm glad you asked." said Kanonji. He then pointed to a park bench that had Tiana sitting on the bench. Seinaru saw a giant green back that Tiana was carrying. "Your friend over there was very generous enough to tell me where you live."

"_WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" _yelled Seinaru in his mind. Tiana then came down with the most excited look Seinaru has ever seen on a person.

"Seinaru!" said an excited Tiana. "Look at all this amazing food Don Kanonji has offered to me." While Tiana was rummaging through her bag showing Seinaru her stuff, Seinaru couldn't believe what Kanonji just did.

"_Did Don Kanonji really just bribe Tiana who's most likely the same age as me?" _said Seinaru in his mind. _"Don Kanonji, you may have just destroyed my last bit of respect for you. Most likely after just saying that, you may have lost all future respect from me. Plus any future respect that will be coming from me is gone as well. You just lost it all. I hope that I never work with you ever again." _

"I take it you're also joining our little search party as well Tiana?" asked Seinaru

"Of course I am." said Tiana. "Haven't you forgotten that when we met a month ago I told you that I wanted to meet the last human who gained soul reaper powers at least once?"

"No I have not." said Seinaru. "Apparently Kanonji is the best lead we've got at this moment. He says that his no. 1 pupil has dark brown eyes, has bright and spikey hair, and apparently Kanonji says that he knows exactly what he looks like in person."

"Doesn't your dad have dark brown eyes?" asked Tiana.

"Yes he does but I seriously doubt that my own father is Don Kanonji's no. 1 pupil. He hates his show." responded Seinaru.

"But your dad's hair is also bright and naturally spikey hair." said Tiana. "I don't know about you but I'm going to be open-minded about this."

"Alright if you say so." said Seinaru

"Well our Karakura search party is now commencing, BWAHAHAHA." When Kanonji did his usual laugh, he got in a pose that was very freaky to small children.

"_Kanonji, just what kind of pose is that?" _asked Seinaru in his head. _"And why does it look like your teeth just got pointy?"_

"_You're starting to scare me a little bit." _said Tiana in her head.

"Follow me my kiddies." said Kanonji. "Together we shall search high and low for my no. 1 pupil."

"It's best we look around the place that you found your pupil first." said Seinaru. "Let's just get this over with."

"BWAHAHAHA." said Kanonji in response. He then ran towards to the old abandon house where he last did an episode live in Karakura. Seinaru and Tiana just stood and stared at Kanonji leaving.

"I'm not following him." said Seinaru and Tiana at the same time.

"Where do you suggest we look?" asked Seinaru. "Because I've got zero ideas."

"How about we start with your dad?" asked Tiana.

"Let's not go to my dad until later afternoon." said Seinaru. "He has work going on at home right now and it's wise not to disturb him."

"What does your father do?" asked Tiana

"Honestly, I've never really paid attention to what he does. I think he does part making deliveries and part working in his office at home. I've never really wondered it myself."

"I see then." said Tiana. "How about we look at the old abandon house as soon as Kanonji's done with it."

"That sounds good to me. By the way, what happened to that huge sack you had a few minutes ago that was full of stuff that Kanonji bought for you?" asked Seinaru.

"I gave it all back to Kanonji by putting it in his limo." said Tiana. "I only agreed to do this so that way he would stop bugging me asking where you were. Don't worry though, I'll erase his memory so he'll forget where you live."

"That sounds like a good idea right there." said Seinaru. "I guess we should follow Kanonji but at the same time we should keep out of his sight." Seinaru and Tiana headed out to the old abandon house where Kanonji's show took place and waited behind a bush until Kanonji finally left looking for his second best pupil. When Kanonji left, Tiana searched outside of the house while Seinaru looked in the inside.

"_Well I don't sense a soul reaper's spirit energy at all."_ said Tiana in her head. _"I fact, I don't sense any high levels of spirit energy whatsoever. It's like nothing happened at all. Then what was that hollow attracted to when it came here? I should go see what's going on at Seinaru's end." _Tiana went inside of the house and when she came in, she expected to sense a hollow's spirit energy that is still lingering around from a couple days ago. Instead, she felt absolutely nothing. Tiana saw Seinaru with a confused look and went up to him.

"No luck on your end?" asked Seinaru. Tiana merely nodded in response. "I've got nothing either. I expected to find traces of spirit energy wandering around here but instead the hollow's, mine, and Kanonji's spirit energy all disappeared."

"What?" asked a surprised Tiana. "Only a few days went by, there's no way all those three spirit energies are completely gone." Tiana then concentrated into searching for Spiritual pressure from anything. "This can't be, there's no that it's all gone.

"I told you so." said Seinaru. "At first I thought that our spirit energies were gone because some time has passed but, now judging from your reaction, there's something going on."

"I suggest that we-" Tiana stopped talking all of a sudden when she sensed something. She looked back at her hands that were still focused on looking for anyone's spiritual pressure. "Seinaru, I may have found something faint." Seinaru ran to Tiana and helped in the search. After a few seconds have gone by, Tiana finally got something.

"Seinaru, I found spirit energy that's from an unkown soul reaper but at the same time it's also from a human."Seinaru went wide eyed when he heard that. "I also managed to find a faint trail that leads to Karakura town. In other words, I believe I've found the location of the last human who gained soul reaper powers also known as, a substitute soul reaper."

* * *

Alright, Chapter 16 is finally up. I ran into a mild writers block trying to think of a good plot for the next few chapters. But I now have a huge plot that's gonna unfold very soon. I'm pretty sure nothing like this will happen for a long while from now. On to the main author's notes, I've got a little bit of bad news involving updates. During the days July 24th to July 27th , expect zero updates. I'm telling you all this now so you'll know what to expect. I'm gonna be visiting family those days and I won't be able to work on my Bleach story or any other story that I have during that time. I'm hoping on posting at least one more chapter before the 24th. So a day or two before the day I'm supposed to leave. Don't worry though I'm still gonna think of some fresh new ideas for my Bleach story while I'm gone. I hope that you all understand and thank you very much. Please Review, and this is the Holy Writer signing out.


	17. Chapter 17

CH. 17

When Seinaru heard the words substitute soul reaper, he just grinned as he said

"Substitute soul reaper has a nice ring to it. I'm gonna like that title."

"Well I'm glad you like that title." said Tiana. "But we've got no time to stand around. The last substitute soul reaper is most likely on the move as we speak and is hiding in a place that's nowhere even close to here."

"Right." said Seinaru. "I also want to go as well and meet the last substitute soul reaper." After that last sentence, Seinaru and Tiana headed off.

"_Today I'm gonna find you substitute for sure soul reaper." _said Seinaru _"You're the only one who can answer certain questions I have for you."_

"_It's about time we got a lead that will find you." _said Tiana in her mind. _"I've wanted to meet you ever since I first heard about you." _

While Seinaru and Tiana were running away from the abandon house to the last substitute soul reaper's present location, two figures who were watching the two teens from outside came out from behind a tree revealing themselves. One of them was male with long blonde shaggy hair that was flipped up at the end and wore a green and white bucket hat that covered part of his eyes. He also had a few hairs of a beard showing. The second figure had a black cloak on that went down to his ankles that revealed his black sandals that looked like that belonged to a soul reaper. He had a hood on that covered his face but showed his chin a little bit.

"So," began the man with the bucket hat. "What do you think of him as a soul reaper?"

"I always knew Kisuke that Seinaru would become a soul reaper since the day he was born. This does not surprise me." said the man in the cloak. Kisuke merely just smiled as he said

"You do realize that they're going to find you eventually. No, better yet they're going to likely find you today even if you're extremely careful."

"…yes, I know." said the man in the cloak. He then turned around and slowly walked away. "I suggest we take our leave now before they come back."

"Alright, if you say so." said Kisuke. "But you're just making it easier for them to find you just by leaving this spot."

"I'm fully aware of that." said the man in the cloak. Him and Kisuke then left the abandon house. _"There was something odd about that spirit energy that those two found in that house." _said the man in the cloak in his mind. _"Sure it felt like a soul reaper's spirit energy but it felt like it was merged with something. I can't fight this feeling that if they continue with their search for me with the lead that they have right now, they might run into a difficult situation. I doubt it won't be anything too difficult for them."_

Meanwhile with Seinaru and Tiana:

Seinaru and Tiana were heading towards the location of the last substitute soul reaper. Huge crowds made it difficult for Seinaru and Tiana to move around and were slowed down because of it.

"_This sucks." _said Seinaru in his mind. _"Because of this crowd going on, Our space is limited. This better clear up soon."_

"_How is Seinaru able to go through crowds like these that happen often?"_ questioned Tiana in her mind. _"The soul society is never this crowded. Thank god I'm not claustrophobic, or that would've caused problems."_

"Hey Tiana, just how much longer do we have to go?" asked Seinaru. "This is getting ridicules."

"We still have a little while to go but the good news I that he's not moving at all." said Tiana "He's just staying put on the same spot."

"That's good to hear." said Seinaru. "But first let's out of this stupid crowd." After Seinaru and Tiana managed to finally exit the crowd, they sat down on a bench and rested for a little bit.

"Why is it so busy around here today?" asked Tiana.

"Honestly I have no idea what it is that's going on." responded Seinaru. "It's rare for things to be this busy around here. But we're out of the crowd now so we can now move around easier."

"Yes that's good." said Tiana.

*CLUTTER*

Seinaru and Tiana looked behind them and saw a grown man not too far away that accidently dropped a couple of grocery bags. Seinaru went to the man to help him out.

"Hey you doing alright?" asked Seinaru. He then helped out by lifting two of the grocery bags.

"Yeah." said the man with a very deep voice. "Thanks for helping out." He then grabbed the last two bags he was carrying.

"No problem." said Seinaru. He then looked up and recognized his face. "Chad? Is that you?" The man looked and saw Seinaru's face. He then grinned as he said

"Well it's good to see you again Seinaru." The man named Chad was a really big guy with his entire body just one huge muscle. His arms, hands, legs, feet, and torso were all huge. His face was also broad with thin facial hair all over the bottom half of his face. His hair was long and a little bit shaggy. His bangs almost completely covered one of his eyes. Even his height was a full 6ft 6in.

"It's nice to see you as well." said Seinaru. "It's been a while since you've last visited my family."

"I've just been busy." said Chad

"Well I'm pretty busy myself and was on my way to somewhere but I saw you having trouble with some grocery bags so I thought I'd help out." said Seinaru. Chad only nodded and grinned in response.

"_Still the strong and silent type I see." _said Seinaru in his mind. "I guess I'll see you again later." Seinaru handed Chad's grocery bags back to and went off. Seinaru held a thumbs up sign as his wave goodbye. Chad did the same thing. Seinaru then went back to Tiana.

"That a relative of yours?" asked Tiana.

"No that's a friend of dad's." responded Seinaru. "His name is Yasutora  
Sado. But we just call him Chad."

"Well I can see why." said Tiana. "It would be difficult to remember a name like his."

"Actually we just call him Chad because it's easier." said Seinaru "My parents and I already know what his real name is and how to pronounce it, it's just when my dad first met him he called him Chad, and I guess that name just stuck with him. My mom also calls him Chad as well."

"I take it your mother is also a good friend of Chad's?" asked Tiana.

"Yes that is correct." said Seinaru. "Hey speaking of which, how come you've never said anything about your family?" When Tiana heard that question she put on a smile and said

"Oh, I live with a pretty good family like yours." Seinaru however noticed something about the smile Tiana just made,

"_There was something odd about that smile Tiana just made." _said Seinaru in his mind _"It's best if I don't ask anything more about her family. Something doesn't feel right about that smile Tiana just made."_

"Hey do you still have the last substitute soul reaper's spirit energy down?" asked Seinaru changing the subject. "It's best if we continue our search right away."

"Yeah that's a good idea." said Tiana "Follow me."

"Where do you think he's at?"

"Well I believe I just found the ending and it's in the…. Wait what?" Tiana stood still wide eyed and was shocked and grossed out look on her face.

"What? What's the matter?" asked Seinaru "Don't you have the location of the last substitute soul reaper?"

"Yes I do but, you aren't gonna like the location on where he's at right now." said Tiana

"Tell it to me anyway." said Seinaru. "I'm determined to find the last substitute soul reaper no matter how bad it is."

"Great then." said Tiana "Because he's in the sewer right now." When Seinaru heard that last sentence he froze.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." said Seinaru.

"Told you that you wouldn't like it." said Tiana laughing a little bit from Seinaru's shocked expression. "But you said yourself that you're determined to find the substitute soul reaper before you so it shouldn't matter to you."

"Yes I am determined, it's just that of all the places he could be why did he have to be in the sewer?" asked Seinaru who did not like this at all.

"My guess is that he's trying to hide in a place no one would look at all." guessed Tiana "And I say that he chose a pretty good spot."

"No kidding." Seinaru then sighed a little bit as he then said "Alright, let's get this over and done with." Seinaru and Tiana walked towards the sewers and after a few minutes of walking, Seinaru's arms started to itch.

"Crap!" said Seinaru scratching his arms. "What the hell?"

"What's going on?" asked Tiana to Seinaru.

"My arms started to feel itchy right now at the moment and it just sprang up out of nowhere." said an angered Seinaru.

"I'm sure they will feel better soon." said Tiana. "Do you still want to continue on?"

"Yeah, a little itch isn't something that will stop me." Seinaru and Tiana continued to the sewers. By the time they got to the entrance that was under a small bridge in the town, Seinaru started to feel odd.

"Hey Tiana." said Seinaru. Tiana looked at Seinaru showing that she was paying attention. "I don't know why but I just started to feel kind of weird."

"What do you mean by weird?"

"Weird as in something isn't right." Seinaru then thought for a second and said "Oh well I'm sure it's nothing."

"Alright, let's continue on." Instructed Tiana. When they entered, they were relieved to see a path on the side of the giant pipe that wasn't covered in disgusting water. It still smelled really bad though. Seinaru and Tiana both covered their noses with their shirts to block the smell. It wasn't really the most effective solution, but it was better than nothing to the two teens. As time went on, Seinaru's odd feeling was getting stronger. Seinaru couldn't help but move his hands around himself trying to fight the odd feeling.

"Tiana, this weird feeling is getting worse." said Seinaru. "I keep on getting these itchy arms and I keep on brushing my hair with my hands repeatedly." Tiana believed every word from Seinaru. Ever since her and Seinaru came into the sewers, she has noticed Seinaru going off like crazy as they got closer to their destination.

"Well try to relax and calm down." said Tiana "Obviously something is u with you. I believe that you're sensing something and the closer we get to it the worse your feeling gets. I'm starting to think that there's something else down here and it's hiding its presence. But you seem to sense him completely without his knowing."

"Do you think it's a hollow?" asked Seinaru

"No, I would've sensed him long ago." said Tiana.

"Figures." said Seinaru. Then all of a sudden a bright purple flash occurred on the right side of a four way pathway.

"Seinaru, that purple flash had the same spirit energy signature as the on the one I first found at the old abandon house." said Tiana. "I believe we finally found the person we're looking for."

"About time." Seinaru and Tiana then ran towards the bright purple light. When they saw the source from the bright light they saw something they did not expect at all. On a wall was a giant glowing marj that looked like a seal of some sort.

"Tiana," began Seinaru. 'Are you sure this is where you sensed the last substitute soul reaper?"

"Yes I'm positive, this is where he's supposed to be." said Tiana. "But it turns out I only found the spirit energy of some kind of seal."

"That's odd." said Seinaru. "What is it supposed to be sealing?"

"_I honestly don't know." _said Tiana in her mind. Seinaru explored the seal. Tiana kept on wondering what it could be possibly used for and why she found this instead of the last substitute soul reaper.

"_This doesn't make sense at all." _said Tiana in her mind. _"I'm positive that I felt a soul reaper's spiritual pressure. It also felt like human so I know for sure that it was the last substitute soul reaper. Something doesn't add up if the spirit energy I felt earlier was this seal. It must be used for something important if it's down here. I can tell a soul reaper made this seal. But I don't recognize the spirit energy of who made this." _

"This is definitely a huge looking seal." said Seinaru. He then noticed something on the corner of his eye that was on the seal. "Hey, what's this?"

"_Wait a minute," _said Tiana in her mind. _"There's something about this seal that's familiar." _Tiana thought for a moment and realized what the seal on the wall was. _"That's right, now I remember. This seal is used to lessen-" _Tiana stopped mid-thought and saw that Seinaru was just about to move a certain brick out of the sewer wall and examine it. When Tiana saw what Seinaru was going to do, she immediately went into a panic state.

"SEINARU, DON'T DO THAT." yelled Tiana to stop Seinaru.

"What is it?" asked an alarmed Seinaru. It was too late, Seinaru already removed the brick from the wall and a wind started to blow around Seinaru and Tiana. Seinaru was confused on what happened. Tiana just stared wide eyed at the seal on the wall and watched it slowly turn white and into dust. The white dust then begun to spin around until it formed a white ring. The white ring then exploded sending white dust everywhere. Some of the white dust went through the sewer walls and some went up to the surface. Seinaru was wondering what just happened and he knew that Tiana knew what was going on.

"Tiana, what just happened?" asked Seinaru. Tiana then looked at Seinaru with an angered face.

"YOU IDIOT, DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE JUST DONE?" yelled Tiana.

"_Uh oh, this is can't be good. I shouldn't have messed with that brick at all nor the entire seal itself. Tiana looks really pissed off at the moment and that's a bad sign." _said Seinaru in his mind.

*ROOOOOOAAAAAAAAR*

Seinaru and Tiana looked up after hearing a hollow howling. When Seinaru heard that howl, he knew what he just did was going to make something hollow related happen right now at that very moment.

"Tiana what did I just do?" asked Seinaru who was starting to freak out a little bit at the moment.

"You just removed the seal that's supposed prevent high level hollows called menos grande from entering the world of the living."

* * *

And chapter 17 is finally finished and in the nick of time to. This chapter was uploaded very late in the night. I promised that I would upload at least on chapter before I left to visit family and I managed to do that at the last minute. I know you all already know this but I'm gonna remind you. On the days July 24th to the 27th I will be visiting family and I won't be able to work on my Bleach story whatsoever. So expect zero updates on those days. I'm just reminding everyone on what the hell is going on. I know I will be missed very much but I won't be gone long. I believe that when I get back most likely the 18th chapter will be uploaded on the day July 30th, maybe a day earlier it all depends on how much time I have. Anyway please review and this is the one and only Holy Writer signing out See ya


	18. Chapter 18

CH. 18

Seinaru stood right then and there in disbelief. When Tiana told Seinaru what the seal was for he went wide eyed.

"_That seal was meant for high level hollows? I never thought that there were stronger hollows than the ones I've been previously fighting."_ said Seinaru in his mind. _"I believe Tiana called them menos grande if I'm not mistaken."_

"Seinaru stop staring off into space." said Tiana shouting trying to get Seinaru's attention. "We've got to get out of the sewers and I mean now. Who knows what will happen if we let menos grandes loose out there in the open." Seinaru went back to reality when Tiana shouted at him. Seinaru and Tiana ran through the sewers looking for the exit from the sewers to the surface. They found the exit to the sewers and when they got outside, they were almost immediately greeted by a dragon-like hollow. Tiana then forced Seinaru's soul reaper form out of his body. Seinaru destroyed the hollow with one swing and watched the hollow disappear. Right then and there, Seinaru sensed another hollow literally 400 yards away. Seinaru and Tiana ran up to the hollow that was fat and had short limbs and Seinaru gave the hollow a huge stomach wound horizontally. Tiana this time took action and chanted something while holding two fingers pointing at the hollow's face.

"Hado 4, Byakurai! (Pale lighting)" A white lightning bolt that was faintly tinted blue fired out of Tiana's fingers and shot right through the hollow's head. As a result, a hole was formed in the hollow's head. The hollow disappeared and Seinaru was surprised that Tiana actually did something that destroyed the hollow.

"It seems that I've recovered almost all of my powers." said Tiana grinning proudly. "I can now use kido spells powerful enough to destroy hollows with ease."

"Isn't that the same thing you used on me when we first met?" asked Seinaru

"Yes that is correct." said Tiana. "Would you like me to do it again?" Seinaru instantly backed away in fear when he heard that question. Tiana laughed at Seinaru's reaction. "Calm down now is not the time for that. Hollows are appearing around this town at a rapid pace and it's best if we split up so we can destroy them twice as fast."

"I'm in favor of this plan but, I thought that seal that I accidently removed was supposed to prevent high level hollows called menos grande to appear, not make it to where the hollows I've been fighting appear much faster than usual." said Seinaru. "I don't know what these hollows called menos grande look like."

"You only removed the first part of the seal." said Tiana. "When that part is removed, a bunch of regular hollows appear and when there's enough of them in the same place, they all form together in one giant circle and make a giant gate appear so a menos grande can set foot out in the open. Menos grandes are extremely huge, I'm talking skyscraper size. They are a mixture of hundreds and hundreds of hollows put together, and as strong as all of those hollows put together. These menos grandes are probably too strong for you even though you're stronger then you were when you first became a soul reaper." Seinaru could not believe what he just heard.

"_Are menos grandes really that strong?" _asked Seinaru in his mind. _"Did I really just endanger everyone here to the point to where everyone in this town can possibly die?" _Seinaru gritted his teeth in anger and clenched his sword in his right hand.

"It's all my fault then." said Seinaru. "I'm the one who caused all these hollows to appear. And now much stronger hollows are going to appear all because of me. Everyone here is in danger because of me. Everyone here could die because of me."

"Seinaru its fine, you didn't know about it." said Tiana trying to calm Seinaru down. "I should've recognized the seal when I first saw it." Seinaru still stood there in anger. "Listen there's still a way to prevent this from happening. We just need to keep on destroying hollows constantly until things slow down. If we can do that, then no menos grandes will appear for a long while from now. This will give us time to retighten the seal." Just then, another hollow appeared behind Seinaru and Tiana.

"Hado 4, Bya-"

*SCHING*

Tiana was cut off when all of a sudden Seinaru rushed to the hollow and slashed it through the head. Tiana watched the hollow disappear and watched Seinaru turn around back to her and stared at Seinaru with a shocked look. Seinaru then looked at Tiana square in the eyes with a look that Tiana has never seen before.

"Seinaru, you…."

"TIANA!" yelled Seinaru. Tiana almost jumped when she heard that yell from Seinaru just now. "No matter how you look at it, this is all my fault. It's my fault for releasing all of these hollows here and causing all destruction that's going to happen soon." Tiana just stared at Seinaru with a surprised and worried look when Seinaru finished that last sentence. "But that doesn't mean I can't fix my mess." Seinaru then walked a couple steps toward Tiana and then said "Tiana, before we go on with this long battle, I have a request I'd like to make." Tiana's face turned into sheer determination and nodded yes at Seinaru. "Allow me to keep these soul reaper powers for as long as I can. But I at least want to keep these powers for this huge battle that's going to happen right now. I don't care if I lose these powers right after the battle but, at least let me keep my soul reaper powers so I can protect as many people as I possibly can all the way to the end of the battle against the menos grandes." Tiana smiled a little bit with her determination still showing on her face as she said

"As you wish." responded Tiana. "But allow me to fight alongside with you during this battle as a fellow comrade." Seinaru agreed to Tiana's request and they separated to fight hollows and prevent menos grandes from entering Karakura town.

"Hey Tiana." said Seinaru to Tiana just right before they left. "Don't do anything too reckless even though you almost have all of your soul reaper powers back." Tiana just simply grinned in response. Even though they weren't facing each other, Seinaru knew what Tiana's answer was. They then truly separated to fight the hollows and try to protect everyone in Karakura town.

"_Seinaru, you're not the only one who wants to protect everyone here." _said Tiana in her mind. _"I also want to protect as many people as I can from hollows. And you've helped me want that more than ever. I honestly wish that more soul reapers were as committed as you were. So I'm glad that I met someone like you that night."_

**Seinaru **

*SCHING SCHING SLASH*

Seinaru has been cutting hollows left and right ever since him and Tiana split up. In Seinaru's opinion, he didn't care how many hollows he had to defeat to stop the invasion that was going on.

"Over here hollows." said Seinaru trying to get all the hollow's attention to himself. "The present substitute soul reaper Seinaru Kurosaki will finish you all off here and now." Almost immediately, a group of hollows charged at Seinaru. Seinaru had to guess that there were at least 10 hollows charging at him. Seinaru lifted his sword and destroyed the whole group of hollows with just 3 swings of his sword.

*SCHING SCHING SCHING*

A hollow then jumped out from behind a bush and charged at Seinaru. The dark red haired just turned around and stabbed the hollow right in the middle of its head and watched the hollow disappear. Seinaru then sprinted from where he was right now to find his family and friends.

"_Dammit you all better not die on me." _said Seinaru in his mind. _"None of you are ever gonna die on my watch. I don't care what happens to me but you all better be alive when I find you."_ Just then, he heard a loud scream that was all too familiar.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH." Seinaru looked to his side and saw his close friend Selena Etzuma being chased by a hollow. Seinaru did not hesitate to charge at the hollow to save Selena. Seinaru figured that if Selena could see the hollow that was she was running away from clearly, she could also see soul reapers clearly as well. But it didn't matter to him if Selena could see him or not, Seinaru knew that he had to save Selena even if the whole town could see him in his soul reaper form.

Selena ran as fast as she could away from the hollow but she had no luck at all. The hollow that was beetle like slowly kept getting closer and closer to Selena. Selena kept on running away even though she knew she couldn't outrun the giant bug. Selena then all of a sudden tripped and fell on the ground.

ROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAR

Selena turned around to see the hollow's nasty bug face.

"NO!" yelled Selena out of fear. She then turned around again to hide her face and bury it in her arms. While Selena was on the floor with her head covered waiting for the worst to happen, something unexpected dove right in the middle of them.

*SCHING*

A big katana swiped right through the hollow's head and disappeared as a result. Seinaru looked back at Selena and noticed that she scrapped her knees badly when she fell. The scrapped knees were also bleeding a little badly. When Seinaru saw those small wounds on Selena's knees, he for some odd reason had something in mind that could stop the bleeding and heal Selena. Seinaru tried focusing his spirit energy in his hand but could not focus it all in his hand, not even his arm. His spirit energy went a little haywire and shot out randomly around his body, but it wasn't strong enough to attract hollows to his location. But that slightly haywire spirit energy alone managed to stop the bleeding on Selena's knees. In fact, the scraps not only stopped bleeding, they also shrunk a little bit. Seinaru could not believe what he just did.

"_Did I really just heal Selena's wounds partially just now?" _asked Seinaru in his mind. _"But I just used my spirit energy, how was that possible? Hm?" _Seinaru sensed another hollow close by and knew what he had to do. Before he left, he glanced at Selena one more time before leaving making sure she was ok. Seinaru then leaped to the hollow's location.

Selena was still on the ground waiting for the beetle hollow to attack. But nothing happened. Selena was tempted to open her eyes to see what was going on around her, but she kept them shut. Eventually Selena could not take it anymore and slowly opened her eyes. Selena was shocked to see the hollow that was chasing her all of a sudden disappear. Selena then remembered that when she fell, she scrapped her knees kind of bad. She looked down on her knees and was shocked yet again to see that her knees were practically all healed.

"_Since when do cuts that bad heal this fast?" _asked a confused Selena in her head. Selena then felt something familiar while examining her knees. Her eyes widen when she recognized the presence that she just felt. _"Seinaru!" _Selena then stood up and looked in the direction she believed is where Seinaru headed to. She then had flashbacks on the conversation between her and Kisuke Urahara about Seinaru.

_Flashback _

Selena and Kisuke were sitting in a small room sitting on two pillow seats on opposite sides of a short table.

"I take it you're a very close friend of Seinaru's?" asked Kisuke "You had a serious face when you asked to talk to me."

"Yes Seinaru is a very close friend of mine." said Selena. "I became friends with him in 6th grade."

"It seems that Seinaru is friends with a very nice and pretty girl who cares about people very much." said Kisuke smiling a little bit. "I'm almost jealous a little bit." Selena rubbed the back of her head and smiled as she said

"Thanks for the compliments." Selena then became a little nervous as she asked "Anyway, can you tell me what Seinaru has been doing lately?" Kisuke smiled a little bit as he responded that question.

"Right now your friend Seinaru Kurosaki is something called a soul reaper." Selena was confused on what soul reaper is. Kisuke easily took notice of this and explained what soul reapers are to Selena. Selena could hardly believe that Seinaru had become a soul reaper while the explanation was going on.

"There are two main duties a soul reaper has. The first is to send normal dead human souls to a place called the soul society." explained Kisuke. "This allows souls to rest in peace. The second duty is to exorcise evil spirits known as hollows. I'm sure you've seen one with your own eyes already. Just to let you know, all hollows have white skeleton like masks."

"Yeah, I've seen a couple before." said Selena. She then remembered all the times she's seen Seinaru battle white masked beasts. "I've seen Seinaru battle every hollow I've seen so far."

"Well if you must know why Seinaru is battling hollows, it's because he's trying to protect people in this town especially his family and friends. And you're one the people Seinaru wants to protect the most." Selena was a little surprised to hear that. But then she remembered the one incident that happened that resulted in Seinaru and Selena becoming good friends. "Even though I just found out about this recently, I had a pair of eyes watch his actions while he was a soul reaper that showed what his motives were. And his actions fit the description I just told you." Selena smiled and nodded. "Always remember this though, I can tell that Seinaru doesn't want his friends involved in his work in anyway. So until the time he believes it's ok to tell you the truth, don't say anything about me already telling you what he's doing right now."

"Are you sure it's alright telling me all this to me?" asked Selena. "I mean this stuff sounds like it should kept a secret." Kisuke expected Selena to ask that. He simply smiled as he said

"If Seinaru believes in you then I have no objections on telling you about soul reapers and hollows. And plus it's best if you know about this."

_Flashback End_

"_Seinaru, I have no problems you battling hollows." _said Selena in her mind who then smiled a little bit. _"I'm sure you'll do a mighty fine job of doing that. Good luck out there."_ Selena then took off.

**Tiana **

"Hado 4, Byakurai!" shouted Tiana. A hollow in front of her was shot through the head and disappeared.

"_Damn, even with most of my powers back hollows are still overwhelming me." _said Tiana in her mind. _"I hope Seinaru is doing much better on his end then I am." _Just then, Tiana felt a familiar spirit energy heading towards her and the group of hollows she's fighting right now. The presence appeared behind Tiana who then looked behind herself. Tiana's eyes went wide when she saw the person behind her. It was Rin Fengari himself and there was something different about Rin when Tiana saw him.

* * *

Dun dun duuuuuun. Cliffhanger! It feels so good to be back home from visiting family. I still had a good time though. And I bet you're all glad to hear that the one and only Holy Writer is back lol. While I was gone, I was surprised to get a few messages saying that 2 people reviewed and that 3 people added this story to their favorites list. I would like to thank all of those people for doing all that. And I would like to give a huge thanks to Shadow knight1121 for reviewing my story a bunch of times telling that each chapter is good I really appreciate it. It really helped me get motivated into writing for you all out there. The same goes for everyone else out there who have reviewed my story and added this story to their favorites list. Thank you very much. Anyway, please review and this is the Holy Writer signing out.


	19. Chapter 19

CH. 19

Tiana just stared at Rin Fengari who appeared in the battlefield between Tiana and the giant group of hollows. Tiana immediately noticed something completely different when she first saw him enter the battle. Tiana saw something in Rin's eyes that gave her a weird feeling. Even though Rin's eyes looked normal, there was still something different about them. Rin's eye color were a bright gray color that could be easily be noticed quite a few feet away. They were a blue color last time Tiana saw Rin.

"Rin?" said Tiana in a little bit of confusion. "What are you doing here?" Rin looked up to see who was talking to him. His eyes went a little wide when he saw Tiana in the middle of a battle with hollows. He then remembered that he demanded answers from Tiana ever since he saw Seinaru battle Spirit consumer.

"First you answer my questions." said Rin shouting. Tiana flinched a little bit from Rin's sudden outburst. "I wanna know who you are and where you really came from." Tiana was a little confused on why Rin was all of a sudden asking this. "I haven't forgotten about that time Seinaru battled that giant moth like monster." Tiana's eyes went wide in shock when Rin said that last sentence.

"_How the hell does he still remember that?" _asked a shocked Tiana in her mind. _"I erased his memory after that battle. There's no way he should still remember that. Just what the hell is going on?"_ Tiana then noticed that Rin's right arm was shaking a little bit.

"Hey what's going on with your arm?" Rin lifted his arm and moved it around as he looked at it.

"I honestly don't know. A half hour ago I felt something big and then my arm started to feel excited." Rin then put his arm down and looked back at Tiana. "Then all of a sudden I started to have this thought in my head saying to come here right now. On my way over here, I started to regain my memories about that battle Seinaru had. I also kept on thinking of you wondering on who you are since you seem to know so much about what's going on."

"_Seinaru also accidently removed that hollow seal a half hour ago as well." _said Tiana in her mind. She then thought for a moment and thought of a possibility. _"This may be a stupid idea but, could that hollow seal that was released done something to Rin? He did say that right after he felt something huge his arm got excited." _Tiana then looked around and noticed something about the hollows that surrounded the two teens.

"Hey, what's going on with the hollows?" asked Tiana to herself looking around. "They aren't moving an inch." _"Have they been like this ever since Rin arrived? It's like they're in some kind of trance." _

"So these monsters are called hollows?" asked Rin. Tiana looked back to Rin and sighed a little bit.

"I suppose you have a right to know since you remember about that night with Seinaru. But I'm only giving you the short version. These monsters around us are called hollows. They feed on human souls living or dead and only people with high spirit energy can see them clearly. So an average person cannot see them. But these people called soul reapers come down and destroy hollows so that way no one will get hurt. I am also a soul reaper. Seinaru has my soul reaper powers though. So until I regain all of my powers, Seinaru is carrying out my duties as a soul reaper. And right now, he's also battling hollows even as we speak so he can protect people."

"That sounds like Seinaru alright." said Rin grinning. "He's actually always been like that."

"Obviously this isn't a huge surprise to you." said Tiana. "How long has he been like that?"

"Well truth is that I've only met him in 8th grade and I've never really asked him that but, Matt said that he's known Seinaru since 2nd grade and he's seen Seinaru always try to stop kids picking on other kids. And apparently it also rubbed off on Matt as well because after elementary school, he started to help out Seinaru beat up jerks as well. When I met Seinaru and Matt, I joined their group and helped them out. There were also some people who used to think that Seinaru is a showoff due to his hair color." Tiana was confused about that last sentence.

"What are you talking about? I've seen quite a few people have red hair."

"Yes you're right about that. But It's on how dark his red hair is. Many people don't believe that a red haired person could have really dark red hair. Some people demanded that he dye his hair." Tiana was a little silent from hearing that. "Seinaru of course just ignored them and went off on his own business. When I asked what his response to those guys, he simply said and I quote 'They're just jealous because I'm different. And they wish they were different themselves'. When I heard those words I could tell that he doesn't care if people don't like him because of the way he looks. Plus those words didn't come from a person with a big ego, they came from a person who's a really nice guy." Tiana smiled and then said

"Even though only known him for a month, I can tell he's willing to help people without a second thought." Rin was just about to say something when a sharp jolt of pain hit his right arm, the same arm that's been shaking.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Rin who all of a sudden felt his arm hurt like hell. He clutched his right arm with his left arm and stared at it trying to figure out what was going on.

"Rin, are you alright?" asked a worried Tiana. She ran toward Rin who was in pain and struggled to stay on his feet. When Tiana got right in front of Rin, all of the hollows that surrounded the two teens sprung right out of their frozen state and charged straight at Tiana and Rin

"Hado 31, Shakkaho! (Red Fire Cannon)" chanted Tiana. She held up her hand and showed her palm to the group of hollows. A bright red ball of energy formed in front of her palm and launched it at the hollows.

*BOOM*

The red ball of energy hit a couple of the hollow's heads and exploded into a big cloud of red colored fire. It managed to destroy a couple of the hollows but couldn't destroy all of the hollows that were charging at Tiana and Rin. "Shakkaho!" Tiana fired shot after shot to protect Rin who was in deep pain right now. But all of the hollows were overwhelming Tiana. Rin who was grunting in pain saw Tiana fighting hollows and trying to prevent them from hurting Rin.

"Why?" asked Rin in pain. Tiana glanced at Rin to show she was paying attention. "Why are you protecting me? We hardly know each other" Tiana just smiled and said

"We're friends aren't we?" Rin was surprised to hear that. "And besides, any friend of Seinaru's is a friend of mine." Tiana then went back to fighting the huge group of hollows. Before Tiana could start, Rin saw a hollow about to attack Tiana from behind.

"TIANA BEHIND YOU!" yelled Rin. Tiana looked behind herself and saw the hollow charging at her. Rin knew that she couldn't dodge in time. Just when the hollow was about to wound Tiana greatly, time seemed to have stopped to Rin. Everything was frozen around him. Even though time seemed to have stopped, Rin could not move himself. Before Rin could even say anything, a certain memory flooded into his mind that reminded him of something that helped him well.

_Flashback 3 years ago_

"Why do you two keep on doing stuff like this?" asked a younger Rin who looked around 14. Rin was asking two students his age who were named Seinaru Kurosaki and Matt Lee about what they've been doing lately.

"What are you talking about?" asked the younger Seinaru.

"Why do you keep on looking fights for no reason at all?" asked Rin

"They aren't for no reason." explained Matt. "We aren't the same as those idiots. Plus we aren't even the ones who start the fights."

"What are you talking about?" asked Rin.

"It's just exactly as he says." said Seinaru. "We aren't the ones who start the fights." Rin was still confused and gave a look to Seinaru to show it. Seinaru then decided to explain the reason on why him and Matt get into fights. "Whenever we fight, it's to protect people from harm."

"Whenever some idiot is beating up someone that is weaker than them, we just simply step in and help out that person." explained Matt. "We aren't crazed battle freaks by just protecting people."

"And also," began Seinaru "We never ever look for trouble with people. They just simply come to us." Rin was a little surprised to hear that. "And honestly, whenever some idiot tries to find us based off of revenge, we seriously try to hide from them. It shows that we aren't looking for trouble at all and we don't want to get involved in any way. Some thugs say it's coward like but, honestly that's what they think. They are just trying to act tough with some stupid pride they have."

"In all honesty, we really don't like fighting a whole lot." admitted Matt. "But if there's someone in front of us that's in trouble we won't hesitate at all. We'll go all out from the get go."

"Rin Fengari was it?" asked Seinaru. Rin nodded yes. "Keep this in mind, it's extremely rare for one of us to throw the first punch. Whenever we see someone in trouble, we just walk up to the jerk and demand that he leave. It's the jerks that always throw the first punch."

"Whenever those jerks get violent we don't really have much of an option at that point." said Matt. "We always tell them to leave when we first see them. And most of the time they just laugh and say no."

"Then they tell us to leave and try to throw a punch at one of us." said Seinaru. "Once that happens then we also have to get violent. It's always the same." Rin did not expect Seinaru and Matt's answers to be like that.

"So please understand that we aren't doing this for the fun of it." said Matt. "We're doing this so no one will get hurt as much."

"And actually," began Seinaru. "After fighting for so many years would you like to know how many times I've actually started a fight by making the first move?" Rin nodded yes. He was curious on what the answer was gonna be. "In all of the years that I've been fighting, I've only started one fight."

_Flashback End_

"_Seinaru, you helped me realize that day when we first met that if someone is in trouble then I should go help them." _said Rin in his head. _"I was just too much of an idiot to realize what I could have done when I was younger. When I saw a friend of mine getting beat up by another kid, I could not move and go help him. I just ended up watching from the sidelines." _He then looked up to Tiana and with time still not moving, he slowly walked over to Tiana. _"Tiana I'm not gonna make the same mistake that I made back then. I will….."_ he stopped mid thought and continued that last thought out loud"Protect you from these hollows." Then what looked like right on que, a bright white flash enveloped Rin's right arm. Rin looked at his arm and forgotten that it was hurting earlier. The pain went away without him knowing about it. Then a white colored aura covered his entire arm. The white aura then began to turn into some kind of armor surrounding Rin's arm. When the entire arm became covered in armor, Rin stared at it with amazement. The white armor turned his hand into some kind of claw that turned his hand white with the nails looking like small claws. He still had his narmal hand, it was just white with longer nails that looked like a long upside down V. The length of the nail was a half inch. His shoulder had a shoulder pad that covered his entire shoulder. The armor that covered his arm was smooth and had no rough spots. The color was also white with 3 long slash marks that looked like a couple inches below his wrist. Before Rin could even think, he immediately appeared right behind Tiana and slashed the hollow across the head.

*SCHING*

Tiana could only stare wide eyed at Rin who was surprised to see Rin destroy a hollow with one hit. The weird part to Tiana was that the wound that Rin inflicted did not spill any blood from the hollow even though the attack was deep enough to actually kill somebody. She the noticed Rin's arm covered in white armor.

"_What is that?" _asked Tiana in her mind. _"I've never seen anything like that before. Just where did it come from?" _Rin then looked back at Tiana and said

"This time I'll be the one to protect you." Rin then walked toward the group of hollows that were surrounding Rin. Tiana then noticed something about Rin's new armor like weapon when it got close to the group of hollows.

"_This feeling, it's like that armor Rin has on his arm is from a hollow. But it feels different. A hollow's presence is supposed to be an empty, cold, feeling. But Rin's hollow like armor feels warm. It's as if the hollow has fused itself with a human." _A hollow then charged a Rin. Rin just stood there and attacked the hollow's head with his fist and punched a hole right through the hollow's head. The hollow disappeared and the other hollows that were surrounding Rin sensed something about Rin that wasn't right to them. They fled the battle field out of fear. Rin was flat out exhausted after those last two hits. But he still managed to raise his armor covered fist as high as he could and shouted

"VICTORY!" Rin then fell on his back on the ground due to exhaustion. Tiana then ran toward Rin on the ground and asked

"Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright." said Rin chuckling a little bit. Rin then slowly passed out exhaustion. Tiana then heard a foot step behind her and saw someone she knew too well.

"Kisuke, what are you doing here?"

"Oh I'm just seeing how Seinaru Kurosaki's friends are doing. And I know that you're the one who gave him your soul reaper powers to." said Kisuke.

"How did you figure that out?" asked a confused Tiana. "I never told you anything about Seinaru. Kisuke just simply smiled as he said

"That information is classified for now. But be patient, eventually you'll figure out." He then looked behind himself. "Tessai, do you mind giving me a hand over here?" Tessai then went to the passed out Rin and lifted him up on his back and carried him. "Now then, I'll be taking this boy right here. And also Miss Alpha," Tiana wondered what else is going on with Kisuke. "Tell Seinaru to be more careful when that hollow seal turns back to normal." Tiana's eyes went wide when she heard that and gasped a little bit to herself. She then calmed down a little bit and asked

"You knew didn't you?" Kisuke grinned and nodded yes. He and Tessai then left the battle field. Tiana stood there for a few seconds and sensed another hollow close by. Tiana then ran towards the hollow's signal.

**Seinaru **

*SCHING* Seinaru just destroyed another hollow and watched it disappear.

"Dammit, just how many more of these hollows are gonna keep on coming? It better end soon or-" Seinaru was cut off by a huge hollow's spirit energy. Seinaru then felt something familiar with the location of the huge hollow signature. "These hollows, where are they headed to? It's like they're looking for something. Wait a minute, these hollow's are in-" Seinaru cut himself off when he realized where the hollows were. Seinaru sprinted towards the location of the hollows. "Dammit Matt you better still be alive when I get to your house. No, you will be alive I know you will be."

* * *

Chapter 19 is now finished everyone. I just hope that you all like on what's going on right now. And I hope that you enjoy this story as much as I did when writing it. Just to let you know everyone. Rin's new power won't be anything like Chad's even though it looks like it at first. Trust me on this, you'll see exactly what I mean soon enough. So please don't send reviews saying "Hey you're ripping off of Bleach". I would usually just say what it really is to clear things up, but that would be a spoiler and no one likes spoilers. Anyway please review and this is the Holy Writer signing out.


	20. Chapter 20

Ch. 20

Matt slowly opened his eyes revealing a pair of purple colored eyes. When he opened his eyes all the way, he saw dark cloudy skies.

"_When did it get so dark?" _Matt asked in his mind. He got up from lying down and looked around himself. Matt was on top of a very large dark purple mountain with lighter purple snow covering most of the mountain which was surrounding Matt. The top of the mountain even stood higher than some of the dark gray clouds. "_Where am I? Just what is this place?" _Matt was surprised that he didn't get freezing cold while he was asleep. Matt had a red V-neck T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans on. Matt was also bare foot. When Matt got to his feet, he was surprised by the feeling of the snow. The snow felt warm under his feet and it felt like normal snow when someone steps on it. Matt was really confused on what was going on but before he could ask himself that, he saw human foot prints that were going down on the side of the mountain. _"Where did those footprints come from? It's strange though, just by looking at the foot prints I feel like I have to follow them." _Matt then followed the foot prints down the mountain side.

The path on the mountain Matt was walking on wasn't really steep and had a pathway that looked like hikers would use. Matt was using that same pathway to follow the footsteps. After a few minutes of walking, Matt started to get a small feeling of déjà vu.

"_Have I been here before? I don't why but, I feel like I've been here before. But I don't recognize anything." _Matt continued to follow the footsteps while trying to figure out where he was. As Matt went down further and further down the path, Matt's déjà vu feeling started to really eat away at him.

"_Damn, this is really starting to get on my nerves. Just what the hell is going on? I keep on having this feeling that I know this place But I don't recognize anything about this place at all." _It bothered him so much that Matt kept on looking around himself constantly, resulting in not really paying attention on what's in front of him. Matt who wasn't paying attention was walking to a sharp corner and had no idea that it was there. By the time Matt realized what was going on, it was too late. Matt accidently walked to the edge and fell off of the pathway he was on. When Matt saw how high up he was from the ground, he could not believe his eyes. _"Am I really this high up? There's no way. I know that mountains are very high up into the sky, but this can't be possible. Yet it's right in front of me." _When Matt looked at the ground, he was surprised to see that there was absolutely no ground at all.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH"

Matt was screaming to the heavens in total fear. He was hoping that someone or something would save him.

"Am I really gonna die here?" Matt asked to himself. "Am I really gonna leave this world?" Matt's eyes then flashed before his eyes, revealing all the memories he has with his friends and family. He thought about all the fights he was in with Seinaru and Rin beating up jerks, all the fun times he had with Seinaru, Rin, and Selena, and finally the times with his family and his older brother. After those few thoughts, he made up his mind.

"What was I thinking." said Matt who was smiling when he said that last sentence. "There's no way that I'm going to die yet. I still have unfinished business with Seinaru and my older brother. I WILL LIVE!" Then as if right on que, a flash appeared right side of Matt. Matt looked at the flash and saw that it was following him while he was falling. The flash started to become brighter after a few seconds later and Matt covered his eyes a little bit with his arms. After a few more seconds, the light started to become less bright. Matt moved his arms away from his eyes and saw a black handle that had a white hand guard that was a little pirate style like. The hand guard also had small silver spikes across the hand guard. On the top of the handle Matt could see a small bit of a ruby colored bar.

"Is that a handle of a sword?" Matt asked to himself. "Is that what's needed to get out of here?" Matt then grabbed the handle of the sword. "Fine then, so be it, I'll get out of here no matter what." He then gripped the handle as hard as he could and pulled. The handle did not budge at all. He pulled harder but it would still not move at all. He then pulled as hard as he could and as a result, the handle was slowly moving revealing more of the ruby colored bar. It was eventually revealed that the small ruby colored bar was a single edged sword. It was as if Matt was unsheathing a sword in the air.

"RAAAAGHR" yelled Matt who was pulling the sword out more and more from its invisible sheathe. After a little bit of pulling on the sword, the ruby colored blade started to glow a bright red. Matt covered his eyes using only one of his arms and leaving the other one at the handle of the sword. Then everything went white. Everywhere around him was just a white empty space. Matt removed his arm from his eyes and saw that the sword that was in Matt's hand was gone. "What's going on? Where did that sword go? There is no way that it can just suddenly disappear from my grip." Matt then felt tired and sleepy. "No… can't sleep…. here." Matt tried to fight his sleepy feeling but was failing very bad at it. "Not yet….. I," before Matt could finish that last sentence, Matt was out like a light.

The sleeping Matt felt a jolt in his head that immediately woke him up from his slumber. Matt was surprised to wake up in his house on the living room couch.

"_Was that only a dream?" _asked Matt in his mind. He looked at his right hand while still lying down and remembered himself grabbing a sword. _"It felt too real for it to only a dream. I even remember standing on top of a purple mountain with lighter purple snow that felt really different. There's no way snow can be light purple and feel warm. But still, that place felt real and familiar. I was even falling from a huge mountain. I even know that there was no ground at all while I was falling to by doom. Then that sword handle appeared and had to pull it in order to escape. Was that all seriously just a dream? There's no way." _

"Hey Matt!" Matt jumped from the sudden head that appeared above him and spoke to him. He immediately lifted his head up as fast as he could and accidently head butted whoever was above him.

"Ow ow ow!" Matt shouted while covering his forehead since it was in pain. "Who the hell was above me?"

"That would be me little brother." said a young adult's voice. Matt looked behind himself and saw his older brother. Matt's older brother is 5 years older than him so his age is 22. He has the same dark brown colored hair which was a little long, thick, and naturally messy styled. He also has the same purple colored eyes as Matt with an oval shaped face. Matt's face was narrow. Even though he's older than Matt, He's quite a bit shorter than him. His height is only 5Ft and 10 ½ In tall. His name is Jay.

"Ow what was that for Jay?" asked Matt who still had a hurting forehead.

"Well I saw that you were waking up from your nap so I thought I'd give you a wake-up call." said Jay who also had a hurting forehead.

"Not really the best idea though." said Matt. "Next time you wake someone up with a call like that, be sure to not be so close to that person."

"Especially with you! You have really fast reflexes for a 17 year old kid."

"You act like a kid yourself sometimes to you know.

"Well everyone acts like a kid at least once in their lives." "

By the way, How come you're not at work right now?" Matt asked

"I finished early and I was able to go home." said Jay while smiling. He then looked around for someone. "Where's our adoptive father anyway?"

"The old man went to the store and he's been gone for quite a while now. I'm thinking of maybe calling him and asking him what's up."

"I'm sure he'll be back soon. He probably ran into a friend of his."

"Hard to believe that it's been so long since he's adopted us." said Matt laughing a little bit. "Just how long has it been since he adopted us?" Jay thought for a minute.

"Well he adopted us when I was 8 and you were 3. So I believe it's been 14 years already."

"Wow that long huh?" said Matt. "Time sure does fly."

"Indeed it does. But that doesn't mean we shouldn't enjoy the plenty amount of time we have left." Jay then walked to the stairs that were nearby. "How about after I change out of my work clothes we go hang out for the rest of the afternoon? It's only 2 o'clock right now we still got time."

"Sure, I'm game." After that last sentence, Jay headed upstairs into his room to change. Matt just sat on the couch waiting for his older brother. It was silent in the room when all of a sudden.

ROOOOOOOAAAAAR

Matt just jumped right off of the couch when he heard that howl that happened so suddenly. Matt looked out the window that was nearby. Matt looked high and low for whatever could have made that howl. Even though Matt found nothing, he still kept on looking.

"_What was that? There's no way I could've imagined that." _said Matt in his mind. _"Just where did it come from? I know that-" _

"What are you doing staring out window like that?" Matt jumped when he heard Jay all of a sudden interrupting his thoughts. "Do you see someone out there that you know?" Matt looked behind him to see Jay who changed into shorts and a T-shirt. "Or maybe did you see a famous movie star?" Jay joked. Matt laughed a little bit.

"No I just thought I heard something and just looked out the window." said Matt.

"If you say so, let's go already" Matt and Jay then walked out the door to be greeted by the sun. "It seems that since the heavens are shining down on us with the sun, we will have a good day today." Matt laughed again from Jay's joke.

"_He always did have an interesting sense of humor. But it did make me laugh when I was a kid." _said Matt in his mind. Matt and Jay only walked a full 100 meters away from their house when all of a sudden something appeared in front of them.

BOOOOOM

A huge cloud exploded in front of Matt and Jay. A huge crater was made in the road that they were on. Matt and Jay covered their eyes so nothing could get in their eyes. Some small rocks bounced off of them as well but that didn't really do anything

"What the hell happened here?" Jay asked who removed his arms from his face. "Since when do roads explode out of nowhere?" Jay went closer to the crater that appeared in the ground and examined it. "Funny, I don't see anything that could have caused this. Matt the removed his arm from his eyes and saw something very faint that was in the crater that appeared.

"_What in the world is that?" _Matt asked to himself in his mind. _"That thing looks like one giant cloud of shimmering heat waves. I've never seen anything like it before."_ Matt noticed that Jay wasn't looking at it directly. _"Is Jay not able to see it?" _Matt then saw a huge bulge rise out of the cloud of heat waves. The large bulge slowly started to take the shape of a giant arm and hand. Matt then knew what was gonna happen next.

"JAY, MOVE OUT OF THE WAY NOW!" yelled Matt trying to get Jay's attention. Jay moved his head backwards facing Matt and was just about to say something when something happened to him that he did not expect.

*CRACK*

Matt went wide eyed as he watched his older brother, the only person he knows who's related to him by blood, get smacked away by the unknown monster that appeared in front of him.

*BOOM*

Jay crashed against a wall that was nearby. Jay was long knocked out before he hit the wall and he looked completely beat up really badly with huge bruises on his face and body, broken bones, and was bleeding bad from just being hit once. Matt could tell that Jay was knocked out the moment he was hit by the unknown monster. Even though he was only knocked out, he was in a critical state. Matt looked back at the cloud of heat waves and felt a huge pressure on his shoulders. That same pressure made Matt paralyzed with fear. He couldn't even move a hair. He could only stare at the unknown monster and could do nothing at all.

"_I'm truly going to die this time. There's no way in hell that this is a dream."_

* * *

I've kept y'all waiting long enough. Chapter 20 is finally up. And it's as good as ever. I was busy with stuff at home and could only work on this chapter a little bit each day. But now I've finished whatever I was doing and now I promise you all 100% that chapter 21 will be up much sooner. But that doesn't mean that I'm going to rush or anything like that. That would make the next chapter look like crap. But I hope that you enjoy chapter 20. Wow, I'm surprised that I'm already this far. Even though that this story isn't the most popular story I'm just glad that there are some people who like this story and I'm happy about that. Time really does fly. Anyway I hope that you all review my Bleach Fanfiction and this is the Holy Writer signing out. Seeya then.


	21. Chapter 21

CH. 21

"_I'm truly going to die this time. There's no way in hell that this is a dream." _Those were the few words that Matt spoke in his head as he stared at the cloud of heat waves. Matt didn't know what to do right now at the moment. To be more specific, he couldn't do anything.

"_I can't move. I can't even blink." _Matt then saw a giant bulge come out of the cloud of heat waves. It quickly resembled an open hand. Only this time, it looked like the hand was going to grab Matt. _"Is this thing after me? _The cloud of heat waves then took a step closer to Matt who was still frozen in fear and launched his hand at him. _"I guess this is it." _Matt closed his eyes and waited for the worst to happen. But then, the unexpected happened.

"EL DIRECTO! (Strike of the giant)"

*BOOM* ROOOOAAAAR

Matt heard the howl of pain and opened his eyes to see what happened. When Matt opened his eyes, he saw that the hand that was about to grab him was blown off along with the entire arm. The unknown monster in front of Matt clutched its shoulder while howling in pain.

"_Who did that?" _Matt asked in his head. He looked around the place to see who could have possibly wounded whatever was in front of him. There was no one in sight around him or the cloud of heat waves. _"I don't know who did it but, the voice I heard from him was really familiar. I can feel a faint presence that possibly came from whoever saved me."_ Matt then saw the unknown monster quickly get back on its ground and it looked like it was looking right at Matt. _"I'm glad whoever was here saved me. That sudden attack seriously woke me up." _Matt then glared at the cloud of heat waves. _"I can't believe that I let myself get shaken up that easily. When Jay got hurt, I shouldn't have stayed frozen in fear. I should have run away from here so no one would get hurt since it looks like it's after me."_ Matt then reached into his shirt and took out a necklace with a small gold coin amulet hanging from it. The coin looked like it came from another country. He looked at it and smiled as he thought, _"Isn't that why you entrusted your greatest treasure to me? So that why I can carry out your wishes for you and throw my punches out there to protect people and for the person I will be fighting with back to back like what you did years ago when you were my age?" _Matt then formed a fist with the gold coin amulet inside of his hand. _"I can tell that we have different fighting styles, you have more of a defensive fighting style and mine is more offensive like. But that doesn't mean that we have different motives. We both fight to protect people." _The coin in Matt's hand then started to glow in his hand and the unknown monster in front of Matt started to become more and more clear to Matt's eyes. He started to see a giant humanoid monster with a white mask with a circle fish face, giant hands and small feet. There was a hole in its chest He walked toward the now visible hollow as he thought.

"_So with your help, I ask you lend me strength so I can have the power to protect my older brother and to continue living so I can fight back to back with Seinaru."_ The fish faced hollow then used its remaining hand to try and grab Matt once again. Matt just closed his eyes again. But this time he was smiling. And Matt still had the gold amulet coin in his closed hand. _"Be afraid whatever you are." _The fish faced hollow lunged its hand at Matt and grabbed him. Matt's entire body was in the monsters fist.

"**Got you!" **the fish faced hollow said while grinning evilly. **"Your soul is mine." **Just as the fish faced hollow finished its sentence, a giant flash formed around its hand and the fish faced hollow went wide eyed as he watched the bright light around his arm.

"Be very afraid you fish faced freak." After that last sentence was heard the hollow felt a sword cut his last hand off. The hollow screamed in pain once again as he felt his own flesh get sliced by an unknown being. The hollow looked in front of him and saw Matt himself, only this time, he had a weapon in his right hand. Matt immediately recognized the sword from his dream that he had earlier today. Only this time he got a full, clear, view of the entire sword. The handle was still black with a white hand guard and small silver spikes across the handle. Matt this time got to see the entire sword. The sword was single edged and was a ruby colored with the gold coin amulet in the center of the sword. The entire sword was 5 ½ feet tall including the handle and the sword was 5 inches wide. Matt looked at his sword in amazement.

"_This is the same sword from my dream earlier. How did it get into my hands." _The hollow then got back up on its feet and charged at Matt the remaining handless arm.

"**I was right to go after you." **the hollow said in a nasty voice. **"Your soul smells a lot more delicious now that sword appeared. You're mine!" **The hollow swung its handless arm at Matt and was about to make contact with him when Matt made an unexpected move even to himself.

*ZSHEEN CRCKLE*

Matt disappeared who was in front of the hollow dodging the hollow's attack. After Matt disappeared a couple of bright green sparks were seen where Matt last was. The hollow had no idea where his prey went off to. Matt then made his appearance with an attack from behind.

*SLASH*

A huge diagonal slash was formed on the hollow's back which was made by Matt and his ruby colored sword. The hollow fell on his knees and Matt immediately disappeared from the hollow's back side to his front. The bright green sparks formed again from where Matt teleported from. When Matt appeared in front of the fish faced hollow, he became speechless on what just happened.

"_I don't know what is exactly going on right now. But this feels awesome right now, in fact I feel like I can take on anyone. I was given the power to protect people and that's what I'm going to use it for." _After that last thought, Matt prepared for the final attack. He charged at the hollow and jumped a few feet off of the ground to the hollow's face. He the grinned as he said,

"You chose the wrong people to mess with you fish faced freak." He then finished off the hollow by swinging his sword through the hollow's face.

*SLASH*

The hollow disappeared after that last attack and that showed Matt that the battle was his. The moment he touched the ground is when he felt exhausted from that battle. He was panting from exhaustion while leaning onto his sword so he won't fall to the ground. The tip of the blade was dug into the ground. Even though he was flat out tired, he still managed to stare at the sword and mutter,

"What (huff) was that just now? (huff)"

"That was something known as fullbring." said a mysterious voice that came out of nowhere answering Matt's question. Matt turned his head to his right to see someone he knew all too well.

"I should have known that it was you who saved me earlier." said Matt smiling when he saw who was talking to him. "Isn't that right, Yasutora Sado?"

"It's been a while since you've called me by my real name." Chad said while smiling. "Of course it has also been a while since I've had to clean up my adoptive son's mess."

"Heh, yeah, you're right about that." After that last sentence, Matt fell unconscious. Chad managed to catch him before he hit the ground. Chad also had to carry his sword since it was still active.

"_Who would've thought that the coin I gave to Matt that I got from my abuelo would be the key to Matt's fullbring." _Chad then looked at Matt's feet and saw that there were still faint bright green sparks on the bottom of Matt's shoes. _"It's amazing though, he only mastered wielding his fullbring partially and he already is able to use bringer light, a high speed move that allows fullbringers to move from one place to another place nearby. This allowed people with fullbring to evade enemy attacks with ease." _Chad then walked over to the beaten up Jay. He looked at him for a little bit and smiled while he said

"How long are you going to watch the show from afar?" Then right on que, a man in a black cloak appeared behind Chad and walked up beside him.

"It appears that my son isn't the only one who has obtained powers similar to his own father." said the man in the cloak. "And it's even amazing that you're son isn't even related to you by blood."

"Yeah." said Chad. "Did you come here because Kisuke sensed Matt's spiritual pressure and sent you to get him?"

"Yeah, he did." responded the man in the cloak. "Is that alright? Kisuke said that it was your choice."

"Yeah I trust him so I'll give him to you." The man in the cloak then removed his hood revealing his face. "Take care of him, Ichigo."

"I will." said Ichigo. Chad then put Matt on Ichigo's back and gave him is still active sword. Due to Matt's very tall height, Ichigo could not completely lift Matt off of the ground. His feet were being dragged on the pavement.

"Tell me," began Chad. "What's with the cloak?"

"Kisuke gave it to me so I could hide my spirit energy. I don't want my son to know about me as a soul reaper yet."

"When are you going to tell him?" Before Ichigo could answer that question, Ichigo started to pick up a huge spirit energy signature not too far away. Chad also picked up on what was going on and he knew what they were going to do next.

"I'll meet you later after this little event has all been sorted out." said Ichigo.

"What do you have in mind?" Chad asked.

"I'm going to sit back and enjoy the show." said Ichigo smiling. He then disappeared heading towards Urahara Shoten. Chad then grabbed Jay and put him on his back carrying him while running away from Matt's battle field.

"Tell me Jay, why didn't you activate your own fullbring and let that hollow wound you like that?" Chad asked. Jay opened his eyes and smiled as he said,

"I knew you would see right through my act. I'll explain later when we get to a safe place from harm." Chad just held a thumbs up sign showing that he understands.

**Seinaru**

*TAK* Seinaru has just landed where he last sensed Matt which was where Matt had his battle with the hollow. Seinaru looked high and low searching for his closest friend. He managed to feel a faint trace of Matt's spirit energy which surprised Seinaru

"_Did Matt's spirit energy increase? I don't remember Matt's presence being this strong before." _Before Seinaru could leave, he felt the remains of nasty spirit energy from a hollow. The moment Seinaru felt this, he clenched his teeth and fists showing his anger. He then concentrated hard on trying to find the location of Matt. After much searching, Seinaru found no trace of Matt anywhere.

"_Dammit Matt, just where the hell are you?"_ Seinaru felt a presence above him and looked up. He saw a couple of winged hollows heading toward a specific place. Seinaru at first had no idea what was going on, but he knew that it could not be good. Before he could take one step, he felt a small patch of wind brush against his face for a second. It felt familiar to Seinaru and could not figure out what it was but quickly put two and two together and looked behind him and thought in his head.

"_Selena, was that you?"_

* * *

Alright everyone, chapter 21 is now complete. I hope you all like it this chapter because I'm not so sure how good I did on this one. I really don't know if this is my best work or not. This might have been slightly rushed I don't know for sure. Anyway, I have a favor for everyone who're reading this, when you're reviewing can you tell me how I did on this chapter? I think I might have made a couple of obvious mistakes in this chapter. So if you have any type of criticism for me I would like it if you included that in your reviews that would be a little appreciative and please be nice about it please don't be negative at all. I'm just asking for advice so I can get better that's all. Thank you for your cooperation. Oh yeah, I hope you all know what fullbring is. If you don't, you'll eventually find out in the bleach series. Fullbring is not made up in any way just to give you all a heads up. Please review and this is the Holy Writer signing out.


	22. Chapter 22

CH. 22

ROOOAAA-

*SLASH*

Seinaru defeated the umpteenth hollow that was in his way to Selena's location.

"Dammit, no matter how many hollows I defeat, more and more keep on coming." Seinaru said in an annoyed filled tone. "Just how long is this going to go on for?" Another hollow appeared behind Seinaru creeping behind him. Seinaru easily noticed this and he took his zanpakuto and stabbed the hollow in the face. "Am I even making a dent in the number of hollows?" Seinaru took off once again to Selena. But three hollows blocked his path after walking a few feet. "OUT OF MY WAY!" Seinaru yelled whose tone was both annoyed and rage filled. He charged at the hollows and destroyed one of the three hollows with no trouble at all. The second hollow was a little smart and used one of its hands to pin Seinaru's zanpakuto on the ground while Seinaru still had it in his hands. The hollow used its other hand to attack Seinaru. Seinaru only grinned at the hollow showing no fear at all. He let go of his zanpakuto and jumped off of the ground evading the hollow's attack. Seinaru jumped to the hollow's face and used his right foot to kick the hollow straight in the face as hard as he could.

*KRACK*

The kick that landed on the hollow was so strong that Seinaru was able to knock the hollow backwards landing on his back.

"Don't underestimate me!" said Seinaru with a wide grin. "I was one of the best students in my karate class. I fought against a 13 year old before when I was only 10 and I won that same fight against him." _"The rest of the kids of the same age could beat the crap out of me though."_

Seinaru grabbed his zanpakuto after he landed back on the ground and prepeared himself to do the final move on the hollow he was battling. The hollow got back on his feet and roared in anger. Seinaru saw that Its head had a huge dent on it.

"Whoa, I didn't think that I would get you in the eye." The hollow's left eye was crushed and was no longer usable. The hollow swung its arm at Seinaru to get revenge and missed by a long shot. "Turns out I blinded you a little bit. Now that is awesome." Seinaru jumped once again to the hollow's face this time broken and swung his sword across its face.

*SLASH*

"As much as I like to watch a partially blinded hollow act like a headless chicken, I've got a friend to meet up with and make sure she's alright." Seinaru walked away from the disappearing hollow. Seinaru took a couple steps away and right before he could start running off a nasty feeling went over him. Seinaru looked behind himself and he saw the third hollow with his claws were a couple inches away from his face. He immediately moved away from the claws that were about to kill him but he couldn't evade the attack completely. The claw attack from the hollow grazed his right shoulder with three claw marks. Seinaru dropped his zanpakuto that was in his right hand and it was thrown quite a few feet away from him. Seinaru clutched his wounded shoulder with his left hand and jumped to his sword that he dropped.

"Well crap!" Seinaru was glaring at the hollow while he was talking. "I forgot about you." _"How did he hide himself from me? I should have easily seen him. Wait, now's not the time to waste time here, I have to get to Selena right now. When I felt that wind brush my face, it felt sad, like Selena was almost crying." _Seinaru picked up his zanpakuto back in his hands and pointed the blade at the hollow.

"I guess I'll have to defeat you in order to get past you. So be it."

*SLASH*

"If any of you hollows hurt my friends and family, you'll be making the biggest mistakes of your lives. You'll be dealing with me." The hollow behind Seinaru disappeared and he clutched his wounded shoulder in pain after using it in battle. _"Arrrrgh, this wound is going to slow me down when battling hollows. But that doesn't mean I'm going to stop." _Seinaru was finally able to continue heading towards Selena. Along the way he started to realize something. _"Strange, I keep on feeling the presence of my friends but I don't feel anything from my family. I know that my mother can see ghosts clearly and my dad says that he can't see them as well now. Jinsuke can only sense them sometimes when they are nearby. That only leaves Rukia. I can't remember whether she can see them or not. I just hope she can't. No one in my family must know what I've been doing this last month. So my mom and Rukia are the ones I should keep my eye out for. But I'll reveal myself to them if it's necessary to protect them from hollows. And that is what I'm going to do when I get to Selena… Don't any of you dare die on me." _

**Selena 33 minutes earlier **

Urahara shoten

"MATT, RIN!" yelled Selena when she saw two of her friends unconscious.

"Ms. Etzuma, calm down, they are going to be fine." said Kisuke.

"Mr. Urahara, are you sure they going to be alright?"

"Yes I'm positive, they just collapsed from exhaustion. I have Tessai watching over them right now. They're in good hands. Just leave them to me for now."

"Is there anything I can do to help? Please let me do something." Selena was begging a little bit.

"There isn't anything that you can do right now. When they wake up we'll immediately inform you." Selena felt useless when she heard those words from Kisuke.

"I really can't do anything?" asked Selena with her head down. Kisuke couldn't even respond to that question when Selena abruptly interrupted him by taking off out of the store. "IT'S ALWAYS BEEN LIKE THIS." Selena yelled right before left. Kisuke just watched Selena run out of the store.

"Why didn't you stop her from leaving?" asked a males voice. Kisuke looked to his side and saw Yoruichi the cat who listened to the conversation. "You know that hollows are all over the place, and the fact that their numbers are increasing. She'll die if she goes out in the open."

"She needs some time to herself." responded Kisuke. "She doesn't seem like the type who likes to be left out of things, especially if her friends are involved."

"That doesn't answer my question." Kisuke grinned at Yoruichi.

"She'll be just fine. She already has someone watching over her. So we don't have to worry." Kisuke walked past Yoruichi and he said one last thing before going back to Matt and Rin. "By the Yoruichi, have you noticed?" Yoruichi didn't know what Kisuke was talking about. "Her own powers seem to be close to awakening."

**Present Time**

Selena was in the park sitting on the bench hugging her legs and burying her face in her legs. She was very upset and had no idea what to do.

"_It's always been like this. I'm so sick and tired of just watching on the sidelines. I seriously want to help. Why can't I?" _Selena felt a lone tear slide down her cheek. _"Matt and Rin are my friends to and Mr. Urahara, you're telling me there's nothing I can do? Even if it's small, please let me do something to help. I don't want to keep on doing this. Seinaru, Matt, and Rin have always done stuff for me. I really want to do stuff for them for once. I owe them so much." _Selena hugged her legs a little tighter and stayed like that for a while. After Selena calmed down a little bit, she let go of her legs and stood up. _"I guess I should go back to Matt and Rin and make sure they're alright." _

ROOOOOAAAAAR

Selena jumped from the sudden howl and looked behind her and she saw another hollow that wanted to eat her soul. This hollow had long arms like a gorilla and bat wings.

"Oh no, not again!" Selena said out of total fear. She immediately ran away from the hollow. "Why does this have to happen again?" Selena ran as fast as he could trying to get away from the hollow. The hollow however, just used its wings to jump in front of Selena. Selena didn't expect that but just ran in the opposite direction trying to get away from the hollow. The hollow did the same thing again and this time when the hollow landed on the ground, Selena was knocked back from the force of the landing.

"_What am I going to do? I can't outrun this hollow." _Selena looked around to possibly find a way to lose her pursuer. On the corner of her eye she found an alley path way the hollow could not fit through. The hollow used one of its wings to attack Selena while she ran to the alley entrance. Selena dove for it just barely missing the attack. When she saw that she made it alive, Selena quickly ran through the alley away from the hollow.

ROOOOOAAAAAR

The hollow howled in a fit of rage to the running Selena. The hollow tried to fit through the alley but it was too small for him. The hollow gave up after a few minutes of trying to fit in the alley. The hollow stepped back to give itself room and used its wings to fly away. Selena continued to run through the alley way. Even if she could no longer see the hollow she kept on running. She kept on running until she made it all the way to the dead end of the alley.

"(Huff) I made it. (Huff)" The dead end was a wide space that the hollow could easily be in. "I'm so lucky that pathway was small, if it wasn't, then that hollow would've been able to follow me and definitely kill me when I got to this dead end." Selena looked back one last time to make sure the hollow wasn't nearby. "I should stay here for a little bit before I go back to Urahara Shoten." Selena walked to the other side of the wide, big spaced dead end and sat down on the ground. "I'll be safe here." She spoke too soon though.

*BOOM*

Selena went on full alert when the loud crash was heard. She stood back up and saw the horror of what was in front of her. The same hollow that was chasing her was back and this time, it blocked the only exit.

ROOOOOAAAAAR

The hollow howled so loud that it pushed Selena back and her back hit the wall behind her hard. She slid down the wall and was sitting down on the ground. Selena froze in fear as she watched the hollow walk closer to her.

"Go away!" said Selena to the hollow with fear in her tone of voice. But the hollow just ignored her. "I said go away!" This time she got really scared. The hollow just ignored her once again. "I said go AWAY!" This time Selena was shouting. The hollow stopped right in front of Selena. It rose one of its wings up in the air and prepared to attack Selena. The hollow was getting excited to eat Selena's soul. Selena stared wide eyed at the wing that was going to kill her. Right before the hollow was about to attack, Selena did something she did not expect. She screamed at the hollow as loud as she could. "I SAID GO AWAY!"

*BFWOOOM*

A huge pressure of wind launched itself from Selena pushing away anything that was near her. It was so strong that the hollow was sent back on the other side of the alley.

**Seinaru **

Seinaru felt the strong wind pressure from where he was along with Selena in it from where he was.

"What the hell is going on with Selena right now? It felt like she was in danger." said Seinaru. "I've got to get to her right now, and fast."

**Selena**

Selena was just stunned with what just happened.

"Did I do that just now? All I yelled was 'go away' and something just pushed that hollow." The hollow quickly got up and Selena saw the hollow had been injured because of her. It landed on its wings funny and now they are no longer usable. The hollow became enraged and attacked Selena once again. This time it used its gorilla like arms. Selena put her hands on the side of her head with the palms facing the hollow. Selena closed her eyes and prepared for the worst about to happen. Or so she thought, Selena stayed in a scared position for a few minutes waiting for the hollow to attack her. She finally opened her eyes and saw the hollow's arm being blocked by a strong gust of wind.

"_Am I doing that?" _Selena asked in her mind. She stared at the hollow who could not move due to Selena's gust of wind. She stepped forward but tripped and fell. She shoved her hands forward accidently and the hollow was shoved backwards against the wall. Selena got up from the ground and looked at the hollow then her hands. _"Was that all me? I don't know what's going on but, I think I have a fighting chance against that hollow now." _Selena did not have time to celebrate for very long though. Selena felt something nasty and looked up. Above her were a bunch of hollows on roofs on nearby buildings who wanted to eat Selena's soul. _"The second time I've spoken too soon. I can't fight against all of these hollows. I can barely fight one of them. I'm dead now." _Selena watched in complete fear as she watched all of the hollows above jump down toward her. She tried running away this time but one of the hollows landed at the only exit. Selena didn't know what to do but she tried something.

"Take THIS!" Selena shoved her hands forward to try and use the move she used earlier on the hollow that was in front of him. But nothing happened. Selena tried again and again but nothing worked. _"No, this can't be happening. I don't want to die."_ Selena walked backwards away from the hollow but she then saw many other hollows behind her and were ready to attack her and eat her soul like wild animals on their prey.

"_I can't move. I can't even speak." _Selena could only watch the hungry hollows now only several feet away from her. _"I don't know what to do. This is the scariest moment of my life. I'm about to die." _The hollows jumped to eat Selena's soul and were about to succeed when something happened that Selena did not expect for the second time in one day.

*SCHING, SCHING, SLASH, CHING*

Selena nearly jumped when the hollows that were in front of her disappeared. Selena felt a spiritual signature that she instantly recognized behind her. The tall black haired girl looked behind here a soul reaper with dark red hair and a zanpakuto that almost twice as big as a regular one. He turned around with a relieved face facing Selena.

"Thank god I made it on time." said Seinaru Kurosaki.

* * *

And now Chapter 22 is now complete. I hope everyone who reads this story likes this chapter. I actually thought I did a pretty good job. I'm not really the type who likes to brag but when I went over this, I thought that this was a pretty awesome chapter and especially with all of the action going on. I really liked this chapter after I read it to see how it was. It took me a little while to write the beginning part of this chapter but after that, I wrote the rest with zero problems. Once again I hope you like chapter 22, please review saying what you think of my story and this is the Holy Writer signing out once again.


	23. Chapter 23

CH. 23

When Seinaru landed behind Selena after finally catching up with her, he couldn't stand on his legs that well. How could he? He spent half of the day fighting hollows in numbers that seem to be increasing, chasing after his friends that he sensed were in danger moving as fast as he could, plus the shoulder wound he got did not help. Seinaru dug the tip his sword on the ground so he could keep himself up. Selena immediately noticed Seinaru's shoulder wound and became worried. But for some reason, she didn't know what to say. Selena was silent, and it caused a silence between her and Seinaru that has never happened before. After what seemed like forever, Seinaru finally broke the silence.

"Have you already seen me like this?" Selena only looked down in response. "I see… When did you first see me looking like this?"

"After the concert we all went to." responded Selena a little softly looking back up. "I understand why you didn't want to tell anyone." She smiled a little bit showing that she understands.

"There's no point in hiding it now." Seinaru sighed. "I'm something called a-"

"Soul reaper." said Selena interrupting Seinaru. Seinaru was shocked to hear that Selena knew what he was going to say.

"How did you know-"

ROOOOOAAAAAR

Before Seinaru could ask Selena what she knows, a hollow landed next to them and attacked the two. Selena only got a good look at the hollow for only a few seconds before Seinaru immediately attacked and defeated the hollow. Selena could not believe that Seinaru was able to defeat the hollow almost as quickly as it came.

"_Seinaru, did you seriously defeat that hollow that fast? When I first saw you defeat a hollow, you had to block a few of its attacks before you could find an opening. Have you really gotten stronger in just a short time?" _Another hollow quickly appeared after Selena's last thought but it also brought a few friends with him. There were 5 hollows to be exact.

"_Dammit I can't battle hollows with Selena nearby." _said Seinaru in his mind. _"I've got to get Selena out of here and get her to a safe place now." _

"Selena!" said Seinaru out loud this time. "You can't stay here, you must get away right now."

"But where to?" asked Selena. _"I can't mention Urahara Shoten just yet. Mr. Urahara told me to not mention himself to Seinaru until the time is right, or so he says. If things get too dangerous then I'll have no choice." _

"I don't know." said Seinaru. "Anywhere will do that I know for sure is safe from harm." _"Please let there be at least one place where Selena can rest. With the hollow's numbers increasing I'll be lucky to even find a place where Selena could stay for five minutes. Why didn't I plan this out earlier?" _

Seinaru held onto Selena's arm with his left hand so he would know that Selena is right behind him and held his zanpakuto with his right hand to defend himself from hollow attacks. They exited the alleyway and were now out in the open for all hollows to see.

"Seinaru are you sure you should be moving around with that wound of yours?" asked a worried Selena. Seinaru looked at his fresh shoulder wound quickly and looked back to Selena.

"Now is not the time for that." said Seinaru. "Right now my main worry is getting you to a place where you will be safe from these monsters called hollows. So don't worry about me right now. I can easily fend off against hollows. I'll be fine."

"_I hope you're right." _said Selena in her mind. _"I just hope you're right." _

**Tiana**

"Hado 4, Byakurai (Pale Lightning)." Tiana just fired another lightning bolt shot at another hollow and watched it disappear.

"_Damn, these hollows are endless. There's no way that seal could've summoned all of these hollows. I know that a lot of them would show up, but there's no way so many hollows should be appearing so fast. Something doesn't feel right." _Another hollow appeared above her and she quickly defeated the hollow. After the hollow disappeared, Tiana saw something in the sky that the hollow was in front of that showed very bad news.

"_The sky, is that what I think it is?" _

**Seinaru**

Seinaru kept on looking around and defeating hollows in the process.

"Hey Selena, are you alright back there?" asked Seinaru while still looking ahead. Selena didn't answer. "Hey, Selena, is something up?" Selena was still silent. Seinaru finally turned around facing Selena. "Selena, what's going-" Seinaru stopped his sentence when he saw Selena. Selena was staring up at the sky with a look of disbelief.

"Seinaru, what's going on up in the sky?" asked Selena. Seinaru turned around and went wide eyed on what he saw.

"_Just how long has that been there for?" _Seinaru asked in his mind. _"I don't know what that is but I'm getting a nasty feeling from it. It's like that itself is multiple hollows as one. Just what exactly is that?" _

**Kisuke **

Outside of Urahara Shoten was Kisuke Urahara with a serious look on his face also looking up in the sky.

"So it happens once again." said Yoruichi who was lying down on the roof just above kisuke. "What do you suggest we do?"

"Well first things first." said Kisuke while ginning. "We go meet Mr. Seinaru Kurosaki, Ms. Selena Etzuma, and Ms. Tiana Alpha." Kisuke went inside his store to retrieve some friends to take with him. "Hey, Jinta, Ururu, Tessai, let's go."

"Yes sir." said Tessai

"About time we get to do some action around here." said Jinta swinging around his oversized club. "It's been forever since I've used this thing."

"…" Ururu was silent. She was holding a cannon over her shoulder wrapped in bandages.

"_Even though those two are young adults they still act like their normal selves."_

"Alright let's head out." Yoruichi who was still on the roof of Urahara Shoten watched the group leave the store heading out into the battle field.

"_I guess I'm watching over Matt and Rin while they're gone. They do need someone to explain to them what's going on when they wake up. Their faces will be priceless when they see a talking cat."_ Yoruichi took one last look in the sky before heading inside. The sky had a Vertical crack on it. As a result from all of the hollows around. _"So Ichigo, what are you going to do now?"_

**Seinaru **

"Oh you have got to be kidding me?" said Seinaru who became worried when he saw what was in front of him. In front of Seinaru and Selena were so many hollows in one place that Seinaru could not believe it. He never seen so many hollows at once. He looked in front of him, his sides, and behind him, the two teens were surrounded with no way out.

"_Dammit, out of all the times this could happen why now? Selena is here and she can't fight against hollows. If I keep my eyes off of her for a second the hollows will attack her. There must be something I can do." _Seinaru didn't have time to think when a hollow charged at him and Selena. Seinaru quickly took action and held his sword with his right hand and swung his sword across the hollow defeating it instantly. When he lowered his sword he felt a sharp pain from his wound on his right shoulder. He clutched his wound with his free hand while watching all of the hollows surrounding him like a hawk. Selena did not fail to notice Seinaru grunting in pain.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked a worried Selena. She looked over the wound to see how bad it was. "Just how long have you had this wound for?"

"I don't know, this happened not too long ago." responded Seinaru. "But don't worry about me, I'll be fine, this is only a graze."

"It's still bleeding pretty badly. Please don't push yourself too hard." Seinaru was about to say something in response, but he saw he saw in the crowd of hollows a part where Seinaru could easily escape from but he knew that the hollows would chase him and Selena. He didn't have to think about his next move when he saw the opening.

"Selena, grab ahold of my arm and don't let go." Selena did what she was told and when Selena held onto Seinaru's arm Seinaru ran to the opening in the crowd of hollows. He saw a few of hollows in his way and knew they weren't that much trouble. He quickly took care of them and pushed Selena In front of him with the arm that she was holding on to. Selena lost her grip on the arm and was pushed several feet away from Seinaru but still stood on her feet.

"Seinaru, what are-"

"Get away from here." interrupted Seinaru shouting. Selena was a little surprised to hear from Seinaru without warning. But quickly got over that feeling.

"But what about you?" asked Selena who wanted Seinaru to come with. "You can't fight all of them by yourself."

"Don't worry about me right now." said Seinaru "This is my mess and I wanna fix it. I don't want anyone involved. So please just get out of here." A hollow came at the two but Seinaru easily defeated it. "Now's not the time to argue, just go and don't come back. I'll catch up as soon as I can." Seinaru said that last sentence while giving a look to Selena that she could not say no to.

"J-just come back alive." Selena hesitantly said before she started running as fast as she could. Seinaru turned back to the hollows and rose his zanpakuto and pointed it at the hollows showing he was ready for battle.

"Come get some hollows!" shouted Seinaru taunting them a little bit. "Ignore everyone else and focus on only me. I'll defeat every single one of you." Seinaru firmly held his zanpakuto in a position showing that he is about to swing his sword. He charged at the hollows preparing for battle with the biggest group of hollows surrounding him.

**Selena**

Selena could not stop running away from where Seinaru was battling the hollows.

"_What was that look Seinaru just gave me?" _asked a confused and freaked out Selena in her mind. _"I've never seen him like that before. Just what is going on with him?" _ Selena then stopped running. She looked behind her where she was running from. Selena was running for a few minutes and was out of sight from Seinaru and the group of hollows. _"What should I do? I really wanna help Seinaru, but what should I do? I can't fight hollows. I tried and I was almost killed by one of them. I don't want that to happen to Seinaru."_

ROOOOOAAAAAR

Selena quickly turned her head to face yet again, another hollow.

"_No, why did one of them have to follow me. I have to get away."_ But Selena did not move from where she was. Actually, she chose not to. She turned around but didn't take a single step. _"What am I doing? That isn't what I should be doing, I should be helping Seinaru. I know I can. I was able to hurt one earlier. That means that I can do something, and running away isn't gonna help me learn what I can do." _Selena, with a feeling of determination looked back at the hollow. On her face was also a look of determination. _"I questioned it at first, but now I know what I can do." _Selena then smirked before she said one last thought. _"And now I know how to use it. Before, I had to watch from afar. But now- " _The hollow lunged at Selena who was walking towards the hollow.

"I WILL FIGHT TOGETHER WITH MY FRIENDS!"

Then all of a sudden, a strong gust of wind surrounded Selena. Her hair was being blown upwards from the wind surrounding her.

**Urahara Shoten **

"RAMEN BREAD!" Matt yelled immediately the moment he woke up. He realized what he just said and face palmed himself. "What the hell is wrong with you Matt?" he said to himself. "Seinaru's mother's strange meals are starting to get to me. I think I've had too many odd meals from her. Note to self, teach her how to properly cook one day."

"What I wanna know is just how exactly is Seinaru able to eat food like that on a regular basis." said Rin who has been awake for not that long. "He probably has a stomach of steel or something." Matt looked beside him and saw Rin leaning against the wall while looking out the window.

"How long have you been up?" asked Matt.

"If I had to guess, I say maybe 10 minutes now." responded Rin.

"So do you have any idea where we are?"

"I don't know." Rin looked back at Matt. "This place is unknown to me." Matt stood up from sleeping and went to where Rin is at the moment. He then looked out the window to see what Rin was looking at.

"Just what is that?" When Matt looked out the window he saw the giant crack in the sky. "I've never seen anything like it before."

"That's exactly what I want to know. I wanna know just the hell is going on? I need an explanation now."

"And you shall have it. Just be patient." said a males voice that neither Matt or Rin recognized. They turned their heads backwards and nearly fainted on what they saw, a talking black cat.

* * *

Chapter 23 is finally finished. Boy am I glad of that. First I apologize for taking much longer than usual, when I was writing this chapter, I wrote it very slowly. I knew the plot but for some reason I was slow to write the chapter. So pretty much it was like a slow day at work,but in this case I was slow to write. But it's finally done woohoo. Since I'm this far into the story any type of advice or criticism you have for me would be helpful. I want to become a better writer at fanfiction so that's why I'm telling you if you have anything that can help me out with writing, go ahead and go all out but please be nice about it. I'm trying my best here. Also, one more thing. I'm definitely gonna post chapter 24 much sooner I promise you all that. My goal is to get up to chapter 25 before I go back to school. I know it sucks but I will keep on trying to update to the best of my ability during my school year. Please review and this is the Holy writer signing out.


	24. Chapter 24

CH. 24

Matt and Rin stood in a long uncomfortable silence staring at Yoruichi. Their eyes went as wide as they could. They wanted to say something, but nothing came to their minds. They could only stand and stare at Yoruichi.

"You know it's rude to stare." said Yoruichi

"TALKING CAT!" Matt and Rin yelled at the same time pointing at Yoruichi after his last sentence as if on instinct. Yoruichi almost jumped himself from the sudden yell.

_It's also considered rude to point." _he said in his mind. "You people need to relax for once. What's so shocking about a cat? You get so paranoid over all the little stuff, especially the males."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rin asked in an angry tone. "You're a cat and you're talking, how the hell are we supposed to relax?"

"Do you even know what a normal cat is supposed to sound like?" Matt asked.

"Meow!" Matt and Rin were silent with anger glaring at Yoruichi.

"_I just love watching people's reactions when I talk to them." _Yoruichi said in his mind while mentally laughing to himself.

"Listen, we've got bigger problems you two need to worry about right now." Yoruichi said talking to Matt and Rin. "You both have powers that have awakened and now need to choose your path."

"Choose our path?" Matt questioned. "What are you talking about?"

"Allow me to start from the beginning. You two have much to learn that must be told right now. So listen up."

**Tiana**

Tiana was running around Karakura town looking for hollows but could not find a single hollow in sight.

"_What the hell is going on?" _Tiana said in her mind. _"What happened to all of the hollows? I don't see any of them in sight. Did Seinaru defeat them all?" _Tiana heard a beeping noise coming from her soul tracker. She took it out of her pocket and looked at the screen. She became surprised with the results. _"No wonder I couldn't find any hollows, they are all heading toward one location. What has caught all of their attention?"_ Her question was answered when she felt Seinaru's spiritual pressure feel slightly hazy. _"Seinaru, what have you been doing while I've been gone?" _Tiana immediately ran towards Seinaru's location. _"You better still be alive when I get to where you are." _

**Seinaru**

Seinaru was stuck in the battle with all of the hollows surrounding him. The hollows kept on coming at Seinaru and he kept on defeating the ones that were attacking him.

"_This is getting out of hand." _said Seinaru in his mind. _"No matter how many I defeat they still keep on coming no matter how many I defeat. I just hope Selena was able to get away from here." _After that last thought, another hollow attacked Seinaru. Seinaru easily defeated it and a couple more hollows went at him. He had to block their attack at first but quickly counterattacked after blocking their attack. Seinaru charged at the hollows and sliced their heads showing they have been defeated. Seinaru didn't have enough time to turn around when something hit him from behind and burned his back. He turned around to see that a hollow breathed ashes at him that were hot as fire. _"Dammit, he got me. Well you're gonna get yours now." _Seinaru charged at the hollow who breathed another cloud of burning ashes. Seinaru easily evaded it by jumping over the ashes and landing on top of the hollow. The hollow turned its head to find Seinaru but when it found Seinaru, the hollow was greeted with a stab in the face.

*KASCHING*

Seinaru jumped off of the hollow that was defeated by his own hands and watched it disappear.

"_Another hollow down, many more to go."_ Seinaru turned around but was met with pain coming from his back. _"Crap, that hollow managed to burn me pretty good. I hope I can ignore the pain while I battle these hollows." _The back of Seinaru's clothes had a large hole that exposed part of his mid backside that was burned from the ashes. Seinaru tried ignoring the pain and charged at the hollows that were in front of him. The hollows also charged at Seinaru eager to eat Seinaru's soul. Seinaru easily defeated a few of the hollows with just one swing from his sword. A couple hollows behind Seinaru were also running towards him and because of Seinaru's burn on his back, his movements have slowed down a little bit. He managed to defeat one of the hollows that was going to attack him but the hollow that was next to it evaded Seinaru's attack and managed to scratch him on his left thigh just above his knee. Seinaru grunted in pain from all three of his injuries that he had on his shoulder, back, and leg but quickly got over it and defeated the hollow that injured Seinaru. More hollows attacked Seinaru surrounding him and he jumped up in the air avoiding the attack. The hollows that attacked Seinaru knocked against each other and were lost their balance on their feet. Seinaru, who was in the air landed on the pile of hollows and defeated the group of hollows that looked like there were 5 total in all. When he landed on the ground he went down on one knee with exhaustion. _"Dammit not now, not while there are still a bunch of hollows around." _Seinaru used his sword to get himself back up. _"I have to protect everyone in this town." _

"LET'S GO!" Seinaru yelled "I'M NOT GONNA GO DOWN YET!"

**Urahara Shoten **

"That is some story." said Rin after listening to Yoruichi. "Tiana did say something like that to me earlier but I had no idea things were so serious around town."

"Is this why you told us to choose our path?" Matt asked.

"Yes." said Yoruichi "but let me warn you. If you choose the same path Seinaru is going through right now, there is no going back." Matt and Rin looked at each other with worried looks. "It's up to you whether you go this way or not. But I'd think about it if I were you." Yoruichi walked to the door and Matt and Rin were surprised that a cat could open a door. "I'm gonna go for a walk. You both must stay here for now. You have no idea how to use your own powers at the moment. While I'm gone, you must decide the path you choose to take. Will you walk with Seinaru? Or will you watch from aside and not do a single thing about the things you will be able see that no one else can?" Yoruichi left Urahara Shoten leaving Matt and Rin to themselves. The two teens didn't know what to say to each other after listening and learning about Seinaru and Tiana, soul reapers, hollows, and learning a hint about their own powers.

"I'm going to go with Seinaru." said Matt breaking the silence. "I'm not gonna let Seinaru go through this alone. What have you decided on?"

"Well I'm not gonna let you and Seinaru have all the fun." said Rin while grinning. "Plus it sound like Selena will be joining us very soon. I'm looking forward to this. But that doesn't mean I won't take this seriously." Matt laughed a little bit from Rin and looked out the window.

"As much as I want to head out right now Yoruichi is right, we can't go out yet."

"We just need to be patient right now. Eventually will be out there, just wait a little longer."

"And we'll learn how to use our abilities soon enough. We will go out there and fight with Seinaru." Matt held his fist up pointing it forward. "Just you wait Seinaru, we are raring to go and you will no longer fight alone. You, me, Rin, Selena, and finally Tiana will all fight together."

**Seinaru **

*BOOM*

Seinaru was shoved by a hollow that was in front of him that was in a group of hollows that Seinaru defeated. He barely managed to stay on his feet after that. On Seinaru were the same three wounds on his body along with a couple scratches on his arms and legs. Seinaru was struggling to stand up. Seinaru has been battling the same group of hollows for a long while and no matter how many hollows he defeated, more kept on coming.

"_I should've at least put a dent in the group. Why aren't there numbers going down?"_ Another hollow appeared behind Seinaru and tried attacking him but was quickly defeated by Seinaru. After that last attack Seinaru started to feel dizzy and fell down on one knee once again. _"Damn, I've lost too much blood, my vision is getting blurry. My body feels like it's cutting down from blood loss and exhaustion." _Another hollow charged at the weakened Seinaru and Seinaru could only block the attack and wound him by cutting off its arm. _"My senses are fading. I can't defeat a hollow as easily now." _The wounded hollow quickly got back on its ground was now mad as hell. _"I'm not done yet."_

"COME AT ME!" The hollow charged at Seinaru holding his sword as tightly as he can so he can finish off the hollow in front of him. The hollow was just about to land a hit when something happened that Seinaru nearly jumped at.

*VWOOSH*

A strong gust of wind came out of nowhere pushing the hollow that was in front of Seinaru into the crowd of hollows. The hollow crashed landed and could hardly move. Seinaru looked to his right side and his eyes went wide when he saw who made the strong gust of wind. It was Selena Etzuma and Seinaru saw a look of confidence and determination on her face.

"I thought you said you would be fine." said Selena.

"Sorry." said Seinaru. "Things didn't go the way I planned at all. But I did it so you could get way. Why did you come back?"

"I did it because I'm your friend that's why, deal with it."

"Well get out of here while you still can. I'll catch up with you in a little bit." That last sentence got Selena really mad.

"You said that last time and look at yourself, you can't go one like this. You really will die." Another hollow charged at Selena this time and Selena used her hands to push the hollow behind her with a burst of wind sending the hollow back into the crowd. "You shouldn't do this on your own, you have friends that are willing to help you y'know, including me. I'm tired of just watching you, Matt, and Rin do all the fighting from afar. That's why I wanted you to teach me karate before when we were younger, so I could fight with you and our friends even though I don't really like it that much. The only thing that kept me going was you, Matt, and Rin. But lately you've been telling me to run away rather than help you three out."

"I know that. I just didn't want you to get hurt. You're not much of a fighter. It's better if I get hurt rather than you. That's the reason why I tell you to run away from fights all the time especially from this one. So please just go now!" Seinaru struggled to get back on his feet but eventually got back up. "I don't want you involved in this." Selena was really mad after Seinaru finished talking. She ran up to Seinaru with a speed that surprised Seinaru and slapped him across the face. Seinaru landed on the ground and was shocked with what Selena just did.

"For once Seinaru, will you please start worrying about yourself more often. Look at yourself, you're a mess. You're in no condition to fight if you can be easily knocked down like that. This same thing happened before we first became friends. I understand that you were trying to protect me. But now let me protect you for once." Selena this time went to the hollows and prepared for an attack. She was just about to launch an attack but heard Seinaru mutter something.

"I'm sorry." Selena turned her head facing Seinaru who got up from laying down. "I should have paid more attention on how you felt about these sort of things. And also, thank you for stopping me from fighting these hollows. I don't want to die yet. I want to continue protecting people with you, Rin, Matt, and even Tiana. So thank you for saving me I promise, we will fight together again."

"You don't have to thank me." said Selena while smiling a little bit while turning back around. Selena focused some wind in her hands and prepared for an attack the hollows. "If you still blame yourself from that incident from a year after we became friends, then don't. I told you a thousand times, I don't blame you at all, it was all me, you had nothing to do with it." Selena then put her hands In front of her and was just about to launch a wind attack. "Just sit there and watch." Selena was just about to launch her wind attack when all of a sudden the hollows in front of her started to have small explosions on their heads.

*BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM*

Selena and Seinaru turned their heads to see a young women with bangs in a weird style going straight down and splitting across her nose holding some kind of bazooka shaped weapon with wrapping all around it.

"Well, well, well, looks like we made it on time." said Kisuke Urahara.

* * *

And that my friends was the completed chapter 24 of my bleach fanfiction. I hope that you all like it as much as I do. This time in the author's notes I only have one thing to say to give you readers a heads up. I'm gonna add a couple more descriptions to Seinaru's friends. While i was reading over my stoy, I realized that I might've forgotten a thing or two and realized that I should've added them In the first place. I will add the new things before chapter 25 is up. And when chapter 25 is up the changes will 100% be there. So prepare for some things to be added with Matt, Selena, Rin and finally Tiana. The reason is because I want you all to have a very good idea on what my own characters are supposed to look like. Seinaru does not need any changes since I said in the story that Seinaru looks alot like Ichigo minus the orange spiky hair. You all know what Seinaru's hair is supposed to look like. Please review and this is the Holy Writer signing out.


	25. Chapter 25

CH. 25

"Well, well, well, looks like we made it on time." said Kisuke Urahara. When Seinaru saw Kisuke who just joined the fight he recognized him right away.

"Kisuke, is that you?" Seinaru asked while he got up off of his back but was still sitting down. Kisuke brought a fan up to his face and covered his mouth with it as he smiled and said,

"You remember me, I'm honored. You fought well, but now you need to rest a little, you don't look too good."

"Yeah, you look like crap right now. You need to stop fighting like an idiot." said Jinta Hanakari.

"Who are you again?" Seinaru asked. Jinta got mad at Seinaru for just saying that.

"How could you forget who I am?" a rage filled Jinta asked. "We met just last week and you already forgot about me."

"Jinta now is not the time to be angry." said a young woman's voice that sounded a little shy. "We have bigger things to worry about."

'Hey your that women from the store." said a surprised Seinaru. "You're, uh…."

"I'm Ururu Tsumugiya." Jinta became pissed off at that point.

"You remember Ururu but you don't remember me? I'm Jinta Hanakari."

"No I don't know you and I don't wanna remember someone with a face that scares children away." said Seinaru.

"Why you!" But before Jinta could launch himself at Seinaru, Tessai appeared and grabbed the back of his shirt and prevented him from moving forward.

"Jinta, that's enough." shouted Tessai. "For once will you behave?" He then hit Jinta on the back of his head.

"Kisuke what's going on? You see me, how can that be?" asked a confused Seinaru. "Just who are you guys?"

"I'm just a store owner who owns a little candy store." said Kisuke grinning under his fan. "And these are my workers."

"That's not answering my question." Seinaru said angerly. "At least tell me why you're here."

"Why else? I'm soooo here to help you." Kisuke then closed his fan and pointed at the large group of hollows. "If I were you, I would focus your attention at the hollows that are around us." Seinaru and Selena turned their heads at the hollows and they were confused on what they were doing.

"Are they praying?" Selena asked. Before anyone could answer that question, a loud rumbling noise was heard and Seinaru and Selena turned to where the rumbling sound came from and their attention was focused on the large crack in the sky. Seinaru's eyes went wide with what he saw. He saw a pair of pure white hands that were literally huge that grabbed opposite ends of the crack. The hands had long, sharp, white nails. The hands pushed the sides of the crack aside to reveal a large white hollow mask with a needle like nose on a white hollow mask.

"Is that a hollow?" Seinaru asked "If so, that one is huge."

"That is the Menos Grande I told you earlier." Seinaru and Selena turned their heads once again to see Tiana Alpha who just walked in and took out a couple hollows with her kido spells. "We weren't able to stop the hollows in time. The moment the sky became like that and all of the hollows came here all together, it became too late." Seinaru slammed his fist on the ground after he heard that.

"Damn." Seinaru said in anger and despair. "I failed, I can't protect anyone now. I couldn't even stop a couple of regular hollows. I've been beat." Selena was shocked to hear that escape from his mouth.

"Seinaru, you just-"

"SEINARU!" Tiana yelled interrupting Selena .Seinaru looked back at Tiana and saw a scowl of disappointment. "Are you really gonna just give up? Even after you came this far in battle? I thought you fought this battle in the first place to protect people. Are you gonna disappoint them now?" Before Seinaru could even blink, Tiana ran up to Seinaru and grabbed the top of his head so she could look Seinaru straight in the eyes. "I don't wanna hear it. You're the one who said that you would protect these people in this town. In fact, you said and I quote 'I don't care if I lose these powers right after the battle but, let me keep my soul reaper powers so I can protect as many people as I possibly can all the way to the end of the battle against the menos grandes'. Those were the exact words of Seinaru Kurosaki, a true soul reaper in my book. And now you're just giving up all hope of winning? What's up with that? Instead of admitting defeat you should find a way to heal these wounds of yours. And it just so happens that I can heal them for you." Seinaru was surprised to hear that.

"Really? You can do that?"

"Yes I can, it will take some time though but I can heal you completely. I just need you to stay still so I can heal you with my kido." Tiana then noticed Selena beside her. "I take it that you already know the situation at hand?"

"Yes I do." said Selena. "I've been told earlier today by Mr. Urahara."

"Kisuke told you?" asked Seinaru and Tiana at the same time. "When did that happen?" They once again said at the same time. They then looked at each other and said while pointed at each other. "You know him to?"

"I'm famous!" said Kisuke excitedly.

"SHUT UP!" said Seinaru and Tiana shouting at Kisuke.

"Oh come now you guys, is this really the time for that? Haven't you forgotten about something?" The three teens then remembered the menos grande and saw that it sticking its head out of the crack. Seinaru saw that the menos grande was wearing a black cloak with white spikes around its neck that were showing.

"No." said Seinaru staring wide eyed at the giant hollow. "I will not stand by and let that menos grande destroy everyone here. I will protect everyone here." With that last sentence said, Seinaru got up on his feet without feeling any pain from his wounds until he put weight on his legs. Seinaru dug his sword in the ground to keep himself up.

"No please don't fight anymore." said Selena. "You're injured and you'll die if you force yourself to fight."

"I don't care." said Seinaru. "I need to go on in order to protect everyone here. If I don't who will?"

"_I'm glad that Seinaru is back to his old self."_ said Tiana in her head. _"He needed the push. But Selena is right, if he goes up against the menos grande in his condition he really will die. I will heal him but it will take a little bit of time. I don't know what else to do. I must start now though. The menos is coming."_

"Excuse me." said Kisuke. Everyone looked back at Kisuke once again. "How about we take out the rest of the small fry while you Mr. Kurosaki take out that big boy over there?"

"Now?" Seinaru asked. Kisuke just simply nodded. "How the hell do you expect me to go over and parade around in my condition? You better have a good reason why I should cause I don't wanna die yet."

"As a matter of fact, I do have a good reason." said Kisuke grinning. "If you want to know, I advise to come where I'm at so I can tell you." Seinaru walked over to Kisuke and was struggling to walk and had to use his sword to keep him from falling. Seinaru stopped walking when he was a couple feet in front of Kisuke. "Good, now I need to stay right where you are." Kisuke then held up his right hand and pointed two fingers at Seinaru's forehead. He didn't even bother to move Seinaru's bangs out of the way. "Just give me a few seconds and it'll work. In the meantime, I need you to stay completely still."

"Just what the hell is this supposed to do?" Seinaru asked.

"Just be patient. You'll find out soon enough."

"I don't have time for this crap. If you're gonna do something you better do it-"

*THWAM*

Seinaru was interrupted by an unknown force that shoved him several meters backwards and it was so powerful that he was shoved against the wall on a building that was nearby. When Seinaru made contact with the wall he fell and landed on his knees.

"Seinaru are you alright?" Selena asked and went over to Seinaru was.

"What the hell happened Urahara?" Tiana asked. Seinaru got up on his feet and in a fit of rage, he went at Kisuke and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Just what were you planning?" Seinaru asked. He was mad and wanted to know what was going on. "Tell me why I shouldn't hit you right now?"

"Just look at your body first." Kisuke said while he was still grinning.

"Why should I?"

"Seinaru!" Tiana called out who was surprised with what she saw. "What happened to your wounds?" Seinaru was confused at first but then looked at himself he went wide eyed with shock.

"No way." was all Seinaru could mutter out. All of his wounds that he got from all of the hollows earlier were completely healed not leaving a scar. Seinaru moved his hands across the places on his body that were wounded. He did not feel any wound whatsoever. "Unbelievable."

"Now that you are all better, I suggest you go back to battle and take care of our problem." Seinaru looked at Tiana and Selena so they know what they think about this.

"Go on." said Tiana. "You want to do this. Go for it."

"Just be sure to come back alive." said Selena

"Will do." said Seinaru while grinning. He took a couple steps and stopped after he passed Kisuke. "Kisuke, before I go I want to ask you something. Does my family know anything about my current situation?"

"Not a thing."

"What about what you're doing?"

"Nothing. Don't worry, they aren't involved in any way. So you can relax now." Seinaru was silent for a little bit but finally said,

"Thank you, for letting me know." Seinaru then quickly sheathed his zanpakuto and ran towards the menos grande. _"You are going to be taken down by me right now. You'll regret setting foot here in my hometown."_

Tiana, Selena, and Kisuke watched Seinaru run off so he could end this long battle once and for all.

"Excuse me Ms. Alpha and Ms. Etzuma." said Kisuke. "Do you mind helping me clean up around here?"

"Sure." They both said.

"Excellent! Away we go." Selena went to where Kisuke was but Tiana stayed where she was and looked down the path where Seinaru ran off to.

"_I don't know what Kisuke did to Seinaru, but whatever he did brought him back, and I'm glad of that. Seinaru,… never admit defeat so easily ever again. Or I'll kick your ass next time, especially if your reason to fight is to protect people. I bet money that the substitute soul reaper before you wants you to do the same thing. Sucks that we couldn't find him but maybe he's watching you fight right now. No, he is watching you fight. I know he is. So here's my favor to you that you must follow,"_

"YOU MUST NOT FALL, SHOW THAT MENOS GRANDE HE CHOSE THE WRONG TOWN TO MESS WITH." Tiana yelled after her last thought in a sort of demanding like tone.

**Seinaru **

Seinaru ran as fast as he could to where the menos grande was coming from. He felt great now that his wounds were all healed. No, he actually felt a lot better than he ever had since he became a soul reaper.

"_Whatever Kisuke did was awesome." _Seinaru said in his mind. _"I have never felt this good. It's like Kisuke released something inside of me that was holding me back." _Just then two hollows appeared right in front Seinaru. They immediately charged at the red haired teen. Seinaru showed no fear at all by just grinning widely. He grabbed the hilt of his zapakuto which felt different to him and the moment he unsheathed it, he destroyed both of the hollows with just one swing in a speed that was much faster than his usual speed as a soul reaper. He felt a brand new confidence in him that felt great to him.

"I don't know what's going on but this is awesome. In fact I feel like I can take on anything." Seinaru then noticed something different about his sword. "Has my sword always been like this?" Seinaru's zanpakuto grew longer than what it was at first. Before it was 4 ½ feet long. But now it looked like it was 5 ½ long. "What the hell happened to my zanpakuto? Has it always been this long? No matter though, I will use this new blade to take down the menos grande." Seinaru then stopped running when he was nearly right in front of the giant hollow. The menos grande took his first step into Karakura town and Seinaru quickly jumped into battle. "THIS TIME I'M NOT GIVING IN TO YOU. YOU ARE GOING DOWN NO MATTER WHAT. PREPARE TO FEEL MY BLADE CUT YOU DOWN."

* * *

Chapter 25 is FINALLY done. First off, I am sooooooo sorry that it took like two weeks to update this story. I just kept on forgetting to write this chapter and also I was doing other stuff. The first thing I should let you know is that I've been back in school for a little while, so that's gonna have a huge impact on my time writing this story for everyone out there. I'll try my best but the best I can do from here on out is writing at least once a weak. I'm not holding any promises though. It's just something that might happened that I'm gonna try and do. I'm sure you'll understand. Anyway, you might have already have noticed the changes in Seinaru's friends that I made. Just to let you know, I also decided to do the same thing with Seinaru's siblings. It's just adding a few things to my characters. So when you review tell me if I did a slightly better job with them. That way I'll know that I'm doing good with characters or not and do the same thing with future characters. So once again I'm sorry for taking so long. Please review and this is the Holy Writer signing out.


	26. Chapter 26

Ch. 26

**Rukia**

Rukia was sleeping under a tree with her back against the trunk and you could tell that she was enjoying it. In fact, her body was so relaxed that she was slowly, unconsciously leaning sideways to the right. When she leaned far enough, she slipped completely off of the tree and fell on the ground. She fell on her whole right side on the grass. The impact woke her up from her slumber.

"Owwwwww." whined Rukia while she scratched the part of her head that fell on the ground. "Shoot, I did it again. I'm getting really tired of sleeping next to trees." She got up on her feet and stretched her arms and legs. "Oh well, that was a good nap." She then looked down and saw that there was some grass and a little bit of dirt on her clothes. "Nothing too bad." Rukia wiped the dirt and grass off of her clothes. When she looked back up, she looked around her like she was looking for something. "I wonder where Jinsuke went off to? I remember seeing him before I took my nap. He must've woken up earlier than me and went home." Rukia got a little mad after thinking that. "That meanie, he could've waited for me. He's dead the next time I see him."

*BOOM*

A loud noise echoed through the sky that interrupted Rukia'a thoughts. "What the heck was-, HOLY CRAP WHAT IS THAT THING?" Rukia saw the giant menos grande that was nearby and it just took its first step in Karakura town. Rukia became scared when she saw the giant hollow. She could feel something very bad emanating just from the hollow's presence. She stood there frozen in fear not knowing what to do.

"_Rukia, what is wrong with yourself? Why aren't you moving? Y'know that this thing is bad news just by looking at him. C'mon it's easy, you just move your legs backwards and then forwards all the way to home." _But Rukia stood right where she was._ "Why is that so hard to do?" _Rukia finally took her first step backwards away from the menos grande. _"Yes, so far so good. You can do it." _after that last thought, Rukia quickly turned around and ran away. _"There's no way that this is a dream. I saw something like that thing before but it was a lot smaller than that." _Rukia was still really scared but at one point during her run, she immediately stopped when a different presence entered her senses. When she felt it, she was no longer scared, she felt really calm again, like there was nothing going on in the first place. She turned her head back at the menos grande and saw that it was still there but she sensed something different along with it. _"What's going on now? It feels really good and warm. Before it felt cold. It feels familiar though. Just this feeling made me erase my fear of that thing. It feels like-" _Suddenly, Rukia stopped her last thought. She had a panicked look on her face that showed fear. She sprinted towards the menos grande trying to get over there as fast as she could. She focused on absolutely nothing but one thing. _"Please… please don't let it be true. You better not be there. I want more than anything in the world to believe that you're not over there. Please don't let it be true."_

**Seinaru**

"RAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Seinaru prepared his first attack on the menos grande while he was in the air. He swung his now longer sword on the hollow's foot which looked like it was bandaged and it was oddly shapped. The hollow's foot was large and pointed. Seinaru swung his sword as hard and fast as he could but he could only manage a scratch just below the ankle. Seinaru was shocked to see that he could only manage only a scratch. The shocked Seinaru was then shoved backward by the giant hollow's foot. He was shoved several meters back and he landed on a building wall with his back landing on the wall stopping him from going any farther.

"Dammit!" Seinaru shouted anger like. He immediately got back up and charged at the menos grande once again. He ran to the same leg that he just attacked and tried to attack it again. But when he swung his sword, he once again only got a scratch. Seinaru wasn't as shocked this time and almost dodged another kick from the menos grande. He wasn't sent as far this time but still lost his balance when he landed on his feet. He landed on his behind and glared at the menos grande. "SCREW YOU!" Seinaru yelled in a fit of rage. "JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE HUGE DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN JUST KICK ME AROUND."

"Since when did you talk to hollows?" asked a voice. Seinaru turned his head to see Tiana behind him. Seinaru was surprised to see Tiana come right out of the blue. "Why so surprised?" Tiana asked while grinning. "You should've really seen this coming."

"…Why did you come here?" Seinaru asked in an angered tone. "You haven't recovered all of your powers yet. I thought you were staying with Kisuke and Selena." Tiana got irritated at Seinaru saying that.

"You know full well why I came here. I came here because I felt like it. What are you gonna do about that? By the way, what was up with your reckless charging just now? Just what were you trying to accomplish just now?"

"Well, I knew that I couldn't reach the head which is a hollow's weak spot. So I decided that I would start cutting his feet off and then keep on cutting him away until eventually I would reach his head and finish him off."

"_I have a strong suspicion that someone else has tried this same exact plan and failed at it." _said Tiana in her mind. _"That has to be the dumbest idea I've ever heard."_ "Well I suggest you think of something different and I mean now. And think of something completely different rather than recklessly charge at him like an idiot."

"Did you just call me an idiot?"Seinaru asked pissed off. "I'll have you know it was a good idea at the time and I carefully planned it out."

"For ten whole minutes, yeah that plan was foolproof." Tiana said a little sarcastically. Before Seinaru could send one back at Tiana, he was interrupted by a change in spiritual pressure that occurred around the menos grande. A strange humming noise was also heard that made Tiana's eyes go wide. Seinaru focused his attention at the menos grande with a look trying to figure out what was going on.

"_This spiritual pressure, Is he gonna fire a doom blast here? This is not good." _Tiana thought. "SEINARU RUN!" Seinaru jumped from that sudden yell.

"What are you…"

"I SAID RUN. IF WE STAY HERE THEN WE'LL DIE. DON'T ARGUE WITH ME." Seinaru was heasitant at first but eventually followed Tiana away from the menos grande. They only ran for a few seconds before Seinaru saw glowing red energy form in front of the hollow's mouth. Seinaru stopped running and quickly turned back to the menos grande.

"_Like hell I'll run away now." _Seinaru thought. _"I'll meet you when this is all over." _Seinaru stopped running when he got right in front of the giant hollow. Seinaru held his sword in a blocking position getting ready for the menos grande's attack. He was prepared for whatever attack the menos grande was about to launch when something snapped in his head that made Seinaru lose his focus. A white flash appeared only for a split second in Seinaru's field of vision. He put a hand on his head over his left eye. He grunted in pain for a second while trying to straighten himself up. When the red energy absorbed enough energy, the menos grande opened its mouth and fired a large red blast down at Seinaru. Seinaru exited out of daze and saw the red blast coming down on him. Seinaru's eyes went wide when he saw the blast and probably didn't have enough time to react.

**Tiana **

Tiana stopped right where she was in her tracks when the doom blast was launched. She turned around and immediately ran towards the menos grande once again with a worried look on her face.

"_I'm such an idiot." _Tiana said in her mind. _"I shouldn't have made Seinaru run away. I knew he would stay no matter what. Just what kind of person am I? I'm a coward. I think I was thinking more of myself. Seinaru, you better still be there so I can apologize to you. I promise to you that I'll never think of myself and make you run away from battle ever again." _Then all of a sudden, a small spark went off in her head that made her stop. Her eyes went wide when it happened. She went into a full blown sprint to the menos grande. _"No, out of all the times this could be happening why now? This proves it, Seinaru is still alive. But if I don't get over to him right now he really will die. If I don't get over to Seinaru right now then he'll…. Dammit, I can't even say it. I just need to get over to Seinaru right now."_

**Kisuke**

"_Well things have gotten interesting." _Kisuke said in his mind while watching the menos grande fire its doom blast from afar. _"I'm looking forward to the final results." _

"Mr. Urahara." Kisuke turned his head to see Selena next to him. "Will Seinaru and Tiana be alright?" Kisuke just simply grinned and said,

"Oh they'll be just fine. Those two are stronger than they look. Especially your friend Seinaru." Selena gave a small smile in response.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right. I'll be waiting for them."

**Seinaru**

"RRRRRRRRRRRGH!" Seinaru had his Zanpakuto right in front of the doom blast which he managed to block right at the last second. Seinaru was having a fight with the doom blast and Seinaru was currently losing.

"_What's going on? I feel like I'm totally drained of energy. Did that white flash just now have something to do with it?" _Seinaru at first was barely able to hold his ground against the doom blast, but as time went on, Seinaru was slowly being pushed back with his feet dragging against the ground while they were still up. Seinaru was desperately trying to hold his ground but he felt weaker and weaker each passing second. _"Hold on. Just please hold on for a little longer." _Then just as things couldn't get any worse, Seinaru's right sleeve on his shihakusho started to change colors. The black on his sleeve started to turn white. The black actually moved on its own and removed itself from Seinaru's clothes. It started at the end of his sleeve and it is slowly going up.  
The black turned into spirit like particles. As this was going on, Seinaru was losing strength. The black that removed itself from Seinaru clothes, then headed behind him in a trail. The tip of Seinaru's Zanpakuto was also slowly disappearing as well. Seinaru started to freak out a little bit while this was going on and looked behind himself to see Tiana behind him who just came back. What shocked Seinaru is that the black spirit particles were circling around Tiana. Tiana was also shocked about this and she also had a freaked out look on her face.

"TIANA, WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?" Seinaru yelled. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Seinaru, I'm not doing this." Tiana responded "Eventually this was going to happen. I just wish that this wasn't happening now of all times." Seinaru then saw that a large black sleeve was forming around Tiana's right arm. It didn't take long for him to recognize it as a sleeve from a shihakusho. Just then, Seinaru was shoved by a huge force from the doom blast that sent him far. He tried to fight back but he felt powerless against the doom blast. While he was being sent back, his Zanpakuto cracked from the force of the doom blast. He was still barely holding his ground on his feet. He eventually stopped but that was because he crashed right into a nearby building. A large dent in the wall was made as a result from the impact. A large cloud was made that when Seinaru landed on the wall.

"KOFF, KOFF!" Seinaru coughed up some blood not only because of where he landed, but also because some of the doom blast managed to burn him because of his Zanpakuto cracked and couldn't fend off against the doom blast as well. Seinaru looked at his right sleeve which turned completely white and the white was growing larger now at the shoulder.

"_No way." _Tiana said in her head. _"In his weakened state he still managed to barely stop a doom blast? That's unbelievable. He was even shoved at the wall and managed to endure the landing. Just how strong is this guy?" _

"Tiana, what the hell is going on with me?" Tiana knew he has to tell him this right now.

"I knew I should've told you this sooner. I just had no idea that this would happen now of all times. Damn rotten timing."

"Tiana, just tell me what is going on, and I mean now."

"Alright, I'll tell you." Tiana then looked at Seinaru square in his eyes. "My own spiritual pressure has been restored enough to where I can become a soul reaper again. Seinaru, the soul reaper powers I lent to you a month ago are now returning back to me. That is also why my own shihakusho is being restored and yours is turning white. You're turning back into a regular human soul."

* * *

Chapter 26 is now up and running. (Woohoo) I hope that You all like this chapter and stuff. Just to let you know everyone, I'm gonna take a little break from writing this story. I really need it. I'm just not in a typing mood as of now. It's always nice to take a nice break from certain thing once in a while. Just because you won't get any updates anytime soon doesn't mean I'll stop writing. I'm just gonna write down future chapters with a pencil and paper and use that as a rough draft. I'll update chapter 27 when I have written at least 4-5 rough draft chapter of this story, maybe 6. I just want to have a good solid plan with things planned out far ahead sometimes. Thank you for understanding and please don't be mad at me. Also, before I leave I'm gonna say that if you all have any questions that are about this story, please don't be afraid to 'Private Message' me. I'll answer whatever questions you have but it depends on what the question is. Also, please review because I need reviews. This is the Holy Writer signing out.


	27. Chapter 27

Ch. 27

"Seinaru, the soul reaper powers I lent to you a month ago are now returning back to me. That is also why my own shihakusho is being restored and yours is turning white. You're turning back into a regular human soul." Tiana said to a shocked Seinaru who had extremely wide eyes at the moment. Seinaru could not say anything. He tried to speak, he tried to say something, but nothing came out. Not even the quietest whisper could be made from Seinaru's mouth. He was dead straight silent.

"Seinaru, I'm really sorry." said Tiana. "I really should have just told you about this eventually happening to you earlier. Don't worry though." Seinaru was confused with that last part and finally managed to say,

"What are you talking about?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Tiana asked. Seinaru quickly put two and two together after hearing that.

"Don't tell me you're gonna…"

"That's right." said Tiana while grinning a little bit. "Once all of my powers have finally been restored, I will go and defeat the menos grande myself. I just need a few more minutes and the power transfer will be complete. You've done enough. I'm really sorry. You need your rest. Let me clean up the rest of your mess."

Seinaru knew deep down in his heart that he must entrust Tiana with this job since Seinaru is now unable to fight. He truly wishes that he could still fight to protect everyone in his home town.

"_Well it seems that my time as a soul reaper has finally come to an end." _said Seinaru in his mind while his mouth formed a small smile on his face. _"Still, it was good while it lasted. I got to help a lot of people… Damn it all, I don't wanna stop being a soul reaper yet. I want to keep going on as a soul reaper and get stronger. _Seinaru's shihakusho was now half black on one side and half white on the other side. His Zanpakuto was now ¼ gone now and Seinaru could feel his soul reaper powers slowly disappearing as each second went by. Time seemed to have slowed down at this point to him.

"Hey Tiana!" Seinaru called out. "You better defeat that menos grande for me." Seinaru finished that last sentence with a grin. Tiana grinned back and said,

"Of course I will." She quickly pointed at Seinaru. "You are gonna see a real soul reaper in action very soon. So prepare to shoot those eyes of yours out of your skull."

"I'll be surprised if that can actually happen." Seinaru chuckled a little bit.

"Well this time it's gonna happen." However, in her mind, she was thinking of something different. _"Seinaru, I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise to you. Even though you said it was a request, I could tell that it was a promise you wanted me to keep. I hope I can make it up to you. For starters, I know that I'm staying here to finish off where you left off. That is something I definitely promise you. And this time, I'm gonna keep it." _There was a silence between the two after Tiana's last thought that seemed to have lasted forever. All of that changed when a large change in spiritual pressure occurred. Seinaru and Tiana looked at the menos grande who was preparing to fire another doom blast near its feet at Seinaru and Tiana.

"_No, he's firing that again?" _Tiana said in her mind wide eyed. _"I haven't recovered all of my powers yet. I can't do anything yet. I need more time."_

"_This isn't really our day." _Seinaru said in his mind angered. _"There has to be something we can do." _Seinaru looked at his Zanpakuto that was still disappearing slowly along with his shihakusho that was now a little over halfway done with the power transfer. He thought it over for a quick second and finally said with a light chuckle, "I guess I'm gonna be doing that then." Tiana heard Seinaru talk to himself and looked at him to see that he got back up on his feet.

"What are you talking about?" Tiana asked. Just then, the large hollow fired the doom blast a second time and Tiana focused her attention at the large red beam that was coming straight at her this time. Tiana did not have enough time to dodge the doom blast in her state as of this moment.

"Hado-"

*BOOM*

Tiana was interrupted by Seinaru who jumped right in front of her blocking the doom blast once again. Despite the fact that Seinaru was even weaker than the last time he blocked the attack, he actually held his ground. He was holding it desperately but he managed to hold it. But Seinaru went down on one knee only after a few seconds. The force of the doom blast was so strong on Seinaru that a small dent was made under Seinaru's feet. At first Seinaru was in an even battle, but a few seconds later, Seinaru was losing the battle.

"YOU IDIOT!" Tiana yelled. "IF YOU DO THAT THEN YOU'LL-"

"OH WILL YOU SHUT UP?" Seinaru yelled interrupting Tiana and making her stay silent. "This is my choice. And besides, while you were recovering your powers, it felt like you were much stronger than me. So who do you think will defeat the menos grande and live?"

"_That's not true you idiot. You're much stronger than you realize." _  
Tiana said in her mind. _"You just haven't learned about it yet." _

"This is also my way of thanking you for saving me, Jinsuke, and Rukia that night."

"You really are a reckless idiot." said Tiana who was smiling slightly and she did not know why. Her legs were also shaking slightly. "Do you really wanna die?"

"To be honest, no I don't. I just felt like I should be doing this. My legs just moved on their own." _"I really am a reckless idiot. If I really thought that way, then why did I move without hesitating?... It was to protect Tiana from the menos grande." _Seinaru's shihakusho only had a black sleeve and pant leg on his left arm and leg at this point. But Tiana's eyes went wide when she saw Seinaru who hardly any soul reaper powers left actually slowly rising off of his knees and onto his feet.

"_This spiritual pressure Seinaru is emitting, it's skyrocketing. But the powers I lent to him should have depleted his strength greatly since they're leaving him…Wait! This isn't my power that's helping him. This is…" _Seinaru's spiritual pressure continued to rise greatly the more his shihakusho became white. Seinaru gritted his teeth as he thought,

"_I won't just protect Tiana." _"I will protect EVERYONE!" Just then, Seinaru's shihakusho turned completely white and Tiana regained her powers 100%. But to Seinaru, the moment Tiana's powers left him completely, Seinaru's Zanpakuto instantly returned to its regular form including his shihakusho which turned all black again. Tiana could not believe what was happening. Seinaru's spiritual pressure kept on going up and showed no signs of slowing down. It rose high enough to the point where the doom blast above Seinaru's head felt like nothing at all. Seinaru stood straight up without any trouble and he swung his sword upwards deflecting the doom blast creating a huge slash on the menos grandes body.

*ROOOOOAAAAAR*

The menos grande roared in pain as a very large wound was made by Seinaru. The large wound was diagonal and it ended on the large hollow's shoulder just barely missing the menos grande's white face. Seinaru panted slightly and thought that he defeated the menos grande. He was wrong though. Seinaru saw that the menos grande was attempting to retreat to the large crack in the sky where it came from.

"You're not getting away." said a determined Seinaru. He ran towards the menos grande preparing to launch the final blow. At one point, Seinaru disappeared and reappeared once again right in front of the menos grande. Tiana was shocked to see what Seinaru just did.

"_Was that shunpo (Flash Step) he just did?" _Tiana asked to herself. _"When did he learn…?" _Tiana then noticed something on Seinaru's face. _"Did he even realize what he just did? Did Seinaru really just do shunpo and did not even realize it?"_

Seinaru held his sword firmly in his hands and ran to the menos grande's feet and did something that shocked even himself for a second. Seinaru ran upwards on the menos grande's body on foot. As he continued to run up the menos grande, his spiritual pressure continued to go up and was still going. When Seinaru reached the menos grande's chin, he stabbed the chin. He continued to run up and kept on dragging his sunken sword while he was running. When he got to the forehead, he launched himself off of the head and sliced through the rest of the head vertically.

When Seinaru launched himself off of the menos grande's head, he did a back flip and watched the menos grande roar and slowly disappear while he slowly fell to the ground.

"_It's finally over." _an exhausted Seinaru said in his mind. When Seinaru touched the ground once again, all of the black that was on Seinaru's shihakusho almost seemed like it exploded off of him turning his clothes white once again. His Zanpakuto quickly disappeared starting at the tip of the blade and was going down. Seinaru dropped his sword and disappeared completely right before it hit the ground.

"My time as a soul reaper is now over." Seinaru said to himself. He stood there in silence looking around the battlefield thinking of his times as a soul reaper. All of his battles came to his mind. "This past month has just flown by." Seinaru smiled to himself a little bit when he saw that no damage was made I his home town. Not even one person was killed in the army of hollows that appeared today. He also sighed and looked down knowing the fact that he can no longer protect people from the hollows.

"Since when does the winner of a battle look down?" said Tiana who was behind Seinaru. Seinaru turned his head behind to see Tiana with her soul reaper completely restored. Her shihakusho was back to normal along with her Zanpakuto back in its sheathe. The sword looked a little longer than average size that was held at her waist. The sheathe is a navy blue color along with the wrapping around the hilt a navy blue. The guard for the sword is a hexagon shape. Two six pointed stars were on both ends of the guard. The guard was a bronze color.

"You should be excited that you won against the menos grande. You succeeded in protecting everyone here. You should be dancing in victory." Tiana was grinning while she was talking.

"Yeah." said Seinaru. "I sure did."

**Kisuke and co. **

"Well done Seinaru." said an impressed Tessai. "The boss had a very good feeling with you. And this isn't the first time he's had that feeling about someone.

"WOAH!" said a shocked Selena. "That was amazing. Way to go Seinaru."

"Indeed it was amazing." said a grinning Kisuke "I'm looking forward to what the future has in store for you Mr. Kurosaki."

**Matt and Rin**

"This battle has finally come to a close." said a grinning Matt.

"Thank you very much captain obvious." said Rin in a tone that meant no harm but was still a little rude. Matt ignored the rude comment but couldn't help but chuckle a little bit.

"Well someone's gotta say it." said Matt

"True enough." admitted Rin. Matt and Rin were out in the open near where the battle with the menos grande took place but not at a place where Seinaru could see them or where Matt and Rin couldn't see Seinaru unless he was in the air.

"We'll definetly be with Seinaru soon enough." said Matt grinning. "And when we meet him, it will be like before. Protecting people from harm." Rin looked at the really tall teen and said,

"I knew you would say that since you know Seinaru the best out of all of us in our little group. You've known Seinaru since 2nd grade correct?"

"I've known Seinaru since we were 5." corrected Matt.

"_Crap, I think I told Tiana 2__nd__ grade." _Rin said in his mind. _"Oh well, I'll tell her later... But Matt is right, we'll meet Seinaru soon enough. Our new paths in our lives begins now." _

**Yoruichi **

"_Unbelievable," _said a shocked Yoruichi in his mind. _"His development really is impressive. Only one month of being a soul reaper and he was able to block not one, but two doom blasts. He's already this powerful. Now I see why Kisuke wanted me to watch this battle. I wonder what Ichigo has to say about this. I'm sure he's proud of his son." _

**Seinaru and Tiana**

Seinaru and Tiana were still in the same place just watching the sun set showing that another day has come and gone.

"We should head back." said Tiana breaking the silence. After a little bit of waiting, Seinaru finally responded by saying,

"Yeah, I'm coming." They both turned around but Seinaru stopped walking only after several steps.

"Hey Tiana!" Seinaru called out. Tiana looked at a smiling Seinaru who said,

"Thank you for keeping your promise to me earlier. I really appreciate it."

"Your very welcome." said Tiana. "I almost broke it but I'm glad that I kept it till the last second."

"Truth is, I owe you big-" Seinaru cut himself off when all of a sudden his body was in deep pain. He fell to his knees and clutched his head with both of his hands. He screamed out in pain as this was going on.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Seinaru what's wrong?" Tiana asked in a serious and worried tone. Just then, Seinaru's body became wavy and it looked like it could disappear at any moment.

"_No way!" _Tiana said in her mind starting to freak out about what's going on. _"Seinaru used his own spiritual pressure on the doom blast. It wasn't with my powers. He used too much of his own spiritual pressure in a rushed state that his body is struggling to stabilize with a huge chunk of his spiritual pressure used up. His body is falling apart with a huge lack of spirit energy. If I don't do something, anything in fact soon, Seinaru won't make it." _

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Seinaru continued to scream out in pain as loud as he could still on his knees and clutching his head.

"_No, I don't have enough time to get help, or anything that takes involves making a trip at all. I need to restore his spirit energy immediately so his soul will stabilize… There's no other way then. I only have one shot at this though."_

"_What is happening to me?" _asked a freaked out Seinaru in his mind. Despite the fact that he was screaming out in pain, he could still say some words in his head while screaming. _"I feel like I'm being torn apart everywhere around my body." _Seinaru then screamed out in pain once again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA-"

*SHUNK*

Then all of a sudden, Seinaru's pain stopped. He was confused at first but noticed that part of a sword that was sticking out of his chest. He looked behind him and saw Tiana with her Zanpakuto dug into Seinaru.

"_The soul society is really gonna get on my case for this… So be it though."_

* * *

And now chapter 27 is finally done. First, I should say to everyone thank you very much for being patient while I was taking my break from my story and that no one complained at all. I said last chapter that I would update when I have 4-6 rough draft chapters down, but I only got 2 down to be honest. I realized something while I was working on this story. I hate leaving you all in the dark. I don't know why but it really bothers me when all of my viewers are left in the dark of something really huge. I don't have a whole lot of chapters down, but I at least have something so that's good. I'm gonna try hard on this story for you all to enjoy. I don't know when the next chapter will be up though. I'm busy with high school and don't have as much free time. But I'll try and update ASAP. This is the Holy Writer saying hope you all have a good day, please review (No Flames), and spread the word of this story. Thank you very much.


	28. Chapter 28

CH. 28

"Tiana, what are you doing?" Seinaru asked when he saw that Tiana dug her Zanpakuto into Seinaru's back and it was sticking out of his chest.

"Oh will you shut up?" said Tiana. "This is my choice." Seinaru instantly realized that those are the same exact words that he said to Tiana when he blocked the doom blast. (Author's note; I know that it's also known as a cero I'm just not gonna call it that till later) Seinaru's words were reflected right back at him.

"Now you're stealing my lines." said a grinning Seinaru. A pillar of blue light the surrounded him and Tiana. A light blue light trail was also swirling upward around the pillar of light. When the light faded, Seinaru was now back in his black shihakusho along with his Zanpakuto back in its sheathe hung against his back by a blue strap. Seinaru's Zanpakuto was still at its extended version of 5 ½ feet long. Seinaru held his hand up in front of himand flexed his hand a little bit.

"_It feels different." _Seinaru said in his mind. _"But it doesn't feel that bad."_

"Well I'm glad you're alright." said Tiana. "You really shouldn't be so reckless in battle." Seinaru saw that now it was Tiana who is in a white shihakusho and her Zanpakuto is also gone once again. Seinaru had a look a sympathy towards Tiana when he saw her.

"What's that look for?" Tiana asked. Seinaru didn't say anything. "Everything worked out fine. So if you're down because of what happened just now, then you can relax. I don't blame you in any way. I did it so you would be alright. I don't care that I lost my powers a second time." Tiana then walked away and said while walking, "Most soul reapers wouldn't be willing to do what I just did at all. So don't go apologizing over this small thing. I don't regret anything."

"… I'm sorr- GACK!" Seinaru all of a sudden stopped talking when Tiana ran up to Seinaru that was too fast for him to see and she punched Seinaru in the stomach. Seinaru clutched his stomach in pain while groaning.

"Didn't I just tell you to don't go apologizing?" Seinaru just groaned in pain in response. "Let me give you a piece of advice for the future. Don't blame yourself for everything. Cause if you do, you'll lose sight of what's ahead of you." Tiana then started to walk away once again. But she said one last thing. "A person I admire greatly told me those same words." With that, she walked away while waving with her hand up in the air. Seinaru stood there watching Tiana walk away. "Seeya tomorrow."

"…Seeya tomorrow then." said Seinaru barely above a whisper. But for some reason Tiana heard it. He then walked on home. Meanwhile nearby and out of sight from Seinaru and Tiana, Rukia watched the entire battle and was shocked with what she just saw.

"_Seinaru, what did you just do? I really thought you were gonna die when you screamed in pain. You looked like you were going away. I could even feel you slowly going. If it wasn't for Tiana, then you would've… you would've," _Rukia then cried tears of happiness. _"I'm just glad that you're alright. Don't scare me like that ever again." _

**Later in Seinaru's Room**

Seinaru was sitting in his room on the side of his bed enjoying his first rest in a long while. He was a little sore still from his long battle, but he felt pretty good. He is really relieved that the battle is finally over.

"_I wonder how Tiana is doing?" _Seinaru asked in his mind. _"I hope that things are fine with her. She sacrificed her powers a second time in order to save me. I can't help but feel bad. I'm sure that she was looking forward to finally recovering her powers and going back to that soul society place… I should leave her alone about it. I bet she doesn't want to talk about it." _

*BAM*

Seinaru left his train of thoughts to see that Jinsuke crashed through his bedroom panting and had his ahnds on his knees. Seinaru could see that Jinsuke had a panicked look on his face.

"Seinaru, (HUFF) our mother (HUFF)"

"What about our mom?"

"For dinner tonight she's," Seinaru's eyes went wide when he word the word dinner come out of his mouth. "She's making her 'special' tonight." Jinsuke said full of fear in his voice. Seinaru immediately sprinted past Jinsuke and out of his room. He ran down the stairs and into the kitchen to see Orihime, his large chested, orange haired mother prepare dinner. There were random types of foods all around the kitchen counter so you couldn't tell what she was planning on making unless you ask her.

"Hey there Seinaru." said Orihime who just noticed her son enter the kitchen. "How've you been? You've been gone all day today so I never got to tell that I'm making my special dinner tonight. The same goes for desert tonight. I'm making donuts tonight after dinner."

"_At least desert is good tonight." _Seinaru said in his mind. _"I must not let mom make her special tonight. That would be bad. And I don't want to spend my last week of summer vacation with an upset stomach. That would be bad. I don't know what she's making but I already know that it can't be good."_

"Hey mom." Seinaru said outloud. "I've been thinking, how about I make dinner tonight?" Orihime was a little surprised to hear that.

"Can I ask why? I don't mind or anything if you make dinner tonight. It's just that you're asking right out of the blue. So I'm just curious." Orihime asked.

"I just thought that since I'm going back to school soon, I won't have as much time as usual to do stuff that I want to. Plus it has been a really long time since I've made dinner. And I think that you should just relax for the rest of the evening." Seinaru responded. Orihime thought for a second but she finally said,

"Sure why not? It has been a while. You always did like to cook when you were a kid. You took quite a few cooking classes in school for practice and it really helped. I wonder what motivated you to learn?" Orihime said a little excitingly.

"_Your insane cooking motivated me. I can swallow down some of it, but there are some dishes I just can't eat. If I tell mom that, she'll be upset. And I'll feel really bad about the whole thing. I can't stand her being sad." _Seinaru said in his mind. _"I don't wanna hurt mom's feelings."_

"What do you plan on making?" Orihime asked. "You can make whatever you want tonight. This will be considered a back to school dinner."

"How about I make sukiyaki tonight?" Seinaru suggested. "I haven't made that in a while. That stuff is really good."

"Sure but we're short on meat you can use."

"I'll head off to the store then right away. I don't really mind going."

"Mind if I tag along?" Rukia asked who just came into the kitchen and heard the last part of the conversation. She felt really nervous after asking that. But managed to hide it.

"Sure that's fine." said Seinaru. "Just give me a few seconds and I'll be ready." With that, Seinaru left the kitchen. Rukia stood there with a nervous look on her face and didn't do a good job of hiding it.

"Rukia, are you okay? You have a funny look on your face, Are you feeling sick?"

"No I'm fine." said Rukia now trying to hide her nervousness. "I'm just really bored and I have nothing to do. Plus I'm a little tired that's all. I'll seeya when me and Seinaru get back from the store." Rukia left the kitchen after she was done talking and went to the front door to see Seinaru who was all ready to go with his shoes on and a thin hoodie on. After Rukia got ready, her and Seinaru headed out.

Rukia was silent the entire trip and usually she was a little talkative with Seinaru. Something she possibly inherited from her mother Orihime when she was younger but Rukia's ramblings actually make sense. On the way home, Seinaru finally broke the silence.

"Y'know that if you're upset about something you should really tell someone about it." Rukia almost jumped when she heard that. "If you keep it all bottled up then you're gonna have one of the worst feelings in the world." Rukia didn't know what to say after that. She was hesitating whether she should tell Seinaru what she saw him do earlier today. Seinaru then took his free hand and messed Rukia's hair in a playful rough way. Rukia swung swung her arms at Seinaru's arms swatting them away.

"What was that for?" Rukia asked a little pissed off. She was using her hands to fix her messy hair.

"Because you've always been like that." Rukia was confused with what Seinaru just said. "You've always kept things that are bothering you to yourself. And by the time we learn about it, you're overly upset. And I hate it when one of my family members is upset. As I said before, If you keep it all bottled up to yourself, then you're gonna have one of the worst feelings in the world." Rukia couldn't help but smile when she heard Seinaru say that.

"I'll tell you one day. Not today but, I'll tell you one day." said Rukia still smiling.

"If you say so." said Seinaru chuckling a little bit.

"_Plus it's best if I keep quiet about this for now. When the time is right, I'll tell Seinaru what I saw. It's better that way…. Thank you Seinaru for caring and making me feel better. I needed that." _Rukia said in her mind. Rukia was back to her old self after that and the two siblings were talking away in a normal conversation. There were times when Rukia was yakking so much that Seinaru's ears hurt. Seinaru was relieved when they got home.

"_Yes, we're finally home. I think my ears are bleeding." _Just before Seinaru opened the door, he realized something right then and there.

"Hey Rukia, do me a favor and please move back a few steps. This could get interesting." Rukia knew exactly what was going on and moved back to watch the show. Seinaru then opened the door and was greeted by his father.

"SEINARUUUUU!" Ichigo came charging through the door in the air with a kick attack. Seinaru didn't flinch at all and grabbed his dad's ankle and threw him back in the house. Ichigo crashed into the wall in the living room.

"You really need to stop doing that." said Seinaru in a calm yet pissed off tone. "You look ridiculous every time."

"_Seinaru's right about that. But he doesn't do it on a regular basis which is good. He just does it every once in a while which is better than how much grandpa Isshin did it when dad was younger." _Rukia said in her mind agreeing with Seinaru.

"Hi Seinaru." Orihime said in an excited sing song voice. "Why don't you start making dinner now."

"Sure I'm gonna get started now." said Seinaru. "Can I ask you something first?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"How did dad become a little bit like grandpa in the first place? I've heard many times that I'm similar to dad when he was younger but seriously, how did someone like him become like grandpa Isshin? How did that become possible?"

"Oh dear, did your father do it again?" Orihime asked. Seinaru nodded yes. "Well truth is, I don't know how it happened." Orihime smiled innocently when she said that last part. "But your father got funny."

"_I seriously hope that I become absolutely nothing like that in the future. I refuse to let that happen." _Seinaru said in his mind.

"I'm gonna go make dinner now." Seinaru then went off to the kitchen to make a meal for his family. He put his shoulder length hair back in a small ponytail and got everything ready. While he was making the meal, Seinaru couldn't stop thinking about what happened earlier between him and Tiana.

"_How much do I owe Tiana now? She saved my life twice, my brother and sister, and if it wasn't for her, then I wouldn't have been able to save Rin, Selena, and Matt. She's the reason why I am able to protect people." _Seinaru looked out the window while he was making dinner. _"I wonder what she's doing now? She just left after the battle without a word."_

"Hey Seinaru, I heard you're making dinner tonight. Is that true?" asked Jinsuke who came crashing through the door. Seinaru could tell that Jinsuke was excited. "What are you making?"

"I'm making sukiyaki but calm down. It'll be done in a few minutes. So you can run along now." Seinaru then did a shoo signal with his hand.

"Fine but hurry up, we're getting hungry."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Seinaru then lightly pushed Jinsuke out the door. _"That kid never did have patience." _

After a little bit of time passed with Seinaru preparing dinner and the table, Seinaru was finally done. And he was glad of that. He felt really tired after Jinsuke left. Seinaru walked to the door and held a hand to the side of his mouth as he called out to his family.

"Hey, dinner is ready. Come get it while it's hot." Almost instantly, Rukia and Jinsuke came running right past Seinaru. He didn't have to wait long for his mom and dad because they came several seconds later. Ichigo patted Seinaru on the shoulder and congratulated Seinaru.

"Way to go your parents are proud of you. You'll make a fine young man in the future." When Orihime wasn't looking, Ichigo slipped something in Seinaru's pocket. Seinaru saw that it was a not from his father. He decided to read it after dinner in his room.

"Wow this looks really good." said Orihime happily. "I can't wait to dig in."

"_And to eat all of the leftovers no doubt." _said Seinaru in his mind. _"Same with you Rukia, you both have large appetites for girls." _Everyone then sat down and enjoyed the meal. Rukia seemed to enjoy the food the most. Seinaru, Ichigo, and Jinsuke could only sit and stare at the two girls who were happily eating Seinaru's cooking very fast.

"_Just what the heck are they?" _Jinsuke asked in his mind. _"They're vacuum cleaners. They're both really thin too. That's really freaky."_ After much family time between the 5 family members, everyone was all done. Well, almost everyone.

"Seconds please!" Rukia and Orihime both eagerly asked while holding their plates out.

"Holy crap you two calm down. I'll bring your food to you soon."

"We can't help it, it's really good." Seinaru laughed a little bit at Rukia and Orihime's eagerness. After much time had passed, everyone had finally finished eating dinner. Seinaru was now in his nighttime clothes ready to end the day. He was laying on top of his bed out of his blankets staring out into space.

"_Today has been the 1__st__ day that I had fun with my family in a while… I had a good time. I've been doing duties as a soul reaper for a while and,… it felt nice to finally relax. I wonder what-"_

*BAM*

Seinaru stopped what he was thinking and focused his attention at the large noise he just heard.

"_What the hell was that?" _Seinaru asked in his mind. He got up and turned his head to his closet. _"I think it came from my closet." _Seinaru walked to his closet door and put his hand on the door handle and slid it open. Seinaru's eyes went as wide as they could when he saw what was in his closet. Seinaru saw Tiana Alpha, who was in his closet, and she looked really nervous when she saw Seinaru. The two of them were silent, no one said a single word.

"This is all a dream. You are actually asleep. Oooooooo." said Tiana who didn't even know what she was doing.

"Cut they crap!" said Seinaru instantly shooting Tiana down.

"_Ouch, bulls eye." _Tiana said in her mind admitting defeat. _"Well I'm dead." _

"Do you mind telling me why the hell you are in my room camping out in my closet?" Seinaru asked calm but you could easily tell he's pissed off. _"I'm looking forward to hearing this." _

"I had no idea where else to sleep so I thought you wouldn't mind if I sleep here."

"I do mind." Seinaru tried to keep his voice down so his family wouldn't wake up. But it was really hard to contain himself. He wanted to yell at Tiana to show her how mad he is right now. "How long have you stayed in here without my permission? Because I need to know now!"

"Since the beginning, I got all of my world of the living clothes from Kisuke and his little shop."

"Speaking of Kisuke, whatever happened with him? Why aren't you staying with him?"

"I prefer not to stay under the same roof as a short tempered, childish, annoying, red headed idiot."

"The one who's probably my height, has a scary face, lean built, and has his red hair pushed back but not slicked?"

"That's the one." said Tiana.

"Alright that's understandable. But that doesn't give you the right to sleep anywhere as you please."

"Well sorry for being picky." Tiana said angerly while crossing her arms.

"If you needed a place to stay you should've just asked. I would've helped you out. I still owe you for everything you've done for me." Seinaru then received a second punch from Tiana in the stomach. Seinaru clutched his stomach in pain for the second time today. "You really need to stop doing that." The reason I helped you was because I wanted to and I felt like it. So what are you gonna do about it?... As I thought, you can't do anything about it." Seinaru smirked as he said,

"You're right, I can't. But I can ask you this. Why out of all the places you could be a moocher, why did you choose my closet?" Seinaru asked angerly.

"Well bye then." Tiana then jumped right over Seinaru and landed right behind him. Seinaru attempted to grab Tiana but she evaded him.

"Hey I asked you a question don't run away from he.

"Catch me if you can." said Tiana teasing Seinaru. Seinaru was just about to do that when he found a folded piece of paper on the floor.

"What's this?" Seinaru asked to himself. He picked it up and unfolded it. Seinaru saw that it was actually a note that he hasn't read yet. A note from his father to be more specific. The same one from earlier today. Seinaru completely forgot about it and decided to read it.

**Dear Seinaru, **

**Just to let you know, I know that the main reason you decided to cook dinner tonight was because you didn't want to eat your mother's special dinner. Your mother knows as well she just decided not to say anything. So, we talked about it while you were out at the store and decided that she is going to make her special for dinner tomorrow especially for you. So you better prepare for tomorrow. **

**Your Father, Ichigo **

Seinaru started to become a little afraid for tomorrow, but he knew that there is no way around it. He crumpled up the note and threw it away in his garbage can.

"_First thing tomorrow I'm gonna apologize to mom. It's best if I do that." _Seinaru said in his mind. Just then, Tiana came right in front of Seinaru and made him jump.

"You really need to stop doing that. You could give someone a heart attack for scaring them all the time."

"whatever." was Tiana's only response. "Just be ready for battling hollows bright and early tomorrow okay? Now that you know that I've been in your closet, I don't have to wait for you. I can just go to you."

"Alright tomorrow, I'll be ready." Seinaru said while grinning.

**1 Week Later**

Seinaru got up out of bed earlier than he usually does. He got up without a fuss and sat on the edge of his bed. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock on his nightstand. Next to the time, the clock said that today was September 3rd.

"_And so it begins once again." _Seinaru said in his mind. _"I guess there's no fighting it." _Seinaru stood on his two feet and got his clothes all ready for him to get into.

**Meanwhile in the Kitchen **

"Hey Seinaru, you up yet?" Orihime asked while she made breakfast for Seinaru. "You should should come on down now."

"Yeah, I'm coming." Seinaru shouted back who was still upstairs. Seinaru then came downstairs in his school uniform. He had on a pair of gray dress pants and a short sleeve white button up shirt with all of the buttons undone revealing a black v-neck t-shirt underneath. Seinaru was also wearing a white belt.

"Are you all ready for today?" Orihime asked. "You don't want to be late for your first day back to school."

"No I don't." responded Seinaru while he ate some breakfast that was surprisingly normal.

"My son is already a second year in high school I can't believe it (Junior in high school just in case you didn't know. Just to let you know, In the beginning of this story, Seinaru just turned 17)." said Ichigo who came in the same room. "Hey Orihime, shouldn't you be heading out now?"

"Oh yeah, I should go now. Thanks for reminding me. I've got a new job and I can't be late." Orihime grabbed her bag and hung it over her shoulder as she walked to the door. "Seeya later you two." Orihime waved goodbye to her husband and son and walked out the door.

"I guess I'll be out to after I grab my school bag." said Seinaru getting out of his seat. He walked back up to his room and went straight for his closet.

"Hey, Tiana!" Seinaru called out. "I'm heading out now so behave yourself while I'm gone. There's some leftover breakfast for you if you get hungry." Seinaru got no response back. Seinaru then opened his closet door. "Hey I said-" Seinaru cut himself off when he saw that his closet was empty. Well, almost empty. Seinaru founf a note that he assumed that it was from Tiana. He took it and started to read it.

**Dear Seinaru,**

**Expect a big surprise from me soon. I'll laugh at your face when I see your reaction. Have fun.**

**Tiana**

"_What the hell is Tiana up to this time. I'm afraid that I'm going to find out very soon." _Seinaru said in his mind. _"I shouldn't worry about it right now. I should just focus on getting to school now." _Seinaru grabbed his school bag and as he left his room, he said these few words.

"Here we go."

* * *

And chapter 28 has come to wrap. I know I'm stating the obvious but it's true. Wow, this chapter was a lot longer than I thought it was gonna be. The word count for this chapter was a little over 4,000 so that's quite a bit. My goal was to upload this chapter on Halloween and I managed to meet that in the nick of time. I don't know what else to say so, please review and all that good stuff if you like my story or have some criticism for me. Be nice though. This is the one and only Holy Writer signing out.

HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY!


	29. Chapter 29

CH. 29

Seinaru walked to school on a bright sunny day through the streets of Karakura town. He wished that he could stay at home from school but he knew that he had to deal with it. It's not like he hates school, he just finds it very boring like any other teenager does. Along the way, Seinaru felt an arm wrap around his neck and brought his head down. Seinaru knew exactly who this was.

"Hey there Seinaru how've you been?" Matt asked who had Seinaru in a headlock but in a messing around way. "I haven't seen you in a few days."

"I'm doing just fine Matt." said Seinaru trying to free himself and was having difficulty with it. Matt was a lot stronger than he looks. Seinaru was the same and Matt had difficulty holding Seinaru in place. Seinaru eventually freed himself from Matt's grip. "What about you? How've you been?"

"I'm doing just fine as well." said Matt. "I'm a little tired but other from that, I'm fine."

"You're not the only one." said Seinaru. "I've been busy been busy the last few days." _"As a soul reaper and to having to deal with Tiana who moved herself in my closet." _Seinaru said in his mind.

"Yeah, same here." Matt then thought back to after the long battle a week ago with the menos grande.

_Flashback _

"You want us to do what?" Matt and Rin asked at the same time.

"That's right!" said a grinning Kisuke. You've only just started learning about your own powers and you need to learn how to use them for future battles. So if you come with me, we can begin our training."

"But where?" Matt asked. "Isn't this supposed to be kept under wraps?"

"Yes that's correct. You won't have to worry about that though. I've got that all covered. So come with me back to my shop and you'll learn where you'll be training for the next few days. Your friend Ms. Selena Etzuma is already at my store waiting for us. She is also gonna be training with you. But she needs training the least. Ms. Etzuma can already almost completely control the basics of her own abilities."

"She can?" a shocked Rin asked. "She got her powers last out of all of us and she can control them with ease?"

"That is also correct Mr. Fengari. But I should give you a heads up about something." Kisuke then pointed his fan at Rin and Kisuks had a serious look on his face. "You need this training the most."

"What are you talking about?" Rin asked.

"First I need to show you something really cool. So come here." Kisuke made a come here sign with his hand. Rin was just about to protest but he realized that it's probably not worth it to disagree.

"I'll meet you at the shop Matt. So you go on ahead." And with that, Rin and Kisuke walked off till they were alone. "So what's up? It's obvious that you want to tell me something without Matt around."

"You're a clever one." Kisuke said while grinning under his fan. "I'll get straight to the point then… Rin Fengari, if you don't learn to control those powers of yours soon, then you'll possibly lose your life." Rin was completely wide eyed. He was dead silent and could not move. But he got out of it after a few minutes.

"You better have a good reason for this." Rin said with anger. "And just how did you come to that conclusion out of them all out there?"

"When you first released your powers, you felt a huge pain in your right arm." said Kisuke. Rin immediately knew what Kisuke was talking about. "Good, you know what I'm talking about. Listen closely, that white arm of yours is not what the first form of your powers should look like. It's supposed to be completely different."

"How did it come to this?" Rin asked.

"Remember your encounter with a certain hollow named Spirit Consumer?" Kisuke asked. Rin then had flashbacks of the moth like hollow that took control of him. He also remembered Seinaru battling the hollow. He remembered every single detail about that night.

"What does he have to do with anything?" Rin was confused with where this was going.

"He's the reason why your powers are unstable like this." Kisuke could tell that Rin wanted to know more. "When he connected himself to you, he managed to get deep into your soul and insert his own spiritual pressure into you. This caused your own spiritual pressure to mix together with Spirit Consumer's. In fact, this was no mere accident. My bet is that Spirit Consumer planned ahead and is using your own powers to take control of your body and to be reborn using you."

"What? That hollow planned this far ahead?" Rin asked. Kisuke nodded yes. _"That hollow is smarter than he looks. I guess he decided to be cautious before fighting Seinaru." _

"You look deep in thought. Why don't you tell me what you're thinking?" Rin left his thoughts and said to Kisuke,

"Tell me what I need to do in order to stop Spirit Consumer. I'll fight him if that's what it has to come to."

"I'm glad to hear that, but it's not gonna go to that." Rin was relieved when he heard that. "But the downside is that when you go through this training, you can't go back. No matter what. So I need to know, are you willing to do this? It's do or die when you start."

"Yes I am." Kisuke was surprised to hear an answer that fast out of someones mouth. "From what I hear, both of my options involve death, so I have nothing to fear. It's just that training will speed up the original process. This training just gives me a chance to avoid death. And I have to try in order to win."

"You're not afraid are you." a surprised Kisuke asked.

"What's there to be afraid of?" Rin grinned after he asked that last question. Kisuke chuckled a little bit and finally said,

"Well, we shall be on our way now." Rin nodded in agreement. "I think your friend Matt can join our walk as well." Rin knew what Kisuke meant right away the second he heard that sentence. Rin looked behind him and said,

"How much did you hear?" Matt then walked out of his hiding place which was behind a large tree and a few bushes. He brushed some leaves off of him as he said to Rin,

"I heard everything. I don't know anything about this hollow named Spirit Consumer, but I do understand what will happen if you don't try to destroy this hollow. So I'll trust you to destroy Spirit Consumer once and for all."

"Don't worry, I don't think I'll win, I know I'll win."

"I hope you're right." Matt said sighing a little bit.

"I hope so to." said Kisuke in his childish voice. That one saying earned him a punch in the face from both Matt and Rin at the same time. "Oooooooouch." Kisuke covered his face with both of his hands groaning in pain. "That really hurt y'know. How could you punch me like that?"

"We don't have time for games Kisuke." Rin said angered. "I have to take care of this problem now. Show me what to do to deal with it right now as soon as possible!" Rin said that last part as a demand and he would not take no for an answer no matter what. Matt was surprised with Rin's tone in his demand.

"_I haven't seen Rin like that in long time. Looks like he's not gonna go back on his decision." _Matt said in his mind. Kisuke then smirked as he looked back at the two teens and said,

"Ok, let's go then. We don't time to waist. So let's get going." Matt and Rin then followed Kisuke to his shop. Along the way, Kisuke stopped. "Oh yeah, before I forget, feel free to tell Seinaru about your power's awakening whenever you feel like it. It's best that Seinaru knows about your power's awakening. Especially if you want to fight alongside your friend." Matt and Rin both nodded yes. "Alright, shall we?"

_Flashback end_

"_Thanks to Kisuke, I can easily summon my fullbring sword."_ Matt said in his mind. _"What happened to Rin though? He trained with Kisuke alone. I'm sure he'll be fine though. He's a tough guy he can handle it. He better come back and fight with us. Seinaru will kick your ass if you don't come back Rin." _Matt then noticed that Seinaru was staring at him with a funny look on his face.

"Yeah what's up?" Matt asked. "There something wrong?"

"No," responded Seinaru. "You just look different today that's all. Did something happen?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." said Matt while grinning a little bit. "You'll figure out why soon enough."

"Hey there you two." a feminine voice called out. Seinaru and Matt looked out in front of them and saw Selena had her hand up in the air waving to them. Selena was standing in front of the school gates waiting for her friends to meet her. "You both ready to go because  
I know I am." Seinaru and Matt then walked up to the tall girl and greeted her.

"Morning." said Seinaru. "Another summer vacation as come and gone."

"Yeah," said Selena. "It was fun though."

"Where do we find our classes?" Matt asked. Selena pointed behind Matt and he saw multiple large bulletin boards with a bunch a papers on them.

"I'm gonna check them out really fast. Be right back." Seinaru then walked off to the board. Matt was just about to follow Seinaru but he stopped when someone grabbed his arm. Matt looked behind and saw that Selena was trying to get his attention. Selena had a worried look on her face.

"What's going on?" Matt asked. "Is this about Rin?"

"Wait, Rin's not with you?" Selena asked. "I haven't heard from him since last week. I was hoping that he was with you."

"I thought Rin was with you." said Matt.

"No he isn't. I'm getting worried. I also feel bad about lying to Seinaru. I really want to tell him but he'll waste his energy for Rin even though we can't do anything."

"As much as I want to tell him the truth as well, we can't. We just have to be patient and wait."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." said Selena sighing a little bit. "Hey, Seinaru is coming back. Stay quiet about Rin for now." Seinaru came back to his friends and showed what class he's in.

"Hey good news, we all have the same class together." Seinaru said to his friends. "Where's Rin anyway. It's not like him to miss the first day."

"Oh he's gonna arrive late today. He's got family work to do." Selena lied. "He doesn't know when he'll be here though."

"Got it." said Seinaru. "Let's meet in class together in a little bit. Seeya then." He then waved and walked away. He then had one thought in his head after he left. _"You're a bad liar as ever Selena. Obviously something is going on since I haven't seen Rin since the hollow mess. I know he isn't dead but still, something must've happened. You can tell me whenever you want to though." _Seinaru then walked to his classroom and while he walked through the hallways, he was greeted by someone he knew too well.

"Morning Seinaru." said a sly sounding voice. "How's it hanging?" Seinaru looked over to his side and saw a friend of his standing right next to the entrance of his classroom. His friend was grinning and his facial expression showed his upper teeth. His height was 5'10, he had short black hair that almost looked like a buzz cut, bluish grayish colored eyes, and an earring on his right ear. He wore his school unform with a blue and yellow striped tie in a loose style and he had a black glove around his left hand. His name is Kenji Masahiro.

"I'm doing just fine Ken." said Seinaru. Kenji's nickname is Ken and Seinaru usually calls him Ken. "What's going on?"

"Just greeting people is all." said Kenji keeping is sly grin up. "Have you seen the new girl in our class yet? She's quite the beaut."

"I haven't yet." Seinaru said slightly curious. "What does she look like?"

"She's in the classroom right now as we speak. So be my guest and go right ahead to take a look." Seinaru walked inside his classroom and his eyes went wide with what he saw. Seinaru saw right in front him was Tiana Alpha in his school, wearing his school's uniform. "Judging from your reaction I say you find her quite the beaut yourself. You don't find many girls like her around here." Tiana was talking to one of Seinaru's classmates and eventually found Seinaru. She laughed a little bit at Seinaru's face and walked over to him.

"Hi there, you must be Seinaru Kurosaki, I sit next to you in class from now on. I'm Tiana Alpha." said Tiana.

"You lucky dog." said Kenji still grinning. "You get sit next to her. I'm jealous of y-"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Seinaru finally managed to get out. He was confused and freaking out a little bit.

"What are you talking about?" Tiana asked with fake innocence. "I've never seen you before in my life."

"You know her Seinaru?" Kenji asked with his grin now gone and replaced with a face of confusion.

"I- *GACK*" Seinaru was interrupted by Tiana punching Seinaru in the stomach and Kenji did not see what happened since he looked up at Seinaru's face. Seinaru was struggling to stand up after that.

"Oh dear." said Tiana with her fake innocence once again. "You don't look too good. I should take you to the nurses office." Tiana the grabbed Seinaru's arm and held it over her shoulder.

"You want me to guide you there?" Kenji offered.

"No thanks, I gave myself a tour here and I know where everything is. Thanks though, bye." She then dragged Seinaru out of the classroom. Kenji stood and watched at the two walk out the door.

"_She's really cute now that I've seen her up close. She's got a good chest size to. She also looks slightly older than 17. But if she's in the same class of us then she's the same age as us. Things are gonna be fun." _said Kenji in his mind. (Tiana's chest size is around the same size as Yoruichi Shihoin in case you forgot so it's smaller than Orihime's.)

**School roof**

"Nice job trying to attract attention." said Tiana in an angered sarcastic voice. "You want everyone here to know who I really am?"

"Oh gee, I'm so sorry." said Seinaru just as angry as Tiana but for a different reason. "How was I supposed to know that you appear out of the blue in my own school? All you did was leave me a note preparing for a surprise."

"Well I couldn't tell you the whole thing because it was supposed to be a surprise. You should have seen the look on your face." Tiana was trying hard not to laugh like crazy on the ground.

"Why you." said Seinaru in a really pissed tone. "You're really getting on my nerves now." He then got an odd feeling. Tiana easily noticed this.

"What are you thinking?" Tiana asked.

"I don't know but, I have the strangest feeling that something similar to what just happened has happened before."

"Weird." said Tiana. She then remembered something important. "Hey Seinaru, I need to ask you something." Seinaru paid full attention to Tiana. "When and how did you learn shunpo?"

"Shun- what?" Seinaru asked confused. "What are you talking about? No one ever taught me a single thing ever since I became a soul reaper." Tiana was shocked to hear that.

"_He doesn't know? Does that mean he did shunpo own his own without knowing at all? How can a human do shunpo on his own with no one teaching him anything and not know a thing?" _Tiana's phone then made a beeping noise. She took her phone out of her pocket and her eyes went a little wide with what she saw.

"Seinaru!" Tiana shouted. "There's a group of hollows not too far from hear. We must leave now." Seinaru nodded in agreement. Tiana then put on her red fingerless glove and shoved Seinaru's soul reaper form out.

"Alright, let's go." Seinaru then jumped off of the school roof with Tiana on his back and headed off to the group of hollows.

**A Few Minutes Later**

"There they are." Tiana shouted pointing at the right direction. Seinaru saw the group of hollows and unsheathed his sword ready for action. He dropped Tiana and then he landed right on top of a hollow and killed it with one blow. The rest of the hollows focused their attention at Seinaru who just killed his first hollow of the day.

"_None of you are very strong. But there are quite a bit of you. I guess I'm gonna be late for my first day back to high school." _He ran toward the group of hollows and managed to kill two of them with one swing. The rest of the hollows evaded Seinaru's swing. _"Damn, I was hoping of finishing you all in one blow." _Seianru then jumped up in the air and swung his sword once again clearing up the rest of the hollows. He then landed gently on the ground.

"_That went by quicker than I thought it was gonna be. I guess I'm all-" _

***Roooooaaaaaar* **

A hollow jumped right behind Seinaru surprising him as a result.

"_Damn, I missed one." _Just as Seinaru was just about to destroy the hollow, a ruby colored blade came right out the hollow's throat. Seinaru stared wide eyed at the blade that came out of nowhere out of the hollow. He then watched the hollow disappear and Seinaru's eyes went wide when he saw the owner of the sword.

"M-Matt!? What are you-"

"It's good to see you to Seinaru. But if I were you, I'd focus more on our enemies." Matt pointed behind Seinaru which were a couple more hollows eager to eat Seinaru and Matt's souls. Seinaru then grinned as he said,

"Yeah, let's fight." Seinaru and Matt then charged at the hollows that were in front of them. Both Seinaru and Matt couldn't stop grinning as they were fighting. They were battling hollows back to back and they were winning the battle. After a few minutes passed of beating hollows left and right, they were done.

"So how many did you get?" Matt asked.

"Around 20 or so, I wasn't keeping track." Seinaru replied.

"Well I got 29 so I win." Matt said with triumph.

"When did this become a contest?" Seinaru asked jokingly.

"Well it's good to see that you two are all good." said Selena who came into the small battlefield. "I'm glad you two are finally done. I was afraid that we wouldn't have enough time to go back to school in time."

"I should've known you would be here to Selena." said Seinaru still grinning. "I just wish you would've been here earlier and helped out." Selena could tell that Seinaru was joking around and decided to play along.

"Oh I'm sorry." said Selena in a joking tone. "I didn't wanna get my beautiful hair all filthy from the hollows. And this school uniform is brand new. So I had to stay out of the fight." Seinaru was just about to say something in response when he saw something move behind Selena.

"SELENA BEHIND YOU!" Seinaru yelled. Selena looked behind her and saw that a hollow was right behind her. She smirked as she saw the hollow.

"_You chose the wrong girl to mess with." _Selena was just about to release some wind power when the unexpected happened.

*POW*

A black gloved fist shot itself right through the hollow's head making a hole form in its head. Selena nearly jumped when this happened. The black glove had a steel rectangular plate on the back of the glove. The end of the glove was also a little long, It went all the way to the elbow. Each finger had a black claw that looked similar to an origami claw. The hollow then disappeared revealing the owner of the black glove. Selena, Seinaru, and Matt all went wide eyed when they saw the owner.

"Oh darn, am I really the last one to arrive in the battle? I feel left out." said Rin Fengari, the owner of the black gloved fist. "Oh well, I at least managed to destroy one hollow. So I guess it's all good."

"Rin, you succeeded." said a surprised and relieved Matt.

"You bet I did. And now I'm all ready for action." Rin then noticed Seinaru.

"Glad to see you're here." said Seinaru. "We could use the extra help around here."

"Well from now on, I'm ready to fight."

"Your arm changed a lot." said Selena. "Is that what it's supposed to look like?" Rin nodded yes. Rin's arm was now in its true awakening form. Along with the long, black, clawed glove, there was also a black sleeve that went to Rin's shoulder. The sleeve looked like something from an under shirt except it wasn't as tight as a regular one. It look torn at the end of the sleeve near the shoulder.

"I actually like this look better. It matches me a little bit. Plus, this moves a lot faster than usual. So I guess I'm gonna like this." said Rin showing off his arm a little bit. He then pointed at Seinaru and said, "This makes us rivals from here on out. So you better bust your ass to get stronger, or else I'll be the strongest one here."

"We'll see about that." said a grinning Seinaru.

"Well I'm glad you four are all enjoying yourselves." said Tiana just entering the conversation. "Just be sure not to forget about me." Tiana also grinned a little bit after that last sentence.

"I guess this makes us a fighting group then." said Seinaru.

"Yeah, that's right." said Matt. "Have we forgotten something though, I feel like we've forgotten something important."

"Oh No!" said Selena. "We forgot about school. Everyones eyes went wide.

"OH CRAP!" everyone yelled. Everyone then rushed back to Karakura High School and everyone literally sprinted back. Matt, Rin, Selena, and Tiana all went to their classroom while Seinaru had to go back to the roof of the school and enter back into his body.

"I'm surprised that no one found my body just laying here on the ground. Guess I got lucky for today." He then rushed straight to his classroom and stopped in front of the closed door of his classroom to fix himself up before entering. He wanted to make a good impression to his new teacher. Especially since he arrived late. Seinaru then opened his door and said,

"Yes I know I'm late. Go ahead and lecture me. All I can say is that it I'll try hard to make sure it won't happen again."

"Well, as long as you try hard from now on, I guess I'll let you off the hook for now." Seinaru's eyes went wide when he heard the voice of his new teacher. Seinaru didn't look to see who it was when he entered his room, but after hearing the voice of his teacher, he seriously wished it wasn't who he thought it was. He looked at his teacher and had a panicked look on his face.

"_My life is now over." _Seinaru said in his mind. His teacher for this year was his own mother.

"You should go take your seat now." said Orihime. Or also known as Mrs. Kurosaki to her class.

"Huh?... Oh yeah, sure." Seinaru walked to his desk with fear showing while he was walking. The moment he sat down, he put his face on his desk.

"Hey Seinaru," whispered Tiana. "You never told me that your mother was gonna be our teacher from now on. How come you never told me anything about this in the first place?"

"It's because I didn't know. I guess my mom wanted to surprise me." Seinaru was really embarrassed about this and Tiana could easily tell along with his friends giving him 'sorry' looks. Tiana then patted Seinaru's shoulder as she said,

"I'm sure this year will be loads of fun." Tiana was trying to cheer Seinaru up and it wasn't working.

"My life has officially ended as of today."

* * *

And here you go everyone, chapter 29 is now done (Finally). I know it's been a while since I've updated. Things going on here and there. I'm sadly now gonna have less time to work on this fanfiction story now. I've joined the swim team at my school and I have practice every weekday I have school after the school day and I have practice for a couple hours. By the time I get back home, I only have an hour or if I'm lucky, two hours to write after I eat dinner and do homework. But when I do get home, my whole body is tired and I just want to relax for the rest of the evening with the rest of the time that I have. So yeah, that really sucks I know. I seriously hope that you all understand that I'm not gonna have as much time to write. But I can promise you this, viewers, if you can get this story to at least 50 reviews, I will drop everything that I have and update chapter 30 with full force. If I'm lucky, I'll be able to update on thanksgiving. IF, I'm lucky though. I can at least update this weekend if reviews get to 50. I know this is a little bit like bribery so you don't have to tell me. But I'm just trying something out is all. Let's just call this me challenging you to something, hahaha. Oh yeah, one last thing, this story now has almost 5,200 views so that is awesome thank you everybody. Your all awesome for that.

Please Review if you like this story or you have any criticism for me (No Flames at all) and this is your favorite Holy Writer signing out.


	30. Chapter 30

CH. 30

"Alright that's it for today, have a good day everyone." said Orihime ending the school day for her class. Everyone got out of their seats and exited out of the classroom. Seinaru was the last one to walk to the door but Orihime stopped him.

"So Seinaru, how did you like me as your teacher so far?" Orihime asked. "You were really surprised to see your own mother as your teacher last week weren't you?"

"You have no idea." said Seinaru. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Because I wanted to surprise you. And it worked." said Orihime smiling.

"_Well I now hate surprises because of this." _Seinaru said in his mind. He then walked off and said, "I'll meet you at home then."

"Seeya Seinaru." said Orihime while waving. "I'll be home soon." Seinaru waved back while walking out. When he was out of sight from his mother, he sighed heavily.

"This is gonna be some year." said Seinaru. "I just hope that mom doesn't go overboard on anything."

"What do you mean by overboard?" Selena asked who appeared behind Seinaru. Seinaru looked behind himself and saw his friend.

"My mom is a good teacher, it's just that she tends to go on and on about weird topics at random times. I just don't know how this is gonna turn out."

"Well I'm sure that this year will be fun." said Selena trying to cheer up Seinaru a little bit. "I like your mother and she'll make a great teacher this year. So there's nothing to worry about."

"Fine, I guess you're right." Seinaru and Selena walked out of the building and they were greeted by Tiana.

"Hey Seinaru, a hollow has been sighted so you're needed on destroying it." said Tiana. She pulled Seinaru's soul out of his body which Selena managed to catch.

"Do you need any help at all?" Selena asked.

"I don't mean to be a pain but can you set my body on the ground and watch over it?" Seinaru asked. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Oh you're not a pain. I can watch over it." said Selena. "Truth is I was hoping for something else but I don't mind doing this."

"Sorry about that."

"I'll hang out with her." said Rin who just came around and spoke up. "I've got nothing to do."

"Alright thanks for doing that Rin. I won't be long." Tiana got on Seinaru's back and Seinaru jumped off to the hollow. Selena and Rin watched Seinaru off and set his body on a nearby bench.

"Something bothering you?" Rin asked Selena as they sat down on the same bench. "You look like something's up."

"I don't know, it's just that Matt wasn't here today and he's not the type to get sick at all. I remember him getting a perfect attendance award in 9th grade. So you have any idea where he is?" Selena asked.

"Well I heard that he was sick today but I think that's odd of him to. Ken was the one who told me that Matt is sick today. But I don't know. I suppose I can give him a call tonight and find out." said Rin while shrugging.

"That's a good idea. Matt's usually isn't gone unless it's for a good reason. I'm sure he's good and well. I should stop worrying too much." Rin and Selena only had to wait a few minutes before Selena spotted Seinaru high above in the air and falling to Rin and Selena's location.

**Later That Night, 11:17 PM**

We find a very angry Matt wandering around in the night filled Karakura town looking around abandoned part of town. There were buildings that were seriously worn down with broken windows and some of them were broken in half and just laying all over the ground. It was a total mess there.

"_Dammit Tiana, you owe me big for this. I can't believe I agreed to do this." _Matt said in his mind.

_Flashback Yesterday_

Tiana was walking in the streets of Karakura town looking for something and she used her soul tracker cell phone to help her out. It was after school and she exited out of her school uniform and into her tomboyish looking clothes while in Karakura town.

"_What the hell is going on? I keep on getting a strange signal and then it disappears after only 5 seconds go by. This isn't an ordinary signal… I have a hunch but, I don't know. If I explore this signal how I am now, I don't know what would happen. Someone else needs to take my place and look into this. All I need is a lucky victim to be chosen." _

"Hey Tiana, what are you doing here?" Matt asked who appeared behind Tiana. Tiana jumped when she heard Matt's question. But she then a smile appeared on her face as she then thought these words. _"Victim chosen." _

"Hey Matt, I have a big favor I'd like you to do for me. Would you be willing to help me out with a little problem I have?"

"Ummm, sure. What do you need? I'm willing to help out." Matt asked who noticed Tiana's smile and was hesitant on answering.

_Flashback End _

"_The next time I see Tiana, I'm gonna give her a piece of my mine. The next time she asks a favor from me I'm just gonna say no." _Matt was struggling to just move around the area. _"Why out of all the places that Tiana could have caught a signal of a soul why did it have to be here? This place isn't really the type of place I like to hang out… This place-" _

"WAAGH!" *KLUNK*

Matt stopped his thoughts when he tripped over an unknown object. He landed on his hands and knees and he almost landed on his face. "What the hell was that?" Matt asked while getting back on his feet. He looked around and didn't see anything odd. "I must've tripped over a large rock or something. I guess I better finish up around here and then head on home. Chad must be wondering where I am." He then looked ahead and saw a chain on the ground. "What the?" He followed one end of the chain which extended pretty far out. After almost ten minutes of following a chain, Matt heard fearful cries.

"No, please go away. I just want to be left alone. I don't want this anymore." Matt could tell that it came from a young girl when he heard the voice. "I don't wanna be in anymore pain. Just please go away." But instead, Matt tried finding the owner of the voice. Matt just followed the chain just to find the girl easier. "I'm serious, go away." Matt eventually found a pair of bare feet sticking out of a pile of large rocks.

"_It must be hollow under there." _Matt said in his mind. He went up to the pile of rocks and tried lifting the one on top. The rock was big but that doesn't mean Matt couldn't lift it. He still had difficulty carrying it. _"This is one of those moments where I wish I was overly muscular like Chad. It would help me alot strength wise. But instead, I end up only being extremely tall dammit." _Matt tossed the rock aside and continued with the rest of the pile.

"No, stay back now." said the girl's voice. This only motivated Matt to find the girl more. He wanted to know what this girl looked like. He lifted a couple more rocks and eventually he found who he was looking for. But a blur jumped out of the hole and landed behind Matt. He saw that it looked like a teenage girl from behind. The girl sprinted away from Matt as soon as she landed on the ground.

"Hey wait!" Matt shouted. He quickly charged after the girl. Since Matt was really tall and had long legs, he sprinted faster than the girl that he was chasing. But the girl had her streets smarts and knew every path around the abandoned part of Karakura town so she had the advantage. She was also very acrobatic. She easily jumped over rocks with no problem and when she went into a wrecked building, she ducked every single obstacle in her way. Matt on the other hand, was slowed down with the obstacles.

"_You've got to be kidding me, how can this girl dodge everything her path? She must've been here for a long time if she can do all of this. There better be a way to get her. If I lose her now then I won't ever find her."_ Matt then saw the chain that he was following was right at his feet and it was moving. He also saw the even though he only saw the girls back, he could tell that the chain was connected to the runaway girl. He quickly got an idea. Matt waited a little bit while continuing to chase the girl. And the moment the girl stepped into a grass field, Matt grabbed the chain and yanked on it. The girl stopped running and fell on her back. Matt wanted to wait till the girl was at a slightly softer ground so she wouldn't get hurt as much. He held onto the chain tight and switched hands on the chain as he walked closer to the girl. The girl was desperately trying to get away from Matt and she looked freaked out.

"Hey calm down." Matt said trying to get the girl's attention. "I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want to talk to you." The girl however didn't listen. She continued to try and escape. But Matt managed to keep the girl from running away. _"What managed to spook her so much that she would act like this?" _ The girl then glanced at Matt with a freaked out look that Matt managed to catch and just that one glance surprised Matt. _"That face, she is truly scared. I have never seen anyone like that ever." _

"Miss, calm down, I just want to talk to you like I said before. I'm not gonna hurt you. Please let me talk to you." But as usual, the freaked out girl ignored Matt and continued to try and escape from him. Matt then sighed. "What am I gonna do now?" he muttered to himself while struggling to think. Then the girl all of a sudden stopped struggling to escape and she was hyperventilating. Matt let go of the chain to try and calm the girl down once again. "Hey, are you alright? You really shouldn't use yourself like that. Calm down and take slow deep breaths." The girl for once listened to Matt but she was slowly losing drifting away. She was on her knees and her hands on the ground holding her up. She was breathing lighter as she then fell off of her hands and knees. Matt managed to catch the girl before she hit the ground at the last second. He then lifted the girl up and carried her bridal style. Matt finally got a good look at the girl's face excluding the eyes. She had a heart shaped face that he quickly took notice of that made her look like a pretty looking girl. She also had long chestnut colored hair down to her mid back that was slightly shaggy. The girl also looked like a pretty tall girl. If Matt had to guess, he would think that the girl is 5'8. She slept soundly in Matt's arms with a peaceful look on her face.

"Geez, you're kinda reckless." said Matt while sighing and smiling at the same time. "But I don't really have much room to talk myself. I've done quite a few reckless fights in the past." He then looked and saw the chain that he grabbed just a second ago was connected to the girl's chest. "I should've guessed that you were a soul. Still, I've never seen a soul chain this long before. Does it connect to something?..." Matt thought for a second before saying anything else. "Let's just hope that there's enough chain here so you can rest at my house. There's no way you want to stay here that's for sure." Matt then walked through the abandoned part of Karakura town while carrying the sleeping girl trying to make the ride smooth for her.

**The Next Morning, Saturday, 7:00 AM **

Seinaru yawned as he sat on the park bench with tired eyes and bones. He was told to come here by Tiana to come here this early. She said she had some important business to discuss with him

"YAWN!" _"Tiana better have a good reason why she wanted me get here at 7 AM in the first place. It wasn't easy to move around my house without waking up my family. It would've been easier just to tell me what's going on in my room since she sleeps in my closet. But nooo, she had to leave me note saying meet her here at this time blah, blah, blah. I'm getting kind of tired of her leaving behind notes for me crap. It's getting annoying." _

"Amazing, you're actually here. I didn't think that you would arrive here earlier than me. It's a new record." Tiana arrived to Seinaru just now greeting him in a surprisingly non tired mood.

"Oh shut up." said Seinaru angerly while yawning. "You try being in my shoes and wake up all tired in the morning in a cranky mood. Trust me, it's not a good thing at all."

"Oh clam down, and besides, I always have been a morning person with no problems at all. And just to let you know, I'm not even tired at all. I believe I haven't yawned once this morning." Tiana then immediately yawned after that last sentence.

"Not tired huh?"

"Ok, I've only yawned once this morning. But I'm not tired at all. Look, there's a reason why I called you here so early."

"Why didn't you just tell me what was going on in my room? It would've been a lot easier."

"Believe me, I thought the same thing. I just had something to do so I left you a note saying where to meet me while I was gone so I could tell you the results as soon as possible. Along with something else." This caught Seinaru's attention a little bit.

"What are you talking about?" Seinaru now got curious.

"Yesterday, I got a strange signal that kept on going on and off. I had a hunch on what it was but I didn't investigate it. So I sent Matt to check it out herself." Seinaru then realized something.

"So that's why Matt was gone yesterday." said Seinaru while scratching the side of his head. "So did you get any results from him yet?"

"No I haven't yet but the strange signal I got stopped going off. So I'm wondering if Matt did anything or not. I told him to meet us here at this time but I don't have anything yet."

"That is strange, usually Matt is the first one out of all of us to arrive first. If he's late then my guess is that he has a good reason. He most of the time has good reasons. He doesn't come up with excuses at all." Tiana's phone then beeped. She looked at the screen and looked at Seinaru.

"We'll talk about Matt later. There are hollows on the loose."

"Gotcha, let's go." Seinaru and Tiana ran toward the hollow's location. When they got there, Tiana forced Seinaru's soul out of his body and Seinaru quickly went into action. When he drew his sword, he got into fighting position. "A couple weaklings I see. Oh well, this will be over in no time. One hollow charged at Seinaru. He quickly cut the hollow in half vertically and went to the rest of the hollows. Seinaru swung his sword and all of the hollows evaded the attack. He turned his head to see the hollows land behind him. He wasted no time in chasing the hollows that were now running away from Seinaru.

"_Since when do hollows do this?" _Seinaru asked in his mind. He caught up to them easily and defeated the last 3 hollows in one swing. When he stopped running, Seinaru looked at his sword and swung his sword a couple times in the air. _"It's weird, ever since the menos grande incident, hollows have gotten so much easier to destroy… Kisuke also did something to me during the battle. Just what did he do?" _He then headed off to where Tiana was waiting for him.

When Seinaru got to Tiana, he got a pissed look on his face. He was looking at a sleeping Tiana on a bench. Seinaru however stayed calm and stared at Tiana. He didn't say or thought anything. He eventually got back into his body and walked away.

**Matt's House**

A pair of large emerald colored eyes slowly opened up. The owner of the eyes was laying down on her back side. She sat up from the bed and rubbed her slightly shaggy hair with her hand. She also looked at her surroundings. She didn't recognize the room that she was in.

"Where am I?" the girl eventually asked herself. "Wasn't I outside?"

"You were." said a voice that was foreign to the girl. She looked and eventually found Matt sitting nearby on a desk chair. "I didn't want you to stay outside by yourself so I brought you to my house. I let you sleep on by bed."

"U-um, thank you." said the girl shy like. A bell then rung in her head. "Wait, you're the one who was chasing me last night."

"Yep, that's correct." said Matt with a smirk. "Sorry that I got rough like that. I tried to make it where you didn't get hurt. I just wanted to talk to you, that's all."

"I'm so sorry about that." the girl said a little worried. "I didn't mean to do that. I was just scared that you were someone else. I was so scared that I didn't pay attention to who you were."

"You're fine." said Matt laughing a little bit. "I bet almost anyone would react the same as you. I know I would." The girl giggled a little bit at Matt. "Tell me though, what's your name?"

"My name is Mana Bell. What's yours?"

"My full name is Matt Yasutora Lee. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to." said Mana smiling. "Tell me though, how can you see me? Everywhere I go not a single person can see me. Not even my closest friends can see me. Why are you so different?"

"Well in a sense, I have high spiritual pressure." Mana was a little confused.

"Spiritual what? What is that?" Matt laughed a little bit before he said,

"To be honest I don't know myself. I just found out about this a couple weeks ago. But I do know one thing, I do know that you're dead since you have that chain on your chest. But I've never seen a chain that long before. I've only seen chains that are a couple feet long at most. It seemed endless. I couldn't find where it ended the entire time I walked around town." Matt then saw that Mana looked a little sad. _"Crap, I shouldn't have said anything about her being dead. That was stupid on my part." _

"I should've known that you would know that I'm dead."

"If you don't wanna talk about it I understand. I shouldn't have said that you were dead. I'm just tired from watching you all night and I wasn't really paying attention to what I was saying."

"You're fine." said Mana smiling as well. _"He's really sweet for doing that for me."_

"Listen do you want something to eat? You're probably hungry aren't you?" Then as on que, Mana's stomach growled. Mana turned red and covered her stomach with her arms. "I'll take that as a yes. I'll be right back with some breakfast for you." Matt then stood up and walked out his room. Mana went wide eyed when Matt stood up.

"_Just how tall is he? He's probably taller than my Dad. And he's a tall guy… Plus, he sounds like a nice person. Matt Yasutora Lee huh? I wonder what he's like?" _

**Seinaru **

Seinaru who was still mad stood in front of the sleeping Tiana while he was holding something in his hand. He walked closer to Tiana, croutched down, and held something near Tiana's ear.

*HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK*

"I'm up I'm up!" Tiana shouted freaking out while literally jumping up from the bench. "Just don't bring him out." Tiana then realized where she was and heard a chuckling Seinaru. She put two and two together and glared at Seinaru. "I was just taking a nap."

"This is coming from the girl who said she was a morning person and was not tired at all. If you're gonna lie then at least put some backbone in it. Because, you are a terrible liar."

"You're dead." said Tiana in a pissed off tone.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." said Seinaru not really paying attention. "Just be careful what you say from now on. Or things are gonna get ugly for you." Seinaru then walked away and tripped after his first step.

"WHAT THE?" *BAM*

"What the hell was that?" Seinaru asked while getting up. He looked behind himself and had a confused look on his face. "Is that a soul chain? What is that doing here in the middle of nowhere?"

"Why don't we follow the chain to see who owns it." Tiana suggested in a serious tone. "Me thinks that the owner of this chain is the same soul who gave off the weird signal the other day."

"Fine by me." said Seinaru while getting back up. "But what's with the serious look? Isn't this a normal soul like all of the many souls I've encountered? I don't see why this is any different."

"Well there is a reason if the chain is this long. I'll explain why when we meet the owner of this soul chain." _"I'm just surprised that I could sense it for even a second on my soul tracker. I wonder why. I'm gonna figure it out very soon. I just hope that things don't get outta hand." _Seinaru and Tiana then followed the chain to find who the chain connected to."

**Matt's house**

Mana was still sitting on Matt's bed eating some breakfast that Matt prepared for her. Matt was silently laughing to himself while watching Mana eat. Mana was just scarfing her food down like there was gonna be no tomorrow.

"Enjoying your breakfast?" Matt asked. Mana tried to say 'This is amazing', but she had a mouthful of food and it just came out as mumbles. Matt laughed with that was well. He was still sitting on his desk chair just hanging out while he ate his own food but with a slower pace than Mana.

"Hey, do you mind if I ask you sensitive question?" Matt asked hesitantly. Mana stopped what she was doing and looked at Matt and said,

"Sure, go ahead."

"Ok, ummmmmm, you don't have to answer this right away but, can I ask you how you died is the first place?" There was an uncomfortable silence after that question. "Forget it, I shouldn't have asked. I should've kept my trap shut."

"Matt, you're fine. You were just curious. I don't blame you. Plus, I suppose I should get it off my chest." Matt then decided to sit next to Mana. "It was 13 months ago."

"_13 months ago!?" _said a surprised Matt in his head. _"This happened not too long ago. But a year is still a little while."_

"It was my 17th birthday that day. I'm now 18."

"So you're a year older than me." said Matt. Mana gave him a confused look. "Yes, I'm only 17."

"You look much older than 17." said a surprised Mana. "I thought you were somewhere in your early twenties. That's really surprising."

"I could say the same with you. You look older than 18. I'm not calling you old or anything." Matt said apologizing a little bit. Mana grinned and said,

"I get that a lot. I take it you're the same way?" Matt nodded yes. Mana then giggled a little bit.

"Well anyway, on my birthday, I went with Dad to my favorite restaurant to celebrate dinner there and when we were on our way home, someone stopped us. He had a trench coat one with a scarf covering his face so I don't know what he looked like. He demanded that we give him all of our money and jewelry. He held a gun so we couldn't do anything. My dad just calmly did what he was told. I felt really scared while this was going on. My Dad easily noticed this and did this so I wouldn't be scared anymore. The man with the gun got impatient with my Dad and rushed him. My Dad just calmly to him to please calm down but the man then got so impatient that he right then and there shot my Dad on his chest. He fell to the ground dead after that." Mana then felt a couple warm tears running down her face. Matt saw this and put a hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her. "The man laughed evilly when my Dad died. He threatened me to move so he could take the rest of my dad's belongings. After he was done, he walked away. But I looked at my Dad and something snapped inside of me. I lost control of my rage and attacked the man with the gun. I latched onto his back and I stayed there while I kept on biting his shoulder. I eventually tasted some blood. The man struggled to get me off and then we wandered into the street. We landed on the ground where I finally let go of him. The Man then pulled out his gun and pointed it at me and just before he was about to shoot me, a truck honked its horn and ran the both of us over." More tears were running down Mana's cheeks. "When I woke up, this chain was connected to my body but it was much, much shorter. But after a certain thought in my mind, this chain extended much longer and I have no idea where it leads to. I can't even remember what I was thinking of at the time. I've been searching all this time but still nothing. So yeah, that's my story." Mana tried to force a smile for Matt.

Matt was silent when Mana finished her story. He felt really bad for Mana. He wanted to try and cheer her up but he was at a blank at the moment.

"I'm so sorry." said Matt. "It must've been rough for you."

"My Dad was the only one left of my family left after my little sister died from illness."

"Well, I'm glad you knew them. It sounded like you had happy times with them." Mana was a little confused with that last sentence.

"What do you mean?" Mana asked.

"Well, the truth is that I never knew my own parents. The only blood relation I have is my brother." Mana was surprised to hear that. "But it's alright, I was adopted by a man named Yasutora Sado or Chad for short. Plus I have many great friends and a great brother so, I'm not sad at all. I'm happy with the life that I have right now."

"I'm really sorry to hear that." said Mana. "It must have been rough in the beginning."

"A little bit." Matt then grinned. "But a real good friend of mine helped me through my tough time. He's the closest friend I've got. He can also see spirits like me so I'll have to show you him."

"That would be nice." said Mana smiling. Then all of a sudden, Matt's door opened. Jay walked inside. This startled Mana but Matt remained calm.

"Hey Jay, what's happening? Matt asked.

"Nothing much, I got up not too long ago." replied Jay. "Chad is downstairs and he's just about to leave for work this morning and he says that he'll be home early today. I'm gonna take the weekend off from my job. So I'm free all day today and tomorrow. So I came up here to tell you that a buddy of mine gave me tickets to the best show in town tonight. So if you're free and if you want, we could hang out all night tonight. So what do you say? You wanna go?"

"Sure why not. I've got nothing going on today. Just tell me the details later."

"Cool, if you need me, I'll be at the store. Chad said it's my turn this time." And with that, Jay left Matt's room. Mana was a little dumbstruck with what just happened.

"You see, Jay can't see spirits of the dead at all. He says that sometimes he can feel their presence sometimes but that's all he can do." said chuckling at Mana's expression.

"Well, your younger brother sounds like a nice person." said Mana while smiling.

"Younger brother?" Matt asked. Mana gave Matt a confused look. "Jay is my older brother. He's 22 years old."

"Really? I thought you were the older one." Matt laughed. "Hey, I'm sure there were others who thought the exact same thing as me."

"Actually, people thought we were fraternal twins. I don't know why but, that's what they thought. So you're the first to think that Jay is my younger brother." Mana laughed at that.

"Well you can't blame me now can you?" said Mana while smiling slyly. "I'm glad you're the one who found me last night." Matt was just about to say something when the doorbell rang.

"Excuse me. I'll be right back." Matt left his room and went to his front door. When he opened it, he was a little surprised to see who it was. "Seinaru and Tiana, what are you two doing here?"

"We followed a soul chain and we eventually came to your house." responded Seinaru. "I was a little surprised to see that the chain goes to your house."

"May we see whoever is in your house? I just need to check something out with him." said Tiana.

"Her." said Matt correcting Tiana.

"I'm sorry, may we see her. I just want to simply confirm something. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Um sure, go right ahead. You two can come right inside. Just wait in the living room. I'll go get her." Matt left for his room. Tiana and Seinaru sat down in Matt's living room and Tiana had an uneasy look on her face.

"So what's bothering you? This looks like a big deal." Seinaru eventually asked. Tiana sighed and looked at Seinaru.

"Fine, I'll tell you. There's a possibility that this soul that Matt is keeping is called an Earthbound spirit."

"Earthbound spirit?"

"That's right. As you already know, when a human dies, the soul chain or also known as the chain of fate that is connected to their hearts disconnects from their bodies. Usually, a soul has no strong regrets in this world and they just wait around for any type of guidance. That's where a soul reaper comes in. They help them pass on with the konso. But humans that have died with strong regrets, bind themselves to the focus of their regret by the chain of fate. If the regret involves a person, they become 'Obsessed spirits'. If the regret involves a place, they become 'Earthbound spirits'. If this spirit that Matt is keeping here has a chain like this, then she obviously has a strong regret in this world. But it's strange, Earthbound spirits are assimilated with the land, so soul society and our sensors rarely pick up on them. But there's only one condition where an Earthbound spirit shows itself. It's when human trespasses on its territory. That must have been the signal I had the other day. I was in its territory. But we should do a konso on the spirit as soon as possible. If we don't, then the spirit will eventually lose its heart and turn into nothing but a heap of instincts. That is proof that the soul is beginning to turn into a hollow. And the white mask that imitates a skull on hollows, is to protect those exposed instincts, from the outside world." Seinaru had a pained look on his face.

"_It's unbelievable that spirits can go through so much pain like that." _Seinaru said in his mind. _"They must truly be in pain that I can't imagine."_

"Hey there you guys." said Matt who joined Seinaru and Tiana. Seinaru saw that someone was hiding behind Seinaru. He knew that this was the soul that Matt had in his house. "I'd like you to meet Mana Bell." A small bell rung in Seinaru's head when he heard that name. Matt moved out of the way and Mana was seen. She acted very shy when introduced herself to Seinaru and Tiana.

"U-um hi there, nice to meet you. I'm Mana Bell."

"_That name sounds familiar." _Seinaru said in his mind. He then stood up and introduced himself to Mana along with Tiana doing the same thing.

"Tiana Alpha. How's it going?"

"Seinaru Kurosaki. Nice to meet ya." Mana shyly smiled to Seinaru back in response.

* * *

Well here you go, chapter 30 is now up. First off, I'd like to thank you all out there for being so patient for this chapter to finally be posted. I got zero reviews saying to hurry up and that made me think you have no problem waiting. I know I'm posting later than usual but I am trying my best. I'll still try to update ASAP though. I definitely promise you that. This story will never die at all. I meant to post it earlier but I accidently rambled on a bit in this chapter. But oh well, I highly doubt you'll complain. Since this chapter is long then you'll like it a lot. I have one question for you all out there. Would you prefer the future chapters of this story to be as long as this one? If yes, then it will take a little longer for the future chapters to be updated based on the position I'm in at the moment. But once some time passes, I'll be updating faster. Once again, please review this story because it's that awesome hahaha. This is the Holy Writer signing out for the 30th time. Thank you for liking this story. I'll do my best in the future.


	31. Chapter 31

CH. 31

"_So this is an earthbound spirit." _Seinaru said in his mind. _"I thought she would look a little different besides the obvious long chain." _

"Matt, where did you find Mana?" Tiana asked.

"I found her at the abandoned part of Karakura town. Seinaru, you know where I'm talking about." said Matt. Seinaru nodded yes. "She fainted from exhaustion when I brought her here. She was scared and ran away from me when I first found her. She's very acrobatic by the way."

"Well I did a lot of gymnastics when I was little." said Mana smiling. "And I knew where everything was so I knew what obstacle was gonna be next. I basically memorized everything."

"How long have you been dead Mana?" Tiana asked. "I don't mean to be rude but I'm just curious."

"I've been dead for 13 months now. It's been rough for me. I don't wanna talk about it."

"Don't worry, we'll give you space. I won't even ask how you died. It's probably very private." said Seinaru. "But there is something I want to ask you. Is that alright?" Mana nodded yes. "Your last name is Bell correct?"

"Yes."

"Your full name sounds really familiar. I don't know why but I feel like I've heard that name before." Seinaru then scratched his head and thought for a moment. "Do you know a girl who's a little younger than you with the name Amare?" Mana's eyes went wide when she heard that name.

"That's the name of my younger sister." Mana eagerly shouted. "You know her?"

"So you are her older sister. I met her three years ago when she was being bullied by a couple other spirits." Mana was shocked to hear that. "Don't worry, I helped her out and she was all good. She told me a lot about you. She told me that even though you town were arguing a lot, she loved and respected you very much. She looked up to you even though she never admitted it." Mana felt a couple tears run down her face.

"Please take me to her. I already know that she's dead like me. I probably couldn't see her before but I know I can see her now. So please," Mana then stood up on her feet. "let me talk to her again. It's been years now." Seinaru was silent after that. Mana got worried.

"I'm sorry to say this but, I don't know where she is. I went to the river to greet her and when I got there, I saw a blood patch there as well. I assumed the worst when I got there." Mana felt herself fall back on the chair that she was sitting on. "But something did happen after that." Mana felt her hoped rise again. "A tall man dressed in a black cloak came from behind and told me that she was attacked by a monster and a hero came by and defeated the monster and helped Amare pass on in peace. His words felt like they had no lies in them. So I chose to believe him."

"If that's true then a soul reaper helped her from being attacked by a hollow and preformed a konso on her. So Mana, there's nothing to worry about. Soul reapers help spirits pass on in peace to the soul society. It's a wonderful place for you you'll always feel happy. So I think it would be best if we send you there now." Mana's eyes went wide.

"No!" Mana suddenly shouted. Everyone was surprised by Mana's outburst. Even Mana was shocked with what she just said. "I'm sorry but, I can't leave this place yet. I feel like I'm forgetting something and if I go there as I am then I won't feel right up there. So please don't send me away yet."

"But it's-"

"Tiana, that's enough." said Matt interrupting Tiana midsentence. "If she says that she doesn't wanna go yet then she doesn't have to go. Let her take her time. We'll wait." Mana gave Matt a surprised look.

"Hey, that's what we-"

"Tiana, I think it's time that we went on our way." said Seinaru also interrupting Tiana. "I have to do some errands for my family anyway. So how about you come with me to help out." Tiana was just about to say something again but Seinaru covered her mouth with one hand and grabbed her right arm with his other hand. "I'm sorry you two. But Tiana isn't really feeling the greatest right now. So please excuse us." Seinaru then dragged Tiana out of Matt's house. Mana sweat dropped while this was going on.

"_Are they always like this?" _Mana asked in her mind. Matt sighed and walked up to the front door to lock it. He then walked back to Mana and sat down next to her.

"Sorry about all that. Those two are crazy with each other."

"It's fine. Say Matt, are you gonna make me pass on in peace?"

"No, I'm not gonna make you. It's your choice when you want to go. Plus you sound like you have some regret on your mind. So until you no longer have regrets, feel free to take your time. And I don't care that you don't remember. We'll find out what's on your mind."

"But wouldn't I be a burden to you with my problems? I don't want you to feel stressed because of me."

"Not at all." Matt said with a smile on his face. "I want to help you. Isn't that only natural to help a friend out?" Mana just smiled and eventually said with the smile still on her face,

"Thank you, very much."

**Seinaru and Tiana**

Tiana finally released herself from Seinaru's grip and gave Seinaru a death stare.

"What the hell was that for?" Tiana shouted in an angered tone. "Don't you remember what I just told you if we leave an earthbound spirit alone as it is?"

"Tiana, I do get it. But it felt like that we had plenty of time to wait before we come across that bridge. How long does it usually take for an earthbound spirit to turn into a hollow."

"(Sigh) You're right, it usually takes a spirit months or even years to go into a hollow transformation. I just don't want to take that risk. Usually the earthbound spirits I've encountered have entered a demi-hollow state. But Mana seemed sane. So I guess I'll give her time to settle her regret. But I'm only gonna give her a week ok? I know I'm being strict about this. I just don't want to take this risk. I also want to do this for her. I just can't see her with a vicious nature."

"Well as long as you have a small soft spot for spirits then I guess I can't complain." said Seinaru sighing in relief.

"Like you're one who can talk." said Tiana grinning. "I know how the way you fight." Seinaru just smirked back. "But that doesn't mean you should stop your method of fighting."

"Why would I?" Seinaru asked with a grin. "Just don't slow me down got it?"

*BEEP BEEP*

Tiana's soul tracker was making its usual alert showing that a hollow was nearby. She took the phone out of her pocket and looked at the map on the screen.

"Another hollow I take it?"

"Yes that's correct, it's over-" Tiana stopped talking when her phone stopped beeping all of a sudden. "What the? What happened to the hollow signal? It was there a minute ago. This doesn't usually happen."

"Maybe your gadget is defective." Seinaru guessed. "I'm sure it's nothing. But I'll keep my eyes open just in case. Because you still have to help me today with the store. I actually meant that part at Matt's house." Tiana had an angry look on her face.

"Sorry but I've got things to do. So seeya." Seinaru then stopped Tiana by grabbing to the back of her shirt.

"Oh no you don't, you're coming with me whether you like it or not. That's final. This is your punishment for dragging me out of bed so early in the morning."

"Rrrrgh. Fine, I'll go with you. You better be ready the next time a hollow comes by."

**Matt's House: 7:33 PM **

Mana was just waking up from sleeping in a comfortable position. She felt like she was leaning against something and she looked to her right and was surprised with her postion. Mana was leaning against Matt with her head resting on his shoulder. But she didn't move away from shock or cower. She just stayed where she was.

"_Why do I feel so comfortable with Matt? I've only known him for a day. And yet I feel like I can trust him. Normally I don't trust strangers." _She then got a dark feeling in the pit of her stomach. She got up from the couch and looked out the closest window. Her eyes went wide with what she saw. Just then, someone walked in the living room revealing Jay.

"Oh darn, Matt's asleep." He then looked at his watch. "I guess I'll give him a few minutes. Seeya Matt, Mana Bell." Mana's eyes went wide when he heard Jay say her name. "Don't tell Matt ok?" Jay then winked at Mana and left.

"_Matt probably doesn't know about Jay." _she then quickly looked out the window and looked around. _"What was that I just saw? It couldn't be," _Mana then heard low groans coming from Matt who was just waking up from his nap. She looked at him and watched him wake up.

"YAWN, I must've dozed off there." He then noticed Mana in front of him. "How long was I out for?"

"I don't know. I fell asleep to." said Mana laughing a little bit. She then looked slightly down and tried to hide it. Matt easily noticed.

"Something wrong?" Mana didn't respond. "Are you thinking about Seinaru and Tiana?" Mana nodded yes. But she had other thoughts as well. Matt got up and walked to Mana with a smile on his face. "You shouldn't worry. Seinaru and Tiana are good people and they won't do anything to hurt you. They just want to help you out." Mana was still feeling down.

"I'm sorry, I just feel tired. I probably just wanna turn in early tonight. Do you mind?"

"No of course I don't. You can go to sleep in my bed now if you want to. I still have that show I'm going to with Jay so you have any trouble sleeping. But I should probably have someone watch you though. It's just for caution reasons. Is that ok?" Mana nodded yes. "Ok, I'll have Seinaru come up here and watch you and make sure nothing happens to you."

"No need for that. I'm already here." Seinaru was sitting on the window sill of an open window in his soul reaper uniform. Matt and Mana were surprised to see Seinaru come out of nowhere and greet them. "I was eliminating a few hollows nearby and I saw that your house was nearby so I thought that I should check up and you two. I didn't mean to eves drop but I heard that you wanted me to watch over Mana so here I am."

"Well that's some good timing you have." said Matt while smiling. He then looked at Mana. "You sure you're gonna be alright? Cuz I can cancel plans with Jay and stay here."

"Matt, you go have a good time. I want you to have some fun with your brother. I don't want you to stay cooped up with me all the time. Plus since Seinaru is a good friend of yours, I'll be in good hands."

"Alright, if you say so. Seinaru,-"

"I know, I know, I'll keep my eyes on her constantly while you're gone. I promise you that. Hey, have I ever steered you wrong?" Seinaru grinned after that last sentence. Matt also grinned back.

"Ok, I'll be back now. I won't be too long." Matt then left the room and went to find his older brother. After a few minutes went by, Matt and Jay left the house. Leaving Seinaru and Mana all alone. There was a slince between them but after nearly 20 minutes of it, Seinaru finally broke the silence.

"Soooooo, what's new?" Seinaru hoped that if he started a conversation, he would break the awkwardness in the room. Mana didn't say anything until a few minutes later.

"Nothing much, just been hanging out here with your friend Matt. He's really nice." said Mana.

"I can tell you like him very much. I've known him for many years. He's pretty much a brother." Mana smiled from that last sentence. "He's stood behind my back in all the good and bad times. He'll do the same for you. He's the type of guy who never judges people when he first meets them. Whether they're dead or alive. Although he couldn't see spirits back then. I was the only one could see them out of our group of other friends that we have until a couple weeks ago."

"Tell me, what's with the getup you have on? Isn't it a little early for Halloween?" Mana joked around a little bit with the last sentence. Seinaru laughed slightly.

"This outfit I have on is the clothes of a soul reaper. I'm still alive though. This is just my soul form when I'm out of my body. Soul reapers basically eliminate hollows and help souls such as yourself pass on in peace to the soul society." Mana quickly tensed up. Seinaru noticed this and tried to calm Mana down. "That doesn't mean I'm gonna send you to the soul society now. Believe me, I have no plans of doing that. I want to help you find out what's troubling you." Mana slightly calmed down but she still kept her guard up.

"Soul reaper,… I heard your friend Tiana say that name earlier. Do all soul reapers have large sword like yours?"

"I don't know to be honest. I only became a soul reaper a month and a half ago. When I first met Tiana, a hollow attacked my brother and sister. Then I acted like an idiot by taunting the hollow and that got Tiana wounded badly by shielding me. She then sacrificed her powers to me so I could become a soul reaper myself. I was able to save my brother and sister because of her. So because of her, I'm able to do my duties as a soul reaper."

"You're so motivated. Do have any other personal reasons why you're a soul reaper?"

"Yes, it's because of Tiana, that I'm able to protect people around me that no other normal human can do. That's why I fight, to protect people." Mana was moved by Seinaru but didn't want to show it.

"That's very courageous of you. I've never met a person like you."

"Well thank you very much. And I'll do the same for you. Because if I don't, then Matt will never forgive me." Mana laughed a little bit after that.

**Three Hours Later**

Seinaru sat on a chair watching over a sleeping Mana on the couch. He got impatient with Matt taking so long.

"_What the hell Matt? I heard that show of yours was supposed to end over an hour ago. It's almost midnight for crying out loud. This isn't like you at all. You better have a good reason for this. You're lucky that Mana fell asleep not too long ago. Because she will be worried to you know?" _Seinaru then heard the front door open. He didn't hear anyone's voice but he eventually saw that it was Chad who just came inside. Seinaru didn't say anything because he knew that chad couldn't see him or Mana. _"This makes things much easier for me. But If he wants to sit on to this chair then I have to move. I just hope that he chooses not to sit on the couch. That would be bad." _Chad looked around the house and eventually found a note in the kitchen that Jay wrote for him. Seinaru quietly followed Chad in the kitchen.

"Shouldn't they be home by now?" Chad asked out loud.

"_I asked myself the same question. They better not be back yet for a good reason. Otherwise I'm gonna be pissed." _Then the front door burst open which made Seinaru and Chad to turn around simultaneously. Jay entered the room with an exhausted look on his face. He was panting and he was struggling to talk.

"Jay what happened? And where's Matt?" Chad asked. Jay had to take a breather but eventually got out what he was gonna say.

"Matt was viciously attacked by an unknown person and he's at the hospital as we speak." Seinaru and Chad both had eyes that went as wide as they could. Seinaru even slightly gasped.

"What?" Chad shouted out of shock. "Take me there right now." Jay and Chad quickly ran out of the house. Seinaru was having trouble absorbing the information.

"_Matt was viciously attacked? By who? Was this by a hollow? No way, if it was a hollow then Matt could've easily defeated it. What the hell is going on?" _

"Hey Seinaru!" Mana called out. Seinaru instantly tensed up when he heard Mana's voice. He didn't know how Mana was gonna take the news or even how he was gonna tell Mana what happened with Matt. "Did something happen? I saw Jay rush in here with a worried look on his face and Matt wasn't here. I could hear Jay's worried tone in the other room. He rushed out of here with someone who I think is Chad. Do you know what happened? Please tell me."

"Fine, I guess I have no choice. I don't know all of the details but, I heard Jay say to Chad that Matt was viciously attacked by an unknown person. He's badly wounded right now at the hospital." Mana's eyes went wide with shock when she heard the news. "I want to go to him but I-"

"Take me with you to Matt." Mana demanded. Seinaru didn't know if he should or not. But he finally made up his mind.

"Fine then." He then got on one knee. "Get on my back. We can get there faster this way." Mana quickly got on Seinaru's back with her arms around his neck and Seinaru using his arms to carry Mana's legs. "Before we go, I should warn you. If you're afraid of heights, I suggest you close your eyes and hold on tight."

"Why is that?" Seinaru didn't respond back. He just walked to the open window from where he came from and walked through. He then jumped high up in the air which made Mana tighten his grip on Seinaru. But not to where she was choking him. She got scared when she was high in the air but she then lost her scared feeling when she saw the entire Karakura town in the night. She looked at all the lights illuminating in the night.

"_This is beautiful. I've never seen my home town like this before. I wish I could jump as high as Seinaru and see these sights." _Seinaru then landed on some telephone wires very lightly and he ran across them. Mana was surprised that nothing happened to him or the wires. She was even more surprised that Seinaru could even run across them in the first place. Mana also saw that her long chain just went through everything it came across. _"Well I no longer have to worry about that. I just wish that I didn't have this in the first place."_

"We'll be there in no time." said Seinaru. "Just a little longer." Mana was just about to say something back when all of a sudden, she got the dark feeling in her stomach once again. She looked to her side and saw something she wish she didn't. Seinaru felt an uneasiness coming from Mana and stopped for a second. "Hey Mana, you alright?" Mana exited her thoughts and noticed that Seinaru wasn't moving at all.

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Mana. Seinaru saw that Mana was hiding something.

"_What was that I felt from Mana just now? It felt like something scared her." _Seinaru looked around the area he was in. but he didn't find anything odd. _"There's nothing out of the ordinary. Could this be something about Earthbound spirits that I don't know about? I'll have to ask Tiana to tell me more about them." _Seinaru then continued running across the telephone wires. It didn't take long for them to arrive at the hospital for them because they arrived only a few minutes later. Seinaru jumped off of a building roof he was on and landed right in front of the hospital.

"Alright, we're here. I can't ask what room Matt is in since they can't see me in this form. The same goes for you. So we should wait for Jay and Chad get here so that when they ask for the room number, we can just listen in on the answer." said Seinaru when they got to the doors

"(Sigh)… fine, I'll wait." said Mana. The two teens only waited for a few minutes because Seinaru saw Jay and Chad run inside like there was no tomorrow. Seinaru and Mana quickly followed in after them.

"Hi, I'm looking for Matt Lee. What room is he in." Jay asked one of the doctors. He looked at some papers of his and said,

"Matt Lee is in room 406. He just got out of treatment and now he's resting. I don't know if he's awake or not. No one has informed me yet."

"Okay thanks." Jay and Chad quickly went to Matt's room along with Seinaru and Mana quickly following them closely. They quickly got to Matt's room and when they opened the door, they found Matt all bandaged up around his torso and legs. He was out right now and he was breathing slightly heavy.

"Matt here is very lucky. If you brought him here even a minute later then I don't think he would've made it." said the doctor who was watching over him. Jay and Chad both sighed of relief.

"Thank god he's alright." said Jay while smiling. "I have no interest in losing my little brother here."

"I have no interest in losing Matt either." said Chad who was also smiling. "As much as I don't want to leave him, but we should let him have his rest. We'll see him in the morning." Jay was hesitant but eventually said,

"Yeah, sorry about that Matt. I promise you though we'll be back first thing in the morning. You can count on that." Jay and Chad then left the room. Seinaru and Mana had to wait for the doctor to leave the room before they could enter the room themselves. They waited a full thirty minutes but the doctor eventually left the room.

"Remind me why we had to wait for him to leave the room?" Mana asked in a pissed off tone.

"Because, the doctor can't really see us but even regular people can see the stuff we carry. The example would be this door. If the doctor was in the room and we entered the room, he wouldn't see us but he would see the door move around. And it's best if we don't start an uproar in here." said Seinaru answering Mana's question.

"Oh, I guess you're right. Never mind."

The two teens then walked inside the room and Seinaru walked in first. He went wide eyed when he saw his friend wounded in the hospital. When Mana walked in, she put her hands over her mouth. She slowly walked over to Matt and sat on the chair next to Matt's bed. Seinaru was just about to say something but something made him stop. An ominous pressure went over him.

'_This feeling, it's cold, thick, and it feels like a killer intent. It's huge, it's like it's stronger than all of the hollows I've faced combined. This wound that Matt has, how did he get it?" _He then couldn't take the nasty feeling anymore. He slowly walked out. "Hey Mana," Seinaru tried to keep his voice normal so Mana wouldn't suspect anything. The nasty feeling was making it hard to breathe for him. "I'm going out of the room for a bit. I just need to think this through."

"…Ok." Mana said softly. Seinaru left the room and when he closed the door, he gasped for air the second he closed the door. He was also panting lightly when he sat down on a nearby windowsill in front of Matt's room.

"_What the hell was that? That feeling really got to me. It felt worse than a regular hollow. That felt truly awful. I just can't explain it." _

"So you've felt it to." said a voice. Seinaru looked to his left and saw Tiana with a serious look on her face. "That was your first encounter with a feeling like that so I don't blame you for being freaked out. It happens to everyone. But to be honest, I've never felt anything that foul either. It may not feel like it but, Matt was seriously wounded by a hollow." Seinaru had his eyes wide at that. "I managed to get a close look at his wounds and saw signs of hollow attacks." Seinaru gritted his teeth in anger. "He should've sensed something like that. There's no way that he would let a hollow attack him. There's an explanation behind this. I know there is." Seinaru then slammed the side of his fist against the wall in anger. Tiana was surprised that happened.

"Dammit." Seinaru snarled.

"Seinaru calm down. Don't do anything rash." Tiana said in serious tone yet it still had some concern in it. "I don't think that it's a good idea to get mad at the hollow."

'I'm not mad at the hollow." Tiana was confused. "I'm mad because-"

*BAM*

Matt's bedroom door opened revealing a relieved Mana.

"Matt's finally awake." she said with a smile on her face. "He's gonna be ok. He also wants to see you." Mana then noticed Tiana close to Seinaru. "Um, h-hello there." Mana tried to be friendly with Tiana.

"I made a poor choice earlier. I'm sorry." Tiana immediately admitted. "I had no idea what I was thinking at the time. Can we be friends?"

"Yeah, I would like that a lot." said Mana smiling. "You're forgiven." Seinaru smiled at the two new friends and went into Matt's room to see how his friend is doing. When he walked in there, he saw a grinning Matt sitting up showing him that he was fine.

"So how ya doing?" Seinaru asked.

"I've been better." Matt then got a little serious. "Look, before you ask about what happened, I should tell you this. This hollow that attacked me, he's no ordinary hollow. I saw a glimpse of his face. It was dark. He felt dark himself. I couldn't react in time. He was able to hide his presence almost completely. Don't get mad at yourself. It's not your fault. I let my guard down that's all. You also kept your promise to me and kept Mana safe. I thank you for that."

"_Since when are hollows able to hide their own presence? Are they getting smarter or something? A hollow's intelligence is pretty low." _Seinaru thought about this in his mind and almost forgot about Matt. "Oh yeah, your welcome. I was glad that I could help. So how long do you think you'll stay in here?"

"I don't know. Maybe three weeks, possibly more than that. There's no way I'm staying in this place for three weeks. Not a chance in hell. I'll go crazy." Seinaru chuckled at Matt and his choice of words. Then for some unknown reason, Seinaru got an idea in his head that he seriously wanted to try out.

"Hey Matt. I don't why but, I have this thought that I can do something about those wounds of yours." This got Matt's attention. "I'm not saying it will all be gone tonight but like lessen the pain and make the wound smaller."

"Sure, if you say you can do that, then try it out." Matt then slid to the edge of his bed and hung his feet on the side of the bed. Matt grunted in slight pain as he did this. Seinaru then walked over to Matt and held up a hand. What happened next surprised even Seinaru himself. He felt himself gathering spiritual energy to his hand but he had no control over it and it once again didn't work like Seinaru wanted to but it had positive results. Matt quickly felt the pain from the wound on his chest very slowly go away. He swear he also felt the same wound shrink in size slightly. Then on his legs, the same thing happened to them. But Matt felt a huge difference in his legs. Seinaru finished with his work and panted lightly. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Seinaru. "I've never done it for that long and it's really tiring. I've only done it once. I have almost no control over my spirit energy so that's all I can do for now. You're just gonna have to let time do the rest. I know it sucks but that's that." Matt was amazed with the results. He checked his wound on his chest which was still bandaged up and when he moved around slightly, he felt less pain than before but he still felt the wound on his chest when he moved. He then checked his legs out. He put a hand on one of his wounded legs and moved around on it. He swore that he almost felt no wound there but once got a certain point on them, he felt the pain from a wound. But it wasn't the same.

"Seinaru, what was that you just did? That was amazing." Matt was truly astonished and he saw that Seinaru was the same way.

"I honestly don't know what I did. I don't even know what this is? All I know is that I'm able to do some very mild healing. I've never even shown this to Tiana before. So I don't know what to make of this."

"How did you realize you had a power like that? It's very unique."

"Something inside of my mind told me about it. I don't know for sure. It just kind of came out of nowhere. I just realized that it's kind of exhausting for long periods of time. I'm probably just still learning about it. I now want to gain control of a power like that. I want to know more about it." Tiana and Mana then enter the room and Tiana has a surprised look on her face.

"Hey Seinaru, was that you I just felt just now?"

"That's correct." said a grinning Matt answering Tiana's question. "He actually managed to slightly heal my wounds." Tiana and Mana were both surprised about that.

"This isn't the first time it's happened Seinaru is it?" Tiana then remembered when she first met Seinaru. His spiritual pressure alone was able to help her make her own wounds slightly lose pain and help her catch her breath when she was exhausted.

"That's correct. I did the same with Selena once as well. She only had some bleeding scraps on her knees but I got them to go away a little bit. There might've been another one but I don't know when it could've happened."

"It was when we first met." said Tiana with a grin of her own on her face. Seinaru was slightly confused yet he was still surprised. Mana was fascinated with what she was hearing. Matt laughed at the face she had on. "Remember that rush when you first became a soul reaper ever?" Seinaru nodded yes. "When you were uncontrollably unleashing your spiritual pressure, it helped me out a bit with my own hollow wounds that night. It was obvious that you had no idea about what was going outside of your battle. So that's ok." Seinaru was surprised about that. "You also did the same with Rin and your battle with Spirit Consumer. Rin was possessed and you easily managed to free him from his grip. It turns out you've now gained some control over this ability of yours. I'm impressed."

"Yeah, I got some control over it, but only slightly. I can barely control it. Whenever I attempted to use it, it so far always went a little crazy. And it turns out that since I'm new to this, I get tired from just using for a few seconds. I have no idea how completely works."

"Well it sounds like you know the basics. So that's a good sign." said Mana. "Are Selena and Rin friends of yours?" Seinaru nodded yes.

"They're also friends of mine to." said Matt in a fake anger tone that you could tell that it was also a kidding like tone as well. Mana giggled at that last sentence. He then looked at Seinaru and Tiana. "You three can leave if you want to. You all must be tired. I don't want to keep everyone here up all night."

"I'm perfectly fine." said Seinaru. He then yawned but tried to stop it. He didn't do a good job with that. "Ok I'm a little tired. Sue me."

"I'm a little tired myself. So do you mind leaving my room? I want to rest up."

"Sure, I guess that's fine." Seinaru didn't want to leave but he also felt like it was a good idea as well. "Come on you two, let's go."

"Ummmmm, Is that ok if I stay here?" Mana asked a little shyly. "Please?" Matt sighed a bit as he then said,

"Alright, I guess I'll let you stay." Mana's face beamed up with some happiness in it. She was also tired she just didn't want to show it like Seinaru didn't.

"Matt, if Mana has any problems while we're gone, please tell us as soon as possible." said Tiana.

"If you say so." said Matt. "Things will be okay. I promise you that. So don't worry."

"I just don't want anyone to get hurt that's all." Seinaru then went to Matt's window and opened it.

"so Tiana, shall we be on our way then?" Tiana nodded yes and got on Seinaru's back. He then looked at Matt and Mana. "Just be careful you two ok?" He said with a smirk. And with that, Seinaru was off into the night sky. The trip was pretty much a silent one until Seinaru spoke up. "Hey Tiana, I want to ask you, what are the natural signs that an earthbound spirit is going through a hollow transformation?" Tiana didn't expect Seinaru to ask that question. But she still chose to answer it.

"Usually earthbound spirits began to have an unnatural aggressive behavior when they begin to turn into hollows. Their screams start to become demonic like as well. The obvious reason would be that the hollow hole is beginning to be torn off. Why do you ask?"

"… Earlier I felt a dark feeling come from Mana on my way to the hospital. I thought that it meant that it could possibly be a sign of a hollow transformation so I thought I'd ask you about it. Is it?"

"No I don't think so. Mana looked like she still had years to go before she would enter a demi hollow state. But we'll keep out eyes open just in case. And remember, don't let anyone agitate the chain on Mana's chest. If someone does, then she will turn into a hollow much faster. Always remember that with every soul you encounter." Seinaru nodded in agreement. When they arrived at Seinaru's house, they walked through Seinaru's bedroom door and they saw Seinaru's body sleeping on his bed.

"So this is how you kept my body safe." said Seinaru. He then entered his body and stretched it out.

"Tomorrow we're gonna visit Matt ok. It's just to make sure that everything is alright." said Tiana before she entered Seinaru's closet. "And just to let you know, there's no such thing as being paranoid in this case, remember that." She then walked in the closet and closed the door. Leaving Seinaru partially to himself. He entered his bed and looked out his window.

"_This is getting complicated. But I have a feeling it's gonna get much harder as time goes on. I just hope nothing too big happens." _Seinaru said in his mind. He looked at his clock which was around 4 AM. So didn't have a lot of time to sleep. But he took it anyway. He closed his eyes and got in a comfortable position in his bed and passed out from sleep.

* * *

Ok, first off I have to say that I got extremely lucky with updating this chapter. I just had more time than thought I had to type out this chapter. I got it a little longer than my last chapter. This chapter has slightly over 6K words in it. The last one had about hundred short of 6K. I'm glad I was able to update much, much quicker with this chapter and I hope that you like it. I'll try my hardest to update before Christmas day or on that day. It just depends on plans and such. But I'm nearly on winter break so since I won't have school on those days I'll have more time to work and that makes it to where I have a higher chance of updating quicker. The holidays are truly insane sometimes. I already have Christmas gear up and running at my place. And now, please review this story if you like it or have any criticism for me but no flames please. This is the Holy Writer saying happy, happy holidays everyone.


	32. Chapter 32

CH. 32

"Selena telephone!" a woman's voice called out. Selena woke up from her slumber groggy and she was having trouble keeping her eyes open. She splashed some water on her face in her bathroom that was literally next to her room. She would just open a door and her own private bathroom would be there. She walked out of her room still in her pajamas and then walked to her kitchen where she was greeted by a woman who looked like she was just entering her fifties with very short dark brown hair, green eyes that were behind a pair of glasses, and had a slightly small mouth. She stood at a height of 5'6. All in all, she looked like a sweet looking middle aged women. She had a phone in her hand and handed it to Selena. "A friend of yours is on the phone right now. He wanted to talk to you."

"Thank you auntie." said Selena in a tired voice. She then walked away and held the phone to her ear. "Hello?... Oh hey Seinaru, what's up?…. What?" Selena shouted that last word with surprise. "When did this happen?... Where is he now?... I'll be over as soon as I can." Selena then hung up the phone and quickly got dressed in her clothes which were just a pair of blue jeans and a gray long sleeve shirt. Selena was never the type of girl who would wear a skirt. She never liked them at all. She only made an exception with her school uniform. She ran out of her room to the front door but she was stopped at the last second.

"Something wrong Selena?" the woman asked Selena.

"My friend Matt is in the hospital right now. I'm going over there to visit him right now." said Selena.

"Oh dear, you better hurry up then. You can visit him as long as you like. Just be back here before dinner ok?"

"I will auntie Yuka. I won't be too long." And with that, she left her house and ran to the hospital.

"_Did Matt really get attacked?" _Selena asked in her mind._ "I had no idea about this at all. It came out so suddenly. Did a hollow do it to him? I will know the answer when I get there. I just hope that he's alright." _

Selena arrived at the hospital a few minutes later and when she walked inside, she saw Seinaru in the waiting room. She walked up to him and got his attention.

"Selena, you're finally here. That was fast. I only called you like a half hour ago." said Seinaru.

"I told you I would be here as soon as I can." said Selena with a grin. "Tell me though, how is Matt? Please tell me that he's gonna be fine."

"Don't worry. The doctor said he's good. He just needs to stay here a let his wounds heal is all. Matt doesn't like this as much we do but we don't really have much of a choice in the matter. Just follow me and we'll get to Matt's room and you can greet him."

"Please do. I really want to make sure he's ok with my own eyes." After that, Seinaru and Selena walked up to Matt's room and along the way, Selena was fidgeting a lot. She had something on her mind.

"_Is there something unusual in the air or something? Something doesn't feel right at all." _Selena said in her mind as the two teens walked around in the building. _"I hope this doesn't concern Matt. Seinaru will be crushed if something happens to him and we can't do anything to help. Please don't let that happen."_ When they got to the front door, Seinaru stopped Selena from going inside.

"Just to give you a fair warning, you might wanna keep your guard up in here when you first enter the room." Selena was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see." Then Seinaru and Selena entered the room and when they got inside, nothing happened to Selena. She was confused again but brushed that off to the side to greet Matt.

"Hey there Matt, how you've been?" Selena said with a smile. Matt gave a thumbs up sign sayinh he was good along with a grin on his face. She then noticed Mana sitting in the chair that was next to Matt's bed. She quickly noticed the chain but she just continued to smile as she walked to Mana. "Hi there. I'm a friend of Matt's but you could probably already tell. I'm Selena Etzuma pleased to meet you." She held out a hand and Mana lightly smiled back as she introduced herself.

"I'm Mana Bell. Nice to meet you to." Matt smiled when he saw that Mana wasn't as shy this time. "I-it's nice to see another of Matt's friends to be here and visit him." Selena could tell that Mana was slightly the shy type. She wanted to help Mana feel good around her.

"Matt, can you tell me how this happened to you? I meant to ask you Seinaru but I guess I just wanted to hear the reason come from your own mouth."

"In short, it was a hollow attack. I wasn't really paying attention at the time. I couldn't react fast enough when I saw him. My wounds were actually a little worse than what I have right now. Seinaru managed to shrink the wounds and make them feel better." Selena was amazed when she heard that.

"You can do stuff like that Seinaru? That's amazing. I had no idea you had a power like that."

"Well, I'm still learning how this works. I almost have no idea on how to use it. Something in my mind just said to me on how to do it. I can't really explain it."

"Hey Seinaru, is Rin gonna come by as well? Because I don't see him yet."

"He said he can't today. He's busy with family stuff going on right now. He says he should come after school tomorrow though."

"That's good to hear. He listen, I'm feeling kind of tired right now for some reason. Do you mind letting me rest for a while."

"Sure, no problem."

"Sorry for telling you to leave when you just got here Selena. I know you wanted to make sure that I'm fine and talk to me much longer than this." Selena smiled and said,

"There's no worries. I can understand that you want to sleep. Take as much time as you want. It was nice meeting you Mana." Mana just smiled back in response. Seinaru and Selena then left the room and when they left, Mana gave Matt a worried look.

"You still ok with this?" Mana asked. "I mean we can just do this later when you're feeling better."

"Hey, you asked me for this. I'll be happy to help you. Just be ready when the time comes."

**Seinaru and Selena**

The two teens walked out of the hospital and they decided to eat a bite at a nearby café and after they ordered a couple drinks and a sandwich for each of them, they sat down and talked for bit.

"Thinking about Matt right now?" Selena asked. Seinaru gave off a nod to Selena but also managed to give a smile to her. "Well it's good that you are. It shows on how much you care for him. There's nothing to worry about though. You said yourself that the doctor said Matt was gonna be fine. So you shouldn't worry too much. I know I'm kind of one to talk like on how I acted in the past before. But we know that Matt is good."

"Yeah, true."

"Tell me though. Who's this Mana that's with Matt right now? Did she know Matt when she was alive?"

"No. They met only two days ago when Matt found her in the abandoned part of Karakura town. He brought her to his house when she passed out and they just got to quickly be good friends."

"Her chain was surprisingly long. Why is that?"

"Mana is something called an Earthbound spirit. Basically she's a spirit who has strong regrets while she was still alive. The problem is that Mana has no idea on what regrets she actually has at the moment. We're trying to help her out with her problem."

"Well I'll be glad to help you three out. I may not know much about Mana but I can at least help out with this."

"She'll be glad to hear that." Selena then heard her cell phone ring. She looked at the caller ID which showed that it was her aunt. She answered her phone while pushing some the right her hair back behind her ear.

"Hello?... Hi Auntie, what's up?... Sure I can do that…. Anything else?... You sure about that?... Ok then, I'll talk to you in bit, bye." Selena hung up her phone and put her hair back in place.

"What's going on with your Aunt right now?" Seinaru asked. "She wanted you to do some errands I see."

"Yes that is correct. She also wanted to me to pick something up at her friend's house and drop it off at the post office for her."

"Do you want me to go with you to keep you company? If you want me to go with then I'll have no problems at all."

"I guess if you want to come with you can. Just expect to do some helping out since you're coming with. Cuz you're not getting away work free you understand?" Selena said with a grin. Seinaru grinned back and said,

"You got it. Just lead the way." Seinaru and Selena walked out of the café as soon as they finished with their drinks and food. Right after they left, Seinaru felt a heavy pressure for a split second and it made him stop in his tracks. He then felt these cold words.

"**Leave now and never interfere again."**

"_That voice." _Seinaru said in his mind with his eyes slowly getting wide. _"It sounds familiar. Not in a good way." _Seinaru then had a bad memory flash in his head. _"Why did I think of that just now? I've been trying to forget about it for years. It's just that voice made me instantly remember it. Why is that?"_

"Seinaru, you coming slowpoke?" Selena called out. Seinaru stopped his train of thoughts and caught up to Selena who was in front of her. "Why'd you stop all of a sudden?"

"Something was just on my mind that's all. Shall we continue?" Selena nodded yes and away they went.

**Seinaru's House 7:17**

Seinaru walked inside of his house and instantly went to the couch in his family room. He turned on his TV and watched some news.

"Hey there, how's Matt doing?" Seinaru turned his head and saw his mother behind him smiling at him. "I heard from Chad that Matt is doing fine. So there's nothing to worry about right?" Seinaru gave off a smile to his Mom and answered back at her.

"You're right, Matt's doing fine. He's in good shape despite his injury. I just got back from doing errands with Selena for her aunt. It took longer than she thought it would. But I was fine with it. Is dinner ready yet because I'm starved."

"It's nearly done right now. Just need to wait a few more minutes." said Orihime. Seinaru then quickly realized something.

"Where's Dad? He wasn't there to greet me at the door with his usual 'hello'."

"He's working late tonight. So he won't be home till much later." Seinaru nodded showing he understood. Orihime walked back to the kitchen leaving Seinaru to himself once again. He didn't have to wait long for dinner because it literally became done in ten minutes. Seinaru wolfed down his food showing that he really was starving. Rukia had her eyes wide while she was watching Seinaru eat. Jinsuke couldn't believe it either. Orihime however was not surprised by this at all.

"Well I'm glad you like dinner tonight." Orihime said happily. "I was glad to make it to your liking tonight. There's more food if you want some seconds." Seinaru gave out a thumbs up sign showing he was listening since he had food in his mouth which filled it up completely removing his ability to talk. Once he was done, Seinaru went for seconds just like his mother offered. By the time Seinaru finished eating, he felt much better.

"Mom, thank you for dinner I liked it very much." Orihime nodded with a smile on her face. "I'm gonna turn in early tonight. See you all tomorrow morning."

"Night Seinaru." Rukia, Jinsuke and Orihime said at the same time. Seinaru changed out of his clothes and into a pair a gray sweats and white T-shirt and was just about to go to bed when he then remembered about Tiana. He walked over to his closet and knocked on the door.

"Hey Tiana, you still in there?" Seinaru got no response back. He then opened his door and his closet was empty. "I'm not surprised by this at all. I am surprised though that with her height she can fit in here. What is she like 5'4 or something? Oh well, I should just get some sleep. I have school tomorrow and I don't want to be tired during class. He just about to get in bed when his cell phone that was on his desk was ringing.

"Who could that be?" Seinaru answered his phone wanting to know who's calling him. "Yes, may I help you?"

"SEINARU!" Seinaru jumped and quickly moved the phone away from his head when he heard that loud scream. He put his phone back to his ear and knew who it was.

"Tiana, what's going on?" Seinaru asked.

"Matt's gone from the hospital. He literally disappeared just now. I don't know where he is. Mana's gone to. They both disappeared at the same time. I can't find them at all. I need you over here right now. I'm at the hospital doors as we speak. We must speak now." Tiana then hung up the phone. Seinaru had his eyes wide open with shock. He stood there for a few seconds letting the news sink in. He then got a mad look on his face.

"_Dammit Matt. Why'd you do something stupid like that? This wasn't because you wanted out of the hospital. I know that you and Mana planned this. The question is though, why? You have some explaining to do when I find you." _Seinaru wasted no time in changing back into a pair of pants and putting on a hoodie. He locked his bedroom door and quietly crawled out through his window. He grabbed onto a tree branch that wasn't too far from Seinaru's window and he held onto the thick branch with his hands and made his way to the trunk. He slid down the trunk and when he touched the ground he let go to run to the hospital to meet Tiana. While he was running, he heard a voice again.

"**I said for you to leave. You've had your chance." **

Seinaru stopped running to look around to see where the voice was coming from but didn't find anything. He then started to get annoyed and said,

"Whoever you are, stay out of my way." He said in an annoyed tone. He quickly took off again and eventually found Tiana impatiently waiting for him.

"About time you got here." said Tiana. "We have no time for rest tonight. Matt is out there with Mana when who knows what could happen. And that's not the worst part."

"What? What could be worse?"

"I picked up a trace of a huge hollow. This one is different from the ones you've previously faced before. But to be honest, this hollow is different than the ones I've seen before. This one is truly foul. It came out of nowhere. We have to find Matt and Mana right away. If they get caught, Matt is done for. I'm sorry if that was harsh but it's true."

"Dammit!" Seinaru cursed. "Where could they be?" He then got an idea in his head. "I got it. Tiana, I might know where they are. They might be in the abandoned part of Karakura town. Let's go."

"Lead the way." Seinaru and Tiana the ran toward the abandoned part of Karakura town hoping to find Matt and Mana.

It didn't take them long to head into the abandoned part but the giant mess in there was a problem. It would've taken them forever just to find one person in there.

"Seinaru, I don't see or feel anything here. It's completely unknown here."

"_Wait a second, feel… I got it."_ Seinaru turned to get Tiana's attention.

"Hey Tiana, why don't we try and sense where Matt and Mana are using their spiritual pressure? I'm sure that we can find them easier if we do that."

"I don't think that's possible right now. I'm we can easily find Matt's but the Mana as an Earthbound spirit is for some reason blocking off his spiritual pressure. And I already told you that and Earthbound spirit can only be detected if we're in it territory. It's almost impossible to pick up their trail."

"You don't know if it's damn near impossible unless you try. Now shut up for a second." Seinaru then stood completely still with his eyes closed and focused his mind on finding Matt.

"_This feeling, is he seriously trying to find them the way they are now?" _Then out of nowhere, dozens of white colored ribbons sprung out of the ground. Tiana could not believe what she just saw. Seinaru then opened his eyes and quickly went for one of the ribbons. He grabbed the one to his right and smiled in triumph with his teeth showing.

"Gotcha. You can't hide from her now can you? Tiana, I know where they are. Follow me." Seinaru immediately ran to Matt's trail with a slightly surprised Tiana following him closely.

"_He's developing at a rapid pace. He can already see spirit ribbons. I've seen him do many things a rookie soul reaper can't do so I'm not really surprised by this. What surprises me is his speed of growth as a soul reaper." _Tiana then had a grin form on her face. _"I'm looking forward to see your future development Seinaru. This should be exciting." _

**Matt and Mana, Edge of Karakura Town **

"You never told me you lived all the way out here." said Matt who was hiding out in an empty shed in a building site with Mana sitting not too far from Matt. Actually she was quite close to him but they weren't touching. "How much farther do we have?"

"It's just a little longer." said Mana. "Are you sure you're ok to do this? Because we can turn around if you aren't feeling too well. You still have those wounds on you."

"I told you I'm fine. You're the one who asked me to help you out with your favor. So I'm just basically helping you out. Plus I want to help you with your problem. It's perfectly ok. Just worry about yourself. Is that chain of yours fine?"

"It's properly attached to me." Mana then held it and waved it slightly. "I want it off though. Can I ask you why you have been focused on this chain of mine recently? Is it that important that it stays on me?"

"I was just making sure is all. It's part of you so it's important that it stays there."

"If you say so." Mana then sighed with regret in her breath thinking about something. _"Was it really a good idea to ask him this favor? If I knew it was dangerous then why did I still ask him?" _

_Flashback Last Night_

Once Seinaru and Tiana left the hospital room through the window, Matt was just about to go to sleep when Mana stopped him.

"Wait!" Mana called out. Matt was confused with Mana's sudden cry. Mana quickly retracted her sentence and the room was silent. She looked down at her knees.

"If there's something the matter then you can tell me." said Matt with a smile. "I'll always help you out while you're still here." Mana slowly smiled but she also felt some tears slowly form in her eyes. She covered her face with her hands and lightly cried in them.

"Matt, I'm so sorry. It's my fault that you got attacked and got sent to the hospital." Mana managed with her muffled voice in her hands.

"How is it your fault? There's no way you could have been part of this." Matt said with some confusion and curiosity.

"I know who did that to you." Mana removed her hands from her face and rubbed some leftover tears away. "A monster is chasing after me. He says that he wants revenge against me but I don't know why." Matt had a surprised look on his face. "He's truly a monster. I've never seen him before in my life but he claims that he knows me. He has a black mask with a white beast like body. I get scared just thinking about him."

"_Could be a hollow?" _Matt asked in his mind. _"But I thought hollows have white masks, not black." _

"I've actually had other people help me before you. But they always get killed by him. Truth is that's why I ran away from you in the first place. I was afraid of getting close to someone and then watching them get killed. And now it's starting again." Mana then stood up on her feet and started walking away. This surprised Matt. "Please let me leave. I don't want another friend to die because of me. Just forget about me." Mana then slightly opened the door but she was stopped by Matt who jumped out of bed and pushed the door closed with one of his hands. He grunted in pain and put a hand over one of his wounds. Mana didn't look back at Matt and tried to pull the door open again and again. But Matt was stronger than Mana so the door remained closed.

"I'm not letting you leave this room. I want you to stay here and explain to me exactly what's going on so I can help you. I don't care that you're being chased by someone." said Matt looking at the back of Mana's head. Mana still didn't look behind herself and a few tears were flowing down Mana's cheeks. She was shaking slightly to.

"No!" Mana shouted. She was tempted to look behind herself and face Matt but she chose not to. "I don't want you to get hurt again. Please, just let me go and never interfere in your life again. If I stick around with you, you'll die. You'll be missed by your friends and family if you die because of me." Matt then did something he didn't expect. He grabbed Mana's shoulders and made her look at his face. Mana's eyes were slightly red from the tears that she made just now.

"Mana, I don't care that you're being chased by someone. I'll stay with you and help protect you. I want you to be safe." Matt had a determined look on his face and that just made Mana cry a little more.

"That's exactly what the last person said to me. He died while trying to protect me. The monster also let me live for some reason. I begged him to kill me after that. But he just ignored me and left." Mana then lifted her arms and wrapped them around Matt's neck in a tight hug. She held onto him like he only had a few moments left alive. She lightly cried on Matt's shoulder. "He wants me to suffer by killing my newly made friends. Please, I can't stand to lose any more friends. You have no idea how hard it is to watch them die all in front of my face. And I don't want you to go through all of that. You're a really good person. You're different from the ones that have helped me in the past. Please, just forget about me and pretend like I don't exist. I can't stand losing you." Mana held onto Matt very tight never letting him go. Matt as on instinct, wrapped his own arms under Mana's. He then whispered in Mana's ear.

"It's ok, I won't die. I'll protect you. I promise you I won't die." Mana was silent and kept her face buried in Matt's shoulder. "You won't go through any more pain as long as I'm around." Mana lifted her teary face off of Matt's shoulder and looked at his smiling face. Mana then cried. She cried loudly on Matt's shoulder while still hugging him. Matt held onto the crying Mana and he held onto her as long as she wanted him to. This went on for several minutes until Mana eventually calmed down. The two walked to Matt's bed and they sat on the edge of it. Mana's eyes were red from all the crying she just did. They sat next to each other with Mana resting her head on Matt's shoulder. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Mana finally spoke up.

"Matt." she said in a tired voice. "There's a favor I want to ask you."

"Sure, what is it?" Matt said quickly answering back.

"Lately I've been having these thoughts about my home and it feels like it's telling me to go home and do something there. I don't know why but, I'm thinking of going with what my thoughts are telling me. So Matt, if it's ok with you, can you go with me when I'm taking my trip to my house? I want to go there now but you're still healing and I don't want you to hurt yourself. So we can leave whenever you want to."

"Sure, I'll be happy to escort you to your house. And if you want to leave now we can. But the best time would be tomorrow night. I'll have time to rest and my wounds will heal a little more during that time. Is that ok with you?" Mana didn't respond back at first.

"_Was it really a good idea for me to burden him with that favor? It sounds like he wants to help but…" _Mana thought for a moment but eventually managed to say in a soft voice, "Ok, Tomorrow night is a good time. And Matt, thank you for helping me out. I'm sorry for being a burden to you."

_Flashback End_

*CLATTER*

Matt and Mana quickly got out of their thoughts and looked around themselves with alerted faces.

"Is he back?" Matt asked out loud. He stood up and got ready to pull out his fullbring sword. Mana followed Matt outside of the shed and they looked around the construction site they were in. Just then, an I-beam came falling from above them. It was above Mana and it was just about to fall on her head when Matt quickly grabbed Mana and jumped out of the way. They landed on the ground at the same time the I-beam did. The I-beam made a large cloud of dust so Matt and Mana couldn't see that far ahead of them. "Mana, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. We have to get out of here, he's back to get us. I don't want you to see his face, just get out of here now. Run quickly." Mana shouted with a scared tone. The two teens got up off of the ground and ran through the building site. Then three large metal pipes were falling onto them from above. Mana was just about to try and dodge them when Matt then all of a sudden got in front of Mana.

"Matt what are you doing? You can't possibly stop them yourself." Mana shouted with worry. Matt just simply grinned. He then a couple green sparks went off in Matt's hands and summoned his ruby colored fullbring sword. Mana was shocked to see a sword pop out of nowhere in Matt's hands. Matt then ran to the pipes and cut them all into pieces. Mana didn't even have time to ask about the sword when Matt suddenly grabbed Mana's wrist and ran away.

"We have to get out of here now. If we stay here then that means we'll be wide open for an attack." They ran and ran around the large building site avoiding obstacles and destroying building parts that were being thrown at them. Matt managed to destroy them all and keep them safe. But it wasn't easy for Matt since he's still wounded. His wounds eventually reopened and it cause Matt to go down on one knee in pain.

"Matt, are you alright? I don't want you to hurt yourself like this."

"I'm fine." Matt said with a pained filled grunt. He glared at the last place where an I-beam was thrown at them again. "This is nothing. I can still go on."

"Your wounds have opened again. I can tell because your blood is going through your shirt. This isn't good."

"**Good, that means it will be a lot easier to catch you meddlesome brat. I can't wait to sink my teeth into your little friend there. This will be worth the wait." **A nasty sounding voice made Matt and Mana freeze in their tracks. Mana had her eyes wide with sweat going down her face with fear.

"_That voice. It truly is him." _Mana looked behind herself and her eyes went wide with fear when she saw who was attacking them. Matt also looked behind but only got a glimpse of it when the thing jumped and landed right in front of Matt and Mana about 30 feet away. Matt quickly recognized the black mask.

"It's you again." Matt said with his own eyes wide.

The creature had a wicked smile on its face as it saw Matt. The creature was a hollow. But this one was one that was different. This hollow had a black wolf like hollow mask with sharp teeth showing in its mouth. Its eyes were black with red slits. There was a small white slash mark across its right eye. The hollow stood at tall height of 13 feet tall with a white human body torso and long white arms. Its hands were huge that could easily grab 2 people at the same time. Claws were connected to each of its fingers. The proof it being a hollow was the hole on its chest. Its black legs were hind legs that looked like they belong to a wolf but you could easily stand on them alone with no help. His toes even had claws on each of them. He had a long black, skinny, dragon like tail that looked as long as him. On its back were black dragon wings that were also huge. He gave off an ominous pressure that made Matt puke slightly just from its presence alone. He has never seen anything so horrible in his life.

"_Damn, I never thought a hollow could be this bad. Mana was right, he truly is a monster. This is gonna make matters difficult."_

"**Hello there little kids. How about we play a little game? It's called,… DIE YOU SCUM!" **The hollow then launched itself and it used its wings to make itself go faster. It was aiming for Mana and his teeth were just about to sink into Mana when Matt jumped in front of her and used his sword to block the hollow's bite attack. After the hollow bit the sword, it just grinned and used its wolf like mouth to throw Matt aside like he was nothing. He rolled on the ground before crashing against a wall and coughed up some blood. The hollow just grinned evilly before facing Matt. **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, you're gonna be my first victim for the night. Are you ready to go through a painful death just like your friend did?" **Matt just glared at the hollow. **"Let's have ourselves one hell of a good time then. HAHAHAHAHA."**

* * *

To be continued….

Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. I wanted to be longer but I'm gonna be busy for the next few days and I didn't want to leave any of you in the dark much longer. Plus I said I wanted to update somewhere around Christmas day. Christmas Eve is good enough for me. I have zero plans on working on this story on Christmas day. I made an exception with Christmas Eve because my plans don't come around till later afternoon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter very much. Just to give you a heads up, chapter 33 will be the longest chapter I will ever make. I plan to have chapter 33 with a word count of at least 8K. I'm a little excited myself to write it. Thank you very much for reading and reviewing this story it really motivates me. Reviews are appreciated with this chapter right here. I want to know what your thoughts on this chapter are. If there's any mistakes or if you have any advice for me from one author to another then I will gladly read it. Thanks for your cooperation. Also, I hope you like the new summary for "A New Bleach Generation" I know I like it much better than the old one.

This is the Holy Write saying, MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT. I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A GOOD ONE.


	33. Chapter 33

CH. 33

"_This hell of a good time you speak of will never exist." _Matt said in his mind while he was glaring at the large black masked hollow. _"You will die right here and now." _Matt struggled to stand up from the ground where he was thrown at. He had to use his sword to balance himself for the first few seconds.

"**Wow, you're still conscious. I thought you would be out like a light right now. Usually I hit them once in the head and they would be gone. You must be a lucky one." **The hollow then grinned evilly with its sharp teeth showing. **"You surprisingly smell good to. And that large sword of yours looks like a Zanpakuto. Tell me, are you perhaps a soul reaper?" **Matt spat some blood before answering.

"No, I'm not a soul reaper. Well truth is I'm not really anything special. I'm just a regular human." Matt then ran toward the hollow. He swung his sword downward at his target. The wolf hollow just used one of its wings to block the attack. Matt saw that the wings could easily be used as shields. "I'm a regular human who weilds a fullbring sword. And I'm gonna kick your ass right here and now. So prepare yourself." The hollow growled and shoved Matt away by using its wings. Matt easily stood his ground and landed quite a ways from the hollow. When he stopped, he looked around himself. He saw Mana not too far from the fight. Mana had a worried look on her face. Matt just gave a small smile showing he was fine. _"Mana, please just run away. You shouldn't be watching us fight. You'll be in serious trouble if you stay."_

"**Pretty big words you've got there. But it's not enough to defeat me." **The wolf hollow then spread its wings and flapped up and down repeatedly. Matt expected the hollow to fly high in the sky but that was not the case. The hollow used its wings to create a large dust cloud from the dirt surrounding them. The dust got in Matt's eyes so it blinded him as a result.

"_Damn, I didn't see that coming. I should've known better." _When the dust cloud calmed down, Matt opened his eyes and saw that the hollow was gone. He looked up, right, left, behind, and in front but he found nothing. "You coward, come out and fight me instead of hiding."

"**Who said I was hiding?" **Then right there, Matt received a fist uppercut at his torso. Matt was shoved upward in the air at least 40 feet in the air. Mana watched in horror of Matt losing to the hollow so far. The wolf hollow then rose in the air where Matt was and kicked him in the gut. Matt nearly puked when the kick made contact. He was shoved to the ground with a loud thud.

*BOOM*

The dirt only softened the fall by a smidge. Another large dust cloud formed when Matt fell on the ground. The dust was so thick that it completely covered Matt. You can't see him through the dust.

"**HAHAHAHAHA, You said you were gonna kick my ass but look at your sorry self. Well now that I think about it, you can't since you're now dead. Since you say you're human, there's no way an ordinary human can-" **

*SHUNK*

The wolf hollow stopped talking when a crimson sword poked its way through his right shoulder. He went wide eyed when he saw the sword. He looked over his shoulder to see none other than a grinning Matt holding his sword.

"Well," he began. "I meant to slice off one of those wings but I guess it doesn't work that way in real life battles now does it?" The wolf hollow glared right through Matt when he saw him. "Now, what were you saying about looking at one's sorry self. Cause I'd really like to hear that again."

"**How the hell did you evade that blow to the ground? You should be dead right now. And how did you get all the way up here? I'm at least 20 meters up in the air." **

"I would've been dead right there. The reason why I'm still alive and here high up with you is a secret for now." Matt then pulled his sword out of the hollow and tried to attempt another attack. But since the sword that was in the hollow was supporting him from that height, he quickly fell back down. He didn't land on the ground however. Since Matt and the hollow were fighting in a building site, Matt landed on an I-beam that was part of the building they were inside of that was currently being built. Matt had to really pay attention to his balance while fighting on an incomplete building. One stupid move could possible mean his death.

"_Damn, this will be a difficult battle. I can't believe I'm still alive after being kicked in the gut like that. That felt like possibly a hundred hits at once. Normally a simple hit like that is almost nothing. But his strength is enormous. How was I able to dodge the ground like that? Even I don't know." _Matt then noticed at the corner of his eyes a couple green sparks from where he was shoved at the ground. _"Did I use bringer light just now unconsciously at the last second? But kisuke told me I have to learn it in order to use it. It's not supposed to go on its own." _Matt had to stop his thoughts when the wolf hollow swooped down at him. Matt could only barely evade the attack_. _He received a scratch at his right cheek that was still deep enough to be bleeding slightly. The wolf hollow was hovering in the air after its charge and looked back at Matt who was trying to keep his balance on the I-beam.

"**You have fast reflexes to. I underestimated you. You will put up a good fight after all. This shall be,… fun." **The hollow then used its wings to blow a strong gust at Matt to try and make him lose his balance. Matt crouched down to hold on to the I-beam he was standing on. Seeing this chance, the hollow charged once again at Matt and landed a hit on him by trying to bite him. He bit his sword instead of Matt. **"Let's take this battle up to a higher ground shall we?" **The hollow pushed through the currently unfinished building until they were both out of the building and in the air. Once they were out in the open, the hollow then flew upwards. Matt held onto the hilt of his sword and the hollow's wolf ear tight. **"I see someone is afraid of heights. I'd drop you to your death right now. But it would be much more fun if we actually fight." **The hollow managed to say through his teeth. Matt glared at the hollow in response. The hollow just grinned.

They went higher and higher up in the air until suddenly, the hollow stopped. Matt looked around and saw on top of the unfinished building was a roof that completely finished roof. It was completely flat with a couple holes in the ground. Once they got high enough, the wolf hollow tossed Matt on top of the roof. Matt rolled around before he stopped himself and stood up. He was surprised that the roof was strong enough to keep him in place and not break.

"**You like? This right here is my own personal arena. Even when these humans finish building it, it will look so much better. We're up at the tallest building around these parts. You can even see the neighbors of Karakura town. Go ahead and take a look and see." **

Matt could not believe he was really taken up to this height. He really could see his home town.

"_If I wasn't battling this hollow then I would've taken my time and looked at the sights. But I guess that's just gonna have to wait." _Matt said in his mind. He raised his sword up and faced the hollow that was still flying/hovering in midair. The hollow narrowed its eyes at Matt as he slowly lowered himself to the ground of the roof. _"Mana, I seriously hope that you managed to run away. He's after me for now so that should give you the chance to run away. No, you will have a lot of time run. Run and forget about me." _

"**Alright brat, prepare to die." **

"Do you know what were in right now?" Matt asked. The hollow had a look of confusion on its face. This actually caught the hollow's attention before a fight. "We're in what's called a Mexican standoff. I take it you know what I'm talking about?"

"**HAHAHA,… You are very comical boy. Probably the most amusing out of all the soul reapers I've eaten. I suppose I'll play your little game. It will just make things much more fun." **The hollow then picked up a small rock that was on the ground. He showed it to Matt. **"You see this here? I will throw it up in the air and when it hits the ground, we fight. You got that?" **Matt nodded yes in agreement. **"Ok then." **  
The hollow threw the rock upwards high in the air. Matt watched the rock go up in the air. Time seemed to slow down as the rock started to fall downwards.

"_Here it comes. This fight, will be difficult. There's a very good chance that I will die." _As the rock got closer to the ground, the hollow was laughing to himself.

"_**I can't wait to sink my teeth into your soul human. My first plan was to kill that dead human girl but you seriously caught my interest. You will die here. I won't make the same mistake as before and let you live by accident. This time, I will eat your head as the main course." **_

*CLACK*

Matt and the hollow moved as quickly as the rock hit the ground. Matt swung his sword and the hollow blocked the sword with its wings and pushed the sword away leaving Matt wide open for an attack. And that's exactly what the hollow did. He used his claws to slash his torso but Matt managed to kick the hand out of the way and tried to cut the same hand off. The hollow was quick to take notice and stepped on the back of the sword with his foot. It was stuck to the ground and Matt desperately tried to pull it out from the hollow's grip. A large hand was launching itself at Matt and was just about to make contact when Matt moved out of the way at the last second. He then tried punching the hollow in the face.

*KRACK*

When Matt's fist made contact with the hollow's face, his own hand felt the pain instead of the hollow. It didn't even flinch when he was hit in the face. This shocked Matt.

"**Is that all?" **The hollow snarled. **"You're a disappointment." **The hollow grabbed Matt in its large hands which he couldn't get out of and was slammed onto the ground. **"I've seen other soul reapers fight better than you. I guess you're just too weak to fight." **Matt grunted in pain as he was being held down by the hollow's large palm. He struggled to get out. After much moving around, he stopped. He could hardly move. He was only able to move his arms and legs since he's really tall in height. He tried to lift the hand off of himself by lifting his body but it didn't work. He was trapped. **"Now where is that dead girl? She's been running away for too long. It's about time I eat her." **

Matt tried desperately to get out of the hollow's grip. But he had no luck. The hollow was too strong for Matt in this situation. He could only move his arms and head but that was about it.

"**It's useless to struggle. I have the ability to adjust my own weight and how dense my own body can be. Take my wings for example, they may look easy to cut off but I can just harden them so they can't be cut. They do make great shields though." **

"_So that's why I couldn't cut the wings off before." _Matt said in his mind realizing what was going on. _"That also explains my punch to his face. He just hardened his own face. This is gonna be a huge pain. But that shouldn't stop me from defeating this bastard. I just need my sword and-" _He stopped his thoughts when he saw his own sword several feet away from himself. _"You're mine." _He then extended his arm to reach for it but he couldn't. It was too far away for him. But that didn't stop him from trying harder. Eventually the hollow saw what Matt was trying to do and he just grinned evilly.

"**You're naïve boy." **The hollow used its other arm to grab the sword that Matt couldn't.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Matt yelled in rage. But that didn't stop the hollow. He picked up the sword and gazed at it.

"**Well, this thing here is a beaut. It would be so sad if I don't know, maybe if someone crushed it." **

*KRUNCH*

Matt's eyes went wide when he saw his sword get broken in half. The hollow merely squeezed it with just one hand. The hollow just grinned and threw his sword off to the side. The two pieces fell off from the building and it looked like they were falling into and endless abyss. Eventually they landed on the ground. They landed right next to Mana who was trying to find a way to watch the battle and make sure Matt was alright but she had no luck. She heard a loud clanging noise and she went wide eyed when she saw Matt's sword broken in half. She looked up and she had a worried look on her face. It looked worse and worse with each passing second.

"_No, he can't be dead. He just can't be." _Mana said in his mind sounding upset. _"He can't be dead. Matt wouldn't let himself die. Please don't die. I truly can't lose another friend. I won't be able to live with myself any more. Please, I don't want you to be killed by my hands. Not again. I don't want that to happen ever again. My hands are truly covered in blood." _

"So please Matt, run away and forget about me. I don't want this. There's a chance that I'll kill you myself."

"**So tell me you worthless human, shall I kill you now? I think you just want me to end your misery right now." **

"Shut up you ugly mutt." Matt said in a pissed tone. This deserved him more pressure on his body. He grunted in pain as a result.

"**You're seriously asking for your death you know that." **The hollow then dragged Matt to the edge of the building while keeping him to the ground. **"I can throw you down to your death right now. So If I were you, I wouldn't talk like you were winning." **Matt said nothing in response.

"_Dammit. I can't die here. I have too many things to do in this world. I have to protect Mana." _

"**Y'know, I think after I deal with you and that girl, I think I'll aim for your friends and family next. They all had souls that smelled delicious." **Something snapped inside of Matt when he heard those words.

"Excuse me, what did you just say?" Matt said in an extremely irritated tone that was released from Matt that almost no one has experienced from him. The hollow easily took notice of this. He felt a change in spiritual pressure coming from him. When Matt then glared at him, the hollow was surprised about something.

"_**That's strange, the color of his eyes changed. Is this brat holding something back?" **_Matt was glaring at the hollow with a pair of golden yellow eyes.

"Here's a piece of advice you should really follow." Then all of a sudden, bright golden sparks formed in Matt's right hand. The hollow stared at the sparks in Matt's right hand.

"_**Weren't those spark like things green when I first saw him. What is going on with this brat?" **_Then all of a sudden, Matt disappeared from underneath the hollow's hand. This shocked the hollow. _**"Impossible!" **_Before the hollow could do anything else, a large wound was carved onto his back. This seriously hurt the hollow. **"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" **Standing tall behind him was Matt glaring at the hollow with his golden yellow eyes and he had his sword in his right hand all fixed up. It was as though it never broke in the first place. It even looked better than brand new. The sword was also glowing bright red. Matt walked closer to the hollow and with each step, a few golden aura like sparks formed under Matt's feet. His face was glaring at the hollow but at the same time, it looked calm.

"If I were you, I wouldn't talk all high and mighty until the battle is over. Because there's a good chance that you'll die just from talking big. Especially if you talk about killing someone important to your opponent right in front of their face." The hollow stared with wide eyes at Matt.

"**That burned me you brat." **And sure enough, the bleeding wound had bad signs of burn marks surrounding his wound. Before Matt did anything else, the hollow started to laugh evilly. **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **Matt just stared at the hollow with no signs of confusion on his face.

"How about you stop with the bluffing? You're not fooling anyone with that laugh of yours. I will defeat you and you will die here. You've caused too much pain for Mana and so many other people."

"**No, this is not a bluff. This is a laugh of victory. Wanna know how I've managed to defeat all of my enemies that have been trying to protect Mana and defeat me all this time?" **

"No I don't. All I care about is defeating you once and for all." Matt said in his calm tone filled with resolve.

"**Alright then, your funeral." **The hollow said with an evil grin stretching across his face. Matt then had enough. He raised his sword up and pointed it at the hollow.

"Stop playing games. You know that you've lost. I'm getting sick of your-" 

*SQUELCH*

Matt had his grow wide when all of a sudden, a katana rose from his chest. He looked behind him to see who was working with the hollow and could not believe his eyes.

"M-Mana? Why are you-….?" Matt couldn't finish his own sentence. Mana Bell, the one who he was trying to protect betrayed him. Matt saw that Mana's eyes were hazy with a glassy effect in them (eyes that have no pupils and have only one color in them in case you're wondering). Matt coughed up blood and he dropped his sword on the ground. The moment he let go of the sword, his eyes changed back to their normal color of purple and all of the golden sparks were gone. He started to lose his balance and slightly fall limp. Mana then removed the sword out of Matt and he fell to the ground on his front side. Matt was started to lose all feeling in his body. He felt himself slowly starting to drift away.

"**You idiot. You missed his heart by 10 centimeters. You really are useless. Oh well, I'm going to eat you very soon anyway so I guess it's ok." **The hollow then walked over to the fallen Matt. He was breathing heavily and he looked like he passed out just now. **"This brat's will to live is strong. Shame that he has to die now. I'll just end him of his misery now. That looks truly painful." **The hollow then kicked Matt off of the building. And then right there, Matt was falling down to the ground to his death. The hollow and Mana were both just watching him fall.

Matt's limp body seemed to go on forever. His vision was really hazy so he couldn't tell what was going on. He kept on drifting on and off while he was falling. And then finally, he passed out and this time, he was out like a light. Matt was just about a few seconds from hitting the ground when the unexpected happened.

*SWOOSH*

Matt was caught in midair by an unknown person. He was dressed in black samurai clothes and had a large straight katana sheathed on his back.

"Seinaru! Did we make it?" Tiana asked who wasn't too far away from Seinaru. When she saw the wounded Matt, she knew what the answer was. Seinaru didn't respond. He didn't do anything except place Matt safely on the ground. "Seinaru, I'm sorry."

"…" Seinaru didn't say a word. He then got up back at his feet and walked toward the building. He then stopped and looked up. He could sense the hollow's vile spiritual pressure up there. A clap of thunder was then heard throughout the night sky. A couple rain drops fell on Seinaru's face. He knew that it would rain hard soon. Right now it was raining lightly. "Seinaru, don't worry about Matt. He's still alive right now. Eventually he'll die though. I can prevent that from happening by healing him with kido. It will just take time though." Tiana's hands glowed a bright green and she put her hands over Matt's fatal wound.

"_I just can't promise you that he'll live though." _Tiana said in his mind. _"This is only my 2__nd__ time actually healing a wounded person. My squad isn't the type who heals wounded soldiers in battle. So… I can't even think it to myself. Seinaru, I'll try my best." _

Seinaru still didn't say anything. He was just about to leave when he finally said something.

"Please take care of Matt the best you can. He fought as brave warrior. He deserves his rest." said Seinaru. He didn't look at Tiana once when they got to Matt's location.

"… Just don't get yourself killed." said Tiana. Seinaru didn't look back. He didn't even glance. He just walked to the building and launched himself up. He grabbed a nearby pole and used to give him a running start on running upwards the building. He didn't do anything else except run up the extremely tall building. He had to jump over of holes but other from that, he had no problem going up the building. When he got to the top, Seinaru jumped up from the ledge and landed on the roof. By the time he got up, a full blown rainstorm was coming down. This didn't bother Seinaru. He just wanted to know what he was facing against. He looked around the roof, but he didn't find anything.

"I know you're here. Quit acting like a coward and show yourself. I have a bone to pick with you." Seinaru said out loud for his enemy to hear. He waited for a few long minutes but eventually, Seinaru drew his sword and blocked a claw attack from behind. The hollow was shocked to see that his sneak attack was blocked with ease. "You truly are a coward. You attack from behind instead of facing them head on."  
Seinaru pushed the hollow back with a kick to the face that sent him a few feet back. "And you've got a black hollow mask on to. I guess you should feel special." Seinaru said all of this and didn't look at the hollow in the eye once. He got into battle position with his sword raised up in the air.

"**Impressive boy, It's rare for a soul reaper to have reflexes as fast as yours. This should be interesting. You feel stronger than the last one who battled me. When he was stabbed, he looked like he died while in midair." **

Seinaru's head then started to hurt. He took his free hand and placed it on his forehead. He lost his balance for a brief second.

"_That voice. Why does it sound so familiar?" _Seinaru asked in his mind. _"I know I've heard that voice before. But the question is, when and where." _The hollow then charged at Seinaru. Seinaru managed to block a bite from the hollow at the last second. He ended up biting the sword instead. The hollow focused his attention on Seinaru while biting the Zanpakuto. He was surprised to see that the sword had no bite marks on it at all. He then remembered the same thing happened with Matt's sword. Seinaru then looked at the hollow square in the eye for the first time he's been here. When he did, many images flashed inside of his mind. He lost his own focus on the battle he was in. The hollow easily noticed Seinaru's distracted face and took advantage of this. He launched a fist at Seinaru's face which made contact with him.

Seinaru was sent flying all the way to the other side of the building. He fell off of the building but he managed to catch himself by grabbing onto the ledge.

"_What the hell was that? Those eyes of his, they reminded of that day years ago. That day I've been trying so hard to forget. Why am I being reminded now of all times?" _Seinaru said in his mind. He lifted himself back up on the building and glared at the hollow that attacked him. The hollow was holding Seinaru's Zanpakuto in its hand and grinned evilly.

"**Looking for something?" **said the hollow taunting Seinaru. **"I've never seen a soul reaper's Zanpakuto this large before. Tell me, how large is this sword of yours? I'm curious to know." **

"The blade is 5'7, the hilt is a foot long, and the width of the blade is 7 inches. To be honest, I can't believe I know the size of my own sword. It sounds a little creepy." Seinaru then extended his right hand. "Now if you would be so kind as to give me back my sword?"

"**How about I…. Kill you with it instead." **The hollow then charged at Seinaru once again and swung Seinaru's sword at him. Seinaru easily dodged the attack and when the sword made contact with the ground, a large crack was formed underneath the sword. **"Amazing, this sword is so much stronger than other ones that I've taken. You must be special."**

"Just how many soul reapers have you eaten during your life as a hollow?" Seinaru asked

"**Oh I might've lost track but I believe around a dozen of them." **Seinaru's eyes went wide. **"Out of all the soul reapers I've eaten, your scent outclasses all of them combined. I'm going to enjoy eating you. You smell even better than the human who died by my hands." **

Seinaru immediately sprinted towards the hollow. The hollow charged towards Seinaru as well and swung the Zanpakuto horizontally at him. Seinaru easily evaded the attack by jumping over his sword. After evading the attack, he launched himself at the hollow's head and kicked him at the throat. The hollow gagged and lost his grip on Seinaru's Zanpakuto. He dropped it and Seinaru caught it in midair. He used his recovered sword to attack the hollow once again but a wing blocked the sword from doing any more damage.

"**I'll give you credit you little imp. You have more battle experience as a soul reaper than the others." **

"Really? I've only been a soul reaper for a month and a half. Am I really that strong to you?" This surprised the hollow. He did not expect that to come out of Seinaru's mouth.

"_**This kid has only been a soul reaper for a month and a half? The others have been soul reapers I've eaten were doing their jobs for years. This kid puts them to shame." **_

"Hey you hollow. Before we continue with this fight, I wanna ask you something." The hollow brought his attention to Seinaru. "Where is Mana Bell? I know you're after her."

"**How the hell should I know? I lost track of her because of her tall friend." **

"Don't you dare lie to me. Lying does not suit you." Seinaru then ducked a sword that was swung diagonally and the tip of the sword landed on the ground next to Seinaru's foot. Seinaru grabbed Mana's arms and pulled her in front of him so he could hold Mana's arms behind her back. The hollow's eyes went extremely wide with shock.

"**Impossible! How could an imp like you know what my plan was?" **Before Seinaru could answer, his head started to hurt once again. He almost lost his grip on Mana but he managed to barely keep her in place.

"_Not again. What the hell is going on? I honestly had no idea that was gonna happen. I had no idea that Mana was behind me in the first place. But that speech pattern of his triggered something. But what was it?" _

"**You're too dangerous for me to take my time on you. I'm not gonna hold back on this fight." **

"Release Mana from your spell first. I refuse to fight a bastard who hides in the shadow of other people. This is a fight between you and me. Don't make other people do your dirty work for you."

"**ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAR!" **

When the hollow roared, it sent a shock wave so strong that Seinaru had to use his Zanpakuto to shield himself.

"**I'm no longer gonna play around. You will die, and I will eat you while you're still breathing." **The hollow gnashed its teeth and used its wings to move at a speed much faster than before. Seinaru dodged the attack at the last second but he had to let go of Mana in the process. **"You wanna know a secret about this girl? She's not who she says she is. This girl Mana Bell, does not exist. She is just a part of my soul. I created her very existence. I use her to eat so many soul reapers." **Seinaru could not believe what he was hearing at all. It truly was hard to believe. The hollow then swooped down at Seinaru and used one of its wings as a blade to attack Seinaru. Seinaru used his own sword to block that attack and barely stand his ground. He was just being pushed back an inch at a time every several seconds. **"You soul reapers are so gullible, each and every single one of you. I can't believe that-" **

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Seinaru yelled in threatening tone. This caught the hollow off guard and made him lose focus. Seinaru used this opportunity to shove the wing out of the way and use his Zanpakuto to attack once again. But the hollow just used its second wing to block the attack. This time however, Seinaru was the one to push his enemy back. Seinaru had a pissed off look on his face and the hollow tried fighting back with all of his massive strength but he was being overpowered by Seinaru.

"I already told you just now, lying doesn't suit you. You suck at it. Just one look in your eyes proves it all."

"**Oh really? Can you prove it to me now? Can you prove it to me that Mana exists and that she isn't a part of me?" **

"Mana has a little sister named Amare. She's just 3 younger than her. She's shown me a photo of her, Mana, and their father together that she keeps with her at all times. They took that photo 5 years ago when they were on vacation. Amare passed away from illness at the young age of 11. That photo was the last one they took as a family together. Amare is proof that Mana exists. Amare is my proof."

"…" The hollow was silent.

"What's wrong? Cat got your ugly mutt tongue?" The hollow raged out as a result. He focused on killing Seinaru. Nothing else mattered to him. Rage blinded him. Seinaru remained calm and simply leaped over the hollow. He saw a large burn/wound that was on his back. He grinned when he saw it. "I see Matt did a good number on you. How about I do the same?" Seinaru then used his Zanpakuto to form a second slash mark on him. There were now two large wounds on his back that formed a large X.

"**GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! YOU'LL PAY YOU SON OF A BI-" **

*CRACK*

Seinaru interrupted the hollow's sentence by punching him in the face. He was shoved from the force of the punch and landed on his back. Seinaru then used his Zanpakuto to finish the final blow on the hollow. But the hollow grabbed Seinaru's Zanpakuto with his bare hand and struggled to move it away. Eventually, the hollow managed to move it to the side and it the tip of the sword sank into the ceiling ground. He swung his arm at Seinaru to move him away. He missed by Seinaru jumping up in the air. And this time, Seinaru held his Zanpakuto tight in his hand. There was no way Seinaru was gonna give his sword up a second time. Nor was he gonna lose his sword to the enemy again.

"**You BRAT!" **

Seinaru right then and there had more images flash in his mind. This time, they weren't going away. They hurt Seinaru's head once again so it made him stay still on one knee. He had his spare hand over his forehead covering one of his eyes.

"_Dammit, what the hell is going on? He just said that one word and it brought that nightmare back. Why is it coming back now? Who is this hollow? How is he bringing these images back to me just by his actions? I don't even know this guy." _Seinaru then sensed something behind him and he brought his sword in front of him to block an attack from Mana Bell. _"Those eyes. They aren't the eyes of a sane human. That bastard hollow, he did something to Mana. I bet the hollow used Mana to catch Matt of guard and give him that wound on his chest. You ugly mutt, you will pay." _

"Mana, wake up. You have no control of your actions. This bastard has some kind of magic trick stuck on you. You have to wake up." Mana just stared at Seinaru with a blank emotion stuck on her face and continued to attack Seinaru. She attacked multiple times with strikes to kill but Seinaru blocked every single one. From ones to the head, heart, lungs, eyes, and throat in that exact order. And Seinaru managed to block them all.

"**Hey you stupid girl, quit fooling around with this brat and kill him." **Seinaru's head once again started to hurt. He could only fight with one hand and it made things much more difficult. His migraines were hurting him and he wanted answers on why this was happening. Eventually, Seinaru had to get a little rough on Mana. With one huge horizontal swing, he shoved Mana far back. Mana caught her ground and stopped herself without trouble. Seinaru was panting from exhaustion and his headaches. They were taking a toll on his body.

"Mana you idiot. Wake up, now! This hollow has you under its mind control. If you don't snap out of it, then you'll truly die."

"**You're naïve, this girl will never go to you. She's a part of me now. She only follows my orders." **The wolf hollow appeared behind the possessed Mana. **"Why do you even try when you know it's hopeless?" **Those words made Seinaru's headache worse. He screamed in pain as a result.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The pain was unbearable to Seinaru. He was confused as hell right now. He had a freaked out look showing all over his face. His eyes showed pain and suffering. _"This hollow, I've heard that sentence out of his mouth before. But I've never seen him before. What is causing this? My head feels like it's gonna blow. I know I've seen this hollow before. These images from that day years ago, I don't understand why they would be coming back now." _

"_**What is going on with this kid? Why is he having these spasm attacks? He's been having them more frequently during our battle." **_Seinaru slowly raised his head up and glared at the hollow.

"_I can't even look at the hollow straight in the eyes. What is wrong with me? But before I can think of that right now, I have to free Mana from this damn hollow's spell." _Seinaru slowly used his Zanpakuto to get himself back on his feet. When he did, he glared at the hollow once again. But this time, he managed to look at the hollow in the eyes.

"Hey you ugly mutt, I want to ask you something before we continue with this battle."

"**What do you want brat?" **

"Were you the one who killed Mana's father? Were you the one who killed Ryuunosuke Bell?"

"Ryuunosuke... Dad?" Seinaru had his eyes go wide when he heard that voice. It was Mana's voice. Seinaru saw that Mana had a tear that was just about to fall down her cheek. "...Seinaru?"

"**What the hell is going on? You, kill this soul reaper brat right now. I demand it." **

"No… I won't… kill… anymore." Mana then started to regain her senses. "I WON'T KILL MY FRIENDS!" Mana went down on her knees and clutched her head in pain. Seinaru was shocked to see this happen. He immediately went to help Mana who was in pain.

"**You dare defy me? I will kill you for your insolence. Disobedience means death." **The hollow was just about to rip Mana apart when Seinaru came at the last second and shoved the hollow out of the way. After Seinaru kicked the hollow out of the way, a bright green cord appeared in front of Seinaru's face. He saw that one end of the cord was attached to the hollow's neck while the other end was connected to Mana's back. Seinaru instantly realized that the cord is what's controlling Mana. He quickly went for it, and grabbed it with both of his hands.

"**Don't you dare touch that you little imp."**

"MAKE ME!" Seinaru yelled. After he grabbed the cord, he tried to pull it apart. But once he started pulling, he heard a scream.

"YAAAAAAAAAGH!" Seinaru quickly recognized it as Mana's scream. He turned his head to see Mana clutching her head in pain.

"**If you tear that cord apart, that girl dies." **Seinaru froze when he heard that. He didn't want to kill Mana. He wanted to protect Mana, and make it to where she sees Matt one last time before she moves on.

"NO!" Mana screamed. "I don't care what happens to me. Seinaru pull that cord apart. This cord will severely weaken him if it's apart. He's stored some his own energy into me using this cord. If You can tear it apart, you'll weaken him. Once you tear that cord and leave his energy in me, it will quickly consume my insides and kill me." Seinaru was hesitant to decide. "Please, let this be, my last favor to you. I want this to be repayment for being my friends. I'm truly sorry for getting you involved in my problems. And also, please tell Matt thank you, for letting me be his friend." Seinaru then felt something rage inside of him. He grit his teeth together hard as he held the cord. And then, teal sparks glowed from Seinaru's hands as he yelled in a fit of rage to the raining night sky.

"MANA YOU STUPID IDIOT!" Then all of a sudden, a massive wave a spiritual pressure plummeted to the ground. It felt like a ton to the hollow and he fell down unable to get up. But to Mana, it felt weightless. In fact, it felt soothing to Mana, almost as though, it was healing her from the hollow's grip. And she was right. Seinaru roared as he easily tore the cord right in half. The cord that was torn in half both turned a bright teal color. On Mana's half, before Mana was about to die, she was slowly brought back at the last second. But for the hollow, it had the opposite effect. When Seinaru's teal spiritual pressure hit the hollow, it drove him howling with pain. It was driving the hollow insane. He has never experienced this much pain at one setting before.

"**I WILL KILL YOU!" **The hollow screamed as he was being hit with massive waves of pain. **"YOU WILL NO LONGER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY." **

Mana slowly got back to her feet and faced Seinaru. She looked like she was about break into tears.

"Seinaru I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry. I didn't want this to happen in a million years. It's my fault that you could die. It's my fault that your best friend Matt will die. It's because I stabbed him. I'm a monster for stabbing him."

"You're not a monster." Seinaru said in a serious tone.

"Why aren't you hating me? It's my fault, I dragged you into this. I killed Matt with my own two hands. I killed so many of those soul reapers. My hands are ones of a murderer. They are dyed in blood."

"Why should I hate you?" Seinaru asked. Mana had a confused look on her face. "The soul reapers from the past didn't die by your hands. They died by this bastard's hands." Seinaru pointed to the wolf hollow to show Mana the true killer. "And besides, Matt is still alive."

"How can you be so sure?" Mana asked.

"Oh I have ways." Seinaru said with a grin.

"**You two will pay. I'm through playing around." **The hollow got up on its feet and prepared an attack in its hand. Crimson colored energy gathered in it. **"It's been a while since I've used this move." **

"Is that a doom blast?" Seinaru asked fearing the worst. He got his answer when the hollow launched a large crimson blast at Seinaru and Mana. Seinaru evaded the doom blast and he had Mana over his shoulder so she would evade it to.

"**You're right. This is what's known as a doom blast. But it's more commonly known as a cero. I'm stronger than any hollow you've faced in the past." **

"Are you, a menos grande?" Seinaru asked out of curiosity?"

"**No, I'm not one of those weak unintelligent beasts. I'm, more evolved than them. I'm stronger than them." **

"_What in the hell is he then? Are there hollows stronger than menos grades?" _The hollow then gathered more crimson energy in its hand.

"**Now, allow me to have the honors, of killing you." **The hollow prepared to launch the cero at Seinaru and Mana. Seinaru got his sword ready to block a cero blast.

"Fire that cero at me then. I'll hack to bits and defeat you. COME GET SOME."

*POW*

Before the hollow could launch his cero blast at Seinaru, something kicked him at the back of the head. Seinaru was confused on who hit him but when the hollow was low enough, Seinaru was shocked to see Matt all healed and ready to fight once again. Mana was even more shocked.

"**Who the hell did that?" **When the hollow turned around, he was greeted by a ruby colored sword. The hollow caught the sword before it could slice him across the face. His eyes went as wide as they could with disbelief when he saw Matt. **"That's impossible. You should've been dead by now? How the blazes are you still alive?" **Matt just grinned and attempted to get the hollow with his sword a second time but the hollow used one of its wings to block the attack and shove him back. But it was only a few feet back this time. He then used his right hand to grab Matt's sword and hold it tightly. After that, the hollow lifted his other hand and gathered crimson energy in its hand. Matt noticed something as soon as he saw the crimson energy form. **"This time, I'm not gonna make any mistakes. Enjoy your death." **

"Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six. Bakudo 61, Rikujokoro! (Six Rods Prison of Light)" As soon as that chant was heard, six wide beams of light stabbed themselves into the hollow's midsection. The hollow then tried to move, but he could only move much slower now.

"**Who did this to me? Whoever you are, you just wasted your efforts, this spell is weak on me." **Matt wasted no time in using this opportunity to increase the distance between him and the hollow.

"You're alive." Seinaru said with shock. "But should you really be moving around in your condition?"

"What condition?" Matt said with a grin. He showed to Seinaru and Mana every single wound that he had. Both could not believe their eyes when they saw that every single one of Matt's wounds were gone. It was as if nothing happened to him in the first place.

"They're gone." Mana said with disbelief. "How did you heal so quickly?"

"Was Tiana seriously that fast with her kido spells on you?" Seinaru said with the same amount of disbelief as Mana.

"No, that wasn't Tiana who healed me. That was you. You're the reason why my wounds are gone and that I'm still alive." Seinaru was confused and surprised when he heard this.

"Hey reckless fool (huff) a word of advice to you. (huff) Don't flair your spiritual pressure out so much. (huff) You'll attract too much attention if do that in the future." said a voice that Seinaru knew too well.

"Look who finally came to join us." Seinaru said with a grin. "About time."

"Shut up you fool." Tiana also said with a smirk on her face. "You may have been reckless, but it was that same recklessness, that saved Matt's life. I couldn't do anything, my healing kido is weak as hell even when all of my powers are restored. You are strong Seinaru, you need to learn how to control your spiritual pressure of yours. But I'll let it slide just this once."

"You're one to talk. I bet that kido spell of yours was a big one isn't it?"

"Yeah, I may have overdone it. That was a bakudo in the sixties. It's really strained my body. I got lucky when I released it even with the incantation. But it won't last as strong as the original."

"**What a touching reunion." **Everyone turned their heads at the hollow who was slowly breaking free of Tiana's spell. Tiana expected this.

"Everyone, we don't have much time, this hollow right here is called draco wolf. This hollow is just as strong as a menos grande. Possibly slightly stronger. We can't face against this hollow head on. Its hatred is so strong that nothing can shatter it. The black mask it has on is proof of how different this hollow truly is. He even has his own conscious. He is a fast leaner in fighting. If you battle it for too long than it will easily over power you. We have to go right now." Everyone did as they were told except for one. Seinaru was just about to go, but then he remembered that he had some unfinished business with this hollow. So he decided to stay behind. Tiana realized that Seinaru stayed when everyone else was at the stair case. "Seianru, what are you doing? You can't win against him. Even a lieutenant class soul reaper had trouble against him. You'll truly die is you fight him."

"Not yet." Seinaru said as his final answer. "I have some un answered questions for this ugly bastard. As soon as I answer them, I'll head out with you. But for now, go on without me." Seinaru then glared at the hollow who was slowly breaking free from Tiana's kido. Cracks were forming on the beams of light.

"Seinaru come over here right now!" Tiana said that last part as a straight out demand. But Seinaru just ignored her. "Do you truly want to die here?"

"In that case I'm staying here. I'm not leaving without Seinaru." said Matt with determination in his voice. Tiana knew that Seinaru wouldn't listen to her. Eventually, she gave up.

"Fine, but as soon as Seinaru asks his questions, we're getting out of here no matter what. This hollow is way too dangerous. He's as strong as a menos grande but he's better than them because of his intelligence level. I never thought I would see this black masked hollow in person while I was here." The hollow then used as much strength it had in order to release itself from Tiana's spell. After one last push, the hollow himself.

"**You little imps. You're all gonna die at my feet. And I will enjoy it." **Then once again, Seianru got another headache. This one didn't hurt as bad but he still had difficulty with ignoring it.

"_Dammit, I'm getting tired of these headaches. What the hell is going on? I guess I'll ask him that question. Perhaps things will be set straight then." _

"**So you're my first victim. You're a fool for staying here." **Seinaru's headache started to hurt more and he got more visions stuck in his head.

"Hey you ugly mutt, I've got two questions I want to ask you before we get started." Tiana's eyes went wide when she heard those words.

"_You're seriously challenging him? You're insane." _Tiana said in her head.

"… **Fine, but only two questions. I'm through playing around." **

"The first question, I already asked you. You just didn't answer it." The hollow showed a look on his face that meant he was thinking back. But he couldn't remember. "Did you kill Ryuunosuke Bell when you were alive?"

"Ryuunosuke? Who's that?" Matt asked Seinaru.

"That's my father's name." Mana said answering Matt's question. "But I never told Seinaru anything about my dad or how he died. How does he even know my dad's name?"

"_Those images Seinaru saw earlier were Mana's memories? When did he…?" _

"**So even you know of that night? I guess there's no harm in telling. And girlie, you better listen to. Because the killer of your precious daddy is right here." **Mana's eyes went wide with fear. Matt gasped slightly. Tiana glared at the hollow.

"That's right, this hollow's human life was the one of a criminal. Even the soul society have seen his criminal acts."

"**That's right. On that night 13 months ago, I killed you daddy. That was also the night you killed me. Once that happened, I became pissed at you and wanted revenge. So I decided to use you to get what I want. I could easily control if I wanted to but that wouldn't be any fun now would it? I decided to make you suffer and eat all of your new friends that you made during your time dead. I'm surprised so many soul reapers came to aid you during that time. They were all delicious. I'll never forget the taste of a soul reaper. Every time I eat one, my craving for one grows. Now I've hit the jackpot. Tonight, I'm eating for souls. And you soul reaper with the red hair will be the main course." **

"Bastard!" Seinaru shouted in rage.

"**How cute, you being the brave hero and trying to save everyone. You look so pathetic right now." **Then that did it, Seinaru right then and there felt even worse pain than ever before. His head brought up the worst headache that was so bad it brought Seinaru down to one knee. He dropped his Zanpakuto and clutched his head with both hands and howled with pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Too many images were brought up in Seinaru's head and it hurt. He had a splitting headache.

"Seinaru what's wrong?" Tiana shouted to Seinaru out of concern. _"He can't be losing his powers again already. Is he?" _

"Seinaru what's going on?" Matt shouted. Mana just ran towards Seinaru without any type of warning to help him in any way she could. Seinaru saw Mana running and instantly yelled at her.

"MANA STAY BACK!" The hollow then attempted to kill Mana, but Matt managed to block the attack just in time.

"**Damn you. Stop getting in my way. I will kill the one who killed me." **

"Hey, you ugly mutt." Seinaru managed to say through his throbbing pain. "We're not done yet. I still have one last question for you to answer. So quit ignoring me." The hollow surprisingly did what he was told for the first time. He slowly let go of Matt's sword and let Mana and Matt go. They both went to where Tiana was at. Seinaru tried his best to look at the hollow in the eye but that was difficult for him to do so.

"And now for my very last question. Hollow, what was your name when you were alive?" Tiana was shocked to hear that come out of Seinaru's mouth.

"_Did you seriously just ask him for his name? Seinaru, if you have a plan, then it better be good. Even the slightest step of mistakes will be fatal. You can't die now. Not with your reckless reason to fight. But I can't talk." _

"**You really want to know my own name?" **Seinaru nodded yes. **"I see now, you're one of those warriors who must know the name of your opponent before he can kill them. I can't believe you're one of them. You don't seem like the type." **

"That's because I'm not. It's none of your business why I want to know. Just tell me dammit."

"_Seinaru, what are you planning?" _Matt asked in his head.

"**Fine, I'll tell you my full name." **Seinaru prepared for this. He wanted to know right now. **"My name is Fuzen Hidoukai." **Seinaru's eyes went wide when he heard that name. **"That's right, I'm the serial killer known as, 'The Human Sin'. You may have heard of me on the news. They never found my body on the night that women killed me. But now I'm stronger than ever and I will kill anyone who looks down on me." **

Then all of a sudden, everything stopped to Seinaru. The second he heard that name come from the hollow, the pain stopped. It went away just like that and Seinaru put all of the pieces together on what was going on. He has found his answer. He then smirked.

"Hey you piece of shit. I have a bone to pick with you then." The hollow known as Fuzen gave a confused look at Seinaru.

"Seinaru, you can't possibly expect to defeat this guy head on. Do you really believe that?" Tiana shouted. Seinaru faced Tiana and said with the smirk still on his face,

"I don't believe I'll win, I know I'll win." Seinaru then picked up his Zanpakuto and pointed it at the hollow. "Tiana, get Matt and Mana as far away as possible from this fight. This could get ugly."

"What do you mean?" Tiana saw something from Seinaru in his eyes that was foreign to her. A side she's never seen from Seinaru. "What the in the world are you thinking at a time like this?" Seinaru glared at the hollow as he answered that question.

"This fight right here,… Just got beyond personal."

* * *

FINALLY! I can't believe it took me so long just to finish up this chapter. I apologize about that. I've been really busy with a life I actually have outside of the fanfiction world. The swim team I was part of at my school took up a bunch of my time. But the good news is that the season just ended so now I have much more free time. And homework has been a gigantic pain in the ass for me. I just got loaded with project after project in different classes. I also finished every single one so now I won't have to worry about that for a long while now. I can't believe it took me this long to update. I thank you for being patient for this next chapter. That really helped with updating faster.

I may have rambled on a bit on this chapter and stalled a bit. But if you like this chapter then I'll have no problems. This chapter has over 9K words in here. Yeah I know, IT'S OVER 9,000! Go ahead and make that joke. It's funny, it really is. Even I can't believe it's this long.

Reviews seriously count on this chapter. I really want to know how I did after taking so long. I might be out of the writing game slightly. So if you all could review and tell me how I'm doing so far then I'll seriously appreciate it. Another reason I made this chapter so long is because I knew It would've taken a while to update and I didn't want my chapters to be short so I decided to take a leap. I hope you enjoy it, reviews count please. No flames. They are forbidden here. Thank you very much and this is the Holy Writer saying his first hello it the new year of 2013. Make it a good one.


	34. Chapter 34

CH. 34

The rain came down hard on Seinaru and the hollow known as Fuzen as they both stared at each other. Seinaru had a look of determination on his face. But his eyes showed a dark pain to them. He had a dark scowl on his face that showed his true thoughts. Seinaru wanted to kill this hollow with everything he has. His back was facing his friends at the moment.

"Seinaru, what do you mean this fight got beyond personal?" Tiana asked. For a second, she got a glimpse of a side of Seinaru that she's never seen before. Seinaru didn't respond to Tiana. He remained silent. "Seinaru, look at me in the eye right now." Seinaru still didn't do what he was told.

"Tiana, get out of here now. Take Matt and Mana and just leave. I don't want any of you here during this fight. That's final." said Seinaru with his back still turned to Tiana, Matt, and Mana. This set Tiana off.

"Seinaru, you will tell me what is going on and that is final." Tiana said that last sentence as a serious demand. "I'm not leaving until you tell me what the hell you're thinking." Seinaru sighed after that. But he slowly turned his head and looked at Tiana straight in the eye. When that happened, Tiana's eyes went wide with shock. She could not believe what she just say in those brown and green eyes Seinaru has. This was something that she has never seen from Seinaru before. It seriously shocked her. "Is it really that serious?" Tiana said that question in a serious tone. Seinaru responded by facing the hollow once again.

"Tiana, just go. Now!" Tiana was slow to respond but finally nodded yes.

"Matt, Mana, you heard him, we must leave." Matt gave a look to Tiana that seriously questioned her. "This is Seinaru's battle, we can't interfere."

"You can't be serious. Are you?" Matt questioned. Tiana was silent. "I can't leave Seinaru by himself."

"Matt you will do as Tiana says." Seinaru shouted. "I don't want you here, while I fight this ugly mutt." Matt grunted in anger but eventually walked down a pair of stairs slowly. Mana stayed where she was and had a terrified look on her face.

"_Those eyes Seinaru has. They didn't look like that earlier. Before he had eyes of warmth and comfort. Eyes of reliability and trust. But now they're full of pain, sadness, hate,… revenge." _Mana then remembered those emotions when she was alive. _"Same as me,… when my dad was killed by this monster." _

"You felt it to Mana?" Tiana asked without looking at Mana. Mana didn't know how to respond. "I can tell you know exactly what Seinaru is feeling right now. So you might connect with him emotionally. But we shouldn't worry about that. We'll only get in Seinaru's way. Seinaru told me to get you out of here. And that's what I intend to do." Tiana slowly walked away after that. Mana followed Tiana but gave one last glance at Seinaru with a worried look.

"_Seinaru, don't die. Matt and Tiana are worried about you. I don't think I can look at their faces if you die here. You're needed a lot more than you think." _Mana looked away and off she went following Tiana.

A crack of thunder echoed across the night sky during the storm. Rain was pouring down hard and black storm clouds covered the entire sky making it darker than before. Seinaru surprisingly could see quite well. But it still looked dark to his eye sight. The inky black night didn't bother the hollow a bit.

"Now we can settle our battle with no one in our way." said Seinaru. He stared down at the hollow with eyes of determination and anger. "It's better if we fight this way alone anyway. I can't believe that it's you out of all the people out there in this world. It's about time I settle an old score with you."

"**I admire your enthusiasm." **Fuzen said with a wicked grin on his face. **"But tell me, why do you have a bone to pick with me?"**

"…" Seinaru stayed quiet at first. But he eventually chuckled with a grin before responding. "You don't recognize me do you?" Fuzen gave Seinaru a confused look. This didn't surprise Seinaru. "Guess I should've expected this. It's been 8 years already. Man does time pass by quick." Fuzen meanwhile was trying to figure Seinaru out on what he was thinking.

"_**Eight years ago? That's a long time." **_Fuzen said in his head. _**"Have I met this kid when I was alive?" **_Seinaru then charged at Fuzen with a swing of his sword that had malice hidden in it. Fuzen managed to block the attack with his arm at the last second. Seinaru glared at Fuzen and released more pressure on his sword which dug in Fuzen's arm slightly. This shocked Fuzen and before Seinaru could go any deeper, he swung his arm throwing Seinaru out of the way. Seinaru easily stopped himself while skidding on the ground.

"Talking is useless during our fight." Seinaru shouted. "from here on out, the talking will come from our attacks." He then sprung himself at Fuzen once again with his sword ready for striking. Fuzen however reacted quickly and used his right wing to block the attack. He used his left wing to strike Seinaru while he was busy. Seinaru pushed the right wing away and managed to block the left wing in the nick of time. Fuzen had a wicked grin on his face after that.

"**You're right, talking is useless during our fight. It looks like you're finally over with your spasm attacks. So now I can fight you with your true nature. So come at me." **

"I'll be glad to." Seinaru shouted as a battle cry. He then quickly moved away from the wing and attacked Fuzen once again. Fuzen evaded the sword this time and charged crimson energy in his right palm. Seinaru brought his Zanpakuto in front of his body just before the cero blast could be released. He was shoved back hard but managed to stand his ground standing up. He was shoved all the way to the edge of the building before stopping. Fuzen then used his wings to launch himself fast while just a foot above the ground. Seinaru jumped upward and landed on Fuzen's shoulder and immediately jumped off as quickly as he landed. He landed on the middle of the roof and quickly turned around to only be greeted by Fuzen yet again. The wolf like hollow used his right clawed hand to slash Seinaru but his target used his Zanpakuto to shove the hand off to the side and brought a swift kick to Fuzen's face. It only managed to shift his path off to the right and go into the open air. The kick didn't do any real damage. Fuzen howled like a menos grande in a fit of rage and charged another cero. This time, he was determined not to miss. He aimed it at Seinaru and launched the crimson blast. It exploded on impact on the roof of the building. Seinaru couldn't react fast enough and while he was evading the attack, his arm was caught in the explosion and resulted in burning his right arm. His right shihakusho sleeve was burned off as well. He grunted in pain from the burn.

The cero attack almost destroyed the entire roof so the battle arena was nearly gone. But that didn't matter to Seinaru at the moment. He was more worried about the fact that he was blasted off of the building and into the open air. Seinaru began to panic. He tried to stop himself from falling to the ground by driving his Zanpakuto into the building wall. Due to the building being incomplete in certain areas, Seinaru had difficulty in staying in place. He eventually stopped and he was barely hanging on to his Zanpakuto in the air.

"**You can't get away from me." **Seinaru saw Fuzen swooping down at Seinaru above like a falcon. Seinaru reacted quickly and launched himself into the building. Breaking a window in the process. The glass gave Seinaru several scratches across both of his arms. It hurt the most on Seinaru's burnt right arm. But he knew he had to ignore the pain and move on. He looked behind himself through the window he went through and saw that Fuzen was nowhere in sight.

"_Where the hell is he?" _Seinaru asked in his mind. _"He better come out soon." _Seinaru then heard a loud crash coming from the other side of the building. He wasted no time into rushing to the source of the noise. He had to run around the building but eventually came face to face with fuzen in the extremely large hall ways. Seinaru made the first move and aimed for his head. Fuzen quickly evaded the attack and shot his right wing at Seinaru. Seinaru jumped over the wing and then stabbed his Zanpakuto into the ground through Fuzen's wing trapping him in place. This set Fuzen off as he tried to get loose.

"**(Rgh) You'll pay for that you little brat." **Fuzen snarled.

"Are you serious about this?" Seinaru asked by shouting right at his face. "Do seriously don't recognize me after all this time?" Fuzen gave Seinaru a confused look.

"**What the hell are you babbling on about? I've never met you in my life." **Seinaru just simply smirked before responding.

"Wrong answer." Seinaru released his Zanpakuto from the ground also freeing Fuzen in the process. Before fuzen could escape, Seinaru managed to drive a large fist right at his mouth. This only sent Fuzen a couple steps back as a result. But this didn't stop Seinaru from driving a kick to Fuzen's face. Fuzen however reacted quick to this and grabbed Seinaru's leg his his hand. He threw Seinaru through 3 walls in the building. Seinaru was greeted by a world of hurt from that. He landed on the ground on his face when he was done being in the air. He dropped his Zanpakuto and went to retrieve it as soon as he got back up. He easily ignored the pain while running back to the fight. Fuzen however had other plans.

"**Your sword his mine again." **And he was right, in Fuzen's right hand was Seinaru's Zanpakuto back in his filthy hands. He swung the sword at Seinaru who easily dodged the attack. While fighting, Seinaru saw that he put a large hole through Fuzen's right wing from earlier. He wondered if that will have any actual effect on him. But he was mostly focused on evading attacks from Fuzen.

After Fuzen finally does a vertical swing, it lands on the ground and it sticks. Seinaru saw this opportunity to charge at Fuzen and kick him in the face. Fuzen hardened his skin slightly before the kick made contact so it didn't do much. He only moved back a few steps. But he let go of the Zanpakuto and that's all Seinaru wanted. Seinaru used Fuzen's torso as a launching pad to get to his Zanpakuto faster. He caught it in midair and when he landed on his feet, he charged at Fuzen once again. He shoved the tip of his sword forward aiming straight for Fuzen's face. Fuzen grabbed Seinaru's sword with his right hand trying to stop Seinaru's attack. He succeeded in stopping the sword when the tip of it was just about to touch his face.

"_**This brat is strong even for a soul reaper I'll give him that. But why does he claim to know me? I don't recognize anything about him." **_Fuzen then looked at Seinaru's venom filled eyes glaring at him and this time, it was Fuzen's turn to have the sudden image flash in his mind. He quickly tossed Seinaru off to the side in a hurry wanting those eyes to get out of his sight. Fuzen had a confused look on his face while staring at Seinaru. _**"Those eyes, I've seen those brown and green eyes before. I've seen those on a little kid before." **_

"Are you finally starting to remember me Fuzen Hidoukai?" Fuzen left his trail of thoughts and looked back at Seinaru. "Based on the look on your face I say I'm finally starting to get to your thick mutt skull of yours." Seinaru went for the kill on Fuzen once again but Fuzen blocked the attack at the last second once again. However, since Fuzen was distracted from his earlier vision, he easily lost his balance and he was shoved back by Seinaru. They crashed out through the building with Seinaru on top and Fuzen on bottom. They were falling down to the ground.

Seinaru had Fuzen right where he wanted him to be. Fuzen couldn't move himself when he looked at Seinaru's eyes once again. It prevented him from moving for some unknown reason to him.

"Should I give you a little hint?" Seinaru asked while they were falling. Fuzen didn't reply at all. Seinaru then moved his head closer to Fuzen's right ear and whispered in there in a rage filled tone, "Kurosaki." Fuzen's eyes went wide when he heard that name.

"**No, you can't be…" **Seinaru smirked.

"Bingo."

Right after that, the two fighters crashed landed on the ground. A large thud echoed throughout the night sky and it could be felt on the ground. It made a large dirt cloud rise up. The dirt quickly went down and Fuzen shoved Seinaru off of himself. Seinaru easily got his ground back and glared at Fuzen. Fuzen brushed the dirt that was on his legs and looked back at his opponent.

"**I don't believe you." **Seinaru was surprised to hear that. **"You claim to have known me 8 years ago but I don't recognize anything about you. You give off an aura of bravery. One that I've never seen before. I always remember my victims and their faces. But I don't remember a single thing about you. If you claim to have known me, then prove it here and now. I won't take no for an answer." **Before Seinaru could answer, he heard some voices behind him. He knew it was. And out came from the trees behind him were Matt, Mana, and Tiana.

"Seinaru, how're you holding up here?" Matt asked. He was still mad at Seinaru for wanting to face Fuzen alone but he also knew that he had to respect his wishes.

"…" Seinaru didn't respond back to Matt.

"Seinaru, what are you thinking right now?" Tiana asked in a serious and concerned tone.

"You really want proof Fuzen?" Seinaru asked in a dark tone. "I'll show you proof. The proof of when you hurt me and my family." Seinaru stabbed his Zanpakuto into the ground and used his left hand and to remove part of his shihakusho covering his right shoulder. "When I first heard your name, this scar you gave me started to hurt like hell. I never imagined that I would fight against you." While he was talking, he removed the part of his shihakusho that was covering his right shoulder revealing something that made Fuzen's eyes go wide. "Remember this Fuzen? You gave this to me 8 years ago so of course you will now remember who I am. You hurt much more than you can possibly imagine that night. You hurt the most important people in my life. YOU WILL NEVER BE FORGIVEN YOU UGLY BASTARD!"

On Seinaru's right shoulder was a sword wound scar going across his shoulder vertically. It was a medium sized wide scar that was slightly crooked and had some small spikes sticking out of it. Some spikes were slightly bigger than others. The longest one was 3 centimeters long and the shortest was 1 centimeter. Tiana had wide eyes when she saw that scar on shoulder. She has never seen that from Seinaru at all. And she knew she probably wasn't supposed to see it in the first place.

"Seinaru you…" Tiana didn't know what to say.

"Tiana, I told you to get as far away as possible from this fight." Seinaru said calmly to Tiana without looking back. "This does not concern you." Tiana gritted her teeth in anger as a response. But she knew that she would've done the same thing if she was wanting revenge on someone. Seinaru just glared at Fuzen once again.

"**Now I remember you." **Fuzen said with a wicked grin on his face. He laughed evilly for the next few minutes after figuring out his side of the mess. Mana flinched after hearing that wicked laugh. She remembered that same laugh after her father was killed by Fuzen's hands. **"HAHAHAHA, Oh I can't believe that it's the same you after all this time. I can't believe I forgot a coward like you. The look on your cowardly face was priceless. And your scream was a lullaby to my ears. Your parents were no different back then." **Seinaru tightened his grip on his Zanpakuto in anger after hearing that. It took all of his might to stay put. Mana, Tiana, and even Matt all had wide eyes when they heard Fuzen say those last couple sentences. **"Tell me, how are those idiot parents of yours doing now? They seriously screwed up on that night. They were my favorite victims next to you of course. I can't believe that you're seriously related to them. They did a lousy job of-" **Then all of a sudden, Seinaru warped right in front of Fuzen. He had malice in his eyes that burned like flames from hell. Fuzen did not see this coming by a long shot. Before he could move even an inch, Seinaru stabbed his sword on the ground, used it as a stand so he could reach Fuzen's head, grabbed the sides of Fuzen's neck with his feet, and finally using newfound strength Seinaru dragged Fuzen's head straight to the ground with as much brute force that he had.

*BOOM*

Since Fuzen's head was dragged down, his while body followed the process. He was shoved to the ground on his head. And pain shot hard on Fuzen's entire head. Seinaru leaped back to his Zanpakuto with just one jump backwards.

"Do not test me." Seinaru said in a serious tone that sounded similar to a threat while picking up his sword again. Fuzen got up with groans of pain in his voice. He cracked his neck before glaring back at Seinaru.

"**You will die Seinaru Kurosaki. I'm going to give you so much pain that you'll be begging for me to kill you. I'm going to enjoy this." **

"No need for words then. I speak with this from here on out." And then, Seinaru and Fuzen stared at each other down with their own glares. Then, they both took the first step at the same time and attacked at the same time. They intercepted with each other and stayed with their blades in contact for several seconds before backing up and attacking once again. They were both fighting to the death and one of them, was not going to see the light of the next morning's sun. After a few more attacks, they eventually took the fight deeper in the forest of trees that was nearby. They quickly became invisible to Matt, Mana, and Tiana who were still watching the fight.

"Matt." Tiana called out. "Tell me, do you know what the hell happened to Seinaru?" Matt was silent at first. "You're his best friend so you must know something. I know it." Matt knew that he had to tell the truth no matter what.

"The truth is Tiana,… I don't know." Tiana however, did not accept that answer.

"Don't you dare lie to me." Tiana said in an angered tone. "You've known him for a long time. You know exactly what's going on."

"… I'm serious." was all Matt could say.

"I'm sorry Matt but I'm with Tiana on this. Even I know that something is up. So please tell us." said Mana. Matt simply sighed. "Why are you keeping this from us when we know?"

"Truth is I'm just as annoyed as you are." Matt scratched the side of his head while sighing again. "I don't know what's going on but, that doesn't mean I know nothing."

"What do you know?" Tiana asked.

"Well, according to that hollow he said that Seinaru claims to have met him 8 years ago. And then Seinaru said that he was hurt by the hollow once before. The closest thing I can relate to is the day that Seinaru was in the hospital from a serious wound that almost killed him due to blood loss which was also 8 years ago." Tiana and Mana were silent with shock. "That time,… He didn't show up at school for nearly 2 weeks. He was hurt that bad. Since I was little, I never really paid attention to all of the details that were around me. All I heard that Seinaru was injured. When he finally came back, Seinaru had large bandages around his right shoulder. Some of them were sticking out of his shirt at the neck area. But what really shook me up were those eyes of his. They scared me when I saw them. I've never seen eyes like those coming from him in the first place. It took a lot of bravery to ask him what was going on. But I instantly regretted asking."

"He never told you?" Mana asked.

"He never told anyone about what truly happened at that time." Matt said sadly. "He told me everything about him. Except for what truly happened on that night 8 years ago."

"_Did I seriously pry him like that earlier at a private matter?" _Tiana questioned in her mind. She felt guilty after that thought. Matt started to feel down after that explanation.

"_He entered some kind of depression after the first day coming back. He hardly came back to school for another week. But when he finally came back with a grin on his face, I was so relieved to have him back. It was a different grin but it still gave off his same Seinaru self. He may have changed differently but I'm just glad that he changed in a good twist. I swore never to ask him about that night ever again. Just thinking of that pained face is enough for me to stop for good." _Matt said in his mind sadly. A certain memory came to his head after that.

_Flashback: 8 years ago_

"Seinaru!" a nine year old Matt called out to his best friend Seinaru who came back to school after 8 days of being absent. "Where've you been? I was really worried. You've gone for so long with no explanation. What happened to you?" A nine year old Seinaru had a blank look on his face and large bandages could easily be seen at his neck. His hair was short back then and it was slightly spiky. His shirt covered the rest of his bandages with the sleeves going all the way to the elbow.

"Leave me alone Matt." Seinaru said in a monotone voice. He didn't look at Matt at all. "I don't wanna talk about it." Seinaru then began to walk away. But the slightly taller 9 year old Matt grabbed his shoulder before he could take the first step. "I said leave me alone." Seinaru shouted while trying to struggle free.

"Not until you tell me why you were gone. Why were you in the hospital? I'm your friend. I worry about you. What's going on?" Right before Seinaru answered, he finally looked at Matt square in the eyes. Matt became paralyzed with fear and became scared at his own friend.

"I said," Seinaru said angerly before he clenched a fist. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" And then, Seinaru punched Matt at the chest and knocked him on his back. When this happened, Seinaru froze. He looked at his hand that he punched Matt with and stared wide eyed at it with fear in his eyes. His legs were shaking with shock on what he just did. He slowly stepped back a couple steps.

"Seinaru don't-" before Matt could finish, Seinaru quickly ran away as fast as he could. He wanted to run away as far as possible from Matt. "Seinaru, WAIT!" Matt yelled trying to stop Seinaru. Seinaru refused to stop running from Matt. He couldn't look at his closest friend in the eye after what he just did.

"_Matt, I'm so sorry." _Seinaru said in his mind while running away with fear. Matt tried to chase after him but Seinaru was too fast for him and lost him. He looked and looked for the next hour looking for Seinaru but he had no luck. Then, a lone tear fell down his face. He slammed his fist on the ground while falling to one knee and screaming.

"DAAAAAMIIIIIIT!" Matt then screamed to the sky. "AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

_Flashback End_

"_My friendship with Seinaru almost ended because of that. What was I thinking?" _Matt said in his mind. He didn't notice a hand waving in front of him.

"Matt, you still there?" Tiana asked trying to get Matt's attention back to her. Matt quickly snapped back to reality after that.

"Sorry about that. Just had something on my mind is all."

"About Seinaru?" Mana asked. Matt didn't respond. He only looked off at where Seinaru and Fuzen went off to.

"Enough about Seinaru." Matt said calmly. "Whatever he's got on his mind right now is his business. It's no use trying to figure out what exactly happened that night 8 years ago. He even won't tell me. And he never plans on telling anyone. The only thing we can do is hope for the best. We have to believe that Seinaru will win."

"Alright then." said Tiana. "Except I won't be here believing Seinaru will win." Matt and Mana both gave Tiana a confused, angered look. "I'll be here knowing that Seinaru will win this battle. I know Seinaru will win. He won't lose against the likes of Fuzen. Even if it was someone else, he would still win the same fight."

"…Yeah, you're right." Matt said with a grin on his face. He gave a thumbs up sign to Tiana as well. Mana was smiling as well agreeing.

"_Seinaru," _Mana began in her mind. _"You will win. Even I know it. We all know we will win. Tiana showed us that." _She then looked at Tiana with a smile on her face. _"Tiana, thank you for showing me that everything will turn out for the best. You really are a good friend to Seinaru. And a good friend of mine." _

**Seinaru **

*BOOM*

Seinaru just shoved Fuzen back into a tall tree that was wider than him and it shook the huge tree and leaving a dent on the tree. Fuzen lashed out with a counter attack by using his left hand to dig Seinaru's Zanpakuto into the ground and holding it down in place. He used his right hand to hold his palm in front of Seinaru and charge up a cero. Seinaru had wide eyes as he saw the charging cero. He had no other choice than to regretfully let go of his Zanpakuto again for the umpteenth time and jump over the cero. Due to the cero being wide in all directions, Seinaru just barely dodged the attack while in the air.

"_Are all cero attacks this large?" _Seinaru asked in his mind. _"This is insane." _When Seinaru landed on the ground, he immediately sprinted to his Zanpakuto. Fuzen was just about grab the sword when Seinaru at the last second managed to shove Fuzen's hand out of the way by ramming into it. He turned back and grabbed his Zanpakuto with ease. He then charged back at Fuzen as if it was on instinct. Seinaru launched several more attacks at Fuzen with lightning speed. But Fuzen blocked them all with his wings. But this didn't stop Seinaru from continuing on the barrage of attacks. He was in control now and he was gonna keep it that way.

"_I'll never forgive you." _Seinaru said in his mind while endlessy attacking. _"I'll never forgive you Fuzen Hidoukai. You hurt more than you can possibly imagine on that night. I'll never forget what you have done." _Seinaru then glared at Fuzen with Malice filled eyes as he then shouted in his mind,

"_I will defeat you. YOU WILL PAY FUZEN HIDOUKAI!" _

Flashback: 8 years ago- Seinaru

A nine year old Seinaru was sitting in a chair in his house's living room reading a manga book just hanging out. He was bored with nothing really to do today. His mother was making dinner in the kitchen, his father was taking a nap in the living room couch with was near Seinaru. And Rukia and Jinsuke were watching TV together. It was a pretty calm afternoon almost evening that day. Seinaru scratched his short slightly spiky hair and said to his mother,

"He Mom, is dinner ready yet? I'm really hungry."

"It'll be done in a minute sweetie." Orihime said with a smile. "Just need to wait a little longer." She then went back to cooking her family's meal. Seinaru then heard slight squeaking coming from behind him. He turned his head and saw that Rukia and Jinsuke were drawing a moustache and glasses on Ichigo's sleeping face with a black marker.

"Is that marker permanent?" Seinaru asked with curiosity. "Cuz will be angry if it is."

"Don't worry, we know it's washable. We tried it on my arm and it washes right off." Rukia said with a grin on her face.

"Please don't say anything about this until Dad sees it." Jinsuke pleaded.

"Alright, do what you want. It'll be funny anyway." He then looked back at his manga book. "I saw nothing." After a few more minutes went by, Orihime called out to his family.

"Dinner is ready everyone. Come and get it." Seinaru put a bookmark in his book and set it on the coffee table before walking to the dinner ready. He looked at the food and had a huge grin on his face.

"YES, dinner is finally ready." Seinaru had a hungry look on his face. "I'm gonna eat it all."

"Well I'm glad you're eager to eat. But be sure to save some for everyone else." Orihime said as a joke.

"Heh, oh ok." Seinaru said with fake sadness playing along. Orihime knew what Seinaru was doing. She then called to her husband.

"Ichigo, I'm done making dinner. Bring Rukia and Jinsuke with as well. I'm sure they're hungry." Orihime heard groaning from the living room and knew that Ichigo was just waking up. She heard footsteps coming and saw Rukia, Jinsuke, and Ichigo walk in. When she saw Ichigo's face, she started to laugh but tried to hold it in. She did a good job with holding it in, but Ichigo noticed.

"What's funny?" Ichigo asked. On his face was a poorly drawn moustache and pair of glasses on his face.

"Oh nothing." Orihime said with a sing song tone. Ichigo then sat down at the dinner table. Orihime then went to Rukia and Jinsuke and said whispered with a smile on her face, "Is that marker washable?"

"Yes." They said simultaneously with grins on their faces.

"Don't let this become a habit ok?" The two twins nodded yes. They all then sat and ate. Everyone eating were surprised that Ichigo hasn't noticed the drawings on his face. But he did ask a couple times what was so funny to Jinsuke and Rukia. They surprisingly came up with a good answer when asked. Once dinner was finished, Orihime finally said,

"Hey Ichigo?" Her husband gave his attention to her. "Rukia and Jinsuke were laughing during the whole dinner because they drew on your face." Ichgio quickly went to a mirror near the front door and saw the 'master piece' drawn on his face. He laughed when he saw it. He then walked back to the dinner table. And gave off a smile to his kids who drew on his face.

"Very hilarious you two." said Ichigo. "I can tell that this stuff is washable so I won't do anything. Just don't let this become a habit on other people. I'm letting it slide since I'm your Dad."

"Sorry, we were bored." said Jinsuke.

"I'm gonna go wash this stuff off of my face. I'll be right back." Ichigo then went to the bathroom that was near the front door.

"I didn't think Dad wouldn't realize what's going." said Seinaru.

"Well no one knows everything Seinaru." said Orihime. "Sometimes we need someone to tell us on what's going on. The drawings on your father's face are a good example. He didn't know about them until I told him about them."

"I see now." said Seinaru. He then yawned. "I'm thinking of going to bed early tonight. I'm really tired."

"Sure, that's fine." said Orihime with a smile. Ichigo then came into the room with the marker completely gone from his face.

"Hey everyone, why don't we play hide and seek for a bit?" Ichigo asked out of the blue. Rukia and Jinsuke immediately said yes with no second thought.

"Sure, I guess so." Seinaru said in a tired tone.

"That sounds like fun." said Orihime. Ichigo had a grin on his face showing he was ready. "I'll start counting first."

"No I'll go first." said Ichigo. "I feel like going first this time." He then went to the living room wall. "Is everyone ready? The rules will be a little different this time."

"What do you mean?" Seinaru asked.

"This time, you, Rukia and Jinsuke all must hide in the same hiding spot no matter what. Orihime, you're free to go out on your own. Outside is included in this game. Do you all understand?" They all nodded yes. "Alright then, I'm gonna start counting. When I get to 30, you better be ready. 1,...2…3…"

Seinaru, Rukia, and Jinsuke all headed straight for a good hiding spot to hide in. It was hard to find a good place where they could all be in. But eventually they settled in a large hiding spot where anyone would trouble finding.

"27,…28,…29,…30. Ready or not, here I come." He then turned around and was surprised to see Orihime still standing behind her. "Why haven't you gone to hide?" Ichigo's voice was just slightly shaky at the moment. It was also a little serious.

"Is everything alright?" Orihime asked in a serious tone. Ichigo also saw that Orihime had a serious look on her face.

"I'm just surprised that you haven't hid yourself."

"Tell me the truth. You could fool the kids but I know when something's wrong. So please tell the truth."

"…" Ichigo couldn't say anything at first. He then put his hands and together and said, "Orihime please go and hide. I don't want you here. I don't want you involved."

"Involved with what? I'm not leaving here till you tell me what's going on." Before Ichigo could speak, slight clicking could be heard at the front door. Ichigo quickly tensed up when he heard those few clicks.

"Orihime, stand back. Stay out of sight until I say you can come out." Orihime took a few steps back but she wanted to see her husband alive and well so she made it to where Ichigo was visible in her field of vision. Ichigo slowly went to the door while the clicking was going on. And then, the clicking stopped. Nothing happened for the next moment or two. Time seemed to have gone on forever. Ichigo and Orihime both waited for something to happen. And then,

*WHAM*

Ichigo and Orihime both jumped when the front door was kicked wide open by a complete stranger. The man was very tall with a height of 6'3. He had short messy hair, brown eyes, thick facial hair, dirty face, hands, and clothes, and dark circles around his eyes. He looked around his mid-thirties. Ichigo had a serious look on his face as he saw him barge through the door. Orihime started to become scared when she saw him.

"May I help you?" Ichigo tried asking as calmly as he could. "I don't know if you realize this but this is a home." The mysterious man had a wicked grin on his face as he pulled out a gun. The gun he pulled out was a pistol. He pointed it at Ichigo.

"Yeah, you can help me by giving up all of your money and valuables to me."

"…And If I refuse?" Ichigo asked even though he knew the answer. The man snickered before responding.

"Then I take your life along with the women who's hiding behind you." Ichigo had wide eyes when he heard that. "That's right. Women, come out here and hold your hands up." Orihime quietly did what she was told. She was scared but she tried to be brave.

"Leave her out of this. She isn't involved." Ichigo demanded.

"And don't think about calling the cops. Because if you do, I'm taking you both down with me." Ichigo and Orihime were both silent. "Now sit down on that couch and don't a word." Ichigo knew that he could easily knock this guy out but he had a gun and he does not want to risk anyone part of his family getting hurt.

"Fine, we'll do what we're told. But in return, you're not allowed to inflict a scratch on anyone got it? You can't hurt anyone while you're here in this house. Promise?"

"Whatever." Replied the stranger with the gun. "Just give me what I want. And stay on that couch."

Ichigo and Orihime both sat down on the couch next to each other. Ichigo glared at the man with the gun while he was going through everything. Orihime was shaking with fear in her eyes. She was really scared and she wanted it to end Her hands were holding onto the couch as tight as they possible could. She then felt a warm hand cover her left hand that was shivering like crazy. She stopped shaking when she felt the hand grab hers.

"I'm sorry Orihime. Just hang on for a little while. I truly didn't want you here. I know you're scared but you'll be fine while I'm here. I promise." Ichigo whispered to Orihime trying to calm her down as best as he could. It surprisingly worked quite well. Orihime gripped Ichigo's warm hand as she then whispered back,

"Thank you, Ichigo. Thank you for trying to protect our family. The kids are safe from him while they're hiding." Orihime had a small smile on her face but she was still really scared.

Meanwhile, 

"What are Mom and Dad taking so long for?" Seinaru asked with an impatient look on his face. He looked at the watch that he had on to see the time. "Geez, they've been gone for a half hour. And they say I'm slow. I know this is a good hiding spot but it's not that good." He looked behind him to see Rukia and Jinsuke fast asleep on an old pillow in the place they were hiding in. "Well at least those two are fine." Seinaru then had enough. "I'm getting out of here. This is taking too long." Seinaru was just about to open the door of the hiding place he was in but he stopped when he heard voices. _"Who's that? It sounds like Mom and Dad. Is there someone else with them?" _

"Hey you two, quit glaring. Or are you really looking forward to death." This made Seinaru jump when he heard that voice.

"Calm down. Just take what you want and leave. That's all I ask for." This time, Seinaru heard Ichigo talk.

"_Dad, is that you? What did that other voice mean by death? Is he going to kill you?" _

"Hey, women! Come up here and show me all of the money you've got on your purse. I don't have all day." Orihime was just getting up when Ichigo stopped her.

"Don't move. I'll go and do it." Ichigo said to his wife. Orihime slowly sat back down. Ichigo stood up at his full height and went on. But the gunman stopped him by pointing the gun at his belly.

"I ordered the women to get the money not you. So sit back down." The gunman shouted in a pissed off tone.

"Sir, please calm down. I'm just merely taking her place. You still get the money either way. You also have a lot of our stuff so it shouldn't matter too much." The gunman didn't listen.

"I gave you an order and I expect you to follow my orders. Do I make myself clear?"

"I said to please calm down. It doesn't matter who gets the money. She shouldn't be involved in our affair."

Seinaru could not believe what he was hearing. The mystery man was threatening his own parents. He was hesitant but he slowly opened the door in front of him by a crack. He nearly gasped with what he saw. He saw his mother scared stiff on the couch and his father in front of a man he's never seen before pointing a gun at Ichigo. Seinaru was only 9 years old but he knows a gun when he sees one.

"Mom,… Dad?" Seinaru whispered with fear in his tone. He started to become very afraid of what might happen. "Don't die."

"Listen you dumbass, I'm not playing around. You will sit back down or you will regret it. Stop acting like you're deaf." The gunman shouted in his pissed off tone.

"And maybe you should stop acting like selfish brat and just let me get the-"

*BOOM*

Ichigo, Orihime and Seinaru all had wide eyes on what just happened. The gunman just shot Ichigo in the stomach. He coughed up some blood before falling on his kness in pain.

"I tried to warn you little imp. No one gives orders to Fuzen Hidoukai and lives." Ichigo did nothing except glare at the gunman known as Fuzen.

"_I knew it." _Ichigo said in his mind while in pain. _"I knew that it was him."_

Orihime couldn't speak. She couldn't mutter a single sound from her mouth. She could only mutter a silent gasp with her hands covering her mouth. A couple tears went down her cheeks. She tried to move but her body wouldn't let her move from her spot. She was paralyzed with fear. Seinaru froze from his position as well.

"_DAD! NO, NO, NO." _Seinaru yelled in his mind. _"YOU CAN'T DIE. PLEASE DON'T DIE."_

Fuzen gave off a smug grin in victory. He then looked at Orihime and had a wicked grin on his face.

"I guess I shouldn't let you go to waste." Fuzen said with his grin still stuck on his face. Orihime quickly tensed up with fear. "Woman, you come with me. We're gonna have a good time tonight." Orihime became afraid when she heard those words. "Once I'm done here, we're leaving together." Ichigo was just about to lash out at Fuzen when a gun was pointed at his head. "You move, you die. You understand me?"

"You said you weren't going to hurt anyone while you're in this house." Ichigo said with venom in his tone. "You promised us both."

"When did I ever say 'I promise'." Fuzen asked in a smug tone. And Fuzen was right.

"Dammit." Ichigo swore.

"And now," Fuzen then walked over to Orihime and was just about to grab her hand when Orihime quickly backed off a few feet. "You are now coming with me and you will like it." Fuzen then attempted to grab Orihime's hand once again. But then something interrupted him.

"STOP YOU IDIOT!" Fuzen turned his head to see none other than Seinaru who just came out of his hiding spot that was in a dark closet nearby. Seinaru had a look malice on his face. When his parents saw him, they were shocked to see their son come out of his own safety and into danger.

"Seinaru, why did you come you idiot? It's not safe." Ichigo managed to mutter. "You could die here."

"Like you're one to talk Dad." Seinaru said with a grin on his face.

"Touche." Fuzen then looked at Seinaru, then at Ichigo, and finally at Orihime. He looked at the trio over and over again. He quickly started to laugh. At first it was a chuckle. But then it turned into a full blown hysterical laugh.

"So this is what you two were whispering on about earlier. You were talking about your own kid's safety." Seinaru's legs were shaking. He regretted walking out to the open with no plan at all. He jumped out on instinct when his mother was getting hurt. "And look here, you're shaking like crazy. So much for trying to be the hero for your parents."

"NO!" Orihime screamed. "Leave our son alone. Don't hurt him." A gun shot was then fired and it hit next to Orihime's shoulder. It barely missed her but it made her stop moving.

"I already told you, no one tells me what to do. I make the rules around here. Now be a good girl and come with me." Fuzen then walked over to the frozen Orihime.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" Ichigo screamed while getting back up slowly. "You touch either one of them, your dead." Fuzen then shot again at Ichigo's right shoulder and went down to one knee.

"Shut up and stay out of my way."

"NO!" Seinaru yelled as he then kicked Fuzen's shin as hard as he could. This caused him to be in pain but he didn't really fall down.

"You little imp." Fuzen fired his gun at Seinaru but he missed him the first couple of times. Seinaru then latched himself on Fuzen's left leg and bit him. Fuzen grunted in pain but he slammed Seinaru into the wall. Seinaru let go of Fuzen's leg after making contact the wall. Seinaru showed amazing endurance for a 9 year old and easily got back up after being slammed onto the wall. But that moment was short lived.

*POW*

The next event made Seinaru stop in his tracks. Fuzen fired a shot and it sliced across on top of Seinaru's right shoulder. The bullet however landed on the living room floor making a hole. His eyes went wide of how much pain he was in. Time slowed down while Seinaru was falling. Orihime also had wide eyes and gasped with her hands in front of her mouth. Ichigo glared at Fuzen with his own eyes that had malice shown all over them.

"You're a slow one when falling." Fuzen said with a smug grin on his face. "You should know what you're getting yourself into. You should've listened to your parents and stayed there in that closet. I also see you have two other children in there shaking with their tails between their legs. I'm gonna go check on them."

Seinaru finally landed on the ground after that last sentence. Once he hit the ground, he immediately screamed out in pain while clutching his right shoulder. The bullet wound looked something like a sword wound except it's not completely straight. Fuzen was just about to go to Rukia and Jinsuke when Ichigo grabbed one of Fuzen's legs brought him down. Fuzen landed on his stomach and Ichigo was just about to elbow him in the back when something stopped him.

"You hit me, your wounded son dies." Fuzen said while pointing his gun at Seinaru. Ichigo stopped in his tracks after that.

"Damn you, you bastard." Ichigo swore with malice in his voice.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Fuzen got right back up on his fett. Then all of a sudden, loud police sirens were heard from outside of the house.

"What the hell? Who called the cops?" He then glared at Seinaru was still wounded but he was now unconscious on the floor. "You little imp. You called them. You will die." Fuzen then pointed his gun at Seinaru.

"NO DON'T SHOOT!" Orihime screamed. Fuzen ignored Orihime's plea and fired.

*CLICK*

But nothing came out of the gun. Fuzen fired again and again repeatedly but nothing came out.

"Dammit. I'm out of bullets." He then had a worried look on his face. "And the cops aren't here. Not good." He then glared at Seinaru, Ichigo, and Orihime. "You three bastards are lucky to see me and live. But I don't all of you will live much longer. Since the cops are here I have to leave. Seeya." Fuzen then jumped and crashed through one of the living room windows. Orihime immediately went over to her wounded husband and son on the ground. Tears were going down her face as she watched them. And then, police men came through the front door. They saw the wounded family on the ground as soon as they came in.

"Is everyone here alright? What happened." One of the policemen asked. He was bald and had thin facial hair. And then, Rukia and Jinsuke both came out of their hiding spot and went to their father.

"Daddy, you ok?" Rukia asked. A few tears were going down her face.

"I'm fine." said Ichigo trying to force a smile on his face.

Orihime then told the policemen what happened just now. The policemen saw Seinaru on the ground and called a hospital to get Seinaru. Orihime insisted that she could heal him herself but the policemen shot her down. After a few minutes went by, a hospital car was carrying Seinaru away. Ichigo was all bandaged up and he standing next to Orihime and his other two kids watching Seinaru go off. They would visit him later when the policemen were done talking to them.

"Orihime, he'll be fine." said Ichigo with a smile on his face. He knew Orihime was upset and he wanted her to feel better.

"Ok." Orihime said quietly. They then all went inside to clean things up.

"Hey sir." Ichigo called out to the bald police man. "Who called you here?"

"Well this is the number that we got when we got the call." The bald policeman showed on a small notebook in his pocket the number that called them. "Do you recognize the number?" Ichigo knew who it was.

"That's-"

Flashback End 

Rukia shot out of bed after having that awful dream. She was panting lightly while looking down at her feet.

"_It was just a dream, of that day." _Rukia said in her mind relieved. She got out of bed and went to her window. _"Seinaru almost died back then. He was really lucky to have survived. But why am I having that dream now. Is it trying to tell me something?" _She then looked out the window. _"Seinaru, are you in danger?" _

Light knocking was then heard from Rukia's door. She walked over to her door to see Jinsuke there. He had a nervous look on his face.

"You had that bad dream to?" Jinsuke asked. Rukia nodded yes. She knew exactly what Jinsuke was talking about.

"You can come in if you want to." Said Rukia. Jinsuke took up on that offer and came in. Neither of them wanted to be alone right now. Jinsuke the slightly taller one came into the room. Jinsuke is 5'2 while Rukia is 4'11. They had good heights for being in the seventh grade.

"Do you think Seinaru is alright?" Rukia asked with worry in her voice. Jinsuke gave off a smile before he said,

"Why are you asking me? You know the answer. Seinaru is fine." Rukia smiled back and said while looking out her window,

"Yeah, you're right. Seinaru has been there for us and he always will be. He'll be there for everyone."

"What do you mean?" Jinsuke asked about that last sentence.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just thinking of something is all."

**Seinaru **

"Your time has come Fuzen Hidoukai." Seinaru shouted while they were fighting. "You will pay for everything you've done."

"**Need I remind you Seinaru that,"** Fuzen then brought his arms in the shape of an X in front of his chest. A few white spikes extended from his arms. **"I still have more up my sleeve little imp?"** Fuzen launched the spikes at Seinaru. Seinaru evaded most of them and blocked a couple others. Fuzen launched more spikes from his fur and Seinaru did his best to dodge them all in any way he can. A couple of them managed to give Seinaru a few cuts. Before Seinaru could do anything else, Fuzen came out of nowhere in front of Seinaru and slammed his palm on Seinaru pinning him to the ground. Seinaru could not move while there was so much pressure on him. Fuzen's hands were so large that it almost covered his whole body. Fuzen also managed to grab Seinaru's Zanpakuto once again. He held the sword just above Seinaru's neck.

"**It's about time I finished the job 8 years ago. You humiliated me that night. And I believe it's fair that I kill you so we're even." **Seinaru tried to break free but it was no use. He was trapped with no way out. **"I will kill you. I will enjoy it. And finally, you will enjoy your death." **Seinaru could only watch as Fuzen raised the sword up in the air before bringing it down. **"DIE!"**

Seinaru watched the sword slowly come down. He glared at Fuzen as the sword came down.

"_Do you honestly think I'll let you kill me here?"_ Seinaru said in his mind while still glaring at Fuzen. _"I refuse to let anyone kill me. I still have people that I can't let down. I'm not going to lose against the bastard who hurt my family. I don't think you can relate at all. You know nothing about family. That's why I'm going to defeat you, and return to the people who care about me. I WILL WIN!" _

*SHUNK*

Fuzen had wide eyes on what just happened. Seinaru managed to move his head to the side at the last second before the sword could connect with him.

"**Impossible, there's no way that you could've dodged the attack when it was that close to you. There's just no way." **

"Fuzen." Seinaru called out. Fuzen looked at Seinaru with a different look in his eyes. "The one who will win will be me." And then, the next event shocked Fuzen. Turquoise colored aura shot out of Seinaru like crazy. The Aura looked similar to flames as it burned Fuzen's hand.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAH! What the hell was that?" **Seinaru quickly got up from the ground. Fuzen dropped Seinaru's zanpakuto after getting burned like that. Seinaru still had turquoise aura shooting out of him. Seinaru extended a hand at his Zanpakuto on the ground and the sword immediately shot at Seinaru's hand just like that. When Seinaru gripped the hilt, he swung his sword to his right and a wave of turquoise aura shot out. All of the aura that was surrounding Seinaru's body all left and it completely surrounded Seinaru's Zanpakuto. The turquoise aura blazed around Seinaru's sword as he glared at Fuzen.

Fuzen could not believe what just happened.

"_**What was that? I was just about to kill this imp when he burned my hand. I have to kill this brat quickly." **_Fuzen then prepared another cero blast and launched it at Seinaru. When the blast was in front of Seinaru, it was then destroyed by a single swat of Seinaru's Zanpakuto that was covered in turquoise aura like it was a bug. Fuzen was shocked and fired cero after cero but Seinaru deflected them all. Fuzen then started to back off. _**"I must get away. This imp is dangerous." **_ Fuzen then quickly ran away but he was stopped with a lighting fast Seinaru who appeared next to Fuzen and launched a kick at his face. Fuzen landed on the ground and Seinaru slammed a foot on Fuzen's head. Fuzen managed to barely get away from that with his wings by flapping up.

"You're not getting away." Seinaru said with resolve in his voice. Seinaru launched himself in the air and when he got to Fuzen, Seinaru grabbed his face with his own large hand and slammed him on the ground. Fuzen could not fight with Seinaru's newfound strength.

"_**Where did this imp get power like this?" **_Seinaru then jumped back after slamming Fuzen to the ground. Fuzen then got back up at glared at Seinaru.

"**You will die brat." **Fuzen then prepared two ceros in both of his hands. He gave off a wicked grin at Seinaru. **"No one has ever survived my duo ceros attack before. You will now die here."**

"Are you afraid?" Seinaru asked with a calm tone. This surprised Fuzen and it set him off.

"**Who the hell do you think you're talking to? I'm Fuzen Hidoukai, the one who will kill you're sorry ass." **Fuzen then launched the attacks at Seinaru. Just before the ceros could hit Seinaru, the blasts were deflected but that's not all that happened. Fuzen's stood still as his hands were both cut off by Seinaru.

"Now you can't use your ceros" Seinaru shouted. "And while I'm at it," Seinaru then used his lighting speed again to cut off the rest of Fuzen's arms off. "Now you can't attack using your special moves. You're done for." Fuzen became freaked out and used his wings to take lift off. He was high up in the air but Seinaru used a tree to launch himself up to Fuzen. "Coward!" Seinaru shouted. "You refuse to fight opponents stronger than you. The moment you know you will lose you flee. You enjoy torturing the weak. You have no shame at all." Seinaru then sliced Fuzen's wings straight off and slammed Fuzen to the ground by using a powerful kick. Fuzen desperately tried to flee with what he had left but Seinaru appeared right in front Fuzen's last chance of escape.

"You can't use ceros, you can't spikes, and you can flee or use your wings for defense. Those wings allowed you to harden your skin." Fuzen was surprised that Seinaru figured that out all on his own. "You know that feeling of helplessness, that feeling of fear you have right now? It feels great doesn't it? That's exactly what me, Mana, and every single one of your victims felt when you were alive. Never forget that feeling. Even when you're gone, burn that feeling into your brain." Fuzen was petrified at the point.

"**Impossible, I never lose." **Fuzen muttered.

"well count this as loss number 1." said Seinaru while preparing the final blow. "And here's one last piece of advice from your opponent." Seinaru's Zanpakuto then flared its bright turquoise aura once again.

"NEVER," Seinaru stepped back. "EVER," He gripped his Zanpakuto with all of his might, "COME HERE," Seinaru then launched himself at Fuzen's head, "AGAIN!"

*SHUNK*

Seinaru had delivered the final blow at Fuzen's head. He stabbed through the entire head front to back at the forehead. Seinaru pulled his Zanpakuto out of Fuzen's head and saw his whole body starting to fizzle.

"It's over. It's finally over." But before Seinaru turned around, he saw that Fuzen's body returned to normal instead of disappearing. He then felt the ground below his feet shake. "What's going on? Why is Fuzen still here?" Seinaru's question was answered when a pair of huge red doors shot out the ground without warning. There were large skeletons on both sides of the door and they each had a hand holding onto the handles. There were chains closing the door off. The ground started to shake even more.

"What in the world is that?" Seinaru asked to himself. The doors gave off an evil aura that made Seinaru almost shake.

"Those are the doors to hell." Seinaru looked behind him to see Tiana with a serious face that Seinaru has never seen before.

"Did you just say, the doors to hell?"

"Yes. Remember, the Zanpakuto takes away the sins a soul has commited while they were hollows. You already know this allows them to the soul society where they rest in peace. However, not every soul makes it to the soul society." And then, Seinaru heard clinks from the chains on the giant red doors. The chains that were keeping the doors together were starting to break apart. "You see, if a soul has committed any crimes while that human was alive, they stick to him. The Zanpakuto cannot wash away those crimes. Nothing can. So, we hand over those specific to hell." And then, the giant doors to hell opened as wide as they could. An ominous pressure came over Seinaru in a rush and he almost lost his balance. Tiana stood up just fine to the doors since she was used to it. Fuzen started to scream out in pain just from being so close to the doors. And then, a giant short sword came out of the doors and stabbed Fuzen's body and carrying him up. A giant demonic arm was holding the sword.

"_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **_A evil laughter could be heard that made Seinaru get a cold feeling up his spin. He also saw a pair of glowing crimson eyes inside of the doors. As the sword was being retracted inside of the doors, Seinaru started to shake. He has never felt anything more vile in his life. Once Fuzen was completely inside of the doors, the doors sank to the ground disappearing from the world. Seinaru was speechless. He had a certain emotion in his mind that he hasn't felt in a long time. He felt true fear.

"So hell, truly does exist." Seinaru finally managed to mutter.

* * *

And that's a wrap. Man I can't believe I managed to write this much again. I feel so proud of myself for writing this much again. This chapter has 11K words. I hope you enjoyed chapter 34.

First of all, before you ask, I know exactly what I wrote, every single detail. Honestly, I'm expecting at least one flame to occur after what I've done in here. So if you have flames for me, I strongly urge you to PM me rather than saying it in a review. I just prefer it that way. This way, I can respond to your flames privately. But please don't be mad at the plot that happened. It's just a fanfiction and it's only a fanfiction. I'm just merely trying to provide entertainment. So I repeat, if you have a flame for me, say it to me on a PM message. It's understandable if you have flames for me.

Secondly, once I release chapter 35 soon. The first book to "A New Bleach Generation" will be done. But don't worry, this story will continue on in the second story. And don't worry, I will give you a specific date on when the second book is released. So that way you can just check out my author page and it will be there. The plan is that each arc in this story will have a separate book. I don't want it all on one story otherwise it will be way too long for just one story. So yeah, that's the plan I have for this story's future.

Thirdly, I hope you all continue to read this story to the very end. Because I'm enjoying writing for everyone who likes this story. I will write to the best of my ability.

This is the Holy Writer signing out once again. Enjoy this story as much as you like. Cuz this story will never die.


	35. Chapter 35

CH. 35

Seinaru stared at the place where the doors of hell came out of. He has never seen such a sight before in his life. And he wished at the bottom of his heart that he'd never see that again. He stayed in a fear filled state for only a few more seconds before moving again. He looked up at the sky.

"_It appears the rain has finally stopped." _ He then lifted his Zanpakuto to his field of vision. He saw a couple leftover turquoise aura pieces still on the blade. Seinaru would never forget that rush of power flowing through him. He wanted to learn how to control that power. So that way he can face stronger opponents. _"I want to stay as a soul reaper. I want to get stronger like that. I know there are stronger enemies than Fuzen and his hatred. I want to get stronger to protect everyone. No one should go through the pain I went through before." _

"Seinaru." Tiana called out. Seinaru turned around to Tiana who was walking toward him. When she got in front of Seinaru, she looked at Seinaru's eyes and said, "I'm sorry for not understanding your feelings and respecting them. I shouldn't have tried beating the answers out of you." Seinaru smiled at Tiana before responding. He then walked past Tiana.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just go back to Matt and Mana. I'm sure they're waiting for the both of us." Seinaru said while walking. Tiana quickly caught up to Seinaru and walked beside him under the night sky. The walk was silent and Seinaru asked the only question during the walk.

"Tiana, I have a favor I'd like to ask you." Tiana gave her attention to Seinaru. "Once you get your own soul reaper powers back, I'd like your help on receiving my own powers." Tiana perked up when she heard that. She was curious about the reason why. "I want to continue being a soul reaper and the only way to become one permanently is by getting my own powers. So the next time I become a soul reaper, it will be with own powers rather someone else's powers I've borrowed." Tiana had a grin appear across her face.

"Your wish will be granted. I promise you that you'll easily get your own powers." Tiana said to Seinaru. _"You may not realize it Seinaru, but you already have been using your own soul reaper powers. You haven't gotten that strong because of me. It's all because of you. My powers merely just taught you the basics. After that, it was all you. You have awakened your own soul reaper powers that have been sleeping inside of you your entire life. You should be proud of being that strong. Prepare to have your life changed forever for the better. Or should I say, prepare to continue on with your changed life?" _

Seinaru gave off a smirk. "Thank you, Tiana." Seinaru and Tiana then walked through the forest eventually meeting up with Matt and Mana. Matt walked over to Seinaru and gave his best friend a good firm welcome back handshake.

"It's good to see you back in one piece." said Matt. Seinaru grinned back in triumph. When Seinaru faced Mana, he noticed that Mana was fighting back some tears of happiness.

"He's gone. You no longer have that bastard Fuzen to worry about anymore." Mana gave off a smile and nodded.

"Thank you, Seinaru, Matt, Tiana." said Mana with a wide smile on her face. Mana then felt a lone tear of joy escape her grip. "I can't possibly thank enough for all that you have done. You all almost died because of me. This was my mess, but you stuck with me till the end. That truly means a lot to me. I truly thank you from the bottom of my heart." She then faced Matt. "I almost ran away from everyone but it was you Matt that stopped me. I'm glad I didn't." Seinaru smirked while Matt and Tiana gave off wide grins.

"We're just glad that you're ok." said Tiana. "But aren't you forgetting to tell us something?" The group all had confused looks on their faces. "Mana, why did you and Matt go out here on your own? There must have been a reason why you sneaked out from our sight." Seinaru quickly realized what Tiana was talking about. He then put a hand on Matt's right shoulder and asked,

"That's right, you never told us why you ran away in the first place." Matt could feel the killer intent coming from Seinaru. He could feel Seinaru glaring through his head with his evil grin. "You have a lot to explaining to do you idiot."

"Well you see," Matt began nervously.

One Explanation later 

"And that's the story." Mana finished.

"Let me get this straight." Seinaru began. "The reason you sneaked out of the hospital Matt, was because you were helping Mana get to her own house? Is that what I'm hearing?"

"Yep, that's basically it. Mana had weird feeling she had to be there so I decided to tag along." Matt was nervous more about Seinaru's reaction rather than Tiana's. He waited for a few long minutes before getting his answer. He got both of his answers at the same time.

"YOU TWO SHOULD'VE TOLD US DAMMIT!" Seinaru and Tiana yelled at the same time at both Matt and Mana. The two victims cringed. Seinaru and Tiana then both hit Matt on the head simultaneously. "YOU ARE AN IDIOT!"

"Ummmm, can you please stop getting mad at Matt. It's my fault he decided to come with." said Mana. "I dumped my own problems on him when it wasn't even any of his business."

"We're not at mad at Matt because he decided to help you." said Seinaru. "We're mad at him because he went on his own thing without telling us ahead of time. We'd be glad to help out as well."

"The first thing that you can do is lead us to your house so we can guide you there as well. It's better to travel in groups and you know it." said Tiana with her own grin showing.

"I'll lead the way then." Mana said with a smile. The four teens then walked over to their destination. Along the way, Seinaru looked at the sky. He saw that dawn was very close to arriving.

"_I hope I can get back without anyone noticing I was gone the whole night. That would be bad if I was found missing. I mean my body isn't even in my room. Tiana left it near the building site I was just at."_ Seinaru said with a worried tone in his head. _"I'll have to think of something just in case I don't make it." _

"I know what you're thinking Seinaru." said Tiana. "And you don't have anything to worry about. If you don't make it in time, you can just tell them you went on an early morning jog or something. It's that simple." Tiana said that last sentence with a grin. Seinaru smirked back.

"You're right. And plus I've been on early morning jogs dozens of times before. So you're right. I've got nothing to worry about." Seinaru relaxed a little after that. "I'll just pick it up when I see it." The four teens then continued their journey to Mana's house.

After Seinaru got his body back, a long walk, and a few confusing routes, the four teens were nearly at Mana's house. Or so she claims. Mana also worked up the courage to ask Seinaru a question she's been wanting to ask since the fight with Fuzen happened. She waited till her and Seinaru were a little distance away from Matt and Tiana.

"Hey Seinaru." Mana called out. Seinaru brought his attention to Mana who looked a little nervous. "How do you know the name of my Dad? I never told you and Matt doesn't know his name." Seinaru thought about choosing the right words for this for a second.

"Well, don't be mad or anything." Seinaru said with sigh and a serious look, "I saw your memories of the night when Fuzen killed your father right in front of you on your birthday. And when you died along with Fuzen when you got run over by that truck." Mana was shocked that came from Seinaru's mouth.

"How did you…?" Mana couldn't finish her sentence. She honestly could not believe that Seinaru knew all of that. "When did you…?"

"Well," Seinaru began. "It's a little difficult to explain. But I'll try my best." Seinaru sighed once again. "I honestly didn't want you to know I saw one of the most private memories you have, but I guess you deserve to know."

_Flashback _

Seinaru and Tiana were following the long chain of fate which they had no idea where it leads to. Tiana had her eyes glued to the extremely long unknown chain. But that doesn't mean she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. Seinaru was the one mostly looking around while recognizing the suroundings.

"_Are we walking towards Matt's house?" _Seinaru said in his mind. _"That is strange." _Along the way, a couple people were zipping by in a hurry. They looked like they were wearing a nerdy style of clothes and you could tell with the glasses they were wearing. They were blurs when they rushed past Seinaru and Tiana. The last one bumped Seinaru's shoulder. He was moving so fast that Seinaru fell back and landed on his rear. The chain for some reason got wrapped around his ankle. Tiana managed to evade all of the blurs.

"What was that about?" Tiana asked confused. "Is there some event happening here in this world?" Seinaru sighed in annoyance.

"Yeah pretty much. There is this stupid sale on figure dolls at a convention and it attracts the lamest people I've ever seen. It attracts these lame nerds from all around Karakura town. These dolls are seriously dumb. Theses nerdy people treat them like real people. It's really annoying." It was obvious that Seinaru was annoyed by this whole thing.

"It sounds like these people need serious help." said Tiana who appears to agree with Seinaru very quickly.

"No kidding." Seinaru then moved his hands to the chain that was around his ankle. "I honestly wish that-" Seinaru abruptly stopped talking right after he grabbed the chain. His eyes went wide when a nasty feeling came to him. His head started to hurt and he grabbed his head and clutched it as the pain came.

"Seinaru what's wrong?" Tiana asked. "What happened?" Seinaru could not answer. Because he couldn't hear anything other than himself. Seinaru then saw faint images he did not recognize flashed in his head. The pressure was over whelming when he felt pain in his chest and head at the same time. Excpet this felt worse than any wound he's had before. He couldn't take anymore and collapsed on the ground. Seinaru then heard a faint call from Tiana calling his name before blacking out on the ground.

Seinaru opened his brown and green eyes and saw that everything was black all around. He was floating in an empty black space.

"Where the hell am I?" Seinaru asked to himself. He took one step and then the black all of a sudden vanished like a balloon bursting in the air except it was slower in this case. Seinaru looked around him and he thought he recognized his new surroundings but before he could think, he heard some laughing going on. He turned around and saw a girl who looked his age walking with a much older man who looked like he looked like he could be the girl's father since they look slightly alike. The girl looked almost as tall as Selena with long, chestnut colored, slightly shaggy nice looking hair, a heart shaped face and large emerald eyes. She had cute looking appearance.

With the older man, he looked like he was in his mid-forties with also having the benefit of being tall. The older man was 6'2. The man had very short slightly messy hair that was brown with some white patches in it. He had thin facial hair that had white around the chin and sideburn areas. He had glasses on in front of his own green eyes except they weren't as bright as the girl's eyes. He gave off a smiley friendly looking appearance who looked pretty good for his age.

"_Where did those two come from?" _Seinaru asked in his head. He saw that they were right in front of him and they made eye contact with Seinaru.

"Hello there. How's it-" What happened next completely made Seinaru freeze. The two passed right through Seinaru like he was nothing. He did not expect this at all. It caught him in a 10 second freeze before looking back at the girl and man. He then heard them talking to each other.

"Are you ready for your birthday dinner Mana?" The older man asked. "I know how much you wanted to eat here." The girl known as Mana laughed before responding.

"I am very excited." said the girl known as Mana. "It's been forever since we've eaten here. It just makes it so much better that I get to eat here on my birthday with you. Thank you so much dad."

"You're very welcome." The older man had a smile on his face while talking. "I'm glad to see you happy today Mana."

Seinaru had a smirk on his face when he heard that. He could tell that the girl called Mana was happy to spend time with her. He could also tell that her father was happy as well. He was just about to leave them be when a spark when off in the back of his head. It didn't hurt but it made him as if on instinct look back at Mana and her father.

"_Strange, am I being told to follow them or something? This isn't something I should be doing but, I think I'm being told to follow them." _Seinaru was just about to try walking away again but another slight spark went off in his head again. _"It happened again. I guess I'm following them. As long as they can't see or touch me then I guess it's alright. I just hope it applies to everyone here." _Seinaru then caught up to Mana and her father. Seinaru stood a few feet away behind the two and he listened onto their conversation. Along the way, Seinaru saw that he passed through every single person who walked toward him. The same also happened with inanimate objects. He just passed through everything like it was nothing. _Well the good news is that I won't stand out in any way." _

Once a few more minutes went by, Seinaru finally saw that Mana and her father stopped in front of restaurant that looked popular based on the crowd inside of the building. Seinaru looked at it and realized something in his mind.

"_I remember eating here a few times before. The last time I've been here was during one of Rin's earlier birthdays. He definitely liked this place along with a bunch of other people. They do make good food here." _Seinaru then looked at the smiling Mana. _"She looks so happy being with her dad. Why am I being told to watch them? Something doesn't feel right." _Seinaru followed the two family members into the restaurant that was labeled as the BBQ Mansion. (A/N: Not the greatest name I know. I was just lazy to think of anything fancy.)

Once inside, the older man went to one of the male workers who looked around his early thirties and introduced himself.

"Hi there." He began in a polite voice. "I had a reservation here today for me and my daughter. My name is Ryuunosuke Bell." The worker looked at a list in a clipboard and after some searching he easily found the name.

"Right this way sir." The worker led the two new people to their table along with Seinaru closely behind them.

"_So the girl's name is Mana and her father's name is Ryuunosuke. Ryuunosuke is an interesting name. I've never heard of it before." _

The group then sat down at their table and Seinaru surprisingly managed to sit down on a table like he was normal. While he was watching Mana and Ryuunosuke, he couldn't help but smile while watching the two eat. He could truly tell that the two loved each other very much. He then thought back to good times with his own family eating at the same restaurant. He stayed there sitting down with his smile still on his face. After a nice hot meal and cold dessert, Ryuunosuke paid the bill and they got up with Seinaru close by. When the trio got to the main entrance, they all stopped and saw that the main entrance was completely blocked.

"Well it will be forever before that crowd is finally gone." said Mana. "I know this place is popular but holy crap. That's ridicules." Ryuunosuke chuckled with agreement.

"Agreed." Ryuunosuke then noticed the same worker from earlier trying to get his attention.

"If you're interested, how about you go out our back door to escape this crazy mess?"

"Sure why not? Lead the way." said Ryuunosuke.

"It's easy. It's just several feet near the kitchen entrance. It's also the way to our garbage load but it leads the way out. We don't normally let people through that way because of the smell. But consider this a special treat. The good news is that our garbage was just emptied out not too long ago. So you're lucky today."

"Thank you." said Mana. Ryuunosuke gave off a wave and smile showing his thanks while walking off. Seinaru followed close by the two family members. Along the way, Seinaru started to have slightly ominous feeling overcome him. It caused him to stop walking and look around with wide eyes.

"_What was that?" _Seinaru looked around but he saw nothing out of the ordinary. _"Whatever that was it can't be good. But what could possibly go on in a place like this, and where?" _Seinaru then heard creaks coming from a door opening. He quickly looked back to see Mana and Ryuunosuke about to go through the back door. Seinaru quickly realized something and bolted towards them.

"NO! STOP!" Seinaru yelled while trying to grab Ryuunosuke's shoulder. But Seinaru's hand only went through his shoulder. Seinaru tried again but it was useless. Mana and Ryuunosuke walked out but they only took several steps away from the restaurant before they were stopped by a tall man in dark nearly black clothing on that consisted of a trench coat, stocking cap, and a scarf that covered the bottom half of his face. The stocking cap covered most of his head except the eyes leaving them out. Most of his head was covered up.

"Hey!" he shouted in a gruff voice. "Stop where you are." Ryuunosuke took one step forward in front of Mana.

"May I help you?" He asked in a serious voice. "We are on our way home now so we would appreciate it if you let us move on." Seinaru then saw a grin outline from the outside of the scarf of the man in dark clothing.

"As a matter of fact," The stranger began. He then flashed a gun and pointed it at Ryuunosuke. Seinaru had wide eyes when he saw the gun. "You can start by giving me all of your money and valuables right NOW!"

"…" Ryuunosuke was silent while staring at the gun with a scowl on his face. He also saw that Mana was afraid of the current situation. He raised his right arm slightly telling Mana to back away. He took another step forward before speaking. "Alright, I don't want to keep you waiting. Just give me a minute." The gunman pointed his gun to the ground.

"Place everything right in front of you. And no funny business. I can tell when something is going on. Make sure the girl stays right behind you where I can see her."

"As you wish." Ryuunosuke then got on one knee and took out his wallet to empty all of the cash he had on himself. While the gunman was waiting for the money, a fist appeared right in front of him like lightning. But the large bony fist went right through the gunman. Seinaru grunted when he missed. He tried again and again but all hits were all nothing.

"Damn you. Get the hell away from these two." Seinaru shouted while endlessly punching the gunman in rapid fails. Seinaru then walked in front of the gunman. He glared at the gunman even though he couldn't see Seinaru. "You better not lay a hand on these two you bastard."

"Hey you little imp, what's taking so long." The gunman shouted. "I don't have all day."

"Just be patient my good sir. I shall-"

"Shut the hell up and just do what I tell you to do. No one tells me what to do." Mana tensed up when the gunman shouted. "I don't have all day."

"Sir," Ryuunosuke began in calm firm tone. "If you just give me a little more time I shall give you what you want. Just wait a little longer."

"I said hurry up you little imp. You're just going slower than the beginning. I want the money NOW!"

"S  
"Sir I said-" Ryuunosuke then stopped talking. Seinaru and Mana both had wide eyes with the next event that just happened.

*POW*

Ryuunosuke was shot in the chest by the gunman who just shot him. Ryuunosuke fell straight to the ground but was able to mutter with a dying breath before touching the ground,

"I'm sorry… Mana." Ryuunosuke fell to the ground dead after that. Mana was frozen with fear with tears rolling down her face.

"D-Dad?" Mana managed to whisper. She went straight to Ryuunosuke and fell on her knees while shaking her father's dead body. "No, you can't be dead. Please, you can't die."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The gunman howled with laughter. "That felt good. Now I can do my own business on him. I hate leaving my own work to other lazy bastards." He walked to the man he killed and pointed his gun at Mana.

"Hey, move away from the body." Mana slowly moved back. "Good girl. Now stay there and don't move. Cuz I won't hesitate to kill you." The gunman then looted Ryuunosuke's person.

Seinaru could only helplessly watch this goinf on from the sidelines. He felt truly useless right now. He tried his best to keep himself calm but it wasn't working.

"_Are you serious? I can't do a single thing to help? I wasn't sent here to prevent this from happening? Because it usually is on times like these in movies and books. Why can't I be that guy who helps?" _Seinaru said in his mind while gritting his teeth with anger. _"This guy though, he sounds familiar. I can't put my finger on it though."_ When the gunman was finished, he laughed evilly while walking away.

"Another one down." The gunman said in triumph. While he was walking away, Mana started to calm down slightly and look at her father. Then the gunman. Then at her father again. She looked back and forth until it happened. Without warning, Mana charged at the gunman with a trance on her face that had venom in it. Even Seinaru did not see this coming. Mana latched herself on the gunman's back and she bit his shoulder hard. The gunman shouted in pain when he felt the teeth sink into him.

"You little imp!" the gunman shouted with rage. "I'll kill you." The gunman tried firing shots at Mana but because of Mana being on the gunman's back, it was proving useless. All shots were misses. Mana started to taste blood when her teeth sank in deep enough. Seinaru saw the small amount of blood leaking from Mana's mouth.

"_Just how sharp are this girl's teeth? That's crazy." _Seinaru wanted to help but he could only watch. Eventually, the gunman and Mana wandered off into the street. The gunman then finally shook Mana off of his back and pointed his gun at Mana who had blood in her mouth and had a few tears going down her face.

"You're dead you son of a…" The gunman couldn't finish his own sentence showing how pissed off he really was. "I'll kill you." But before the gunman could fire, a loud honking noise caused him to stop and stare at a large truck that was speeding towards them. Mana also saw the truck coming as well. Then just like that, the truck ran over both of them killing them both with a quick and painless death. Seinaru could not believe what he just saw. He just watched a father and daughter both die on the same day only minutes separating their time of deaths. Seinaru saw on the road that there were large amounts of blood painted onto the road. He couldn't see the bodies that were run over but he was glad that they were out of sight. He didn't think he could look at the sweet girl who just died.

"What the hell did I just watch?" Seinaru eventually asked. And then, the room started to spin all around him taking him back to the empty black space. There were white whirlwinds spinning all around the place showing activity in the black space. Seinaru wanted answers on what was truly going on. He knew it was useless but it didn't stop him from screaming as loud as he could. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THE POINT OF WATCHING ALL THIS IF I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HELP?"

"_Protect my daughter Seinaru." _said a voice that went off in Seinaru's head.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Seinaru got an answer with a bright light that flashed in front of Seinaru. As the light engulfed Seinaru, he started to drift off once again. Eventually, he was out once more.

_Flashback end _

"I don't know for sure Mana but," Seinaru began. "I think that it was your father who showed me that memory of what happened that night. I know it sounds a little crazy but that's what I believe." Mana had a smile on her face after hearing Seinaru's thought.

"It doesn't sound crazy at all." said Mana. "I believe that as well. I'm sorry that you had to watch that day. It must've been hard to see that. I don't think I can handle watching that memory again. I must've been hideous acting like that all violent like a beast."

"You're fine. Let's just be glad that it's all over. And let's be glad that you have a father who loves you very much and wants nothing more than to keep you safe." Seinaru said with a smile of his own. "You're one of the lucky ones to have a dad like that." A lone tear of happiness came down Mana's face.

"Yeah, and I'm lucky to have great friends here for me." said Mana.

"And don't worry, I managed to keep this from Tiana who was with me at the time. I just told her that I didn't feel like talking about it. I knew that something like this was really private." Seinaru then showed a wide grin. "Come on, Matt and Tiana are waiting for us. Let's this done so you can see your dad once again in the soul society." Seinaru and Mana then caught up with their friends and continued to walk with them to Mana's house.

They didn't have that much longer to walk when they finally got to Mana's two story house in nice looking neighborhood. Or what was left of the house anyway. Mana was shocked to see that the house was broken down and it looked like it was abandoned for a little while.

"Mana, are you sure this is where your house is?" Matt asked. Mana took a couple steps forward while looking at the house. Her head then moved down.

"I'm positive. They obviously destroyed long ago and they are going to rebuild it to a better one." She then looked at the rest of the group. "I'm sorry to have wasted all of your time. Turns out this was all for nothing."

"It wasn't for nothing." said Matt with a smile. "You probably wanted to have something to look at one last time that was important to you before you left this place." Mana looked at the broken down house one last time and agreed with Matt. Mana knew that Matt was trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. And thank you for helping me out. I'm ready to pass on in peace and see my dad again. I really miss him." Seinaru walked towards Mana and gave her a warm smile.

"Are you ready?" Seinaru asked. Mana nodded yes. Tiana pulled Seinaru's soul out of his body once again and Seinaru got ready himself to send Mana off. Seinaru grabbed his zanpakuto and was just about to unsheathe it when he saw something in the corner of his eye. "Hold on a second. I want to check something out before we continue." Seinaru walked past Mana and into the pile of what was once a house.

"What are you doing Seinaru?" Tiana asked.

"I thought I saw something here so I'm just looking around. Won't take long." Seinaru searched through a pile of small rocks and he shuffled his hands in them. _"I could've sword I just saw something. It looked like paper or something like that." _Seinaru eventually gave up his search. _"I guess it must've been my imagination." _Seinaru then took a step and he felt something under his foot. He looked down and saw that under his foot looked like something that was made out of paper. _"I knew there was something here. Luckily I saw that just in time. This is probably important." _Seinaru reached down and picked the paper which was quickly seen as a letter. Mana was curious on what Seinaru just found.

"What did you find over there?" Mana asked. Seinaru only walked over to Mana in response. She saw the letter that Seinaru was holding. "What is that?"

"… I think it's a letter that you wrote." responded Seinaru. He then showed Mana the letter. "I think your name is on the front of it. There's a smudge on the right corner that I think says your full name." When Mana saw the letter, she went wide eyed. Seinaru took notice of this. "It sparked something didn't it?"

"Mana, what is that letter?" Matt asked.

"This letter, is something that me and my dad wrote, to my mother." Everyone perked up when they heard 'mother' come from Mana's mouth.

"What do you mean?" Tiana asked. "What does it say inside of that letter." Before Mana could respond, something sparked in her head like lightning. Her eyes went wide because of that.

"Mana, you alright?" Matt asked.

"I remember now." Mana said as a response. "I now remember what I've been trying to remember all this time."

"…Are you talking about your regret in this world." Tiana asked. "What does that letter to your mom relate to specifically?"

"My regret in that's keeping me here is this letter to my mom that both me and my dad wrote that we never got a chance to send off to. This letter was supposed to go to my mom saying that I'm good and well." Mana felt tears swell in her eyes. "My parents divorced when I was really young. My mom wasn't responsible enough when taking care of kids. So that's how I lived with my dad all this time. And I was hoping I would be able to see my mom one last time. She may have not been the best mom, but she still cared for us. She sent us money from time to time to help us out. This letter basically says thank you for all you've done to support us." Everyone was silent not really knowing what to do or say. "Looks like she won't be reading this letter after all. I doubt she even knows that we died." Matt then walked over to Mana.

"How about I send her that letter?" Matt suggested. Mana was about to decline the offer but Matt stopped her. "It really means a lot to you that we give your mother this letter. So I will take the letter out of this envelope and put it in a brand new one along with a letter that I will write telling her what has happened. If you say she really does care, there's no doubt that she will want to go and pay her respects for you. I'm pretty sure she really wants to." Mana was moved. She didn't want to trouble Matt at all with anymore problems she has. But she knew that Matt really wanted to help no matter what. It really made her happy that there are rare people like Matt who are this willing to help. Mana could not help herself and she quickly took Matt in a hug once again.

"Thank you, so much. You have no idea how much that means to me." said Mana while still hugging Matt. Matt hugged back along with saying,

"You're welcome. I'm glad to help you out in need." Seinaru and Tiana grinned while watching the two hug each other. They gave Matt and Mana all the time they needed before sending Mana off to the soul society. The two hugging teens eventually released their grip on eachother and Mana had smile on her face when she faced Seinaru.

"I'm ready to head on out. Thank you both once again for helping me out. You have no idea how much that meant to me. I can't wait to tell my dad all about my newly made friends." Tiana grinned in response.

"You're welcome." said Seinaru. "Are you now ready to see your dad for real this time?" Mana nodded yes still with her smile stuck on her face. Seinaru sheathed his zanpakuto out all the way and made the bottom the hilt face Seinaru. It glowed a konso symbol and Mana knew what was gonna happen next. "Alright Mana, I hope that you have yourself a good life up there in peace."

"I will." Mana then pointed at Matt with a grin on her face. "I will wait for the day when you pass on Matt. I look forward to seeing you again. My dad will to."

"Yeah, you're right about that." said Matt with his own grin. "I'll be waiting for that day to." And then, Mana faced Seinaru and gave him permission to continue. Seinaru stamped the bottom of the hilt on Mana's forehead and a konso symbol glowed there as well. Once the konso happened, Mana slowly started to turn into sky blue spirit particles and the wind blew them away sending her to the soul society where she can finally meet her dad. The long chain that was connected to Mana was also gone as if it was never there in the first place.

"She's finally resting in peace." said Matt while looking up at the sky that's about to turn to a dawn daylight. Seinaru entere into his body once again and was ready to head on home.

"Hey Matt," Tiana began. "You ready to head on home. You have people waiting for you."

"Yeah, I'm coming." Matt then looked back at Seinaru and he started to walk once again followed close by Seinaru and Tiana toward a newly rising sun.

**Four Days Later **

Seinaru was walking home alone today. He told Tiana to go on ahead today. He felt like being alone for a while. He wandered around town for a bit while looking for something.

"_I wonder how Mana is doing right now? Can't believe four days have already passed since that night. Wherever she is now, I'm sure she's happy now." _Seinaru stopped his thoughts when someone accidently bumped into his shoulder. Whoever did felt like that person was in a rush and wasn't paying attention to what was in front of him.

"Oh I'm really sorry about that." said a woman's voice. "I'm really out of it this afternoon."

"You're alright." said Seinaru. "No big deal since you apologized." Seinaru then got a good look at the woman who bumped into his shoulder. She was a little tall and looked around her mid-forties with bright brown hair, emerald colored eyes, and almost heart shaped face. When Seinaru saw the emerald eyes, a bulb went off in his head.

"Well then," the woman began with a small smile. "I'll be on my way. Sorry for hitting you again." The woman then walked away.

"_That woman looked familiar." _Seinaru said in his head. _"… She reminds me of someone." _Seinaru thought about it for a second and decided on something. _"I know I'm gonna not like doing this but I guess I could follow her and see where she's going. Gotta keep a low profile though." _Seinaru then started walking and seeing where the woman was heading off to. Seinaru had to walk a little distance while following the woman. He wanted to know why this woman looked so familiar. Seinaru had to walk fast since the woman was speed walking.

It took some walking but Seinaru eventually found himself at cemetery. Seinaru easily figured out that the women was visiting a grave. But he was confused why the woman was rushing here. Seinaru wandered around a bit and after some searching, Seinaru saw at the corner of his eye the women that he saw just a few minutes ago. Seinaru walked silently around the cemetery behind the woman to see which grave she was visiting. The woman got down on one knee and paid her respects.

"I'm sorry for never being there for you when you really needed it." said the woman in an almost whisper sounding voice. Seinaru heard it when he was behind the women. He could tell that the woman sounded sad. Seinaru knew that he shouldn't be here long. Before Seinaru left, he looked at the grave and his mouth went open slightly when he saw the name.

_R.I.P Mana Bell _

"_This woman, is she Mana's mom?" _Seinaru asked in his mind shocked. Seinaru then had a grin form on his face. _"Well Matt and Mana were right. She does care for Mana and she really did visit her grave. As much as I would like to pay my respects for Mana here, It's best that I leave and give Mana's mom some privacy. She needs it." _Seinaru then turned around and slowly walked away.

"You're Seinaru aren't you?" Seinaru nearly jumped when he heard that question. He turned around a saw Mana's mom facing him with a smile on her face. Seinaru did not expect this to happen at all. But he responded by nodding yes.

"I thought so. Your friend Matt sent me that letter telling me that you Matt, and a girl named Tiana were good friends of my daughter Mana." The woman said with her smile still on her face. "I thought you were Matt at first but something told me you were Seinaru instead. And I turned out to be right."

"You loved Mana didn't you?" Seinaru asked. The woman started to look down.

"I was never there for her and I really regret it. I left her when she was only 3 years old. I wasn't a responsible person when it came to kids. My husband was the one who took care of Mana and her sister. I honestly wish I could've seen Mana one last time before she died." There was a small silence going on after that. Seinaru then broke the silence.

"Well believe it or not, Mana loved you as well. And she wanted to see you again as well. She knew you cared for her. You should be proud to have daughters like Mana and her sister Amare. Always remember that." Seinaru said that last sentence with a smile that cheered Mana's mother up. Seinaru then started to walk away. But he was then stopped.

"Thank you, so much for being friends with my daughter. And if possible, tell Mana, Amare, and my husband Ryuunosuke I'm sorry." Seinaru stopped walking and held up a thumbs up sign with a smile on his face. Seinaru then walked away from the smiling woman that was the mother of Mana and Amare.

**Later that night on the same day **

It was nighttime in Karakura town with zero clouds in the sky with full moon shining on the town. The entire town was nearly silent in a peaceful manner. You could easily here a cricket echoing in the night. All was peaceful, until a white circle was formed in the clear night sky shining all around. The white circle then turned into a pair of shoji style sliding doors killing the light. But the light returned when the doors opened and a foot walked out of the doors and stepped on the air like it was the actual ground. The feet belonged to a tall man in a shihakusho with a white vest that had a white hood which was covering the top half of his face but his chin was visible that looked like it had a nearly weeks' worth stubble on it. You could tell that this person also looked very young as well just by looking at the chin. The mysterious man looked down at the city and smirked when he saw Karakura town.

"My, my, this is quite the town you're hiding in aren't you." He said to himself. "I can't believe that I'm being told to come out here to look for you. But it's an order and I can't ignore it. I just hope I can end things nice and quick so I can go home." The hooded figure then took a few steps and let himself fall down to the grounds of Karakura town.

And that my friends, is the final chapter of the very first arc of "A New Bleach Generation". To be honest, I can't believe that I'm already this far into my story. It surprised even me on how far I've really come. I seriously hope that you enjoyed the ending of the first arc. I enjoyed it very much as I was typing this out for everyone.

I was seriously surprised that I got zero flames on chapter 34. I'm talking about both reviews and PM's. I got all positive reviews. I was expecting at least one but, holy crap. I can't believe I got zero. I'm not complaining I'm just surprised is all. And to be honest, I really appreciate that. Thank you all very much for understanding.

Now that the first arc is complete, it's time to start working on the second arc of Seinaru Kurosaki's adventure. The next arc is gonna be bigger and better than this one. That folks, is something I guarantee 100%. You are all gonna like it a lot. The first chapter of the second story will be posted up around the days April 3rd- April 6th. So on one those FOUR DAYS, check my author's page often to find the next book containing arc number 2. It will be very easy to find when it's posted up. It will be titled, "A New Bleach Generation 2" There's no way you can miss it. And just to let you know, I was kind of lazy coming up with a fancy title for this story. I just thought I should stay simple is all. But all in all, I will continue writing this story to keep you all entertained and to possibly blow your minds with what I can do HAHAHAHAHA!

Everyone who's reading this, thank you for liking this story and I hope that you like the second book just as much or possibly more.

This is the one and only Holy Writer in the fanfiction world (which is actually true) signing out. Catch you all later.


End file.
